Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido
by Dynha Black
Summary: Tudo que era segredo será revelado quando o lembranças de um passado esquecido retornam no presente. CONTINUAÇÃO DE PERLA E OS MAROTOS.
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar a chegada de Dumbledore. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatrix._

_− Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa._

_O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito._

_O riso ainda não desaparecera de seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa._

_Harry soltou Neville, embora não tivesse consciência do que fazia. Estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado._

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco._

_Harry viu a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito de seu padrinho quando ele atravessou o arco e desapareceu além do véu, que esvoaçou por um momento, como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retornou a posição inicial._

_− SIRIUS – gritou uma mulher no meio da confusão._

Harry acordou assustado. Mais uma vez tivera o mesmo sonho. O sonho que o fazia lembrar todas as noites da perda que sofrera. Jamais conseguiria aceitar o que acontecera com seu padrinho no Ministério da Magia.

Só que desta vez, Harry se lembrou de algo que não tinha reparado antes. A mulher gritando. Teria sido real ou apenas sua imaginação?

Ele se esforçou para se lembrar de cada pessoa que estava no Departamento dos Mistérios no dia fatídico. Por mais que lembrasse com detalhes o que aconteceu com Sirius, o resto era uma grande lacuna em branco, que ele fizera questão de apagar de sua mente, na tentativa de esquecer o acontecido.

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhuma mulher que pudesse ter gritado por Sirius. Tonks e Bellatrix eram as únicas mulheres que estavam na Câmara da Morte naquele dia, sendo que a primeira estava desacordada e a segunda era a responsável pelo acontecido.

Acabou chegando a conclusão de que nenhuma mulher poderia ter gritado por Sirius naquele dia e que sua mente estava tão perturbada nos últimos tempos, que já estava misturando realidade com imaginação.

Levantou da cama, pegou os óculos e foi até o seu malão, retirando um frasco de dentro dele. A poção do sono que Dumbledore lhe dera para os dias em que não conseguisse dormir. Sem hesitar, ele abriu o pequeno frasco e tomou um gole de seu conteúdo.

Voltou para a cama, mas não retirou os óculos. Ficou fitando o teto, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pouco depois, adormeceu.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado. Eu sinto muito por ter reescrito essas linhas que um dia a malvada da tia JK teve a coragem de escrever. Mas, como ela mesma alega "foi um mal necessário". Quanto as atualizações, eu queria que elas fossem uma vez por semana e talvez até menos. Mas os meus queridos professores esqueceram que eu sou uma simples mortal e que o dia só tem 24 horas. Logo vou fazer o possível pra atualizar rápido. O próximo capítulo só vem daqui há uma semana. Acreditem, a minha vontade de atualizar rápido é maior que a de vcs. Pena que ela não depende só de mim.

Agradecimentos especiais e dedicatória para **Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Silverghost, Lele Potter Black, Bru Malfoy Black, Je Black, Anaisa, Dany Malfoy, Anninha, Lety Potter, Juliana Montez e Krol**. Todas as perguntas de vcs serão respondidas em breve!

Bjos para todos

_Dynha Black_


	2. 1: O Segredo de Sirius

* * *

**Parte I**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Segredo de Sirius **

* * *

Harry acordou sem a menor vontade de acordar. Sabia muito bem o que lhe esperava no "maravilhoso café da manhã com os Dursley".

Desde o dia em que ele e seu primo Duda haviam sido atacados por dementadores em Little Whinging, que Duda não era mais o mesmo. Antes, provocar Harry era uma de suas maiores diversões. Agora, cada vez que ele encontrava o primo, corria para dentro do quarto. Além disso, ele se recusava a sair de casa depois que escurecia.

Harry supunha que o comportamento dele era por causa do que ele viu e sentiu com a presença dos dementadores. Ele morria de curiosidade para saber o que Duda mais temia no mundo, mas nunca lhe perguntou o que era, até mesmo por que tia Petúnia o proibira de falar com o filho, como condição para permanecer na casa.

Ele teria provocado Duda só para ser expulso da casa e poder ir ficar com Rony e Hermione. Mas desde a morte de Sirius, ele prometera para si mesmo que seria responsável e não se meteria em confusão. Sentia um grande vazio com a perda do padrinho, que era a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que ele havia conhecido. Sua tristeza era tão grande, que ele não sentia a menor vontade de escrever para Rony ou Mione, pois sabia que os dois amigos lhe perguntariam como ele estava e insistiam em dizer que ele não tinha culpa pelo acontecido.

Mas ele tinha culpa. Por mais que todos lhe dissessem o contrário. Ele quem havia tomado a decisão de ir ao Ministério "salvar" Sirius. E foi ele, que além de cair numa armadilha de Voldemort, colocara todos os seus amigos em perigo, além de fazer Sirius sair do esconderijo para salva-lo e cair atrás do véu.

O véu. "Maldito seja aquele véu", pensava todas as vezes que se lembrava que não veria mais Sirius por causa de um simples véu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Em meados de julho, Harry recebeu uma visita inesperada. Tia Petúnia bateu na porta do quarto avisando que ele tinha uma "visita", mas como Harry não respondeu, a "visita" abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

− Harry! – gritou uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados, assim que viu o garoto. Harry sorriu em resposta e foi abraçar a garota.

− Hermione. Bom ver você!

− Você não nos deu notícias. Ficamos preocupados. Digo, eu e Rony ficamos, porque a Sra Figg e Mundungus avisaram a Ordem que você estava bem.

− Eles continuam me vigiando? – perguntou Harry, tentando em vão arrumar o cabelo preto espetado.

− Ordens de Dumbledore. Você sabe como é! – respondeu Hermione, meio sem graça.

− Sei bem – respondeu Harry desanimado – Então Hermione, por que veio?

− Eu já te disse. Vim te visitar para saber como você está – respondeu Hermione. Harry a fitou incrédulo – Ok. Vim te dar um aviso também.

− _Fique quieto em casa e não se meta em confusões? _– respondeu Harry com raiva se jogando na cama.

− Na verdade eu vim dizer para você arrumar as suas coisas, porque hoje a noite os membros da Ordem virão buscá-lo.

− O quê? – perguntou Harry espantado, pulando da cama.

− Você escutou – respondeu Hermione séria – E não deixe seus tios perceberem que você vai embora hoje à noite.

− Obrigada Hermione - agradeceu Harry, abraçando a menina, que sorriu – É a melhor notícia que recebo há tempos. _Pra onde vão me levar? Pra Toca? _

− _Não _– respondeu Hermione, sem graça – _Pra Sede da Ordem_.

Harry respirou fundo e sentou na cama. O Largo Grimmauld. Ele sabia que um dia teria que voltar lá. Só não sabia se estava preparado para fazê-lo. Tudo ainda era muito recente. E ele não fazia a menor idéia de como se sentiria ao voltar à antiga casa da família Black.

− Está tudo bem?

− Sim... – ele respondeu desanimado.

− Eu e Rony adoraríamos ir para a Toca. Mas Dumbledore acha que não é seguro. Agora que todos já sabem que Você-sabe-Quem voltou, ele acha que os Comensais vão voltar a atacar como antigamente, já que eles não precisam mais se esconder.

− Eu entendo.

− Tudo vai dar certo, Harry.

− Sei disso, Mione – respondeu, bastante incerto do que dizia.

− Bom, foi bom ver você, mas eu tenho que ir – ela falou o abraçando novamente – Meus pais estão me esperando lá embaixo.

− Tudo bem. Eu te vejo a noite então, não é?

− Sim, eu vou para a sede – disse – Se cuida ta?

− Pode deixar, Hermione, eu vou ficar vivo até lá – Harry respondeu. A garota sorriu e caminhou até a porta – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

− Claro!

− Como os meus tios deixaram você entrar? Eles não suportam nada que tenha a ver com Hogwarts.

− Você esqueceu que meus pais são trouxas? E nada como um bom carro e uma boa aparência para convence-los – ela respondeu, saindo do quarto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

À noite, Héstia Jones, Emmelina Vance, Alastor Moody e Elifas Doge foram a casa dos Dursley buscar Harry. Eles adotaram o mesmo esquema feito no ano anterior para retirar o menino da casa: Inventaram uma desculpa para tirar os Dursley de casa, e enquanto uns vigiavam o lado externo da casa, os outros buscavam Harry e o levavam até o Largo Grimmauld.

− Chegamos – Moody falou. Harry desceu da vassoura e ficou olhando na direção entre as casas número 11 e 13. Logo uma casa com uma porta preta escalavrada com uma maçaneta prata com em forma de serpente, paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem se materializou na sua frente.

Harry sentiu que tremia da cabeça aos pés e não era de frio. Ele sentia que o seu maior desafio naquele momento era o de entrar naquela casa. Entrar e saber que Sirius não viria recebê-lo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

− Vamos, Harry? – chamou Héstia, quando a porta abriu.

Harry entrou na casa e logo foi recebido com festa pela Sra Weasley, que abraçou o menino com muita força e lhe deu um grande beijo estalado na bochecha. Hermione e Rony desceram as escadas correndo ao perceberem que o amigo havia chegado. Eles também o abraçaram e Hermione também lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

− Como você está, Harry? – Ela perguntou afobada.

− Deixa o Harry respirar! – provocou Rony, mas a garota não lhe deu idéia.

− Vamos lá pra cima. Temos muito que conversar.

Harry concordou. Hermione e Rony o ajudaram a levar Edwiges em sua gaiola, o malão e a Firebolt. Quando estavam subindo as escadas, Harry reparou nas cabeças de elfos domésticos que estavam penduradas na parede e em como estavam fazendo barulho para subir com as suas coisas para o andar superior. Duas perguntas lhe vieram a cabeça.

− Onde está o Monstro? – perguntou. Hermione deu um muxoxo e continuou subindo as escadas. Rony parou e fez Harry parar onde estava.

− Não toque nesse assunto com ela! – pediu, deixando Harry intrigado.

− Por que não?

− Bom, ela não se conforma com o que aconteceu.

− E o que foi que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou curioso.

− Monstro foi assassinado.

− _Assassinado? _

− _Digamos que ele foi morto. É um jeito melhor de dizer _– corrigiu Rony.

− Mas como?

− Ninguém sabe. Um dia chegaram aqui e não o encontraram. E quando foram olhar aquela "exposição de cabeças" da parede, descobriram que a dele estava lá.

− Ele não pode ter morrido, naturalmente?

− E como ele mesmo colocaria sua cabeça na parede depois de morto? – respondeu Rony – Não mesmo. Alguém liquidou o desgraçado. Melhor assim, ele não servia pra nada mesmo.

− Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas?

− Eu pensei no Dumbledore, mas Hermione acha que ele não seria capaz disso. E o próprio Dumbledore acredita que tenha sido alguém da família. Ninguém mais conseguiria fazer isso.

− Alguém da família? Mas quem? Sirius era o último da família Black!

− Não se esqueça das três irmãs – lembrou Rony – Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa. Tonks também poderia ser suspeita, mas ela ainda está no St Mungus.

− E quanto a Andrômeda?

− Ninguém sabe por onde ela anda. Mas Tonks garantiu que a mãe dela não teria coragem de fazer isso.

− Bellatrix – falou Harry com ódio – Só pode ter sido ela!

− E como ela entraria aqui? Ou você se esqueceu de que ela é uma foragida? Não pode se dar ao luxo de sair e ficar matando elfos domésticos indefesos... quer dizer, nem tão indefesos assim.

− Narcisa?

− Agora que Lúcio Malfoy está na prisão, ela deve ser capaz de tudo. Só tem um problema. A casa é protegida. Como ela poderia entrar aqui?

Harry concordou e os dois continuaram subindo as escadas até o quarto em que Harry ficaria com Rony. Hermione os estava esperando com Gina.

− Me diz outra coisa – Harry perguntou, assim que eles entraram no quarto – Como subimos fazendo tanto barulho e a Sra Black não deu nenhum escândalo?

− Esse é outro mistério – falou Rony, deixando Harry intrigado novamente.

− Não entendi.

− Aparentemente, todos os quadros dela desapareceram – falou Gina, que brincava com Bichento.

− Sem a menor explicação – completou Hermione.

− Como isso é possível?

− Não fazemos a menor idéia – Rony respondeu – Mas seja lá quem tenha sido, fez um bem a humanidade.

− E o Lupin? Eu ainda não o vi – os outros três se entreolharam com a pergunta.

− Ele não anda nada bem – falou Hermione preocupada – Raramente o vemos. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto. E quando não está lá e nem em missão da Ordem, some misteriosamente, sem nenhuma explicação.

− Ele deve estar sentindo a mesma coisa que eu – respondeu Harry. Os outros três se entreolharam e ficaram calados – Podem ficar tranqüilos. Eu não vou dar nenhum ataque histérico.

− Porque não falamos de coisas boas? – falou Hermione tentando desviar o assunto

− É uma ótima idéia – Concordou Rony.

− E então Harry, como foram os seus NOM'S?

− Mione, você disse coisas boas! – retrucou Rony.

− Ele não precisa responder, se não quiser – ela falou, olhando feio para o ruivo.

− Não tem problema. Eu não fui nada mal. Sete NOM´s. E vocês.

− Mione conseguiu onze. Uma vergonha para a carreira de monitoria dela.

− Você tem que entender que eu não tinha como me dar bem em Astronomia. Não com o que aconteceu no dia da prova – ela se defendeu.

− Você vai ser uma vergonha! – brincou Rony – "Não acredito? Como pude perder um NOM como esse?" - ele imitou Hermione.

− E quanto a você, Ronald Weasley. Não pode ficar se gabando de ter ido muito bem, não é mesmo? – ela provocou, falando o nome dele.

− Pra sua informação, eu consegui sete NOM´s assim como o Harry – ele respondeu, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas – A propósito Harry, se não fosse pelas aulas da AD eu não teria conseguido um NOM passável em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

− Eu também – completou Hermione.

− Será que o pessoal da AD se saiu bem?

− Jorge disse que Angelina e Alicia se saíram muito bem nos NIEM's de DCAT.

− Espero que todos tenham ido bem. E como vão as coisa por aqui?

− Tudo na mesma. Continuam sem nos deixar participar das reuniões – Rony disse bastante revoltado – Como se fóssemos crianças... depois de tudo que passamos...

− E quanto ao Fudge? Está do nosso lado agora?

− Você não leu os jornais? – perguntou Hermione e Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente – Fudge não é mais o Ministro da Magia. Foi deposto. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, era de se esperar que isso acontecesse.

− Se não é ele, quem é então?

− Amélia Bones.

Harry se lembrou do dia de sua audiência, quando Amélia Bones lhe perguntara se ele tinha produzido um patrono corpóreo. Pergunta que foi repetida por sua sobrinha Susana. Se lembrou do que Tonks comentara sobre ela naquele dia: "Ela é muito justa". E ele desejou que ela fosse realmente.

− Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo? – sugeriu Gina para tentar distrair a cabeça dos outros. Eles concordaram.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os dias foram se passando. Harry, pela primeira vez na vida, pode comemorar o seu aniversário junto com pessoas que realmente gostavam dele. A Sra Weasley preparou uma grande festa pra comemorar a data e até Remo, que Harry não tinha visto desde que chegara, apareceu para cumprimentá-lo.

Apesar de estar na casa de seu padrinho, sem ele, Harry conseguiu se distrair e se divertir com os amigos. Mas alguma coisa lhe incomodava. E ele não entendia o porquê.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry subiu as escadas, acompanhado por Hermione e Rony. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que o esperava no quarto que outrora fora de seu padrinho. Mas a voz em sua cabeça continuava dizendo que ele precisava enfrentar o que estava sentindo. E que ele precisava muito ir até aquele aposento, antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

Sem hesitar, ele abriu a porta do quarto. Logo de cara, o trio deu de cara com Bicuço. Lembrando da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Hagrid sobre hipogrifos, os três fizeram uma reverência para o animal, que retribui em seguida.

Hermione foi acariciar Bicuço, enquanto Harry e Rony observavam o conteúdo do quarto. Não havia muita coisa no aposento. Sirius provavelmente se livrara de tudo que pertencia a sua mãe, já que aquele era o antigo quarto dela. Tudo que havia era apenas uma cama, uma mesa de cabeceira e um guarda-roupa. Na mesa, eles só encontraram alguns objetos pessoais de Sirius, além de uma foto dele com Harry. E no armário havia apenas algumas mudas de roupa. E uma caixa.

Harry estranhou o objeto e o pegou, levando-o até a cama. Hermione se juntou a ele e Rony para ver o que eles tinham encontrado. Era uma pequena caixa marfim, de couro, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato, presa por um cadeado.

− Deve haver uma chave em algum lugar – falou Harry, fazendo menção de procurar a chave entre os objetos pessoais do padrinho.

− Acha mesmo que Sirius deixaria a chave solta por aí se manteve a caixa trancada? – falou Hermione – Provavelmente a chave está muito bem escondida. Talvez estivesse com ele.

− E o que vamos fazer para abrir?

− Tem horas que vocês não parecem bruxos, sabia? – resmungou Rony – Como o que vamos fazer? Vamos abrir! – falou ele, sacando a varinha.

− Não, Rony! Nós não podemos – censurou Hermione – Lembre-se de que não temos permissão para fazer magia fora de Hogwarts!

− Eu já sei! – gritou Rony – Podemos pedir para Fred e Jorge. Eles sabem muito bem como abrir essas coisas. Tudo que precisamos é de...

− Um grampo – falou Hermione, saindo correndo do quarto e voltando segundos depois, com um grampo na mão – Como eu pude esquecer disso!

− Ela deve estar enfeitiçada também – lembrou Harry, enquanto Hermione tentava abrir a caixa. Mas a caixa abriu.

− Por sorte não estava – falou Rony, tentando observar o conteúdo.

Dentro da caixa havia pouca coisa. Algumas fotos, uma tiara e uma caixa pequena de veludo vermelho.

− Sirius devia ficar uma gracinha com isso – falou Rony, pegando a tiara e a colocando em sua cabeça.

− Não é hora para brincadeiras – Hermione o censurou novamente. Harry estava entretido olhando as fotografias.

As fotos eram em sua maioria, fotos bruxas de Sirius com os outros três marotos, sendo que em algumas a mãe de Harry também aparecia. Outras pessoas também apareciam nas fotos, mas Harry só conseguiu identificar mais duas delas: Frank e Alice Longbottom, que ele se lembrou por causa da foto que Moody havia lhe mostrado no ano anterior.

Porém, as últimas fotos eram todas fotos trouxas de Sirius com uma mesma garota. Loira, olhos cor de mel e muito bonita, segundo Harry constatou.

− _Provavelmente deve ter sido uma namorada dele _– falou Hermione.

− O difícil é saber qual delas – brincou Rony – Não se lembra de que Lupin vivia dizendo que Sirius teve várias namoradas?

− _Mas essa devia ser especial _– falou Harry, observando a foto detalhadamente – Não tem nenhuma foto de outra garota com ele.

− O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione, apontando para uma coisa escrita que estava em uma das fotos. Harry olhou para ver o que era.

_"Lembrança de um dos nossos momentos mais felizes!  
Com amor,  
Perla"_

− _Perla. Então esse deve ser o nome da garota_.

− Deve ser, Rony - respondeu Harry – Mas quem é ela? E o que ela representa, ou representou na vida de Sirius?

− E o que será que tem nessa caixa? – perguntou Rony curioso, abrindo a caixa de veludo – Um anel?

− É um anel de noivado – falou Hermione, observando atentamente o anel – Será que Sirius ia pedir alguém em casamento?

− E se fosse essa garota?

− Harry, poderia ser qualquer garota – respondeu Hermione, bastante séria – Não é porque tem algumas fotos dela com Sirius que significa que seja ela. Essa garota da foto pode ter sido muito bem um dos romances relâmpagos de Sirius.

− Não, Hermione. Você não vê? Ela está em outras fotos também. Como essa aqui do casamento dos meus pais... – Harry parou de falar. Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça – E se ela for...

− For quem? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

− E se ela for minha madrinha?

− Essa teoria é sem fundamento, Harry – respondeu Hermione – Primeiro você acha que ela era noiva do Sirius. E agora, que ela é sua madrinha?

− Nesse caso eu tenho que concordar com a Hermione – falou Rony, bastante relutante – Você não sabe nada sobre ela.

− Vocês não percebem? Sirius é meu padrinho de batismo e padrinho do casamento dos meus pais. Se eu tenho um padrinho, então eu tenho que ter uma madrinha.

− O que não significa que seja ela – insistiu Hermione.

− Mas que pode ser. E se for, eu vou descobrir quem é ela. E onde ela está – respondeu Harry determinado – Vocês estão comigo?

− Eu sempre estou contigo – respondeu Rony.

− Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione séria – Só espero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo e não esteja tentando se iludir com essa história pra superar a perda do Sirius. Mas você pode contar comigo – Harry sorriu ao saber que seus melhores amigos estariam com ele.

− E por onde começamos? – perguntou Rony.

− Pela única pista que temos – respondeu Harry concentrado – Pelo nome dela. Perla. Não deve ser um nome muito comum.

− Vai ser um grande trabalho! – respondeu Hermione.

Harry guardou todos os objetos de volta na caixa, mas não a guardou de volta no armário de Sirius. Ele a levou para o seu quarto e ficou vendo novamente o seu conteúdo quando todos dormiam. "_Lembrança de um dos nossos momentos mais felizes_", falou para si mesmo enquanto observava o escrito da foto. Que momento foi esse? Quem é você, Perla? Por que Sirius nunca me falou nada sobre você? Que segredo existe na sua vida que te liga a Sirius?

* * *

**N/A: **O que acharam? Esse capítulo é bem Harry como vocês puderam perceber. Mas o foco não vai ficar sempre nele. Vocês vão perceber isso a partir do próximo capítulo, que provavelmente vem daqui há uma semana.

Agradecimentos e dedicatória para:

**Friendship Black: **Eu queria não conseguir repetir essa cena. Mas infelizmente a necessidade foi maior que a vontade. Ah, e você foi a 1ª .

**Jé Black: **Eu fico deprimida só de pensar nesse prólogo, quanto mais escrevê-lo. Mas logo sua curiosidade vai ser satisfeita. Obrigada pela amizade e pelo apoio que vc sempre me dá! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Amei o final de MdL. Também estou esperando por mais fics maravilhosas! Bjos.

**Juliana Montez: **Jú, finalmente a eternidade chegou. Esse capítulo não acrescenta muita coisa, mas em breve tudo começa a se explicar. Bjos.

**Krol: **O que seria de mim sem vc? Bom, amei sua review e saiba que eu também choro cada vez que leio essa cena. Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjos.

**Bruna Lupin Black: **Eu vou tentar fazer o possível pra não demorar a atualizar e espero que sinceramente eu consiga. E que vc goste dos capítulos. Bjos.


	3. 2: A Nova Professora de DCAT

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A Nova Professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas **

* * *

Os dias foram se passando. Logo, quando os meninos menos esperavam, o mês de agosto chegou ao fim e eles estavam com as malas prontas para voltarem a Hogwarts.

Harry não tocou mais no assunto da garota da foto de Sirius, nem com Rony, nem com Hermione. Ele tratou de aproveitar os dias de férias na companhia dos dois amigos, de Gina e até mesmo de Fred e Jorge, que apesar de trabalharem na loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, sempre passavam as noites na sede da Ordem. Apesar de tentar manter a sua cabeça o mais ocupada possível, ele não se esqueceu do assunto e todas as noites, antes de dormir, olhava o conteúdo da caixa, que permaneceu guardada em seu malão, em busca de novas pistas. Mais por mais que pensasse no assunto, não tinha a menor idéia de como ia encontrar a garota com apenas um nome.

Com os malões prontos, tudo estava preparado para o embarque dos garotos, e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na estação King´s Cross para tomarem o Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 e ¾.

Remo Lupin, Héstia Jones, Alastor Moody, Molly Weasley e Nymphadora Tonks, que tinha saído do hospital a pouco tempo, acompanharam os garotos até a estação. Arthur Weasley estava de serviço e não pode ir, assim como os gêmeos.

− Boa Viagem, Harry - desejou Remo.

− Obrigado, Lupin – Harry agradeceu. Ele chegou a pensar em tocar no assunto da garota com Remo, que era de longe a pessoa que mais conhecia Sirius, mas acabou desistindo, pois o ex-professor continuava distante e ele achou melhor não incomodá-lo com o assunto.

− Boa Viagem – desejou Molly, abraçando Gina e Rony – Tratem de não se meterem em confusão.

− Quando foi que nós nos metemos em confusão? – perguntou Rony com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

− O Ford Anglia que o diga – provocou Hermione. Rony lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas ela não se intimidou. Despediu da Sra Weasley e recebeu um aviso dela para que ficasse de olho nos outros.

− Todo o cuidado é pouco – falou Moody no jeito habitual – Portanto, desconfiem de qualquer pessoa. E mantenham vigilância constante.

− E não tentem sair do castelo sem permissão – completou Molly. Rony ia retrucar, mas Hermione o puxou para dentro do trem antes que ele tivesse tempo. Harry e Gina os seguiram rindo.

Assim que o trem partiu da estação, Remo se despediu dos demais e disse que tinha um assunto a resolver, deixando Tonks bastante intrigada.

− O que deu nele? – perguntou curiosa.

− Ele vai se humilhar _de novo _– respondeu Héstia irritada.

− Como assim?

− Ele vai atrás dela – respondeu Héstia novamente.

− Atrás de quem?

− Vocês duas, deixem de papo furado – falou Molly, interrompendo o assunto – Vamos, por que ainda temos muito o que fazer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo aparatou no bairro trouxa de uma cidade perto de Londres. O lugar que antes era um belo bairro de classe média alta e considerado um dos melhores lugares pra se viver, agora era um lugar desabitado, com casas destruídas e abandonadas. Ninguém morava mais lá. Ou quase ninguém.

Ele caminhou até uma a casa que tinha dois andares, com um muro muito alto, coberto de musgos, que só permitia ver o andar superior do lado de fora. Havia uma porta de madeira bem detalhada e um pouco destruída no centro, e um portão maior, também de madeira, no canto esquerdo. Antigamente a casa era muito bonita e chamava a atenção por sua beleza. Agora estava descuidada, um pouco destruída e aparentemente, desabitada.

Abriu a porta de madeira que havia no centro sem o menor esforço. Era um milagre que ela ainda estivesse em pé, pois praticamente não fechava mais. Ele inspirou fundo antes de entrar na casa.

Olhou para o lado e viu uma velha casa de cachorro, onde o mato do jardim há muito crescera e cercava todo o lugar, sem ver uma tesoura há muito tempo. Caminhou lentamente até a porta de entrada. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Enquanto esperava que alguém viesse atender, ele se lembrou da primeira vez que estivera naquela casa.

_- Oi – ele falou timidamente, encarando a menina que viera atender a porta. _

_- Oi - Uma garota de belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos respondeu sem jeito. _

_- Eu sou o Remo - ele se apresentou. _

_- Eu imaginei - respondeu a garota, que parecia um pouco abalada com a presença dele. _

_- Você deve ser amiga da Perla? _

_- Sim, sou. Meu nome é Thais - Remo estendeu a mão para a garota e a cumprimentou. _

_- Eu posso entrar? - pediu, ainda sem graça. Ele se sentia estranho perto da garota que acabara de conhecer. _

_- Claro. Que a cabeça a minha - respondeu ela, ficando ainda mais vermelha - Entra. _

A porta se abriu e ele sorriu ao ver quem viera atender. Porem, não teve o mesmo retorno.

− De novo aqui? – a mulher perguntou com rancor.

− Eu queria saber como ela está – Remo respondeu. A mulher chegou para o lado, permitindo que ele entrasse.

− Do mesmo jeito. Como você esperava que ela estivesse? – ela perguntou, fechando a porta.

− Até quando vai ficar me tratando dessa maneira, Thais?

− Você sabe o por quê. E eu não vou mais falar desse assunto com você – Thais respondeu amargamente.

− Thais...

− Não insista. Se você veio saber como a Perla está, agora você já sabe. Está trancada dentro do quarto e não quer ver e nem falar com ninguém. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

− Não - Ele respondeu bastante triste.

− Então se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha – ela disse, abrindo a porta para que ele pudesse sair.

− Tudo bem – Remo disse bastante chateado, indo para a porta – mas se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa...

− Eu te aviso – ela respondeu fechando a porta na cara dele.

Logo em seguida, uma bela mulher desceu as escadas. Apesar dos olhos inchados e da expressão de tristeza marcada em seu rosto, ela continuava tão bela como antes.

− Ele já foi? – perguntou Perla, chegando ao primeiro andar. Thais confirmou – O que ele queria?

− O mesmo de sempre. Saber como você estava...

− E ver você – completou Perla, mas a outra não se animou – Porque você não dá uma segunda chance pra ele?

− Você sabe muito bem – respondeu Thais irritada – Não sei como pôde perdoá-lo.

− Ele não teve culpa.

− Pra, mim teve culpa até demais – disse ainda com raiva, para em seguida ficar preocupada – Ele vai continuar a vir aqui. Isso pode se tornar um problema pra você.

− Eu sei. Mas eu não tenho como impedi-lo de vir. O jeito é tomarmos muito cuidado – respondeu Perla, também preocupada.

− E o que você vai fazer?

− Não sei. Eu ainda não sei.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação de Hogsmeade, deixando diversos alunos que caminharam na direção das carruagens que o levariam ao castelo, enquanto um grupo menor seguia com Hagrid na direção do lago.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina pegaram uma carruagem junto com Neville. Este permaneceu calado durante todo o percurso até o castelo. Seus companheiros de carruagem estranharam este comportamento de Neville, visto que ele sempre desatava a falar. Harry agradeceu mentalmente o comportamento do garoto. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele tocaria no assunto que ele mais gostaria de esquecer: o dia da "morte" de Sirius. E quanto mais tarde ele falasse nisso, para Harry era bem melhor.

Os garotos chegaram ao castelo e correram para o Salão Principal, pois começava a chover. O céu do salão estava cinzento, dando a impressão de que choveria lá dentro também.

− Espero que a cerimônia não demore. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

− Você está sempre morrendo de fome, Rony.

− E o que tem de mal nisso, Mione? A comida daqui é excelente.

− A Seleção vai começar – falou Harry, antes que os dois amigos começassem a discutir.

A professora Minerva McGonagall entrou no salão, sendo acompanhada por uma fila de estudantes nervosos que iriam ser selecionados para as casas da escola. Ela colocou o já conhecido Chapéu Seletor em um banquinho em frente a mesa dos professores e chamou o primeiro nome de uma grande lista.

− Está faltando alguém – falou Hermione, após passar os olhos rapidamente pela mesa dos professores.

− Como assim? – estranhou Harry.

_- Quem será o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? _

− Contando que não seja a Umbridge, por mim pode ser qualquer pessoa – respondeu Rony, rindo ao se lembrar do que acontecera com a ex-professora da matéria.

− Será que o Snape conseguiu o cargo? – sugeriu Harry.

− Qualquer pessoa, menos ele – falou Rony, sentindo-se enjoado só de pensar nas aulas de Severo Snape.

− Eu não agüentaria duas matérias com ele – falou Harry, ficando desesperado.

− Três. Não se esqueça de Oclumência – lembrou Hermione – Provavelmente Dumbledore vai querer que você retome as aulas.

− Quer parar de torturar o Harry? As aulas ainda nem começaram.

− Eu estou dizendo a verdade, Rony. Isso não é tortura.

Harry achou melhor prestar atenção na Seleção. Sabia muito bem que quando Hermione e Rony começavam a discutir, ninguém conseguia pará-los.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu com cuidado a porta do lugar, onde há muito tempo atrás ela havia morado com Sirius. Respirou fundo antes de entrar.

Olhou para cada canto do aposento. Tudo continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado a 15 anos atrás. Ninguém entrara lá desde então, já que ela usara um feitiço para poder fechar a porta, que somente ela poderia desfazer. O feitiço que ela havia aprendido com sua amiga Lílian, quando as duas ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.

_- Colloportus totalis - falou Lílian, apontando a varinha para a porta. _

_- Que feitiço é esse, Lily? – Ela perguntou intrigada. _

_- Um feitiço que eu estudei na semana passada – Lílian respondeu tranqüilamente. Sirius e Tiago tentaram abrir a porta, sem obterem nenhum sucesso. _

_- Está trancada – Elas escutaram Tiago falar para Sirius - Lily, o que você pensa que está fazendo? _

_- Vocês dois só saem daí quando fizerem as pazes. - respondeu Lílian do outro lado da porta. _

_- Sair daqui vai ser moleza - respondeu Sirius do outro lado da porta - Alorromora - gritou ele, mas a porta não abriu. _

_- Como isso é possível? - perguntou Perla, que estava intrigada, para Lílian. _

_- Simples - respondeu a ruiva com muita calma - Esse feitiço é quase igual ao de fechar a porta convencional, com a diferença que a única pessoa que pode abrir é aquela que a fechou. _

_- Ou seja, você! - respondeu Perla surpresa. _

_- Então eu acho bom vocês se comportarem meninos. Ou então eu não vou tirar vocês daí! - falou Lílian, descendo para a sala comunal, junto com Perla. _

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de como Sirius voltara a escola depois de sumir "misteriosamente" com Tiago do quarto trancado. Eles se embebedaram no Cabeça de Javali, um dos bares de Hogsmeade e voltaram bêbados para o castelo.

Perla passou em frente a porta do quarto, mas não teve coragem de abrir. Achou que ainda era muito cedo para "enfrentar" o que havia lá. Foi até o banheiro, onde os cacos do espelho que ela havia quebrado continuavam no chão. Ela se abaixou, pegou um dos cacos e ficou se lembrando do dia em que quebrara o espelho.

Sem conseguir resistir, ela deixou uma primeira lágrima cair pelo rosto, no que foi seguida por diversas outras. Sentiu que não estava preparada para estar ali, que não devia ter voltado a Inglaterra.

Mas ela não teria voltado se não tivesse sido obrigada. Jamais teria voltado para perder Sirius novamente. Mas ela não teve como. Não teve escapatória.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Três Anos Antes) _

Perla lia tranquilamente alguns papéis na sala de estar de seu apartamento, quando a campainha tocou. Ela se assustou, pois não costumava receber visitas, a não ser de Thais, que sempre aparatava em sua casa. Abriu a porta e tomou um susto maior ao ver quem era.

− Você?

− _Surpresa, Srta Montanes? _

− Muito. A que devo a honra dessa visita, Fudge?

− Não me convida para entrar? – perguntou Cornélio Fudge. Perla fez sinal para que ele entrasse – E você pode me chamar de _Ministro_.

− Então você finalmente conseguiu se tornar o Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra? – falou Perla, com sarcasmo.

− Você sempre soube que eu conseguiria – retrucou Cornélio.

− Você não veio até aqui para me falar de suas aspirações políticas, não é mesmo? O que você quer comigo, _ministro_?

− Tem lido os jornais? – perguntou Cornélio descontraído, passando rapidamente os olhos nos papeis que Perla lia antes de sua chegada.

− Não – Ela respondeu com frieza – O mundo já é ruim o suficiente para eu me entristecer ainda mais com as coisas que saem nele.

− Então não ficou sabendo do que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, lhe estendendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Ela abriu o jornal e olhou a manchete principal. Porém não se alterou ao ver o que estava escrito: "Sirius Black fugiu da prisão de Azkaban".

− O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Ela perguntou desinteressada.

− Como o que você tem a ver com isso? Sabe muito bem que nunca ninguém fugiu de Azkaban.

− Ainda não entendi o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

− Ninguém conhece Sirius Black como você. Você viveram juntos por bastante tempo.

− E daí?

− Você e Black tiveram uma relação muito forte. É provável, pra não dizer com certeza, que ele vai procurá-la.

− Sabe muito bem que ninguém sabe onde estou. Que abandonei meu passado e tenho uma nova vida agora – ela falou com firmeza.

− E isso não está de acordo com meus propósitos.

− Onde está querendo chegar?

− Se Black for atrás de você, você precisa estar ao alcance dele. Precisa voltar a Inglaterra.

− Eu nunca mais vou voltar a Inglaterra.

− Isso não é um pedido, Srta Montanes. É uma Ordem – retrucou Cornélio.

− Você enlouqueceu.

− Você terá que voltar. Ou então eu vou fazer com que todos aqueles de quem você foge saibam onde está. E o que realmente aconteceu com você.

− Você não presta. Está me chantageando para conseguir prender um prisioneiro que _você _deixou escapar.

− Vejamos isso como um acordo. Eu te ajudei quando você precisou. Está na hora de você retribuir.

− _Eu te odeio_, Fudge.

− E eu te espero em uma semana – ele respondeu, desaparatando do apartamento.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla enxugou as lágrimas. Já tinha chorado demais. Mirou seu rosto no pedaço de espelho que ainda estava em sua mão e ficou encarando sua imagem refletida.

− Cada vez mais parecida com ela – disse para si mesma. Em seguida deixou o pedaço do espelho onde estava e saiu do banheiro

Ela foi até a sala e ia sair da casa, quando um dos porta-retratos chamou sua atenção. Ela foi até ele, limpou a poeira que havia sobre o objeto e ficou contemplando a foto que havia nele. Uma foto sua com Sirius.

Guardou o porta retrato dentro de sua bolsa e saiu da casa, não sem antes tornar a trancá-la com o feitiço.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não acreditou que ela nos deu tantos deveres assim - reclamou Rony na saída da aula de Transformação – Ainda é a primeira semana de aula.

− Ela tem que nos preparar para os NIEM´s – falou Hermione.

− Será que você pode ao menos uma vez na vida ser uma pessoa normal e esquecer esses exames? – pediu Rony, quando eles chegaram na Sala Comunal, onde um grupo do 3º ano conversava com grande empolgação.

− O que deu neles? – Harry perguntou curioso.

− Eles tiveram aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – falou Gina, se aproximando do trio.

− A aula foi tão boa assim? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

− Estão dizendo que foi a melhor aula que já tiveram.

− Quem é o professor? – perguntou Harry.

− Por favor, me diga que não é o Snape – pediu Rony.

− Não, não é ele. É uma mulher.

− Uma mulher? – estranhou Rony – Não me diga que é mais uma Umbridge.

− Isso eu não sei. Mas disseram que ela é nova. E muito bonita.

− Bonita? – perguntou Rony, se animando.

− É uma pena que temos que esperar até amanhã para termos aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – lembrou Hermione.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte todos os alunos do 6º período da Grifinória estavam excitadíssimos aguardando a chegada da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Só que antes que a mesma chegasse, diversas outras pessoas apareceram na sala. Entre elas estavam alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e até mesmo da Sonserina.

Nenhum dos alunos conseguiu entender o que os alunos das outras casas estavam fazendo ali.

− Mas será que vocês são tão idiotas que nem ao menos sabem a sala que vão ter aula? – perguntou Draco Malfoy, em seu habitual tom superior.

− É você quem não sabe nem encontrar a sua sala, Malfoy – retrucou Harry, parando em frente ao Sonserino – Nós teremos aula aqui.

− Isso é impossível, Potter – ele respondeu com desdém – Por que o meu horário diz claramente Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

− Pois o meu também diz isso – falou a lufa-lufa, Susana Bones.

− O meu também – falou a corvinal, Cho Chang.

− Isso definitivamente é impossível – respondeu Harry. Pois o meu diz isso também. Não é possível que todas as casas tenham aula no mesmo horário.

− Pode ser que seja possível... – falou Hermione para espanto de Harry.

− Como assim?

− Bom, se vocês não perceberam não estão todos os alunos do 6º ano de todas as casas aqui. Provavelmente só estão aqueles que tiveram bons resultados nos NOM´s.

− Está querendo dizer que eu vou ter que assistir aula com um bando de _sangue ruins_?

− É melhor manter a boa fechada Malfoy – Respondeu Harry com raiva – Pelo visto Crabbe e Goyle não estão aqui para te defender. O que foi? Seus amiguinhos são burros demais a ponto de serem expulsos da classe?

− Acha que tenho medo de você, Potter? – perguntou Draco, sacando a varinha.

− Silêncio – falou uma voz feminina que nenhum do alunos conhecia.

A professora entrou dentro da sala e fechou a porta com força. Os alunos correram para ocuparem as carteiras. Todos afirmariam que seria Snape quem estava lá. A roupa toda preta, o mal humor e o ar de superioridade. Mas não era ele. Por que era uma mulher. Alta, bonita, longos cabelos pretos e lisos, e olhos verdes claros.

Ela olhou cada um dos alunos a sua frente antes de sentar em sua cadeira. Muitos garotos olhavam embasbacados pela beleza da professora. Mas ela não sorriu, nem fez qualquer coisa que pudesse demonstrar que estivesse satisfeita em estar ali.

Quando todos se acalmaram, ela se levantou novamente, pegou a varinha e com um aceno, o seu nome apareceu no quadro negro.

− Meu nome é Elizabeth Stoller. Eu sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu disse, esse capítulo não ficou tão centrado no Harry. E sim, podem dizer que eu sou má. Ou melhor, digam que eu sou perversa. Por que vocês só vão saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, que eu não faço a menor idéia de quando vou postar.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória:

**Silverghost: **Como eu já te disse no MSN, isso que vc falou vai aparecer. Quanto as atualizações, eu fico sem ter como dizer ao certo quando os capítulos vão sair, porque minha vida tá uma loucura. Mas vou tentar não demorar. Bjos.

**Gabizinha Black: **Desse jeito eu fico sem graça. Mas vejamos, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado de todas as fics da saga da Perla e torço muito para que você goste dela. Adorei seu comentário e espero mais! Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Quem matou o Monstro? Digamos, que eu saiba quem foi, mas não digo nem sob tortura. Mas lá pelo capítulo 14, 15, vocês vão descobrir. Espero que tenha gostado da sua apariçã.

**Juliana Montez: **Jú, adoro esses super, hiper, mega comentários. Realmente é muito difícil escrever na época do Harry. Todo dia eu leio pelo menos um capítulo dos livros pra poder ter idéia de como os personagens são. Mas é um trabalho que vale a pena. Quanto ao Monstro, a resposta que te dou é a mesma que dei pra Thais. Logo isso vai ser esclarecido. Falando em Thais, ela apareceu nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. AH, e estou esperando minha carta. Bjos.

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black: **Estou me sentindo mal. Eu estou te fazendo chorar com a fic? Ah não, quero ver você sorrindo! E fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic. Principalmente porque eu também gosto da sua. Bjos.

**Krol: **JK não famosa? Estou longe disso, mas muito obrigada pelo elogio. Você me deixa muito feliz com seus comentários. Ah, e vou adorar ler a sua fic. É só me mandar. E precisando de ajuda, é só chamar. Bjos.


	4. 3: Conversa com Hagrid

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Conversa com Hagrid **

* * *

Uma ameaça de conversa surgiu dentro da sala de aula, mas logo se esvaiu. Pela expressão no rosto da professora, ninguém teve coragem de falar nada. Elizabeth começou a fazer a chamada, olhando para o rosto de cada aluno ao falar o respectivo nome. Ao contrário do que todos os professores faziam quando viam o nome de Harry, ela não se alterou nem um pouco ao chamá-lo, como se fosse um nome tão comum como os outros.

− Como vocês devem saber, não tiveram sucesso com as escolhas para professores dessa matéria – ela falou de modo arrogante após terminar a chamada – Eu digo isso não só pelo fato de nenhum deles ter durado o período letivo inteiro, como pela incompetência e incapacidade de alguns deles. Com exceção do professor Lupin e um pouco do falso professor Moody, vocês não aprenderam nada de valor durante todos esses anos.

Harry encarou a professora num misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Ele nunca pensou que fosse ter uma professora tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão fria. Elizabeth não demonstrava nem um pouco de sentimento em falar, como se estivesse programada pra fazer justamente aquilo.

− Teremos um curso bastante longo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, pois teremos que estudar tudo aquilo que vocês não estudaram nos cinco anos anteriores, mais o que deveríamos estudar esse ano.

Hermione levantou a mão assim como fazia todas as aulas. E a professora agiu quase da mesma maneira que Snape. Ela olhou a garota com desprezo, por ter sido interrompida. Mas deu permissão para que ela falasse.

− Professora, por que estamos tendo aula com os alunos das outras casas?

− Isso não está claro pra você? - Elizabeth perguntou como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia possível – Já me falaram bastante de você, srta Granger e eu esperava que soubesse a resposta para uma pergunta tão simples – Hermione ficou sem graça com a resposta da professora.

− Seria para termos mais tempo de aula? – sugeriu Parvati Patil.

− Quase lá, srta Patil. Em primeiro lugar, eu só admito alunos em minha classe com NOM´s extraordinários ou bem perto disso. Devem ter percebido que tem alunos de todas as casas aqui, mas não estão _todos _os alunos do 6º ano aqui.

Rony deu um sorriso ao lembrar que nem Crabbe, nem Goyle estavam na sala. E fora Draco, Pansy Parkison e Blaise Zambini eram os únicos da Sonserina que estavam presentes, enquanto todos os alunos do 6º ano da Grifinória estavam na classe.

− Eu conversei com o diretor e decidimos fazer uma aula com todos os alunos que estão aptos a assisti-la. Assim, eu não teria que repetir a mesma aula quatro vezes e ao invés de termos duas aulas semanais, teremos oito.

Quase todos os alunos fizeram cara de desespero ao escutar aquilo.

− Essas aulas serão todas teóricas. Vamos ver tudo aquilo que vocês deviam saber desde o primeiro ano.

− Não vamos ver nada de prática? – perguntou Cho Chang – E como vamos aprender a nos defender?

− Como eu estava dizendo, teremos aulas teóricas várias vezes por semana. E aulas práticas em outros horários.

− Quer dizer que vamos ter mais aulas? – perguntou Rony em desespero.

− Querem aprender a se defender, não querem? E durante a minha conversa com o diretor eu soube de um certo grupo ilegal de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas criado no ano passado e responsável por muitos de vocês estarem aqui – Um sorriso interno surgiu em Harry – E como esse ano vocês não tem uma professora extremamente incompetente como era a professora Umbridge, eu de acordo com Dumbledore, decidimos que esse grupo deve continuar. E não só continuar, como todos os alunos desta classe devem participar.

− Como assim, professora Stoller? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

− Foi o que escutou, sr Potter. Todos dessa classe devem participar desse grupo. E isso não é opcional. Aqueles que não participarem, podem esquecer sua formatura.

− E quem vai chefiar esse grupo? Não me diga que será o Potter? – perguntou Draco com raiva.

− Exatamente – Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão de desespero no rosto de Draco.

− Mas professora... Potter não está qualificado para isso... ele é apenas um aluno!

− Potter é o responsável por muitos estarem aqui. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele fará isso sozinho. Como você mesmo disse, sr Malfoy, ele é apenas um aluno – Harry ficou irritado ao vê-la chamando de _apenas um aluno _– E o diretor não quer acidentes. Eu tomarei conta de todas as aulas desse grupo, junto com um professor que eu escolherei para me ajudar.

− Aposto como ela vai pedir para o Snape – Cochichou Rony para Harry.

− Essas medidas serão tomadas com os alunos do 6º e 7º ano, cuja presença nas aulas práticas é obrigatória. Os demais anos terão suas aulas normais. E serão bem vindos se quiserem participar das aulas práticas – O olhar da professora parou em Harry e ele ficou encarando seus olhos. Verdes como os seus - Mas agora chega de conversa. Temos muito o que ver.

No final da aula, todos os alunos saíram da sala com expressões que misturavam cansaço, surpresa e entusiasmo.

− Ela vai nos matar de tanto estudar. Como vamos ter tempo para as outras matérias?

− Não era você quem vivia dizendo, que precisávamos de um professor decente, Rony. Pois ela me pareceu saber o que estava fazendo.

− Ah claro. E você adorou quando ela te desmoralizou na classe inteira.

− Ela tinha razão. Eu devia saber a resposta para minha pergunta – respondeu Hermione triste, se afastando.

− Ela vai ficar maluca se continuar assim. Está se culpando por não ter conseguido o NOM em Astronomia – Rony falou para Harry, que parecia muito concentrado em seus pensamentos - Está me escutando?

− Eu estava pensando... em como vai ser dar aula pra quase toda a escola...

− Malfoy vai adorar te provocar!

− Eu sei disso.

− Mas _ela _vai estar presente. Além de outro professor. Ele seria maluco se tentasse fazer alguma coisa com você na frente deles.

− O que você achou dela, Rony?

− _Ela parece ser uma boa professora. Mas também parece que não tem coração. Será que ela e o Snape são parentes?_

− Ela é muito bonita para ser parente dele – respondeu Harry e ele e Rony riram.

− Isso é verdade. E como ela é bonita!

Mal eles acabaram de falar e Severo Snape passou por eles como um furacão. Eles viram o professor de Poções praticamente correr até a sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Os dois pararam de andar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Severo entrou na sala, mas pareceu aos meninos que ele não encontrou o que procurava, pois saiu da mesma maneira repentina que entrou.

− O que será que deu nele? – Rony perguntou pra Harry que balançou os ombros. Os dois foram para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo entrou na sala a procura da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, mas não a encontrou. Ele deu um soco em cima da mesa e saiu apressado em direção a ala dos dormitórios dos professores.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto de Elizabeth, mas não teve coragem de bater. Andou mais um pouco e entrou dentro do seu quarto, fechando a porta com força. Sentou na cama e tentou controlar a sua raiva. Em seguida, abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirou de lá uma fotografia com um recorte de jornal.

Ele ficou olhando para a foto e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ele a enxugou na mesma hora. Leu o que estava escrito no recorte de jornal, como se fosse a primeira vez e ele estivesse tentando absorver tudo o que estava lendo. Uma segunda lágrima tentou cair, mas ele se segurou antes que acontecesse.

− Não vou chorar mais por você, Perla. Não mais – ele disse pra si mesmo antes de recolocar a foto e o jornal de volta na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e sair do quarto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A coisa que Harry e Rony mais detestaram era terem que aturar Draco em mais uma matéria. E em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, toda a turma da sonserina estava presente, o que deixava o loiro com um ar de superioridade e provocação ainda maior.

Hagrid apareceu antes que o sonserino pudesse abrir a boca para provocar a turma da Grifinória. Para aquela aula, o guarda caça tinha levado uma criatura inofensiva (o que Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram como sinal de perigo, pois sabiam que o pior ainda estava por vir).

Harry aproveitou o momento no qual todos estavam cuidando dos _clabberts _para falar com Hagrid. Ele queria muito saber se o professor sabia alguma coisa sobre a garota da foto de Sirius.

− E então Harry, como tem passado? – Hagrid perguntou, quando o menino se aproximou.

− Bem Hagrid... – mentiu Harry.

− Eu fico feliz que você tenha superado toda essa coisa que aconteceu. Você é um garoto muito forte. Eu estou admirado com isso.

− E você, como tem passado? – Harry perguntou, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa.

− Bem... muito trabalho. Mas nada que eu possa me queixar.

− É... Hagrid, eu queria conversar com você sobre... - Harry não pode terminar a frase, pois um grupinho da Sonserina liderado por Malfoy começou a causar tumulto com os animais.

− Passe mais tarde em minha casa – ele ouviu Hagrid dizer antes de sair para tentar conter a confusão.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mais tarde, o trio saiu da sala comunal, desceram até o jardim e foram a cabana de Hagrid, sendo recebidos com muita festa por Canino.

− Olá Hagrid – Eles cumprimentaram o guarda-caças assim que este abriu a porta de sua cabana.

− Olá meninos! – Hagrid respondeu, convidando-os para entrar.

− Como andam as coisas? – perguntou Hermione enquanto Rony e Harry brincavam com Canino.

− Vão indo bem – ele respondeu despreocupado – Querem uma xícara de chá? Eu vou preparar...

− Como vai... o seu... irmão? – Hermione perguntou, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois.

− Ele está bem mais civilizado – Hagrid respondeu enquanto colocava a água pra ferver na chaleira – Já está falando bastante em inglês. Vocês bem que podiam visitá-lo.

− Nós íamos adorar – mentiu Harry, sob os olhares apreensivos dos outros dois.

− Mas me falem um pouco de vocês... como estão?

− Se você tirar a pesada carga de tarefas que temos pra fazer, eu diria que estamos bem.

− Estão com muitas tarefas?

− É exagero do Rony – falou Hermione.

− Exagero? – retrucou Rony irritado – Eu pensei que teríamos um pouco de folga depois dos NOM´s. Mas parece que os professores não perceberam que eles já passaram.

− Eles estão nos preparando para os NIEM´s – argumentou Hermione.

− Eles têm o sétimo ano para isso.

− E eu esperava que vocês dessem mais importância para os estudos depois dos NOM´s.

− Eu já ia me esquecendo de perguntar, como foram os NOM´s? – Hagrid perguntou curioso.

− Bons para mim e para o Harry – respondeu Rony, pronto para provocar Hermione – E um fracasso para a Mione. Acredita que ela conseguiu só 11 NOM´s?

− Não tinha como conseguir em Astronomia. Não com o que aconteceu naquele dia.

− Eu sinto muito por isso – falou Hagrid ressentido.

− Você não teve culpa – respondeu Hermione, se culpando por ter tocado no assunto.

− E quanto a você, Harry? Está calado. Algum problema?

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele não via a hora de perguntar a Hagrid sobre Perla. Estava tão concentrado pensando numa maneira de tocar no assunto com o guarda-caça, que não prestou a menor atenção no que eles estavam falando.

− Ahn? Não. Nenhum problema, Hagrid – ele respondeu sem jeito. Hermione percebeu o que se passava em sua cabeça.

− Eu estudaria mais se tivesse como – resmungou Rony, que não tinha percebido nada – Mas com os treinos de quadribol que vão começar e com a quantidade de aulas da professora Stoller... não tem como.

− Vejo que vocês já tiveram aula com a professora Elizabeth. Como foi?

− Ela parece ser uma boa professora – respondeu Hermione.

− É... e não tem coração – completou Rony – Seria o par perfeito para o professor Snape. Seria, se ela não fosse tão bonita pra ele – Hermione deu um muxoxo e Hagrid fitou Harry esperando sua opinião.

− Eu concordo com a Mione. Ela parece ser uma boa professora. Um pouco rígida... mas pelo menos deixou a AD continuar.

− É, fez com que o Malfoy fizesse parte – disse Rony irritado.

− Ela e Dumbledore querem que todos aprendam a se defender.

− Draco vai aprender a atacar e não a se defender – retrucou Rony.

− Em todo caso, você vão aprender muita coisa com ela – continuou Hagrid – Ainda mais por ela ser auror.

− Ela é auror? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

− Sim. Vocês sabem como está difícil conseguir um professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e quando Dumbledore o consegue, ele não dura mais de um ano. E como ele não conseguiu esse ano novamente, o Ministério indicou um. E depois do fracasso com a Umbridge, Amélia Bones achou melhor mandar a chefe dos aurores para ajudar Dumbledore.

− Uau – exclamou Rony - Ela vai poder nos ajudar muito na carreira de auror, Harry.

− Então vocês dois estão pensando em ser auror? – perguntou Hagrid curioso – Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você, Harry. Ele e Sirius também eram.

Hermione encarou Harry. Ela percebeu a mesma coisa que ele: o momento de perguntar sobre Perla havia chegado.

− Você deve ter conhecido muito bem os meus pais, não é Hagrid?

− E como. Não havia como não conhecer Lílian e Tiago. Ainda mais com tantas brigas que eles tiveram antes de começarem a namorar.

− Eles brigavam muito? – perguntou Harry curioso, esquecendo por um segundo de sua intenção.

− E como. Seu pai teve que fazer muita coisa pra conseguir conquistar Lílian. E ela tinha um gênio difícil de lidar.

− Sirius não deve ter gostado quando os dois começaram a namorar. Afinal, ele e meu pai sempre andavam juntos. Meu pai deve tê-lo deixado de lado quando ficou com a minha mãe.

− Pelo contrário. Ele adorou. Não agüentava mais ver os dois brigando.

− E ele... tinha _uma _namorada? – Harry fez a pergunta que tanto queria.

− _Uma? Não... ele teve várias. Sirius foi o maior conquistador que Hogwarts já teve..._ junto com o seu pai.

− Mas... ele deve ter tido uma em _especial _...

− Ah sim. Claro que teve – respondeu Hagrid deixando Harry com o coração batendo mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa – Assim como Tiago sossegou depois de se apaixonar por Lílian, ele também teve alguém que conseguiu "segurá-lo".

− E quem era a garota? Digo, qual era o nome dela?

− O nome dela? – perguntou Hagrid franzindo a testa – O nome dela era Perla... Perla Montanes.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, eu demorei pra atualizar. Mas infelizmente eu estou com alguns problemas pessoais e em virtude desses problemas, não sei quando poderei atualizar novamente. Eu sei que isso é chato, mas acreditem, eu fico mais triste que qualquer um de vcs em não poder atualizar. Por isso, torçam para que as coisas melhorem pra mim, que eu vou torcer pra conseguir publicar logo!

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black: **Seu pedido é uma ordem. E pode ter certeza de que ele vai ser atendido! Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjos.

**Anita Black: **Que bom que está gostando da continuação. E sabe, amei a idéia de juntar a Anita e a Perla pra trazer o Sirius de volta e matar a Bellatrix. Bjos.

**Lele Potter Black: **Tem porblema não. Se você gostou dos capítulos, então valeu ter esperado seu comentário. Bjos.

**Je Black: **Essa nova professora...ainda vai dar o que falar. E não tem problema não ter comentado. Desque que vc leia, goste e comente quando der, eu fico feliz. Bjos.

**Krol: **Ainda não tive tempo de ler sua fic. Mas não pense que eu esqueci! E obrigada pelos elogios. Acho que não mereço tanto. Bjos.

**Gabizinha Black: **Bom, se vc ficou curiosa,e ntão eu fico satisfeita, por que essa era justamente a intenção. E fico muito feliz e honrada ao saber que minha fic é uma das suas preferidas. Bjos.

**Juliana Montez: **Jú e suas gigantescas reviews... amo cada uma delas. Harry ainda vai demorar um pouco pra encontrar a Perla. Afinal, as coisas não podem ser muito fáceis! E fico muito feliz que vc está gostando do Rony. Só Deus sabe o como é difícil escrever na época do Harry. Tenho que ler um capítulo do livro por dia, pra poder escrever. Qunato aos mistérios... em breve, todos serão resolvidos. Bjos.

**Bruna Lupin Black: **Eu não podia deixar a Perla de fora. Mas ela ainda vai sofer um bocado. Agora, o que o Remo fez pra Thais... ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas logo vcs vão saber. Bjos.


	5. 4: Encontro com o Passado

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Encontro com o Passado**

* * *

− Perla Montanes? – repetiu Harry, tentando absorver o impacto que aquele nome lhe causou.

− Sim. Ela era uma boa menina. Era muito carinhosa. Adorava os animais. Tinham que ver como ela adorava brincar com o Canino, quando ele era filhote – continuou Hagrid, não percebendo o modo como Harry ficara.

− Ela e Sirius ficaram juntos por muito tempo? – Hermione fez a pergunta que Harry gostaria de fazer, mas não conseguiu.

− Ah sim, sim. Depois de muito tempo ela conseguiu dar um jeito nele. Por que vocês já devem ter escutado falar da fama que ele e Tiago tinham – os três balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Os dois eram os maiores conquistadores que Hogwarts já teve. Acho que nem eles mesmos sabiam com quantas garotas saíram.

− Quando meu pai se interessou pela minha mãe? – perguntou Harry, se esquecendo por um instante de Perla.

− Ele a chamou pra sair um dia, não me lembro quando foi. E ela negou. E isso feriu o ego dele. Ele nunca tinha recebido um "não" de uma garota. E então ele continuou insistindo e acabou se apaixonando por ela.

− E ela? – perguntou Harry curioso.

− Lílian odiava Tiago. Não suportava o jeito dele. Principalmente pelo que ele fazia com as garotas. Mas aos poucos ela foi aprendendo a gostar do jeito dele. E depois que ele e Sirius brigaram por causa de um jogo de quadribol, ela e a Perla deram um jeito de fazer os dois voltarem a ser amigos. E depois disso, Lílian acabou namorando Tiago.

− E Sirius e essa tal de Perla? – perguntou Rony.

− Sirius e Perla começaram a namorar no dia que ele brigou com Tiago. Por isso Lílian aceitou ajuda-la a fazer os dois voltarem a se falar.

− E eles namoraram desde então?

− Sirius e Perla? Ah sim. Ela era apaixonada por ele desde o início, mesmo quando namorava Edgar Bones!

− Edgar Bones? – estranhou Harry.

− Sim. Ela namorou com ele, antes de namorar com Sirius.

− Ele é parente de Amélia Bones? – perguntou Hermione.

− Irmão – Harry respondeu pra surpresa de todos.

− Sim. Edgar Bones é irmão de Amélia.

− Será que ele é o pai da Susana Bones? – perguntou Rony curioso.

− Não – Hagrid respondeu ficando muito sério – Ele é tio de Susana. Edgar teve duas filhas. Mas elas foram mortas junto com ele e a esposa no ataque dos comensais.

− Que coisa horrível!

− É sim, Hermione. Mas naquela época isso era muito comum. Os comensais atacavam sem a menor piedade. E muitos morreram pelas mãos deles.

− Mas depois que Sirius começou a namorar essa garota, eles não brigaram?

− Eles brigavam muito, como todo casal. Mas eu não sei muito dos detalhes, por que eu perdi um pouco o contato depois que eles se formaram. E depois eu entrei para a Ordem. Só os via em algumas reuniões. E Perla, eu só a vi depois no casamento dos seus pais.

− Ela não ia as reuniões da Ordem? – foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

− Não. Ela não fazia parte da Ordem. Eu não sei o motivo, muitos diziam que Sirius não deixara. Mas ela era muito ocupada. Além de trabalhar no ministério da Magia, também trabalhava em alguma coisa que eu não lembro o nome. Uma coisa trouxa que ela herdou da mãe.

− Ela era trouxa?

− Assim como sua mãe, Harry. Pra falar a verdade, as duas se conheciam antes mesmo de virem pra Hogwarts.

− Como assim? – estranhou Harry.

− Eram vizinhas. Além de serem melhores amigas. E por incrível que pareça, as duas foram chamadas pra Hogwarts e acabaram ficando na mesma casa. Aqui elas ficaram muito amigas da Alice. E as três viviam juntas o tempo todo.

− Alice? Alice Longbottom? – lembrou Harry da mãe de Neville.

− Na época ela ainda não era a senhora Longbottom.

− Hagrid, você sabe se ela é minha madrinha? – Harry fez a pergunta que tanto queria – Se ela namorava com Sirius e ele era meu padrinho, talvez ela pudesse ser...

− Isso eu não sei, Harry. A última vez que a vi, foi no casamento dos seus pais. Não. Teve uma vez que eu a vi, num aniversário do Dumbledore. Mas isso foi muito tempo antes de você nascer. É provável que ela seja sua madrinha. Ela e Lílian eram como irmãs. Mas não posso te afirmar com certeza.

− E você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? – Hermione perguntou, ao ver que Harry ficara atormentado.

− Não. Quando ela ainda estava em Hogwarts saiu uma vez no Profeta Diário que ela era filha de uns bruxos que foram mortos por seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Foi aquela Skeeter quem inventou essa história. Muitos diziam que Você-Sabe-Quem queria matar Perla por causa dessa notícia. Mas eu nunca soube se ele conseguiu ou não. Sinceramente, não faço a menor idéia do que aconteceu com ela.

Harry achou melhor terminar aquela conversa. Não estava se sentindo muito bem com todas aquelas informações. E não queria que Hagrid percebesse que ele havia ficado alterado. Hermione e Rony inventaram uma desculpa para saírem de lá.

Os três andaram em silêncio até o castelo. Cada um tinha a mesma pergunta martelando em sua cabeça. O que havia acontecido com Perla Montanes?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thais estava concentrada lendo um livro, quando escutou alguém bater na porta. Perla também escutou o barulho e desceu a escada pra ver quem era, mas a amiga fez sinal para deixá-la atender.

− Você de novo por aqui? – ela perguntou ao ver o homem de cabelos castanhos caindo pelo rosto de maneira jovial parado a sua frente. Os olhos cor de mel demonstravam tristeza.

− Tem algum problema nisso? – Remo perguntou chateado com o tratamento que recebeu da ex-namorada.

Thais se afastou permitindo que ele entrasse na casa. Perla veio ao seu encontro.

− Remo – ela disse, abraçando o maroto.

− Perla – ele falou, surpreso em vê-la.

− Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem a sós. Estou lá em cima se precisar de mim, Perla – disse Thais subindo as escadas para o andar superior.

"_Mesmo quando nos mandamos embora,  
Por raiva ou por covardia,  
Por um amor inconsolável..."_

− Ela me odeia – falou Remo, sentando no sofá. Perla sentou ao seu lado.

− Thais não te odeia. Pelo contrário. Te ama muito. Eu diria que ela te ama mais do que te amou um dia. Apenas não quer se dar conta disso.

− Acredita mesmo nisso? – Remo perguntou, bastante incrédulo.

− Moro com ela há muito tempo... acha que não a conheço?

− Eu não vou me iludir com isso. Não quero ter falsas esperanças.

− Quer dizer que ainda a ama? – perguntou Perla, se empolgando. Remo deu um sorriso tímido – Não existe vida sem esperança, Remo.

− Eu sou um insensível – Remo disse ao perceber que Perla ficara triste – Reclamando da maneira como a Thais me trata quando você está passando por uma situação muito pior. Como tem passado?

− Mal... para não dizer péssima.

− Sente muito a falta dele, não é?

"_Mesmo quando em casa é o pior lugar pra se viver,  
e você chora e não sabe o que quer..."_

− O que está me matando é ter esperado quase quinze anos, para acabar perdendo-o novamente. E dessa vez para sempre – Lágrimas começaram a se formar no rosto dela, mas Perla não permitiu que elas caíssem.

− Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu.

− Eu sei que não. Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu preferia não estar passando por isso. Preferia não ter voltado a Inglaterra e ainda estar vivendo a ilusão de que ele está apenas em mais uma missão da ordem. E que voltaria quando eu menos esperasse – Perla ficou em silêncio tentando absorver o que as suas palavras queriam dizer – Não queria voltar para perdê-lo novamente. E desta vez, _para sempre. _

− Você vai conseguir superar tudo isso – falou Remo, segurando as mãos de Perla – Principalmente porque você não está sozinha.

"_Acredite, há uma força dentro de nós, meu amor,  
Mais forte do que um relâmpago,  
Do que este mundo louco e inútil..."_

− Você é um ótimo amigo, Remo. Sempre foi. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você e Thais. E Amélia.

− Ela sabe que você voltou?

− Amélia sabe de muitas coisas. Principalmente porque é a Ministra da Magia – respondeu Perla – Mas ela saberia de qualquer jeito. É uma grande amiga. Uma pessoa em quem confio muito. E ela também sabe o que é passar por isso.

− Ela acreditava na inocência dele.

"_É mais forte do que uma morte incompreensível,  
E do que esta saudade que nunca nos abandona..."_

− Eu sei. Mas acreditar não é o suficiente. Tenho certeza de que se conseguíssemos pegar o Pettigrew, Amélia faria de tudo para limpar o nome de _Sirius _– Perla respirou fundo ao falar o nome do maroto – E eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir pegá-lo. Se ao menos _ele _tivesse me escutado quando eu dizia que não era pra confiar naquele rato imundo...

− Se Sirius não desconfiasse de mim, talvez me fizesse ser o fiel no lugar do Pedro.

− Eu disse a ele várias vezes que você não era o espião. Mas ele não quis acreditar em mim.

− Se ele soubesse que não havia sido eu quem matara a Emma, talvez ele confiasse em você!

− Você não precisa jogar na minha cara que eu sou a culpada pelo que está acontecendo – respondeu Perla com raiva, se levantando.

− Eu não quis fazer isso – desculpou-se Remo – Perla, já tem muito tempo que tudo isso aconteceu. Por que não me conta quem foi...

− A resposta que eu te dou é a mesma que te dei um dia e que dou a Thais todas as vezes que ela me pergunta. Esse segredo vai comigo para o túmulo. Nunca ninguém saberá quem foi. Não por mim.

Remo ficou em silêncio encarando Perla. Ele sabia que podia insistir, tocar várias vezes no assunto. Mas ela jamais lhe contaria. Perla não o fez quando Sirius estava vivo. Não faria agora que ele estava...

− Você ainda está aí? – perguntou Thais, que descia as escadas – Eu desci pra preparam um chá. Vocês aceitam? – os dois concordaram.

Perla voltou a se sentar no sofá, mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Foi então que Remo percebeu o quanto ela havia mudado. Antes, ela teria chorado só por se lembrar de Sirius. Agora, parecia uma pessoa bem mais forte. E menos emotiva.

− Bons tempos aqueles – Perla quebrou o silêncio. Ela estava com um porta-retrato que tinha uma foto sua com Alice e Lílian – Se lembra de quando eu e as garotas armamos aquela vingança contra o Sirius e o Tiago?

− Como eu poderia esquecer? – falou Remo sorrindo – Tiago amaldiçoou vocês durante muito tempo.

− Foi hilário ver os dois dançando de minissaia na frente de toda a escola.

− Eu adoraria ter visto a cena – falou Thais, trazendo o chá para os dois – Eu fico rindo sozinha só de imaginar.

− Mais engraçado que isso era conviver com Sirius e Tiago – falou Remo, feliz por se lembrar dos tempos de escola – Tiago o tempo todo correndo atrás de Lílian e sempre levando um não como resposta. E Sirius sempre morrendo de ciúmes da Perla, mas era orgulhoso demais pra admitir.

− O Ed que o diga. Sirius quase o matou num jogo de quadribol – falou Perla, rindo – A minha sorte é que eu estava sem falar com ele durante o período que eu namorei o Edgar. Por que ele também era muito ciumento. Almofadinhas era a prova viva disso.

− Sirius quase teve um troço quando você voltou a falar com ele. E quando você e o Edgar terminaram, ele ficou louco de tanta felicidade – Remo falou, bastante entusiasmado – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu sempre tive a curiosidade de saber como vocês voltaram a se falar. Ele nunca nos contou.

Perla sorriu ao se lembrar da cena. Cada gesto, cada palavra, cada detalhe. Ela conseguia ver tudo nitidamente a sua frente, como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(5º ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts) _

Perla terminou o seu teste prático de Transformação dos NOM´s e foi para o jardim do castelo a procura de Lílian e de seu namorado Edgar Bones.

Encontrou o namorado bastante pensativo, encostado em uma árvore em frente ao lago. Andou em sua direção o mais rápido que conseguiu, abraçando-o assim que se aproximou dele.

− Como foi na prova? – perguntou selando os lábios do garoto com um beijo.

− Muito melhor agora – Ele respondeu, retribuindo o beijo da namorada – E você, como foi?

− Acho que bem.

− Ainda bem que acabou – falou Edgar, parecendo bastante aliviado.

− Eu não agüentava mais. Finalmente vou poder descansar.

− Pensei que você quisesse aproveitar essa folga e passar mais tempo comigo – provocou Edgar. Perla sorriu.

− Vamos ter bastante tempo para podermos ficar juntos. Minha mãe vai viajar com o Roberts daqui a algumas semanas. E você pode passar uns dias lá em casa comigo.

− Só eu e você?

− Eu e você, Lílian e Alice, os Evans, Petúnia... ah e é claro. O Almofadinhas – Edgar sentiu um arrepio no corpo ao se lembrar do cachorro que ele dera de presente para Perla.

− Eu vou adorar – Ele disse tentando parecer convincente.

− E ae, como estão os pombinhos? – perguntou Lílian, que se aproximou do casal.

− Algum problema, Lily? – perguntou Perla, bastante desconfiada.

− Por que tem que ter um problema pra eu vir falar com vocês? – perguntou Lílian. Perla a olhou esperando que ela mesma respondesse – Tudo bem. Eu vim chamar o Edgar pra reunião de monitoria. O Remo está esperando a gente – ela apontou para o maroto que esperava um pouco mais a frente, conversando com Emma.

− Eu sabia! – falou Perla.

− Eu volto logo – falou Edgar, tentando dar um selinho na namorada, mas esta se esquivou.

− Essas reuniões costumam ser super demoradas!

− Não vai demorar, Pê. Alguns monitores ainda nem fizeram a prova. Deve ser só pra entregar algum relatório.

− Tudo bem – respondeu Perla desanimada – Não tem outro jeito mesmo.

Edgar lhe deu um beijo, que ela aceitou desta vez. Enquanto o garoto se afastava com Lílian e ia ao encontro de Remo, Perla sentou na grama, encostando a cabeça na árvore. Ela fechou os olhos e se lembrou de que estava livre dos torturantes exames e que finalmente poderia descansar. Lembrou que em breve, ela e Edgar completariam dois anos de namoro. Lembrou também do incessante desejo de sua mãe para que ela ficasse amiga da filha de Devon. As aulas de estudo com Snape, que completavam dois anos também. E dois anos que ela estava brigada com...

"_Quando você tocar o fundo com os dedos,  
De repente sentirá, a força da vida,  
Que o trará consigo..."_

Quando Perla abriu os olhos, sua primeira ação foi olhar a sua volta. E não demorou a encontrar o que procurava. Ou melhor, quem procurava. Ele estava sentado não muito distante dela, olhando para o lago. E estava sozinho. Tiago e Pedro ainda não tinham terminado seus exames e Remo acabara se sair com Lílian e Edgar. A oportunidade perfeita.

Ela levantou rapidamente e caminhou na direção que ele estava. Parou em frente ao maroto, que a encarou num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

− Posso me sentar? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito, evitando encarar Sirius. O garoto acenou afirmativamente – Eu queria conversar com você.

Sirius continuou calado e não olhou para a garota. Continuou mirando o lago a sua frente, pensando no motivo que a teria levado até ali. Perla pensou bem se estava fazendo a coisa certa antes de continuar a falar.

− Eu sei que já tem bastante tempo que a gente não se fala – ela começou timidamente – Mas eu queria que as coisas entre a gente ficasse numa boa. Quer dizer, estamos na mesma casa, somos do mesmo ano, freqüentamos as mesmas aulas... temos amigos em comum. Eu não vejo o porquê de continuarmos nos tratando como se fossemos dois estranhos. Não vejo nenhum motivo que nos impede de voltarmos a ser amigos.

− Foi você quem quis assim – Sirius disse, olhando pela primeira vez para Perla.

− Sei disso... – Perla ficou constrangida ao se lembrar do motivo – Mas também sei que, assim como naquela época eu tinha um motivo para isso, agora eu não tenho mais. Eu estou namorando o Edgar há quase dois anos e não tem um dia que eu não me pergunte o porque estou sem falar com você. Eu queria que voltássemos a ser amigos. Sinto falta de sua amizade.

"_Amor, você não sabe,  
Você verá que há uma saída"_

− Também sinto – respondeu Sirius, surpreendendo todas as expectativas de Perla.

− Acha que consegue fazer de conta que nada disso aconteceu? E voltarmos a ser amigos como éramos?

− Não é isso que você quer? – perguntou Sirius, dessa vez olhando bem dentro dos olhos cor de mel de Perla.

− É...

− Então é o que eu quero... Pê – Perla sorriu ao vê-lo chamando-a novamente daquele jeito.

− Senti falta de você me chamar assim.

− Eu senti falta de te chamar assim – ele disse voltando a olhar para o lago – Eu não gostava nenhum pouco de ficar te chamando de Montanes o tempo todo.

− E eu de ficar te chamando de Black.

− Ainda não escutei você dizer meu primeiro nome – provocou Sirius, voltando a encarar a garota, que por sua vez, se perdeu no brilho dos olhos azuis dele.

− Sirius... – ela disse bem baixo, quase um sussurro.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Era difícil dizer qual deles estava mais nervoso e qual deles estava mais feliz por voltarem a se falar. Era como se não tivessem brigado. Como se ainda fossem o mesmo Sirius e a mesma Perla desde o momento que tinham se conhecido.

− Como foram os exames? – perguntou Sirius, voltando a olhar para o lago e quebrando o clima que havia se formado entre eles.

− Bem e você?

− Muito bem... esses exames foram moleza para mim.

− Eu imaginava – respondeu Perla olhando para Sirius, mas desviou o olhar assim que este olhou para ela.

− E o namoro? Edgar parece ser um cara legal.

− Ele é – falou Perla triste ao ver que Sirius não olhava pra ela quando falava – ele é uma ótima pessoa. Já foi a minha casa, conheceu a minha mãe. Eu passei o último Natal com ele e a família.

− Fico feliz em saber que as coisas estão bem pra você – Perla ficou sem graça com o que ele disse e tratou de mudar o foco da conversa.

− E quanto a você? Namorando?

− Você conhece a minha fama.

− É, eu conheço – ela respondeu voltando a encara-lo. Sirius fez o mesmo.

Por mais que tentasse, por mais que negasse para o seu coração, Perla sentiu naquele momento que não tinha esquecido Sirius. Que jamais poderia esquecê-lo. Que poderia passar anos ao lado de Edgar Bones e mesmo assim ainda pensaria no maroto. Ele sempre estaria em seu coração.

− Perla – ela escutou Edgar gritando o seu nome, não muito distante dali.

− Tenho que ir – ela disse, se levantando – A gente se vê por aí.

Perla correu na direção de Edgar com o coração batendo muito rápido. Mas isso não era por causa da corrida e sim por causa do que ela acabara de sentir ao lado de Sirius Black.

− Algum problema? – perguntou Edgar preocupado, quando ela chegou.

− Não, está tudo bem – respondeu Perla, olhando uma última vez para o lugar que Sirius estava – Eu só estava fazendo o que devia ter feito há muito tempo.

− Voltou a falar com o Black? – Edgar disse, morrendo de ciúmes.

− Não precisa ficar assim, Ed – Perla respondeu, bastante carinhosa com o namorado – Eu estou com você, não estou? Voltar a falar com o Black não significa que eu não goste mais de você.

− Mas que ainda gosta dele.

− Eu te amo, Ed – ela respondeu, abraçando o garoto com força – E nada, nem ninguém vai mudar isso.

Edgar sorriu e ele e Perla voltaram abraçados para o castelo. E por mais que parecesse mentira, Perla amava Edgar. De um jeito diferente do modo como ela amava Sirius. Mesmo assim, ela o amava. E nunca ninguém conseguiu acabar com esse sentimento.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Então foi assim? – Remo perguntou para Perla que confirmou – Sirius sempre nos deu a entender que ele tinha tomado a iniciativa.

Perla pensou em tudo que acabara de contar e em tudo que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Remo e Thaís que a encaravam bastante surpresos. Sem hesitar, ela se levantou e foi até a porta.

− Você vai sair? – Thais perguntou, bastante preocupada.

− Vou – Perla respondeu com determinação – Assim vocês podem ficar a sós.

− Para onde você vai? – Remo perguntou, também preocupado.

− Digamos que eu tenha um encontro com o passado... e vocês também – ela respondeu abrindo a porta e saindo.

− Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Remo perguntou para Thais que balançou negativamente a cabeça.

− Ela tem sido bastante temperamental. Nunca sei que atitude esperar dela.

− Assim como eu nunca sei que atitude esperar de você – Remo falou, se aproximando da garota.

− Você não devia estar aqui – ela falou, nervosa com a proximidade do maroto.

Remo não respondeu. Apenas colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Thais e a beijou. Esta não resistiu aos encantos do ex-namorado e correspondeu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No jantar, Harry ainda tentava absorver todas as informações que descobrira com Hagrid sobre Perla. Rony estava tão preocupado em comer que não percebeu em como o amigo estava pensativo. Hermione, porém, estava preocupada pensando em outra coisa.

− Por que ela nunca está na mesa dos professores? – ela falou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de Harry e Rony.

− Quem? – perguntou Rony, levando mais uma batata assada a boca.

− A professora Stoller. Ela nunca aparece na mesa na hora das refeições.

− Vai ver que ela é parente da Trelawney – brincou Rony. Mas Harry também ficou intrigado com o fato.

− Nós nunca a vemos a não ser nas aulas – ele falou e Hermione concordou.

− Tudo bem que a Trelawney não sai da torre norte. Mas ela é meio paranóica com essa história de previsões de morte e tudo mais. Mas não acho que esse seja o caso da professora Stoller.

− Vai ver que existe uma explicação em "Hogwarts: Uma História" – brincou Rony novamente. Mione olhou para Rony com irritação, mas não respondeu.

− Mais um mistério – disse Harry olhando para a mesa dos professores, onde Snape parecia muito mais irritado que o normal.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ela fez o feitiço e em seguida a porta a sua frente se abriu. Entrou na casa abandonada por tantos anos. E ela estava ali novamente. Sozinha. Disposta a encarar o seu maior medo. E suas piores lembranças. Disposta finalmente a encarar o seu passado.

Andou até parar em frente à porta do único quarto do lugar. Vivera tanta coisa dentro daquele aposento. E fugiu do mesmo durante todos os anos que haviam se passado desde a última vez que estivera ali dentro.

Mas ela havia decidido que já estava na hora de encarar o que aquele lugar lhe reservava. Que não havia mais como fugir do passado. Sem hesitar, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abriu.

O quarto. O lugar onde passara os melhores momentos de sua vida. Ao lado dele. Ao lado de Sirius.

"_Mesmo quando você come com dor,  
E no silêncio sente o coração,  
Como um barulho insuportável..."_

Perla ainda conseguia sentir a presença do maroto dentro do aposento. Sua voz chegava aos seus ouvidos como se ele estivesse ali naquele momento falando com ela. Ela conseguia vê-lo, tão nítido a sua frente, os olhos azuis tão brilhantes. O cabelo preto com um leve brilho azulado. O sorriso maroto que derretia qualquer garota que o visse. A voz doce que lhe dizia que nada de mal ia lhe acontecer.

− Por que Sirius? Por que isso tinha que acontecer com a gente? – Perla perguntou em voz alta, como se Sirius pudesse ouvi-la naquele instante.

"_Me dá um filho, Perla. Eu quero ter um filho com você" _

Como se sentira feliz no dia que ele lhe pedira um filho. Apesar de ter implorado pra ele ir embora com ela e ele não ter aceitado, ele havia lha pedido a melhor coisa do mundo. O que Perla mais queria, mais desejava. Um filho.

"_E não quer se levantar e o mundo está inatingível,  
E mesmo quando a esperança já não for suficiente"_

Ela se sentou na cama, se lembrando de cada momento que eles haviam passado ali dentro. Cada briga, cada carinho, cada palavra trocada. Sem perceber, ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, se perguntando o porquê tudo tinha que ter acontecido daquele jeito. E o porquê ela tinha que voltar para perdê-lo novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Três Anos Antes) _

Perla desceu do avião e respirou fundo antes de andar até o saguão de desembarque. Voltar a Inglaterra nas condições que ela voltara era a última coisa que ela queria que acontecesse. Mas como não tinha escapatória...

No saguão, ela foi recebida por Amélia Bones, que estava aguardando a sua chegada.

− Como vai, Perla? – Amélia perguntou para a recém-chegada.

− Como espera que eu esteja? – Perla respondeu com tristeza – Mas vim para cumprir o que prometi.

Amélia a conduziu até o estacionamento, onde um motorista as esperava num carro. Este guardou as malas de Perla no porta-malas enquanto as duas entravam no banco de trás do carro. Poucos segundos depois, o carro estava em movimento. Perla evitou olhar pela janela. Não queria se lembrar do lugar que abandonara há tantos anos.

"_Há uma vontade que esta morte desafia,  
É a nossa dignidade, a força da vida..."_

Foi então que um objeto no banco chamou a sua atenção. Amélia percebeu o que Perla olhava e lhe pediu desculpas por ter se esquecido de tirar o exemplar do Profeta de dentro do carro.

− Não tem problema – Perla respondeu indiferente, pegando o jornal.

_Black ainda foragido__  
"Sirius Black, o condenado provavelmente de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban, continua a escapar da polícia, confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia.  
Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black - disse o Ministro Cornélio Fudge ouvido essa manhã. "E pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma"._

− Claro que ele está fazendo o possível para capturá-lo. Me usando como cobaia – Perla falou com muita raiva – Mais um dia o Fudge me paga por isso.

"_Que não se pergunta nunca o que é a eternidade,  
Ainda que haja quem a ofenda,  
Ou quem lhe venda o além"_

− Me sinto um pouco responsável por tudo que você está tendo que passar – desculpou-se Amélia.

− Não sinta. Você não tem culpa de nada, Amélia. De nada.

− Eu te disse que acham que ele pretende matar o Harry?

− Sabe de uma coisa? Ou eu estou louca, ou então todos enlouqueceram – respondeu Perla. Amélia preferiu não dizer mais nada. Estava sendo tudo muito difícil pra ela também.

-X-X-X-X-

Perla caminhou num passo firme até o portão de entrada do castelo. Sentiu um imenso frio ao passar pelos dementadores, mas não desistiu. Empurrou o pesado portão de ferro, lutando para manter uma lembrança feliz em sua mente.

"_Quando você sentir que há segurança entre seus dedos,  
Você a reconhecerá, a força da vida,  
Que trará consigo"_

Ao entrar ela não precisou fazer mais nenhum esforço para se lembrar de coisas boas. Sua mente foi invadida por diversas lembranças. Lembranças boas. Outras nem tanto. Lembranças de um tempo sem guerra, cuja única preocupação era passar nos exames no final do ano letivo.

Ela andou pelos jardins escuros de Hogwarts imersa em suas lembranças. No caminho até o castelo, ela cruzou com McNair, que vinha andando na direção contrária.

− Ora, ora... olha quem resolveu aparecer – ele falou, se esquecendo por um minuto para onde estava indo.

− Recebi um chamado de urgência do ministro. O que foi que aconteceu?

− Pegamos o Black.

− É mesmo? – a mulher perguntou sem se alterar – Onde ele está?

− Quem?

"_Não se deixe partir jamais,  
Não me deixe sem você..."_

− Quem você acha? O prisioneiro, seu idiota – ela respondeu irritada. McNair não gostou de ser insultado, mas não falou nada.

− Está na sala do professor Flitwick – ele respondeu, passando a mão no machado que trazia consigo preso em sua cintura – Fudge me pediu pra chamar os dementadores. Eles vão lhe dar o "beijo". Quer vir comigo?

− Não, muito obrigada. Deixo o prazer de falar com os dementadores pra você – ela respondeu, voltando a andar.

Perla entrou no castelo sabendo exatamente para onde devia ir. Sabia muito bem onde ficava a sala do professor de feitiços.

Quando chegou no sétimo andar, ela parou por uns instantes tentando se lembrar qual era a direção certa. Foi quando ouviu passos de alguém que descia as escadas a sua frente e que davam acesso a torre oeste. Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma armadura que havia no corredor. Não queria ser vista por ninguém.

Porém, ela escutou vozes que vinham pelo corredor e não pertenciam a pessoa que estava descendo as escadas e que, provavelmente, também as escutou, pois parou para esperar os "donos das vozes" passarem.

"_Mesmo dentro das prisões,  
Da nossa hipocrisia..."_

− ... Só espero que Dumbledore não crie dificuldades – dizia Severo Snape – O beijo será executado imediatamente?

− Assim que McNair voltar com os dementadores. Todo esse caso Black tem sido muitíssimo constrangedor. Nem posso lhe dizer como estou ansioso para informar ao Profeta Diário que finalmente o capturamos. Acho provável que queiram entrevista-lo Snape... e quando Harry tiver voltado ao normal, espero que se disponha a contar ao Profeta exatamente como foi que você o salvou.

"_Mesmo no fundo dos hospitais,  
Na nova doença..."_

Perla viu Cornélio Fudge e Severo Snape passarem por ela tão concentrados em sua conversa, que nem ao menos repararam que ela estava ali no corredor.

Assim que os dois passaram, ela olhou para o outro lado para ver quem teria descido as escadas e parado para esperar o professor de Poções e o ministro passarem.

E ela viu. A mesma altura, o mesmo cabelo preto despenteado, os óculos... sentiu que estava vendo Tiago Potter novamente a sua frente. Mas ela sabia que não podia ser Tiago. E que só havia uma pessoa no mundo que pudesse ser tão parecida com ele.

"_Há uma força que cuida de você e que você reconhecerá..."_

− Harry – ela falou em voz baixa, ao ver o garoto se afastando acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

Seguiu na mesma direção que o ministro havia seguido com Snape, tentando a todo custo esconder um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto. Se Harry estava por ali, então isso só poderia significar uma coisa.

De repente, sem saber de onde tinha vindo, Snape apareceu no corredor e passou por ela como um furacão, dizendo palavras de baixo calão e não reparando na sua presença. Ela viu o professor se afastar, sentindo que suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando. Ao continuar a andar, deu de cara com Fudge, que estava lívido como um fantasma.

− O que aconteceu, ministro? – ela perguntou no tom mais inocente que conseguiu.

− Black fugiu.

− Mas como? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer surpresa.

− Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente desconfiado.

− Eu? Eu acabei de chegar! – ela se defendeu. Fudge resmungou alguma coisa e saiu as pressas atrás de Severo.

"_É a força mais teimosa que há em nós,  
Que sonha e nunca se rende"_

Perla continuou sua caminhada até a sala do professor Flitwick. A porta estava escancarada e não havia nenhuma pessoa lá dentro. Ela entrou na sala e ficou olhando a sua volta. Sabia que ele estivera ali.

Puxou um cordão que estava escondido embaixo de sua blusa e que tinha o formato de uma estrela, que antes, estava sem nenhum brilho, e agora, voltara a emitir o mesmo brilho azulado do dia em que ela ganhara aquele cordão. Segurou com força o pingente e sorriu.

"_É a vontade mais frágil e infinita,  
A nossa dignidade,  
Meu amor é à força da vida..."_

− Você está vivo, Sirius. Como não estava há muito tempo – ela disse antes de sair da sala.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu os olhos se sentindo estranha por ter se lembrado de que quase encontrara com Sirius quando ele fugiu de Hogwarts há três anos atrás.

"_Que não se pergunta nunca,  
O que é a eternidade..."_

− Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te trazer de volta – ela disse, segurando para não chorar – Como eu queria te ter agora aqui comigo.

_"Você pode fazer, Perla. Você sabe que pode"_ – ela escutou a voz de Sirius lhe respondendo.

− Eu farei, Sirius. _Não vai ser um véu que vai separá-lo de mim_. Eu te prometo. _Você vai voltar. Custe o que custar_.

"_Mas que luta todo dia do nosso lado,  
Enquanto não terminar"_

* * *

**N/A: **Bem pessoal, eu sei que eu demorei pra publicar este capítulo. Mas é que eu tava meio "travada" pra escrever uma das cenas e só consegui escrevê-la depois de ler o "Prisioneiro de Azkaban". Este capítulo foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever e o maior dessa fic até agora. A música que eu coloquei é "La Forza Della Vitta" do Renato Russo. É uma música que diz muito como eu estou no momento e que eu achei que tinha tudo a ver como o capítulo. Espero de coração que vocês gostem e não deixem de me dizerem o que acharam. Isso é realmente muito importante pra mim.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Dany Malfoy **: O capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas eu espero que goste. As coisas estão melhorando pra mim, o que significa que eu devo postar mais rápido (assim eu espero). Bjos.

**Juliana Montez **: Juju e suas reviews gigantes que me deixam com um sorriso de uma orelha a outra. Obrigada pelo super apoio que vc me deu. Eu fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado da Elizabeth. Eu morro de medo das pessoas não gostarem dos meus personagens. Ah, e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Bjos.

**Krol **: Duas reviews no mesmo capítulo (eu não mereço tanto!). Ainda mais porque eu ainda não tomei vergonha na cara. Só li o Prólogo. Mas te juro que até o final do dia de hoje eu leio o resto e te digo o que achei. Sobre a Elizabeth, vejamos, ela não aparece em Perla e os Marotos. Não diretamente. Mas logo vc vai saber quem é ela! Bjos.

**Jé Black **: Tem tanto tempo que a gente não se fala no MSN...estamos precisando marcar um horário pra conversar. Agora que o Harry descobriu o nome todo dela, ele ainda vai ter um pouco de trabalho pra encontrar a Perla, afinal, ela não está tão perto dele, Mas tb não está tão longe. Tô esperando sua cartinha. Tb te adoro! Bjos.

**Srta. Wheezy: **Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic. E se prepare, porque essas cenas de impacto vão voltar a acontecer. Obrigada pelo apoio. Bjos.

**Bruna Lupin Black **: Não tem problema não ter mandado review antes. O que importa é que vc tá mandando agora. Espero que vc tenha gostado da aparição da Perla nesse capítulo. E quanto ao Sirius, ele vai aparecer em outros capítulos, assim como apareceu nesse. E aquele diálogo da Perla com o Fudge foi quando o Sirius fugiu de Azkaban. Bjos.


	6. 5: A Revelação

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – A Revelação **

* * *

No dia seguinte, Remo acordou na cama de Thais, mas ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que ela não estava lá. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, encontrando Perla tomando café da manhã na cozinha.

Ele sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, esperando que ela explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Mas contrariando todas as suas expectativas, Perla apenas sorriu e lhe desejou "bom dia".

− Onde ela está? – ele perguntou, aparentando um pouco de irritação.

− Bom dia pra você também – respondeu Perla de bom humor.

− Você a viu hoje? – perguntou Remo novamente. Mas Perla não se irritou com a pergunta.

− Ela quem? - Remo ficou irritado com a resposta – Não nasci colada com a Thais para saber de todos os passos que ela dá. Se você quer mesmo saber devia se transformar numa peça íntima feminina. Estaria sempre colado com ela.

− Muito engraçado, Perla – respondeu Remo, um pouco envergonhado.

− Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Aluado!

− Sabe, parece que eu estou conversando com o Sirius – Ele disse, um pouco surpreso com o modo que Perla estava agindo.

− Vou entender isso como um elogio! – ela respondeu, bastante feliz.

− Acho que o seu encontro com o passado ontem a noite te fez muito bem! – ele disse de modo irônico, curioso para saber o que ela tinha feito na noite anterior.

− Digamos que... foi um encontro feliz com o meu passado.

− Eu não te entendo. Num dia você está triste e deprimida e no dia seguinte parece a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

− Acho que essa é a maior característica que eu herdei do Sirius – Ela respondeu, se levantando, deixando Remo ainda mais surpreso. Ela evitara falar o nome de Sirius o tempo todo no dia anterior. E agora agia como se ele estivesse dormindo no quarto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Rony desceram apressados para o campo de quadribol. Haveria testes para a escolha dos novos jogadores do time da Grifinória e eles deveriam estar presentes já que além de Katie Bell, eram os únicos que tinham sobrado do time. Angelina, Alícia, Fred e Jorge haviam se formado no ano anterior (os gêmeos Weasley abandonaram a escola no episódio que nunca foi esquecido), os antigos batedores, que substituíram os gêmeos haviam saído do time e Gina tentava a vaga de artilheira, já que Harry voltara a ocupar o posto de apanhador.

Muitos grifinórios fizeram o teste, mas no final, a decisão de Katie, Harry e Rony foi a mesma. Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan foram escolhidos como batedores e Gina Weasley e uma garota do terceiro ano, Brenda Johnson (irmã da ex-artilheira Angelina Johnson) foram escolhidas para artilheiras.

− Muito bem, acho que finalmente conseguimos montar um time – disse Katie, depois de dizer quem seriam os novos jogadores – Só precisamos escolher o novo capitão.

− Que tal você? – sugeriu Rony – Afinal é quem está a mais tempo no time.

− Fico honrada com a indicação, mas não acho que estou qualificada para assumir essa posição.

− Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Hary, depois de Gina cochichar algo em seu ouvido – Por que não o Rony?

− Eu? – perguntou o ruivo, com as orelhas vermelhas.

− É Rony... – continuou Harry – Afinal você foi o grande responsável pela nossa vitória no ano passado.

− Eu concordo com isso – disse Katie, olhando para o restante do time. Gina e Brenda acenaram afirmativamente.

− E quanto a vocês dois? – Harry perguntou para Dino e Simas.

− Por mim, está beleza – respondeu Simas.

− Eu não sei se ele seria um bom capitão... – provocou Dino. Ele sabia que o ruivo não aprovava seu namoro com Gina – Mas como não tem outro jeito! Eu concordo!

− Ótimo. Então capitão, quando será o nosso primeiro treino? – Katie perguntou para Rony, que ficou ainda mais vermelho.

− Eu... – Rony olhou para Harry que murmurou um "agora" – IMEDIATAMENTE! – ele gritou assustando todos – Quero ver como os novos jogadores vão se adaptar ao time.

− Sim senhor, capitão – respondeu Gina ironicamente, saindo junto com o restante para pegar sua vassoura.

− Eu estou perdido – Rony murmurou para Harry.

− Relaxa. Não vai ser tão difícil como parece! – Harry respondeu, pegando sua Firebolt. O treino iria começar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois de um tempo, Rony achou melhor encerrar o treino. Ele e Harry voltaram rapidamente para o castelo, ansiosos por contar as novidades para Hermione, não dando a menor importância para o fato de que estavam sujando todo o castelo de terra por onde passavam.

− Esse ano a taça está nas nossas mãos – comentou Rony eufórico – Não tem como não conseguirmos ganhar o campeonato.

− Espero que não haja nenhum imprevisto – Harry respondeu, se lembrando de alguns incidentes dos anos anteriores.

− Não vai acontecer nada, Harry. Sem a insuportável da Umbridge por perto não temos com o que nos preocupar.

− Eu sei. Só espero que... – Harry parou de falar ao ver que a professora Stoller estava vindo pelo corredor na direção deles.

Elizabeth andava entretida em uns pergaminhos quando sentiu uma mão fechar sobre o seu braço. Sem se alterar, ela apenas levantou a cabeça para ver quem a estava impedindo de prosseguir.

− Algum problema, professor Snape? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz bastante calmo, que contrastava com a aparência do professor de Poções.

− Por que você foge de mim, _Elizabeth_? – ele perguntou, fazendo questão de frisar o nome da professora.

− Eu teria motivos para isso? – ela falou sem se alterar.

− É justamente o que eu gostaria de saber!

− Me responda você, _Severo_! Eu teria algum motivo pra fugir de você? – ela perguntou com ironia, deixando Severo Snape ainda mais irritado.

Ele a encarou com frieza, porém Elizabeth não demonstrou a menor reação de se intimidar por ele.

Rony fez sinal para Harry, para que eles saíssem dali antes que algum dos professores percebessem a presença deles, mas Harry não quis. Ele ficou curioso com a conversa entre Severo e Elizabeth e queria saber o que mais eles iriam falar um com o outro.

− Algum problema? – perguntou Dumbledore, que chegou no corredor, acompanhado da professora Mc Gonagall.

− Nenhum, diretor – respondeu Severo, com os olhos fixos em Elizabeth.

− Então se não se importa, Severo, eu gostaria de falar com a professora Stoller – pediu Dumbledore apontando para a mão de Snape que ainda segurava o braço da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Elizabeth sorriu para Severo, enquanto ele soltava o seu braço. Ela se aproximou dele e falou bem perto de seu ouvido de modo que só ele escutou o que ela disse.

− Você pode ser muito bom em oclumência. Mas eu sou muito melhor em legilimência.

Harry viu a professora se afastar com Dumbledore e ficou ainda mais curioso para saber o que ela havia dito para Snape, a ponto de deixá-lo branco como um fantasma.

− POTTER! WEASLEY! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo parados aí? Menos 20 pontos para Grifinória.

Rony olhou para Harry com uma cara de "Eu não te disse" depois que Snape retirou pontos dos garotos e saiu na direção oposta a que eles estavam indo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Rony estavam tentando fazer seus deveres de Poções na sala comunal, mas além de não terem silêncio para se concentrarem, pois os alunos dos primeiros períodos estavam fazendo bastante barulho, eles não contavam com a ajuda de Hermione, que sumira sem deixar explicações.

− Nós não fazíamos tanto barulho quando estávamos no período deles – reclamou Rony, deixando a pena de lado.

− Você é monitor, Rony. Vá até lá e peça pra eles pararem – brincou Harry. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

− Você parece o Fred e o Jorge falando assim – Rony disse. Harry riu - Não sei por que você insiste em fazer essa redação. A Mione não está aqui para nos ajudar.

− Não podemos depender dela para o resto da vida – disse Harry para espanto de Rony – Falando nela, onde é que a Hermione se meteu?

− Onde você acha? Provavelmente está na biblioteca, devorando mais algum livro. Eu diria que com certeza ela está lá.

− Nesse caso... – Harry também largou a pena e colocou a redação de lado – Ela não está aqui para brigar com a gente por não estarmos fazendo nossos deveres. O que você achou do treino de quadribol?

− Acho que vamos conseguir montar um bom time. Gina e Brenda não estão no nível de Angelina e Alicia, mas acho que com um pouco de treino elas vão melhorar muito. E quanto ao Dino e Simas... tenho até medo de pensar no que eles vão aprontar!

− Eles parecem ser bons jogadores – respondeu Harry, ficando pensativo – Sabe, tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça.

− O que?

− Aquela conversa da Stoller com o Snape. Por que será que ele perguntou aquilo pra ela?

− Vai ver que ele acha que ela está afim dele... eu não disse que eles formavam o casal perfeito?

− Não acho que seja isso – respondeu Harry – Eu não sei. Ela é muito estranha. Parece que temos aula com um robô e não com uma pessoa. Ela nunca sorri, nunca diz nada agradável. Sempre trata os alunos com frieza...

− E o ar de superioridade? Bom, não podemos negar que ela seja uma boa professora. Talvez a melhor que já tivemos em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Mas ela adora mostrar que é melhor do que todo mundo. E nisso ela ganha até do Snape.

− É verdade. Mas parece que por toda aquela máscara de frieza, ela esconde algum segredo. Assim como o Snape.

Rony nem teve tempo de perguntar o que Harry quis dizer com aquela frase, pois Hermione apareceu na sala comunal e correu para perto dos garotos, com um livro nas mãos.

− Vocês não fazem a menor idéia do que eu descobri – ela disse, um tanto afobada, sentando ao lado dos garotos.

− Onde você estava, Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

− Na biblioteca.

− Eu não te disse? – provocou Rony.

− Eu estava procurando uma coisa para ajudar o Harry – Hermione se explicou – E olhem o que eu encontrei – ela mostrou o livro que estava em sua mão para os garotos.

− _Anuário de Hogwarts? Desde quando Hogwarts tem um anuário?_ – perguntou Rony, recebendo um olhar de indignação de Hermione.

− Mas no que isso pode me ajudar? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

− Vocês dois são bem lerdos – respondeu Hermione – Este anuário é do ano que seus pais formaram, Harry.

− Quer dizer que...

− Que aqui podemos encontrar informações sobre Perla. Quem era do mesmo ano que ela. Quem pode tê-la conhecido.

O coração de Harry acelerou tamanha era a sua emoção. Ele mal conseguia se conter quando abriu o anuário e começou a olhar as fotos. Logo de cara, o trio viu a foto de Sirius Black, que mostrava um grande sorriso. Ele ainda era bonito e seus olhos tinham um brilho especial. A seguir, o coração de Harry deu um salto. Lá estava ela. Bonita com seus cachos ruivos. E os olhos, verdes como os de Harry. Não havia como negar que Harry herdara os olhos de sua mãe, Lílian Evans (a futura Sra Potter). Mais adiante, eles viram as fotos de Remo Lupin e Frank Longbottom, o pai de Neville, que não se parecia nem um pouco com o filho.

Foi então que eles encontraram. Perla Montanes. A bonita garota de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, cuja foto estava ao lado da de Lúcio Malfoy. "Sirius tinha um bom gosto", pensou Harry ao analisar a foto da garota, que assim como o padrinho, sorria e tinha um grande brilho nos olhos.

Eles continuaram vendo o anuário e encontraram mais pessoas conhecidas. Pedro Pettigrew tinha um rosto de bobo, mas eles sabiam que de bobo ele não tinha nada. Alice Satins (futura Sra Longbottom) era a cópia perfeita do filho, com a exceção de que era mulher. E Tiago Potter. Harry sorriu ao ver a foto do pai, vestido com o uniforme de quadribol, segurando em uma das mãos o pomo de ouro e com a outra tentando inutilmente pentear os cabelos.

− O que acharam? – perguntou Hermione, quando viram a última foto do anuário.

− Muito bonito, mas em que isso pode nos ajudar? – falou Rony. Hermione o olhou com cara de quem não podia acreditar que ele estivesse perguntando aquilo.

− Você não vê? Perla Montanes era da Grifinória. E se olharmos atentamente o anuário, veremos quem foram os seus colegas de casa – explicou a menina – Bom, Lílian, Tiago e Sirius estão descartados, já que estão ... – ela não disse a palavra ao ver a expressão que se formara no rosto de Harry – Quanto a Alice e Frank, duvido que eles estejam em condições de nos dizer alguma coisa. Das meninas sobram duas: Kelly Bagman e Penélope Patil – ela disse, mostrando a foto das duas garotas.

− Bagman? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

− Patil? – perguntou Rony surpreso.

− Ela seria parente de Ludo Bagman?

− Das gêmeas?

− Kelly Bagman. Sim, ela pode ser parente de Ludo Bagman, mas eu não posso afirmar com certeza. Já Penélope Patil... tenho quase certeza de que é a mãe das gêmeas. Se vocês repararem bem na foto, elas se parecem muito.

− E dos meninos, sobrou alguém? – perguntou Rony curioso. Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder.

− Apenas um... Remo Lupin.

− Ele não deve saber nada sobre ela. Senão teria me contado.

− Harry, alguma vez ele te contou alguma coisa sobre a namorada de Sirius? Se ele sabe, não vai te dizer.

− O jeito vai ser perguntar a ele – propôs Rony.

− Podemos aproveitar que vai ter visita a Hogsmeade no dia das Bruxas e marcar um encontro com ele. O que acha Harry?

− É o único jeito de tentarmos descobrir alguma coisa – Harry respondeu e os três encerraram aquele assunto. Ainda tinham muito o que fazer.

Mas Harry não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada naquele dia. Sua cabeça dava muitas voltas. Ele não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto segredo, tanto mistério. E como e por que, Perla Montanes parecia simplesmente ter se evaporado sem deixar nenhum rastro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Dia das Bruxas era uma das datas mais animadas em Hogwarts. O Castelo era todo decorado com abóboras esculpidas e morcegos vivos. E mais do que a proximidade do maravilhoso banquete que os alunos sempre ganhavam na data, também era o primeiro dia da primeira visita a Hogsmeade.

Harry, mais do que qualquer outro aluno, estava muito ansioso para chegar ao povoado. Não que ele ainda tivesse muito o que ver em Hogsmeade. Antes de qualquer doce da Dedosdemel ou qualquer cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, ele queria encontrar com seu ex-professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, para tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre Perla.

Remo aceitara o convite que Harry lhe fez. Para ele, o menino queria conversar com ele sobre o padrinho e ele sabia que não havia nenhuma outra pessoa que pudesse conversar sobre isso com ele.

Ele ficou esperando que Harry chegasse no lugar combinado em Hogsmeade. E não se assustou ao ver o garoto na companhia de seus amigos inseparáveis, Rony e Hermione.

− Bom ver vocês! – ele disse para os recém chegados.

− Como tem passado, professor Lupin? – perguntou Hermione, ao notar que Remo estava muito abatido. Ela continuava chamando-o de professor mesmo ele tendo parado de lecionar a algum tempo.

− Indo... lua cheia está próxima – ele respondeu chateado.

− Sabemos como é – disse Hermione, tentando consola-lo.

− Lupin, eu pedi pra você vir aqui por que queria te perguntar uma coisa – Harry falou, querendo ir direto ao assunto.

− Pode perguntar, Harry.

− Quem é Perla Montanes?

Harry viu Remo ficar ainda mais pálido. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, analisando os garotos e esperando que um deles pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo. Mas os três continuaram o encarando, esperando que ele explicasse.

− Eu não entendi, Harry – falou Remo, sentindo-se bastante confuso.

− _Quem é Perla Montanes?_ – Harry repetiu.

− Olha, eu não sei o que...

− Eu sei sobre ela – Harry respondeu, deixando Remo ainda mais surpreso. Ele tentou parecer calmo, mas era visível em seu rosto que ele ficara preocupado.

− Sabe?

− Sei. Sei que ela foi namorada do Sirius. Sei que eles ficaram juntos por muito tempo. Eu só quero que você me diga quem é ela, onde ela está e... se ela é minha madrinha.

− É melhor não tocar nesse assunto. Não trazer lembranças dolorosas de um passado que foi esquecido, Harry.

− Você pode ter esquecido – respondeu Harry, ficando alterado - Mas eu nunca soube. E a cada dia eu descubro mais coisas que eu não imaginava. Coisas boas. Coisas ruins. A cada dia eu ganho e perco mais um pouco. Você pode me ajudar, Lupin!

− Te ajudar? Saber sobre ela não vai trazer Sirius de volta.

− Mas vai me ajudar a conhecê-lo.

Remo refletiu por uns segundos. Ele não queria falar. Queria que Harry se mantivesse alheio a tudo aquilo que aconteceu. E que ainda acontecia. Mas sabia que não havia mais saída. Que ele não desistiria enquanto não soubesse de tudo. Ou quase tudo.

− O que você quer saber?

− Quem é ela.

− Eu conheci Perla antes de ir pra Hogwarts. Ela e Lílian, sua mãe, eram melhores amigas. Eu as conheci um dia em Hogsmeade quando elas estavam comprando o material escolar. As duas eram trouxas. Eu acabei ficando muito amigo da Perla.

− E da minha mãe?

− Também éramos amigos. Mas eu tinha uma amizade maior com a Perla. Principalmente por que ela foi a primeira a saber o que eu era, depois dos meninos.

− E o relacionamento dela com Sirius? – Remo respirou fundo antes de continuar.

− Perla gostou de Sirius desde o primeiro momento. Ela era o tipo de garota que só se apaixona uma vez. E foi cair de amores justamente por alguém que a última coisa que queria era se prender em outro alguém.

− Ela sofreu muito por ele?

− Sofrer? Perdi a conta de quantas vezes a vi chorando. Mas ela era uma guerreira. Nunca desistiu dele. Nem mesmo quando namorou outro garoto. Mas depois de muito tempo, mais precisamente, quando estávamos no sexto ano, ela finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria.

− E como ela conseguiu fazer ele gostar dela?

− Eu acho que no fundo, Sirius sempre gostou dela. Mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Depois de muitas brigas e confusões, eles acabaram se acertando. O que foi um alívio pra todo mundo.

− E desde então eles ficaram juntos?

− Sim... desde então eles ficaram juntos – Remo respondeu ficando ainda mais pálido.

− E como era o relacionamento deles?

Remo sorriu. O primeiro sorriso desde que encontrara os garotos. Ele se sentia muito feliz quando se lembrava dos tempos de escola. Onde ele vivia em companhia de seus melhores amigos. E de um de seus grandes amores.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Hogwarts – 7º ano dos marotos – Dia das Bruxas) _

Perla, Alice e Lílian estavam sentadas em uma das mesas do Três Vassouras quando a porta do bar se abriu dando passagem ao quarteto mais famoso da escola, acompanhados de Frank Longbottom.

Os garotos avistaram as meninas e com um pouco de dificuldade devido a enorme quantidade de sacolas que carregavam e do número de pessoas que estavam lá, eles conseguiram chegar na mesa delas.

Tiago sentou ao lado de Lílian, Sirius ao lado de Perla, Frank ao lado de Alice, Remo também ao lado de Perla e Pedro do lado de Remo. Porém, as garotas não demonstraram ter reparado na chegada deles e continuaram encarando suas bebidas. Sirius tentou beijar Perla e Tiago tentou fazer o mesmo com Lílian, mas as garotas viraram o rosto na hora. Os dois se olharam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e perceberam que Frank passava pela mesma situação.

− O que foi que houve? – Tiago perguntou com a cara mais inocente do mundo pra Lílian. Esta encarou Perla e Alice, e as três fuzilaram com os olhos seus respectivos namorados.

− Será que a gente pode saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius, começando a se preocupar.

− O que está acontecendo? Você tem a coragem de perguntar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Perla com raiva, encarando Sirius – Nada. Não está acontecendo nada. Vocês só deviam estar aqui há uma hora atrás.

− Ah, é por causa desse detalhe sem importância? – perguntou Tiago. Lílian ficou com mais raiva. Levantou e saiu do bar – O que deu nela?

− Remo, por favor, refresque a minha memória – falou Perla com ironia – Se lembra de uma vez que um certo alguém combinou de encontrar com uma certa ex namorada sua e que esse certo alguém a deixou esperando? – ela encarou Tiago – Se lembra de como a Lily ficou? Agora, imagina como ela ficaria se ela é quem tivesse ficado esperando?

− Mas isso não tem nada demais – falou Sirius, fazendo cara de "Ainda não entendi pra que tanto escândalo!".

− Isso serve pra você também, Black! – respondeu Perla, se levantando e saindo atrás de Lílian.

− Maluca! – respondeu Sirius, olhando para a porta do bar – Ela é completamente maluca. Só porque nós nos atrasamos um pouco é motivo pra tanto escândalo?

− Eu também não vejo motivo pra tanto... - disse Frank, recebendo um olhar pior do que o anterior de Alice – Quer dizer, foi apenas um atraso.

Frank só teve tempo de escutar a namorada resmungar "Homens" antes de seguir o mesmo caminho das amigas.

− Vocês não vão atrás delas? – perguntou Remo. Tiago, Sirius e Frank se encaram antes de responder.

− Não – Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo para em seguida pedirem uma cerveja amanteigada.

Já começava a escurecer quando os cinco saíram do Três Vassouras. Sirius e Tiago continuavam animados, elaborando as brincadeiras que fariam quando chegassem ao castelo. Frank começava a se preocupar com a reação de Alice. Eram raras as vezes que ele brigava com a namorada e ele nunca sabia direito o que fazer para consertar as coisas. Já Remo estava preocupado por Sirius e Tiago. Ele conhecia muito bem o gênio de Perla e Lílian para saber que as garotas não os perdoariam tão facilmente. E quanto a Pedro, este estava preocupado pensando no que comeria no jantar de Dia das Bruxas que não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

− Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar com as meninas. Sabe... pedir desculpas – sugeriu Remo para os garotos quando eles chegaram no castelo.

− Aluado, você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre as mulheres – disse Sirius – Perla me ama e não vive sem mim. Eu dou um dia pra ela me pedir desculpas e voltar correndo para os braços do papai aqui.

− Eu digo o mesmo da Lily... apesar de eu não conseguiria ficar um dia longe dela.

− Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo da Alice. É muito raro a gente brigar, mas quando isso acontece... é difícil convence-la a voltar as boas.

− Não tenho tanta certeza de que as meninas vão perdoá-los tão facilmente – insistiu Remo.

− Eu queria saber o que a Thais viu nesse cara – provocou Sirius – Remo, eu acho bom você cruzar o oceano pra ver a sua garota na Argentina ou vai ter um colapso de tanta saudade.

− Brasil... ela mora no Brasil.

− Dá no mesmo.

− E eu posso saber o que a saudade da minha namorada tem a ver com a briga de vocês com as meninas?

− Exatamente isso! – continuou Tiago – Nós não tivemos uma briga. Foi apenas uma discussão.

− Mas convenhamos que o Remo tem razão de estar assim tão sensível. Afinal, a namorada dele não é de se jogar fora!

− Perla vai adorar escutar você falando isso!

− É um fato... o que eu posso fazer se a sua namorada é bonita? – Sirius continuou com a provocação. Ele disse a senha para o Retrato da Mulher Gorda que deixou os garotos entrarem.

− Tem pelas pernas... – provocou Tiago.

− E além do mais... – Continuou Sirius.

− Sua namorada está adorando escutar isso – disse Lílian que estava sentada no sofá com Perla e Alice.

− Lily, meu amor – disse Tiago, correndo para perto da namorada – Você sabe que é única na minha vida!

− Ai ai ai coisinha feia, Tiago. Olha a postura! Um maroto se humilhando desse jeito – disse Sirius rindo. Porém Perla continuava encarando-o com a cara fechada – como está a minha pequena?

− Perla! – Lílian censurou a amiga depois dela ter xingado Sirius.

− Alice, me desculpe pelo atraso! Eu juro que não foi de propósito! – pediu Frank para Alice, que não alterou sua expressão.

− É Lily, nós não fizemos por mal. Só perdemos a hora. Você sabe que a gente perde a noção do tempo quando estamos na Zonko´s.

− Além do mais, vocês são as pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra gente – falou Sirius, deixando todos surpresos.

As três se levantaram sem dar a menor atenção para os garotos.

− Não existe nada que a gente possa fazer pra vocês nos perdoarem? – perguntou Tiago quando elas estavam subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Remo viu um sorriso maquiavélico surgir no rosto das três garotas. Perla desceu os degraus que já tinha subido e o chamou. Cochichou algo em seu ouvido, e depois ela, Lílian e Alice foram para o dormitório.

− Vocês não vão acreditar – falou Remo, deixando os outros garotos curiosos.

− X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não acham que pegaram pesado demais? – perguntou Remo na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

− Eles não queriam ser desculpados? – falou Perla, com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Nós não pedimos nada demais.

− Eu acho que a gente exagerou um pouco – falou Alice, ficando um pouco preocupada.

− Exagerar? Fomos até gentil demais com eles – respondeu Lílian – Perla queria vê-los dançando de minissaia de novo!

− Eu não acredito que eles vão fazer isso – falou Alice, ficando surpresa de repente – Ou melhor, não acreditava.

Todos os burburinhos de conversa que haviam no Salão Principal cessaram com a chegada de três garotos. Em seguida, um mar de gargalhadas surgiu por todo o salão.

Tiago, Sirius e Frank caminharam para a mesa da Grifinória, os dois primeiros adorando a atenção que estavam recebendo e o último morrendo de vergonha.

Assim que Frank sentou ao lado de Alice, esta o recebeu com beijos e abraços. Já Tiago sentou ao lado de Lílian que o encarava num misto de surpresa e admiração.

− E então Lily, o que achou? – perguntou Tiago apontando para o seu cabelo, que estava cor de laranja – Ficou bem parecido com o seu!

− Ai meu Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz? – falou Lílian olhando para o maroto e não conseguindo acreditar que ele pudesse estar gostando da idéia de estar "ruivo".

− Eu até estou pensando em deixá-lo assim só pra ficar parecido com o seu – Tiago disse para Lílian.

− Não pense em fazer isso! – ela respondeu.

− Não ficou tão mal! Ficou melhor que o cabelo roxo do Frank!

− Qualquer cabelo está melhor do que o meu – respondeu Frank, que tinha a face vermelha de tanta vergonha – Ótima maneira que vocês arrumaram pra comemorar o dia das bruxas.

− Eu posso saber o que o meu cabelo tem a ver com o dia das bruxas, Pê? – perguntou Sirius para a namorada que não conseguia parar de rir.

− Eu adoro rosa. E ficou muito bem em você!

Depois de um tempo, Lílian acabou aceitando as desculpas de Tiago desde que ele voltasse com a cor natural de seu cabelo ( O maroto gostara tanto da idéia do cabelo cor de laranja que não queria mais mudar). Já Sirius teve mais dificuldades com Perla. Quando eles acabaram o jantar e voltaram para a sala comunal, a garota continuava não querendo desculpa-lo.

− Pê, eu já pintei meu cabelo de rosa, já te pedi desculpas, já disse que te amo... o que mais você quer que eu faça pra me desculpas?

− Quero que você aprenda a nunca mais me deixar esperando.

− Como eu vou aprender se você não me dá uma chance? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de "cachorro sem dono" – Pequena, você sabe que eu te adoro e que não vivo sem você – ele tentou beijar Perla, mas esta impediu.

− Ta legal. Se você não quer, tem quem queira – falou Sirius com raiva, provocando Perla.

Perla olhou para Remo pedindo uma explicação para o que Sirius queria dizer com aquilo. Remo apenas riu e apontou com a cabeça o que Sirius estava fazendo.

No outro lado da sala, Sirius conversava animadamente com uma garota do quinto ano, além de estar com as mãos na cintura da garota.

− SEU CACHORRO, SAFADO, SEM VERGONHA – gritou Perla, avançando para cima dele, dando tapas em seu peito e o afastando da garota.

− Pê... – ele chamou, rindo da atitude da garota.

− Eu não sei como posso gostar de você, como posso namorar com você...

− Pê – ele chamou novamente, segurando os braços da namorada e forçando-a a encará-lo. Perla se acalmou um pouco e ele aproveitou para beija-la – Ta vendo como é melhor me beijar do que me bater?

− Você é um cachorro. Em todos os sentidos – ela falou, deixando que ele a beijasse novamente.

− Eu sou o seu cachorro – ele disse de modo carinhoso colocando as mãos na cintura de Perla – Um cachorro de Cabelo cor de rosa. Um cachorro só seu.

Perla sorriu e o puxou para beijá-lo de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo sorriu ao ter se lembrado dos amigos. Harry também sentia-se feliz por finalmente estar escutando algo sobre seus pais e sobre Sirius.

− Eles eram sempre assim?

− Sempre – respondeu Remo, ainda sorrindo – Acho que era isso que os atraia. Seus pais também tinham muitas brigas, mas nada comparado com as de Sirius e Perla. Até mesmo porque Tiago foi tomando juízo depois que começou a namorar com Lílian.

− Eles se casaram? – Harry perguntou curioso.

− Não... quer dizer, do jeito deles eles se casaram pois moravam juntos. Mas nada oficial.

− Lupin... por acaso ela... ela seria minha madrinha? – perguntou Harry com o coração batendo rapidamente.

Remo respirou fundo antes de responder. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde, Harry descobriria a verdade. Seria melhor conta-la de uma vez.

− Sim, Harry. Ela era – ele respondeu sem encarar o garoto.

Harry sentiu uma grande euforia invadir seu corpo. Ele sentiu que apesar da recente perda do padrinho, ele não estava sozinho. Que ainda havia uma luz no final do túnel. Uma esperança para os dias de trevas.

− Como eu posso falar com ela? – ele perguntou esperançoso – quer dizer, onde ela está?

− Você não vai conseguir falar com ela – Remo respondeu de modo bem seco, deixando os três garotos bastante intrigados.

− E por que não? – Harry perguntou aflito com a resposta – Eu preciso falar com ela. Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de falar comigo, de me ver...

− Harry...

− Você tem que me dizer onde ela está!

− Você não pode falar com ela... simplesmente por que... _Perla está morta_!

Harry teve que ser amparado por Rony e Hermione para não cair no chão. No final das contas, tudo estava perdido.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá Pessoal! Espero que me perdoem pela demora. Eu não gosto de demorar tanto assim para atualizar, mas não tive outro jeito. Meu tempo está escasso, o que significa que as atualizações vão continuar demorando, pelo menos até eu entrar de férias. Obrigada por todos os comentários e todo apoio que vcs tem me dado. Espero sinceramente que gostem do capítulo.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para: (No próximo capítulo eu respondo os comentários individualmente!)

**Bruna Lupin Black, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Thaisinha, Juliana Montez, Krol, Je Black (Obrigada pela ajuda!), Anaisa, Lele (pelas duas reviews desse capítulo, mais as mil de Correndo Atrás!), Srta Wheezy e Luci Potter.**

E em breve (quer dizer, não tão breve assim), o capítulo 6 : "Lembranças de Natal" .


	7. 6: Lembranças de Natal

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Lembranças de Natal **

* * *

Harry não se conformou em saber do destino da madrinha mesmo depois de muitas dias, quando teve a famosa partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Hermione e Rony fizeram um acordo de ficarem em silêncio sobre o assunto até que Harry se sentisse bem para conversar.

No dia da partida, todos s jogadores do time de quadribol da Girifnória estavam com os nervos a flor da pele. Com exceção de Katie, Harry e Rony, todos os outros teriam sua primeira partida e sentiam a costumeira dor de estômago causada pelo nervosismo.

− Está na hora – Katie chamou Rony e Harry, que apesar de menos tensos que os demais, também estavam nervosos.

− Acha que vai dar tudo certo hoje, Harry? – Rony perguntou bastante preocupado.

− Espero que sim. Nós nunca perdemos pra Sonserina. Espero que não exista uma primeira vez – Harry respondeu, levantando da mesa, junto com o ruivo.

− Bom jogo pra vocês – desejou Hermione, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada garoto. As orelhas de Rony ficaram avermelhadas.

− O jogo vai começar! - narrou Ernesto McMillan, aluna do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, que substituiu Lino Jordan - Os times entram em campo. Soa o apito de Madame Hooch e o jogo começa. Grifinória tem a posse da goles com Brenda Johnson, mais nova artilheira do time. Ela passa para Katie Bell, que se aproxima do arco da direita, arremessa e... É GOL! 10 A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA.

O estádio foi à loucura já que Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam torcendo para Grifinória.

− Adriano Pucey tem a posse da goles. Ele dribla Johnson e passa a goles para William McNair, o mais novo artilheiro da Sonserina. McNair recebe um balaço de Simas Finningan, novo batedor dos leões. E a goles agora está com Gina Weasley, a mais nova dos Weasley.

− E Weasley está com a goles. Ela recebe um balaço de Goyle, que a acerta, mas ela consegue passar a goles para Bell que escapa de um balaço de Crabbe. Ela arremessa... mas Bletchley defende.

A torcida protestou. No mesmo momento em que Bletchley defendeu o arremesso de Gina, Crabbe arremessou um balaço em Rony, o acertando no estômago, enquanto Goyle arremessava outro na direção de Harry, não o atingindo por pouco.

Draco sorriu ao ver Harry ser quase atingido. Ele estava de marcação cerrada em cima do apanhador da Grifinória e como sempre, o estava seguindo ao invés de procurar o pomo de ouro.

− McNair tem a posse da goles. Ele dá uma grande pirueta no ar. Escapa de um balaço de Dino Thomas, que recebeu um balaço de Goyle em resposta ao balaço que ele mandou no artilheiro da Sonserina. McNair passa para Warrington, que dribla Brenda Johnson e volta à bola para McNair, que aproveita que Rony estava perto da baliza da direita e arremessa na da esquerda, marcando um gol pra Sonserina.

− Weasley é nosso rei, Sempre deixa a bola entrar...- Pansy Parkison começou agitar a torcida da Sonserina, para cantarem a música que eles fizeram para Rony no ano anterior e que o deixava nervoso.

Harry procurava o pomo por todos os lados, mas não via nenhum sinal da bolinha alada. Como sempre, Draco estava em sua cola, esperando o momento que ele encontrasse o pomo. Ele ficou com medo que Rony perdesse a concentração por causa da cantoria, mas o ruivo defendeu as duas investidas seguintes dos artilheiros sonserinos.

Foi quando ele viu. Brilhando não muito distante dele. Harry olhou um segundo para o pomo e teve uma idéia. Sem tirar os olhos da bolinha, ele mergulhou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Draco percebeu o seu movimento e o seguiu.

Harry fez um rápido sinal para Dino, que entendeu o que ele queria. Draco estava em sua cola, os dois estavam quase lado a lado, porém a _Firebolt _de Harry estava levando a melhor.

Quando os dois estavam bem perto do pomo, Dino aproveitou um balaço e o arremessou na direção de Draco. No momento que Harry sentiu sua mão se fechar sobre a bola, ele subiu na mesma hora com a vassoura e viu Draco levar um balaço e cair da vassoura.

− E GRIFINÓRIA GANHA! – gritou Ernesto McMillan, junto com as torcidas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Os alunos da Sonserina protestavam, dizendo que Draco tinha sido atacado injustamente, mas Madame Hooch deu a partida por encerrada.

− Brilhante Harry – disse Rony, aproximando do garoto – Você não só pegou o pomo, como acertou o Malfoy! Acho que o nariz dele não vai ficar empinado por um bom tempo.

Harry apenas sorriu como não fazia há muito tempo e juntos, ele e Rony se reuniram ao restante do time da Grifinória para comemorarem.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas continuava a ser uma das favoritas dos alunos, além de ser de longe, a mais trabalhosa, apesar dos esforços constantes de Severo Snape de dar mais trabalhos aos alunos que a professora Stoller.

As aulas práticas ainda não haviam começado. Elizabeth achava que os garotos deveriam aprender muito bem a teoria, antes de partirem pra prática, de modo a evitar "grandes acidentes". Eles tinham testes e trabalhos todos os dias e tinham que se esforçar o máximo para não perderem médias e serem excluídos da classe.

− Professora? – chamou Draco, no meio de um dos testes.

− Estamos no meio de um teste, Sr Malfoy – ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto.

− Eu só queria perguntar quando vão começar as aulas práticas. Acho que todo mundo aqui está cansado de só ver teoria.

− Teoria nunca é demais, Sr Malfoy – respondeu Elizabeth, escrevendo em um pergaminho a sua frente. Metade da turma parara de fazer o teste para ver a reação da professora – Mas se quer mesmo saber, as aulas práticas começarão após o feriado do Natal.

− E quem será o professor que nos dará aula junto com você? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo a professora encarar a turma.

− Isso ainda não está definido. Mas até o dia vocês irão saber – Elizabeth respondeu com frieza, encarando os alunos e em seguida voltou para o seu pergaminho – Acho bom vocês voltarem para o teste. Acabam de perder cinco minutos.

Todos os alunos que haviam parado de fazer o teste para ver o que a professora ia fazer, voltaram imediatamente com medo de terem perdido muito tempo. Harry, porém, continuou examinando a professora. Apesar da frieza que ela sempre demonstrava, Harry sentia que ela não era uma pessoa má.

Elizabeth pareceu sentir que o garoto a olhava e levantou a cabeça olhando diretamente na direção de Harry. O garoto observou seus olhos verdes e teve a sensação de que já os tinha visto em algum lugar. Em seguida, ele sentiu uma pontada em sua cicatriz e interrompeu o contato visual. Quando ele voltou a encarar a professora, ela já tinha voltado sua atenção para o pergaminho.

No final da aula, ele dispensou os alunos, mas pediu que Harry ficasse e quando Hermione e Rony mencionaram ficar com o amigo, ela pediu que eles esperassem do lado de fora.

− Aproxime-se – ela disse sem olhar para o garoto. Harry sentiu como se a distância de onde estava até a mesa da professora fosse maior do que qualquer outra que ele já percorrera.

− Algum problema, professora? – ele perguntou meio sem jeito, ao parar em frente a mesa de Elizabeth. Esta o encarou, deixando-o ainda menos a vontade.

− Você se lembra de quando eu disse que queria que você retomasse as aulas de seu grupo de estudo de Defesa? Como é mesmo o nome...

− AD.

− AD?

− Armada de Dumbledore – Elizabeth sorriu.

− Belo nome – ela respondeu, deixando Harry intrigado com sua atitude – Eu conversei com Dumbledore e ele quer que você retome a atividade desse grupo, incluindo todos os que fazem parte dessa sala e não faziam as aulas, assim como todos os outros que desejarem entrar.

− Acho que muitos vão querer participar...

− Sei disso – ela o cortou, antes que ele terminasse de falar – Como alguns estão em um nível mais avançados que outros, iremos fazer uma espécie de nivelamento e formamos turmas básicas e avançadas. Você vai chefiar uma das turmas avançadas. Mas antes disso, eu preciso do nome de cada pessoa que participou de sua aula e de todo o conteúdo que foi dado por você.

− Só isso? – perguntou Harry, que sentia-se extremamente desconfortável.

− Assim que o feriado passar, você vai ter aulas extras comigo onde vamos planejar tudo o que vai ser visto em suas aulas.

− Aulas extras?

− Não há outro jeito, Harry – ela respondeu, voltando sua atenção novamente para o pergaminho.

− Como quiser – ele respondeu - Posso ir?

− Sim... ah, e por favor, avise ao professor Snape para não marcar suas aulas de Oclumência no mesmo horário de nossas aulas extras.

− Minhas aulas de Oclumência?

− Vejo que o professor Snape não lhe avisou sobre isso – respondeu Elizabeth, tornando a encarar Harry – Dumbledore quer que você retome suas aulas.

− Por que ele mesmo não me dá aulas então?

− Pergunte você a ele!

Harry sentiu que era melhor sair da sala, antes que perdesse a paciência com a professora. Apesar da máscara de frieza que ela sempre exibia, ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela era bonita.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Aulas extras? Ela quer matar você, não é?

− Harry vai chefiar as aulas práticas. Ele precisa estar preparado para isso – defendeu Hermione.

− Sua opinião não conta – retrucou Rony – Não é por que você é bitolada nos estudos que Harry também tem que ser.

− Só por que eu me dou o trabalho de estudar um pouco mais que os outros alunos não significa que eu seja bitolada nos estudos.

− Eu já disse que a sua opinião não conta – respondeu Rony e antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele continuou – Não tem como você se livrar dessa? Pelo menos das aulas do Snape?

− Vou conversar com Dumbledore e lhe pedir para não ter mais essas aulas com o Snape, mas duvido que ele me libere.

− Eles estão querendo te matar de estudar, Harry. Já temos um intensivo de aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, agora você vai ter aulas extras com a professora Stoller e o professor Snape. Ninguém merece ter mais aulas com esses dois.

− É para...

− Eu já disse que sua opinião não conta? – falou Rony pela terceira vez para Hermione, que ficou irritada e saiu batendo o pé.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Natal chegara em Hogwarts com força total. A neve cobria o castelo do lado de fora e a cabana de Hagrid mais parecia um bolo de glacê. O lago estava congelado, as estufas praticamente haviam desaparecido sob a neve e as lendárias árvores de Natal decoradas pelo professor Flitwick enfeitavam o Salão Principal.

Harry, Rony e Hermione decidiram passar o Natal em Hogwarts, apesar dos inúmeros pedidos da Sra Weasley para passarem na sede da Ordem. Rony e Hermione sabiam muito bem que Harry não queria ir para lá, pois se lembraria de Sirius, além de não querer encontrar com Remo por causa da última conversa deles em Hogsmeade.

Por mais que Harry dissesse a si mesmo que devia ter imaginado que Perla, assim como seus pais, deveria estar morta, ele não conseguia se conformar por também perder a madrinha sem nem ao menos ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. E que sentira uma enorme esperança de poder encontrá-la.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Rony estavam no jardim, numa guerra de bolas de neve, enquanto Hermione conversava com Gina, próximo de onde eles estavam. Bichento estava aninhado no colo da dona.

− Vocês querem tomar mais cuidado. Essa quase me acertou – reclamou Hermione, que tinha sido arranhada por Bichento ao ter uma bola de neve passando rente na cabeça do gato.

− Por que você também não participa, Mione? – falou Rony, lançando uma bola diretamente em Hermione e a acertando em cheio no rosto.

− Ah é, então toma isso – ela formou um bolo com a neve e a arremessou em Rony.

Depois de um tempo, Gina também entrou na brincadeira. Os quatro estavam tão entretidos, que não perceberam que uma garota observava a brincadeira. Eles só tomaram conta de sua presença, quando Rony desviou de uma bola de Harry, que acertou a garota.

− Me desculpe – Harry correu na direção da garota que sorria.

− Não tem problema – ela disse, olhando atentamente para os garotos, seu olhar parando na cicatriz de Harry – Você é Harry Potter?

− Sim... sou – respondeu Harry sem jeito. Apesar de estar acostumado em ver as pessoas o olhando com diferença, ele se sentia extremamente desconfortável.

− É um grande prazer conhece-lo – Harry olhou atentamente a garota. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, preso num coque. E os olhos de um verde muito claro. Ele sentiu que já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar.

− Você não é aluna de Hogwarts...

− Não, eu não sou – a garota respondeu com doçura – Deixa eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Sarah... Sarah Stoller.

− Você disse _Stoller_? – perguntou Hermione intrigada.

− Sim.

− Você por acaso é parente da professora Stoller? – perguntou Harry. Mas não foi a garota que respondeu.

− _Ela é minha filha_ – disse Elizabeth Stoller, que estava atrás dos garotos e os assustou com sua resposta.

− Sua filha? – Harry a olhou com surpresa.

− Algum problema, Potter? – Ela perguntou, mas Harry não respondeu – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Sarah.

− Eu acabei de chegar.

− Vamos entrar – disse Elizabeth, andando em direção ao castelo.

− Foi um prazer conhece-los – Sarah disse aos garotos, antes de sair atrás da mãe.

− A professora Stoller tem uma filha? – perguntou Rony incrédulo – Por essa eu não esperava.

− Bem diferente da mãe – Completou Hermione.

− Totalmente diferente – concordou Harry – Ela foi simpática, coisa que eu nunca vi a professora Stoller ser.

− Deve ser adotada!

− Rony!

− Mione, você acha mesmo que essa mulher teria um marido? Só se ele for um clone do Snape.

Gina riu, mas Harry não achou graça. Apesar das duas agirem de formas diferentes, ele notou a semelhança física que havia entre elas e concluiu que só podiam realmente ser mãe e filha. Porém, não havia sido os olhos da professora que ele havia visto em Sarah.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elizabeth caminhou em silêncio até a entrada do castelo, quando parou para esperar a filha que tinha ficado um pouco atrás. Mal as duas entraram no castelo e Sarah se jogou nos braços da mãe.

− Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

− Você não me disse que vinha! – Elizabeth respondeu seca, mas de um jeito carinhoso – Devia ter me avisado.

− Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa – respondeu Sarah, soltando a mãe – Você não me mandou mais notícias. Eu fiquei preocupada.

− Sabe que enquanto eu estiver em Hogwarts, estarei incomunicável.

− Sei disso – respondeu Sarah – Mas é Natal. Eu não queria passar essa data sem poder falar com a minha mãe.

Elizabeth sorriu e abraçou a filha novamente. Foi nesse exato instante, que outra pessoa apareceu no local e ficou intrigado ao ver as duas abraçadas. A professora soltou a filha ao ver quem era.

− Algum problema, _Severo_?

− Eu não sabia que estava com... visitas! – Severo respondeu de modo provocante.

− Ela é minha filha – Elizabeth respondeu com rispidez, deixando o professor de Poções assustado com a resposta.

− Sua... filha? – ele perguntou assustado.

− Minha filha.

− Eu não sabia que era casada.

− Viúva – Elizabeth respondeu, começando a se irritar com a conversa.

− Eu sinto muito – provocou Severo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

− Se me der licença, eu tenho muito que conversar com a minha filha.

Severo abriu espaço para que Elizabeth passasse com Sarah. A professora passou sem nem ao menos encará-lo, mas Sarah deteve seu olhar em Severo e só tirou depois que ele saiu de seu campo de visão.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo Snape observou as pessoas que estavam no banquete do Natal. Muitos alunos tinham ficado e a maioria dos professores estava presentes. Menos ela.

Desde o início das aulas, ele se perguntava por que a professora Stoller nunca era vista nas refeições ou fora dos seus horários de aula. Era um mistério que o intrigava e ele sabia que não se sentiria satisfeito enquanto não descobrisse.

Assim que se deu por satisfeito, ele saiu do Salão Principal e foi para o lugar onde ele passara todos os natais desde que viera trabalhar em Hogwarts. A Torre de Astronomia sempre fora o seu refúgio. Era somente quando está lá, que ele se permitia pensar na única pessoa que um dia ele amou.

Perla.

_I'm not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
Those are many things I wish I didn't do (Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito)  
But I continue learning (Mas eu continuo aprendendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so, I have to say before I go (E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)  
That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

Não existia outro dia do ano que ele se arrependesse mais de todas as coisas que ele tinha feito. Principalmente, as que tinha feito com ela.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que quando se deu conta já estava em frente a sala de Astronomia. Era estranho o porquê ele gostava de pensar nela naquele lugar, já que fora ali que ele uma vez flagrara Perla aos beijos com Sirius Black.

E fora exatamente naquele dia que ele começou a sentir uma coisa diferente pela garota. Foi naquele momento que ele a viu com Sirius, que seus sentimentos se modificaram. E foi onde ele desejou estar no lugar dele.

Severo nunca se perdoou por Sirius ter conquistado o coração de Perla. E desde aquele dia passou a odiá-lo com todas as forças, apesar de não ter se dado conta de que odiava o maroto por ele ter a única coisa que jamais poderia ter: O amor dela.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz como no dia em que viu Sirius sendo preso. Sabia que Perla jamais o perdoaria pela morte de Lílian, que era como uma irmã para ela. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Poderia ter o seu amor.

_I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar zero)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você.)_

Mas sabia que essa esperança era tola. Perla jamais o amaria como um dia havia amado Sirius. E ele se culpou. Se culpou por ter escolhido a ambição e o poder quando poderia ter tido o amor dela. Mas agora não havia mais volta. Por mais que se arrependesse de sua decisão. Ela estava perdida pra sempre.

− Não sabia que gostava de ver as estrelas? – uma voz feminina o tirou de seus pensamentos, enquanto ele olhava pela janela da sala.

− Eu não a tinha visto – ele respondeu sem jeito ao ver quem era a dona da voz – Eu posso voltar uma outra hora.

− A sala é o bastante grande pra nós dois, _Severo _– respondeu Elizabeth, frisando o nome dele – A menos que a minha presença te incomode.

− Eu não sabia que você estava no castelo... não apareceu no banquete de Natal – ele disse, encarando-a.

− Eu não gosto desse tipo de confraternização. Prefiro ficar sozinha – ela respondeu, também o encarando.

− Por que você foge tanto das pessoas? Tem medo de que?

− Medo? – ela perguntou, dando uma risada – Não sou eu quem tem medo, _Severo. _Você é quem deveria superar os seus, antes de tentar me intimidar.

− Acha que eu tenho medo de alguma coisa?

− Eu tenho certeza – ela disse, ficando bem próxima dele – E não é preciso muito para descobrir de que você tem medo.

− Eu adoraria saber... – ele respondeu, não se intimidando – Por que não me diz?

− Você tem medo de amar. Amar e não ser amado. Provavelmente amou alguém que não lhe correspondeu. Deixa eu pensar... você se apaixonou por uma garotinha que te trocou pelo aluno popular da escola?

Severo fechou a cara ao escutar as palavras de Elizabeth. Como ela poderia saber sobre Perla, se ele nunca falava desse assunto com ninguém?

− Acertei? – Elizabeth provocou ao ver a alteração no rosto de Severo.

− Você não sabe de nada – ele respondeu, segurando no pulso dela – Se acha muito esperta, não é? Mas você não tem a menor idéia do que eu fui e o que eu sou.

− Tenho mais idéia do que imagina – ela disse, aproximando seus lábios bem perto dos dele.

Severo sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Ele mirou os olhos de Elizabeth que o encaravam sem medo. Sentiu-se confuso, sem saber o que fazer.

− Minhas suspeitas se confirmam... a cada dia – ela disse, antes de se afastar, deixando-o imerso em seus pensamentos.

Severo se apoiou no parapeito da janela pensando em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Ele queria entender o motivo de ter se sentido daquele jeito perto da professora Stoller.

− Isso não pode estar acontecendo – ele disse, tentando controlar seus pensamentos.

Sem conseguir se conter, ele saiu correndo da sala, o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Passou por alguns alunos em seu caminho, mas nem assim parou ou diminuiu o passo.

Ele chegou até a porta de seu quarto, abrindo a mesma com violência e trancando-a em seguida. Estava confuso, desesperado.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you (Eu sinto muito ter te magoado)  
It's something I must live with everyday (É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias)  
And all the pain I put you through (E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar)  
I wish that I could take it all away (Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente)  
And be the one who catches all your tears (E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)  
That's why I need you to hear (É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)_

Por que ele se sentia alterado perto da professora Stoller? Ela era apenas mais uma professora do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Como tantas outras. Não havia motivo para se preocupar com o motivo que a fazia não estar presente durante as refeições já que Sibila Trelawney fazia a mesma coisa. E tampouco o fato dela ter uma filha devia incomodá-lo.

Por mais que negasse pra si mesmo, ele estava incomodado. De um jeito que não conseguia explicar, sempre se sentia nervoso e inquieto cada vez que encontrava com o belo par de olhos verdes. E desde o primeiro encontro com ela, não a conseguiu tirar mais de sua cabeça.

Ele sentou na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Queria chorar, mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas já haviam secado há muito tempo.

Severo abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirou de lá uma foto junto com um recorte de um jornal trouxa. A foto era de Perla.

Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar de cada momento da noite em que ele havia furtado aquela foto do porta-retrato na casa de dela. A noite em que ele ajudara Lúcio Malfoy e Emma Williams a matar os tios trouxas de Perla.

Ele colocou a foto em cima da cama e abriu o recorte de jornal amarelado com o passar do tempo. E que continha a pior notícia de sua vida. A única que ele jamais poderia esquecer.

_Morre a Herdeira da Montanes & Cia.  
Morreu ontem num acidente de carro, a herdeira da maior empresa de Marketing de Londres, Montanes & cia. Perla Montanes, que tinha 25 anos, estava a caminho de sua casa de campo na Escócia, quando perdeu o controle do carro e acabou capotando no mesmo lugar, onde anos antes sua mãe sofrera um acidente semelhante que também lhe tirara a vida. Perla, que tinha passado quatro meses no Brasil tentando se recuperar da trágica perda de sua quase irmã, Lílian Potter, tinha acabado de voltar a Inglaterra para retomar os negócios.  
O Enterro será hoje a tarde no cemitério principal de Londres._

Severo fechou o recorte e ficou pensando na notícia que acabara de ler. Ele sabia muito bem que Perla não tinha estado quatro meses no Brasil e sim no Hospital St. Mungus para Acidentes e Doenças Mágicas, por causa do feitiço que Sirius fizera para matar Pedro Pettigrew e que no fim, acabara também tirando a vida dela.

Como ele odiou Sirius ainda mais no dia daquela notícia. No final, o maroto sempre saia vencedor. Conseguira o amor de Perla. E depois conseguira lhe tirar a vida para que ninguém mais tivesse o amor dela.

Desde que soube que Sirius não era um traidor, Severo fez questão de atormentá-lo sempre que podia, dizendo que ele era o responsável pela morte dela. E ele também não podia negar que ficara satisfeito com o que tinha acontecido com o maroto no Ministério.

Severo deitou na cama e tentou se lembrar da última vez que vira Perla com vida, antes dela ir para o St Mungus. Era sua recordação favorita.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Último Natal, antes dos Potter morrerem e Sirius ir para Azkaban)_

Ele observou a garota sair do prédio trouxa no centro de Londres. Sempre tão bonita e elegante, mesmo quando estava vestida como uma trouxa.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do local onde a bonita Cherokee vermelha estava estacionada. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele carro. E não queria que ela o visse, até estar bem próxima.

Perla andou a passos apressados até o carro. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de que seria muito mais fácil e rápido se aparatasse, mas não podia fazer isso na frente da empresa que um dia fora de sua mãe. Abriu a bolsa a procura das chaves do veículo, encontrando-as rapidamente.

Ela procurou pela chave certa e já estava com mesma posicionada na fechadura da porta, quando sentiu alguém apertar o seu pulso.

− Severo? – Ela ficou pálida ao ver quem estava a sua frente.

_I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você...)_

− Não esperava me ver? – ele perguntou, ainda segurando o pulso dela.

− Pra falar a verdade, eu esperava nunca mais te ver – Perla respondeu, tentando se recuperar do susto que levou ao ver o ex-sonserino a sua frente – Já tem bastante tempo desde a última vez, não é?

− No Ano-Novo completam dois anos.

− Que precisão! – Perla respondeu meio sem jeito – A quem devo a _honra _de sua _inesperada _visita?

− Eu precisava te ver – Severo respondeu, baixando os olhos. Perla o encarou surpresa.

− Me ver?

− Precisava te agradecer pelo que fez comigo.

− Você não precisa me agradecer por nada – ela respondeu friamente – eu estava em dívida com você.

− Você sabe muito bem que não me salvou apenas de Azkaban – ele respondeu, encarando-a – Sabe disso muito bem. Sabe que fez coisas por mim, que eu não mereço que você faça.

_I'm not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so I have to say before I go (E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)  
That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

− Você salvou a minha vida, Severo. Tudo que eu fiz foi uma maneira de retribuir o que você fez.

− Eu segui o seu conselho...

− Me alegra saber que você procurou Dumbledore. Ele já havia me dito – Severo ficou surpreso com o que ela disse – E mais uma vez, eu fiquei em dívida com você.

− Você ainda me chama de Severo, apesar de tudo...

− É o seu nome, não é? Se importa? – ela fez sinal para a mão dele, que ainda segurava o seu pulso.

Severo a soltou na mesma hora. Ela colocou a chave na fechadura da porta e a abriu, mas ele segurou a porta para impedir que ela entrasse.

− Eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim.

− E eu nunca vou esquecer que não foi somente a minha vida que você salvou – Ela disse, encarando firmemente os olhos negros do homem a sua frente e que já não a intimidavam tanto quanto antes.

− Perla... – ela estranhou ao vê-lo chamando-a pelo seu primeiro nome.

Ele aproveitou o momento de instabilidade que causara em Perla, para puxá-la para mais perto de si, de modo que seus rostos ficaram bastante próximos. Perla sentiu um ligeiro tremor pelo seu corpo e não fez nada ao ver que ele aproximava seus lábios aos dele.

Perla sentiu o toque dos lábios de Severo nos seus, mas não permitiu que ele durasse. Afastou-se dele e sem hesitar, abriu novamente a porta do carro e entrou no veículo.

_I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você...)_

Severo sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si ao vê-la ligar o motor e sair com o carro. Ele sabia que por mais que Perla o perdoasse, ele jamais a teria. Tivera a oportunidade de tirá-la uma vez de Sirius, mas não a aproveitara. Agora era tarde demais.

Perla olhou uma última vez para ele, antes de colocar o carro em movimento. Sabia muito bem do arrependimento que Severo trazia consigo, mas sabia também que não podia fazer nada a respeito. Ela podia perdoá-lo por tudo que ele tinha feito. Mas nunca conseguiria amá-lo como Sirius.

Tentou pensar na festa de Natal que teria a noite, mas não conseguia desviar o seu pensamento do encontro que acabara de ter. Olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, mas não viu sinal de Severo, que provavelmente, teria desaparatado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Perla?

− Sim, Thais? – Perla perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

− Você estava dormindo?

− Não. Estava apenas me lembrando.

− Lembrando... do que?

− Se lembra do último Natal que passamos juntos... todos nós?

− Como eu poderia esquecer? – Thais perguntou, ficando com o semblante triste – Foi o último Natal feliz que tivemos.

− Sirius tinha dado uma vassoura de presente pro Harry.

− Lily quase o estrangulou por isso.

− Bons tempos aqueles...

− Você nunca me disse por que chegou aquele dia tão diferente? – perguntou Thais curiosa.

− Diferente como? – estranhou Perla

− Você estava calada... como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

− Eu devia estar sentindo que alguma coisa estava pra acontecer – respondeu Perla.

Ela não contara a ninguém do encontro com Severo. Aquele era um segredo entre ela e ele.

_I've found a reason to show (Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know (Um lado meu que você não conhecia)  
A reason for all that I do (Uma razão para tudo que eu faço)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá Pessoal. Mais uma vez (como sempre!) mil desculpas pela demora. Eu estava super empolgada pra escrever e publicar esse capítulo até o dia que o "Harry Potter and half Blood Prince" saiu. Quem já leu o livro, ou está lendo ou sabe o que vai acontecer, acho que tem uma idéia do porque foi mais difícil do que o normal escrever esse capítulo. Juro que pensei "Vou desistir dessa fic!". Minha mente bloqueou e eu simplesmente não tinha mais forças e nem ânimo pra continuar essa história.

Pois é, mas depois de conversar com algumas pessoas (e receber algumas ameaças - brincadeira) eu resolvi que não era justo com quem lê a fic assim como não era justo comigo. Eu estou exatamente há um ano e meio escrevendo essa saga. E desde que o primeiro capítulo da primeira fic saiu que eu já tinha a idéia do que viria a seguir. Não é justo eu largar o trabalho de tanto tempo. Claro que eu sabia que a minha fic não teria nada a ver com o livro. Mas certas coisas ficam difíceis de serem escritas depois q ele saiu.

**Enfim, isso tudo é só pra dizer que, eu NÃO vou alterar o meu roteiro em função do novo livro. Encarem essa fic como acharam melhor, seja uma UA, seja uma fic baseada em HP até o quinto livro. O fato é que eu vou continuá-la do jeito que eu planejei. E espero de coração, que aqueles que me acompanharam até aqui, continuem gostando.**

No mais, Obrigada pela atenção e por me aguentarem. E espero que gostem do capítulo.

**OBS:** Muitos quase me "estrangularam" por eu ter feito o Remo mentir pro Harry. No próximo capítulo vcs vão saber o por que ele fez isso. Mas a resposta pra isso está nesse capítulo.

Dedicatória e Agradecimentos para:  
** Friendship Black, Luci Potter, Anaisa, Lele, Juliana Montez, Bru Malfoy Black, krol, Bruna Lupin Black, Srta. Wheezy & Jé Black**


	8. 7: A Volta do Aluado

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – A Volta do Aluado **

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione tomavam seu café da manhã no Salão Principal, quando o correio-coruja chegou. Harry sabia muito bem que Edwiges não traria nada pra ele e por isso continuou tomando seu café sem se preocupar.

Com o término das férias de Natal, as lembranças de sua conversa com Remo voltaram a fazer parte de seus pensamentos. Por mais que soubesse que a madrinha estava morta, sentia algo que o incomodava e que, mesmo sabendo que jamais a encontraria, ansiava por saber mais coisas sobre ela.

Hermione, que estivera lendo o Profeta Diário, deixou o em cima da mesa ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, que estava sentado a sua frente. Ela cutucou Rony que estava ao seu lado e os dois resolveram perguntar o que o estava incomodando.

− Qual o problema? – perguntou Rony para Harry, que demorou a perceber que a pergunta era para ele.

− Nenhum – respondeu Harry, pousando seus olhos em cima do Profeta Diário – Alguma novidade?

− Mais alguns ataques a trouxas – respondeu Hermione tomando um gole de suco – Agora será que você pode nos contar o que está te perturbando tanto?

− Não tem nada me perturbando.

− Pra cima da gente, Harry? – disse Rony – Nós somos seus amigos. Sabemos que você está diferente. É por causa daquela história da sua madrinha, não é?

− Eu não sei o que fazer... por mais que eu saiba que ela está morta, não consigo aceitar o fato.

− Nós sabemos que é difícil, Harry. Mas ficar pensando nisso não vai ajudar muito.

− Eu estive pensando – continuou Harry – E mesmo que ela esteja morta, eu ainda quero saber coisas sobre ela.

− Que coisas?

− Eu não sei, Rony. Mas não consigo simplesmente cruzar meus braços e aceitar que ela não pode falar comigo. Sinto como se eu precisasse saber tudo sobre ela... até mesmo, como ela... vocês sabem.

− Por que você não fala com o Lupin de novo, Harry? Ele pode te contar mais coisas sobre ela.

− Por que eu sinto que ele não vai querer me contar mais nada. Vocês se lembram de como ele relutou em contar alguma coisa!

− E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Hermione, que não via saída para o problema dele.

− Precisamos encontrar outra pessoa que tenha convivido com ela. Mas como não sabemos direito quem eram seus amigos eu pensei que...

− Poderíamos recorrer aos seus companheiros de casa – concluiu Hermione.

− Mas precisamente, aos companheiros de quarto – continuou Harry – Até mesmo por que as únicas pessoas que ainda sobraram daquela época foram as tais da Bagman e Patil.

− Mas nós não sabemos como encontra-las! – disse Rony, servindo-se de uma torrada.

− Bagman não... mas Patil sim.

− Exatamente Hermione!

− Você não está pensando em perguntar a Parvati se aquela mulher que estudou no mesmo ano que seus pais é a mãe dela? – perguntou Rony – Está?

− Eu precisaria de um favor seu! – respondeu Harry, sorrindo para Hermione.

− Considere feito! – a garota respondeu, pegando a mochila e saindo do Salão.

− Será que ela vai conseguir? – Harry perguntou para o amigo.

− O que a Mione não consegue?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Héstia chegou na sede da Ordem aparentando muito cansaço e foi recebida por Tonks, que continuava com uma aparência de doente, apesar de já ter saído do St Mungus há bastante tempo.

Ela entrou na casa do Largo Grimauld e antes de fazer a pergunta que queria a metamorfomaga, viu uma pessoa sentada no sofá.

Andando devagar, ela caminhou até ficar lado a lado com Remo, encarando-o com alegria.

− Tudo bom com você?

− Tudo, Héstia. – ele respondeu sem encarar a mulher.

− Pois não é o que parece – Héstia disse, tentando fazer o maroto falar, não obtendo sucesso – Por que essa tristeza toda?

− Não é nada. Apenas pensando...

− Tonks me disse que você passou o Natal sozinho aqui – ela falou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Você podia ter ido passar o Natal comigo na casa dos meus pais.

− Eu preferi passar sozinho – ele respondeu, encarando-a pela primeira vez.

− Você está assim por causa do Sirius, não é? – Remo não respondeu – Tonks está do mesmo jeito que você. Eu sei que deve ser difícil encarar a perda dele, mas vocês têm que superar isso. Tenho certeza de que Sirius não ficaria satisfeito em vê-los tão pra baixo...

− Às vezes eu gostaria de esquecer... infelizmente, não é possível.

− Eu posso te ajudar! – Remo a olhou incrédulo – Sei que não posso fazer você esquecer a dor que sente pela perda de um grande amigo. Mas eu posso te ajudar a superá-la. E você sabe disso...

− Nós já conversamos sobre isso...

− Remo, por que você não me dá uma chance? Você sabe que eu posso te fazer feliz, sabe que eu não me importo que você seja o que é...

− Héstia, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim...

− Não são fáceis por que você não quer! – ela respondeu com raiva – Dumbledore tem razão quando diz que as pessoas têm o dom de escolher o que é pior para elas. Você fica aqui, sofrendo por causa de uma mulher que não está nem aí pra você, quando eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra te fazer feliz!

Remo mais uma vez, não respondeu. Ele encarou Héstia tentando absorver o que todas aquelas palavras rudes dela queriam dizer. Em seguida, levantou e saiu da casa.

− Você tinha que tocar na ferida dele? – Tonks perguntou, ocupando o lugar desocupado pelo maroto.

− Eu não agüento ver ele sofrendo por causa dela... se humilhando por causa dela... se ele estivesse com ela e fosse feliz, eu ficaria bem. Mas não suporto vê-lo desse jeito.

− E o que você vai fazer?

− O que eu posso fazer? ESPERAR!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo aparatou no bairro trouxa onde Perla morava com Thaís. Ele andou depressa até a casa de dois andares, abrindo o portão de madeira. Pensou duas vezes antes de continuar a andar.

Respirou fundo e decidiu que estava na hora de fazer aquilo que tinha pensado. Foi até a porta da casa e ia tocar a campainha, quando viu que a mesma estava apenas encostada.

Com medo de que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com alguma das duas mulheres, ele tirou sua varinha do bolso do casaco e abriu a porta bem devagar.

A sala estava em perfeita ordem, isto é, se encontrava exatamente do mesmo jeito desde a última vez que ele estivera ali. Ele pensou em chamar por umas das mulheres, mas parou no meio do chamado.

− Você está com sono? Eu vou te levar lá pra cima pra você dormir.

− Thais?

− Remo?

Era difícil dizer qual dos dois estava mais assustado. Se era Remo, que acabava de dar de cara com a ex-namorada segurando um bebê que não aparentava ter mais de seis meses, ou se era Thaís que levou um susto ao vê-lo na sua frente com o bebê no colo.

− Eu vim falar com a Perla... – Remo disse sem jeito, baixando a varinha sem conseguir tirar os olhos do bebê que segurava o cabelo de Thaís.

− Ela não está – Ela respondeu sem jeito – Talvez mais tarde você a encontre.

− Certo... eu volto mais tarde.

− Se não se importa... – Thais ficou muito vermelha – Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha – Remo fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Thais começou a subir as escadas quando ele a chamou.

− Quem é o bebê?

− O que? – ela ficou assustada e nervosa com a pergunta.

− Esse bebê não apareceu de uma hora para outra. Quem é ele?

− Ela... é uma menina...e... – a mulher não sabia o que dizer.

− E?

− Ela é minha filha – Thais disse, causando assombro em Remo.

− _Sua filha? Como ela pode ser sua filha?_ – ele perguntou assustado com a resposta.

− Sendo...

− E quem é o pai?

− Remo, acho que já tem bastante tempo que nós terminamos... logo, eu acho que não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação de minha vida.

− Mas... – Remo tentou insistir, mas ela foi irredutível

− Se não se importa, você a está assustado – ela disse já que Remo estava quase gritando – Eu vou subir. Se puder fechar a porta quando sair eu te agradeço.

Remo viu Thais subir as escadas apressadamente e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele podia esperar por tudo. Mas a notícia de que ela tinha uma filha, que não podia ser dele, estava bem longe de sua imaginação.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry entrou em seu quarto, pegou um objeto em seu malão e sentou na sua cama, fechando as cortinas. Em seguida, ele pôs se a observar o objeto que tinha trago consigo. A caixa marfim que ele pegara no quarto de Sirius no largo Grimauld. A caixa que o dera esperanças falsas de um dia encontrar sua madrinha.

Ele passou a mão pela superfície da caixa que era totalmente lisa, exceto por uma região perto da fechadura, onde ele encontrou escrito em alto relevo as iniciais S. B., que ele sabia muito bem que devia significar o nome do padrinho, Sirius Black.

Harry abriu a caixa e ficou olhando as fotos que estavam guardadas lá dentro. Ele já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha visto aquelas fotos desde que Remo lhe dera a triste notícia. Mesmo assim, sentia que algo estava errado. Sentia que ainda tinha muito o que descobrir.

Pegou a única foto que tinha alguma coisa escrito no verso. Uma foto trouxa de Sirius com Perla que tinha os dizeres "_Lembrança de um dos nossos momentos mais felizes_".

− Que momento feliz é esse? – Harry se perguntou, observando a foto com atenção.

Apesar da foto ser trouxa, ele notou que tanto Sirius como Perla estavam usando os uniformes de Hogwarts, o que significava que o "tal momento feliz" deveria ter acontecido dentro do castelo.

− Harry? – Harry arrumou as coisas correndo e as colocou de volta na caixa no exato momento que Rony abria a cortina.

− Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rony? – Harry perguntou no exato momento que fechara a caixa.

− Aviso.

− Mais uma visita em Hogsmeade? – Harry perguntou desinteressado.

− Na verdade é sobre as aulas práticas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

− O que tem elas?

− Vão começar hoje a noite!

− Hoje a noite? – Harry ficou surpreso com a notícia – Mas a professora Stoller não me disse nada!

− Então acho bom você falar com ela. Porque, segundo o aviso que está lá embaixo, você começa a dar aulas hoje!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo chegou a sede da Ordem numa confusão de sentimentos que ele não poderia explicar. Então sua ex-namorada tinha uma filha, que não podia ser dele, visto que a menina tinha por volta de seis meses e ele reencontrara Thais mais ou menos no mesmo período. Porque ela nunca lhe falara nada? E por que Perla também nunca mencionara o fato?

Ele subiu as escadas, querendo chegar em seu quarto, afundar a cabeça nos travesseiros e esquecer aquela imagem que teimava em aparecer a sua frente. Mas quando chegou no aposento, percebeu que ele não estava vazio.

Apesar de escuro, Remo pode ver de quem era o belo corpo que estava deitado em sua cama, agarrado em um dos travesseiro. Ele puxou uma cadeira e a colocou em frente a cama, de modo que pudesse olhar o rosto da mulher.

− Héstia... – ele a chamou, assustando-a, que quase deu um salto da cama ao vê-lo a sua frente.

− Remo... eu... me desculpa... eu...

− Não é a primeira vez que você vem ao meu quarto – ele respondeu de modo calmo, encarando a mulher – Por que você faz isso?

− _Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu te amo_?

− _E quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu não posso te fazer feliz_?

Remo levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela do quarto, respirando devagar e pausadamente. Héstia o seguiu e ficou ao seu lado, pegando sua mão.

− Porque você insiste em me afastar?

− Por que você merece alguém melhor do que eu.

− O que me importa se a única pessoa que eu quero é você – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Remo deu um sorriso fraco, que logo se desfez.

− Eu não quero acordar depois de uma transformação e ver que você passou a noite em claro sofrendo junto comigo.

− Não acha que sou eu quem tem que decidir se quero esse fardo ou não? – ela perguntou, colocando as mãos no rosto dele – Eu quero enfrentar isso.

Remo não resistiu quando ela puxou seu rosto para mais perto do dela e tocou seus lábios de maneira calma e serena. Ele a abraçou e correspondeu ao carinho dela.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Onde você esteve?

− Eu acabei de chegar – respondeu Perla com calma – Pra que tanto nervosismo?

− Remo esteve aqui – respondeu Thais nervosa.

− Remo vem aqui quase todos os dias e você nunca se alterou por causa disso – Perla respondeu com naturalidade, sentando no sofá.

− Ele viu o bebê!

− Viu? – Perla perguntou sem se alterar – e daí?

− E daí que ele perguntou quem era!

− E o que você respondeu? – Thais sentiu um tom de preocupação na pergunta de Perla.

− O que você queria que eu respondesse? – Ela perguntou, perdendo a paciência – Eu disse que era minha filha.

− Então por que tanto nervosismo? – Perla perguntou com calma, enquanto Thais bufava de raiva – Agora nossos problemas estão resolvidos. Ele não voltara mais aqui. A menos que você quisesse que ele voltasse...

− Sabe muito bem que não! – Thais respondeu se acalmando e sentando no sofá ao lado da amiga.

− Não sei não. A última vez que eu deixei vocês dois sozinhos ele acabou dormindo na sua cama.

− Você quer parar com isso? Será que não percebe que a situação está saindo de controle?

− Estou vendo você sair de controle... – respondeu Perla tentando acalmar Thais – Por que você não me diz o que está acontecendo?

− Como assim? – Thais perguntou intrigada.

− Eu sei muito bem que o fato de você não perdoar o Remo não é só por minha causa... tem algo a mais. Por que não me conta?

− Por que você não acreditaria.

− Por que não experimenta?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Dia da prisão de Sirius) _

− Onde você vai? - Remo perguntou ao ver que a namorada estava se arrumando para sair.

− Visitar a Perla.

− Não acredito que você vai ao hospital vê-la depois de tudo! – Remo falou com raiva

− Depois de tudo o que? – Thais perguntou intrigada.

− Depois de tudo que ela e Sirius aprontaram.

− Perla não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu!

− Ah não? – Remo ficou ainda mais irritado – Ela sabia o tempo todo. Sabia que Sirius era um comensal. Sabia que ele estava traindo os próprios amigos. E ficou do lado dele. Ela deixou que Tiago e Lílian morressem!

− Perla jamais compactuaria com isso – Thais respondeu nervosamente – Jamais deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse a Lílian. Ela a tinha como uma irmã!

− Então como você explica o que aconteceu?

− Perla não devia saber de nada... se é que Sirius é o responsável por tudo isso.

− Qual parte da história você não escutou? – perguntou Remo, aumentando seu tom de voz – Sirius era o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Ninguém mais poderia entregá-los.

− Ok, Remo. Suponhamos que Sirius fosse um comensal e que tivesse entregado os Potter para Voldemort. Acha mesmo que Perla compactuaria com isso?

− Ela era namorada dele, não era? Perla amava Sirius acima de qualquer coisa...

− Mas ela não deixaria que ele mandasse Lílian pra morte.

− Por que não? Se ela foi capaz de proteger Sirius quando ele matou a Emma.

− Agora eu entendi o seu problema – ela respondeu, também aumentando seu tom de voz - Você não se conforma que alguém tenha matado a sua ex-namoradinha estúpida.

− Não tem nada a ver com ela...

− Tem tudo a ver. Eu não posso acreditar que você, que sempre colocou a amizade acima de qualquer coisa, possa desconfiar de dois dos seus melhores amigos.

− SIRIUS MATOU TIAGO E LÍLIAN – Remo gritou, deixando Thais assustada.

− Pense o que você quiser. Eu acredito na Perla – ela disse com raiva.

− Perla devia ser um deles também. Não é a toa que ela estava com Sirius quando ele matou Pedro. Sirius deve ter se odiado por quase ter matado sua mulher.

− Ele jamais faria mal a ela.

− E por que não? Se ele foi capaz de entregar Tiago, a quem ele jurava que era como um irmão.

− Por que Perla estava esperando um FILHO dele! – Thais explodiu. Só depois ela percebeu o que havia falado.

− O que? – Remo perguntou, surpreso com a notícia.

− É isso que você ouviu!

− E ainda assim você vai visitá-la?

− Não é você quem vive dizendo que a amizade está acima de tudo? Perla foi minha amiga antes de você ser meu namorado – disse Thais com raiva, batendo a porta ao sair.

Thais sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas evitou a todo custo chorar. Ela precisava saber como a amiga estava. Precisava ser forte para encarar o que a aguardava.

Ao chegar no St Mungus, ela descobriu que Perla tinha sido levada para a ala de Danos Causados por Feitiços. Ela encontrou com Emmelina Vance no caminho, que a acompanhou até o quarto andar.

Thais primeiro viu Frank e Alice Longbottom deitados em uma cama num dos cantos da enfermaria Jano Thickey. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorregou de seu rosto ao ver o que tinha acontecido com uma de suas melhores amigas, a quem ela aprendera a gostar muito com o passar dos anos.

Em seguida, Emmelina a levou para a cama onde Perla estava. Apesar de inconsciente, Perla ainda mantinha a beleza de sempre. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro e o rosto sereno, de quem dormia um sono calmo.

− Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou para Emmelina, sentindo um grande aperto no coração.

− Não sabemos ainda – a curandeira respondeu, olhando para Perla – Foi uma sorte muito grande ela ter sobrevivido. Quando ela chegou aqui, eu pensei que estivesse morta.

− Vocês não podem fazer nada? Digo, não há nada a ser feito pra ela melhorar?

− Thais, ela foi atingida por um feitiço muito forte e está inconsciente. A única coisa que podemos fazer por ela é esperar pra ver se o corpo dela vai resistir. Qualquer tentativa de reanimação pode ser fatal.

− Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

− Eu sei como se sente – respondeu Emmelina, consolando-a – Dumbledore acha que ela vai se recuperar. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso. Só o tempo nos dirá.

Thais olhou uma última vez para Perla antes de sair da enfermaria. Ela caminhou sem parar até a saída do hospital pensando no fim trágico que a guerra com Voldemort havia causado. Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos e o pequeno Harry entregue nas mãos de Petúnia, que odiava magia acima de qualquer coisa. Alice e Frank torturados até a loucura e o pequeno Neville tendo que ser criado pela avó. Sirius em Azkaban e Perla, a quem ela tinha aprendido a gostar como uma irmã desde a morte de seu pai, estava a beira da morte em uma cama de hospital. E quanto a ela e Remo... não sabia qual seria o destino do relacionamento dos dois.

Ela andou bastante pelas ruas de Londres, pensando no que faria de sua vida a partir daquele momento. Por um momento pensou na hipótese de ir morar com sua mãe no Brasil, mas sabia que Remo não aceitaria.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair, mas ela não se importou e deixou que a água caísse em seu rosto. Sentia como se aquela chuva pudesse aliviar toda a dor que sentia naquele momento.

Quando chegou ao prédio onde morava com Remo, tudo que ela queria, era um bom banho quente e depois, deitar em sua cama e esquecer por um momento de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Como o prédio que morava era trouxa, ela sempre entrava pela porta da frente ao invés de aparatar. Abriu a porta bem devagar, sentindo suas forças abandonando seu corpo. Entrou no aposento, largando as chaves no primeiro lugar que encontrou e caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Foi quando ela teve a visão da coisa que menos esperava. Seu coração se partiu ao meio, como se alguém tivesse pegado uma faca e o cortado. Nem ela mesma soube dizer quanto tempo ficou parada na porta do quarto contemplando a cena. Em seguida, ela enxugou as lágrimas silenciosas que caiam sobre seu rosto, pegou as chaves e saiu novamente.

Remo e outra mulher. Ela podia esperar que o maroto fizesse qualquer coisa com ela. Menos traição. A cena dele deitado em sua cama, onde haviam feito tantas juras de amor, dormindo abraçado com uma mulher, que ela conhecia bem, ficariam se repetindo a sua frente mesmo depois de tantos anos do acontecido. Naquele momento, Héstia Jones havia tirado o único pilar de sustentação que ela tinha. E Thais jamais conseguiria perdoa-los por isso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sinceramente eu não consigo acreditar que Remo tenha te traído – falou Perla com sinceridade, após o relato de Thaís.

− Que parte você não entendeu, Perla? – perguntou Thais com arrogância - Eu vi os dois juntos. Ninguém me contou.

− Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo que você. Sei que Remo jamais seria capaz de fazer isso com você!

− Será que não? – questionou a morena – Você mesmo me disse que ele uma vez traiu a Emma com você.

− São duas coisas completamente diferentes – respondeu Perla, se levantando – Naquela época Remo era apaixonado por mim. E também não foi uma traição... foi apenas... um beijo.

− Quem me garante que ele não seria capaz de me trair se já traiu alguém uma vez?

− Por que ele te amava – respondeu a loira, perdendo a paciência – Deve haver uma explicação para o que aconteceu.

− Perla, Héstia também fazia parte da Ordem. Não acha estranho que Remo não quisesse que eu fizesse parte? Você não acha isso um tanto suspeito?

− Sirius também nunca me deixou participar.

− Quem sabe ele também não teria um caso – Thais respondeu sem pensar em suas palavras, deixando Perla alterada.

− Thais, você tem sido uma amiga maravilhosa nos últimos anos – respondeu a loira de modo bem frio - Mas se você tentar sujar o nome de Sirius novamente, nós teremos uma briga muito séria e eu não te perdoarei por isso.

− Me desculpe, Perla. Eu falei sem pensar – Thais pediu sem jeito, mas Perla continuou a encará-la com frieza – Tudo que está acontecendo tem me deixado muito confusa.

− Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Por que eu também me sinto assim.

− Perla, toda essa situação está saindo de controle – Thais levantou, parando em frente a loira – Você não tem mais motivos para continuar aqui. Por que nós não vamos embora?

− Ir embora?

− Você veio pra Inglaterra porque Fudge a chantageou. Ele nem é mais o Ministro da Magia. E Sirius também não está mais aqui... – Thais disse com calma, observando a reação de Perla - Nós podemos ir embora de uma vez e acabar com todo esse sofrimento.

− Sabe muito bem que eu não posso ir embora... – Perla respondeu, ficando nervosa.

− Acha mesmo que Harry vai perdoá-la se souber que está viva?

− Eu não posso ir. Não posso ir embora novamente sem vê-lo, sem lhe dizer tudo o que aconteceu. Devo isso a Lílian. Devo isso a Sirius.

− Então me promete que depois que você contar toda a verdade ao Harry, nós iremos embora _definitivamente_?

− Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa, além disso...e então poderemos ir embora – Perla respondeu em voz alta, falando mais para si própria do que para Thaís.

− Fazer o que?

− Nada... – Perla respondeu ao perceber que Thais a encarava – Eu estou tão cansada que já estou falando bobagens. Vou subir pra descansar.

Thais viu Perla subir as escadas e sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. Sabia muito bem que Perla não estava apenas cansada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Muitos alunos aguardavam no salão principal a chegada da professora Stoller para terem sua primeira aula prática de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Além dos alunos que fariam as aulas, muitos outros estavam no salão, curiosos para saber como essas aulas seriam e quem seria o professor auxiliar de Elizabeth.

− Desde que não seja o Snape pode ser qualquer um – resmungou Rony, olhando ansiosamente para os lados – Será que ela nunca ouviu falar em "pontualiadade britânica"? Já passou da hora marcada.

− Ela não é britânica... – Hermione falou si mesma.

− Isso explica o porquê ela não é pontual – retrucou Rony, que continuava olhando para os lados.

− Como sabe que ela não é britânica? – Harry perguntou com curiosidade para a amiga.

− A professora Vector me contou. Disse que ela estava tendo certos problemas em se adaptar ao clima da Inglaterra.

− Mas, de onde ela veio? Onde ela morava?– Harry perguntou, ainda curioso.

− Provavelmente no inferno – respondeu Rony, se metendo na conversa – Ou junto com o Snape...

− Estados Unidos – respondeu Hermione, sem dar atenção ao comentário de Rony.

− Mas dizem que o clima de lá não é tão diferente do daqui – Harry respondeu. Hermione apenas balançou os ombros.

− Ah por favor... me diga que não é ele quem vai ser o outro professor – choramingou Rony, apontando para a pessoa que entrava no salão.

Severo entrou no Salão Principal olhando atentamente para todos os lados, mas não viu o menor sinal da professora Stoller. Ele deu um sorriso fraco ao ver a cara de desespero de alguns alunos ao vê-lo, que certamente pensavam que ele era o professor que Elizabeth prometera para as aulas. Mas assim como eles, ele também estava curioso para saber quem é.

− Atenção alunos – a voz de Elizabeth atraiu a atenção de todos os alunos que estavam no salão e principalmente, a atenção de Severo – Hoje começaremos nossas aulas práticas. Nós dividiremos os alunos de acordo com o seu nível de conhecimento. Todos serão testados por mim e no final teremos turmas básicas e avançadas. O sr Potter junto comigo, treinará os alunos que tiverem um conhecimento mais avançado. E quanto aos outros alunos, eles serão treinados por um outro professor que eu escolhi. Ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

− Ainda bem que não é o Snape – Rony cochichou no ouvido de Harry, que não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar que não teria que ouvir as reclamações do professor de Poções.

− Aí vem ele – exclamou Elizabeth, apontando para o homem que entrava no salão.

Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos, que perderam a cor, tornando-se grisalhos. Os olhos também castanhos, com profundas olheiras e aparentando cansaço. E as vestes surradas e remendadas como sempre.

− Eu lhes apresento o professor Remo Lupin.

O queixo de Harry caiu ao ver que era Remo quem daria as aulas. Mas ele não era o único que estava surpreso. Muitos alunos, que também haviam tido aulas com Remo estava surpresos por ver o professor novamente no castelo. Mas ninguém ficou tão surpreso como Severo.

− Nós teremos aula _com ele? – _Draco perguntou com desdém, fazendo cara de quem estava bastante ofendido.

− Você conhece alguém melhor do que _ele_ para ensinar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? – perguntou Elizabeth com sua habitual frieza – Se tem alguém aqui neste salão que tem algum problema em ter aulas com o professor Lupin, pode abandonar esta aula imediatamente,

− Ninguém se mexeu. Nem mesmo Draco saiu do lugar. Remo era de longe, o professor de DCAT do qual os alunos mais gostaram dentre todos os que assumiram o cargo. E muitos estavam mais do que satisfeitos em vê-lo de volta.

− Sendo assim, está na hora de começar!

Elizabeth testou cada um dos alunos dividindo-os em grupos. Harry foi o único que não foi testado. No final, ele acabou sendo designado a treinar um grupo no qual a maior parte dos membros tinha feito parte da AD.

Ao final da aula, a professora deu as instruções para a próxima aula e em seguida foi falar com Remo, antes de se retirar.

− Foi uma excelente aula, sr Lupin. Estou satisfeita com seu desempenho.

− Eu agradeço a oportunidade, Srta. Stoller – respondeu Remo, observando atentamente a mulher a sua frente.

− Pode me chamar de Elizabeth – ela disse, dando um sorriso – Nós vemos na semana que vem?

− Claro... – ele disse. Elizabeth mencionou se afastar, mas ele lhe fez uma pergunta que o fez ser analisado pela professora, antes de receber a resposta – Por acaso nos já nos conhecemos?

− Eu receio que não – ela respondeu depois de algum tempo - Eu me lembraria se o conhecesse.

Ela se afastou em seguida, caminhando o mais rápido possível. Porém, antes que chegasse ao seu quarto, foi novamente detida.

− Excelente aula, _Elizabeth. _

− Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Severo – Ela respondeu, tentando voltar a andar, mas ele a segurou.

− Por que você chamou _ele _pra te ajudar?

− Eu não sei se você sabe, mas não tem muitas pessoas querendo ensinar essa matéria aqui em Hogwarts. Dizem que traz má sorte. Eu examinei os últimos professores e achei que ele era o único qualificado – Ela disse sorrindo cinicamente - E se você pensar bem os últimos professores não foram muito bem... digamos, sucedidos... um morreu, um está tão mal no St Mungus que não lembra o próprio nome, um está mais morto do que vivo em Azkaban, lembrando que ele era um falso professor...ah é claro. Não acredito que possa ter passado pela sua mente que eu pudesse chamar Dolores Umbridge?

− Eu apenas não acho seguro chamar um lobisomem para dar aulas neste castelo.

− E quem você acha que eu deveria ter chamado? Você? – ela perguntou de modo provocante – Por favor, Severo. Nem mesmo Dumbledore confia em você para professor dessa matéria. Acha que eu devo confiar?

Severo não respondeu a provocação. Por um minuto ele ficou encarando a professora sem dizer nem uma palavra. Ele teve a nítida impressão de conhecer aquele olhar de algum lugar. Elizabeth sentiu-se desconfortável ao ser analisada pelo professor de Poções, que percebeu a alteração.

− Está nervosa?

− Por favor! Até o Filch me deixaria mais nervosa que você!

− Você esconde um segredo, Elizabeth... – ele provocou, mas ela voltou a encará-lo com frieza – Um segredo que eu vou descobrir.

− Boa investigação, detetive. Me procure se descobrir alguma coisa – ela respondeu se afastando.

Severo apenas sorriu. Ele sentiu que já havia descoberto o segredo da professora. Só precisava de provas.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho que dessa vez não demorei tanto pra atualizar. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários que recebi e a toda força e incentivo que vcs me deram. O resultado disso é esse capítulo em agradecimento a todo esse carinho que vocês têm me dado. Prometo tentar não demorar nos próximos capítulos. Antes que eu me esqueça, a música do capítulo anterior, que eu esqueci de dizer, é The Reason do Hoobastank.

Eu disse que motivo do Remo ter mentido pro Harry ia ser dito nesse capítulo. Na verdade será no próximo. Muita gente já entendeu o porque, então não ficará curioso para saber. A fic está começando a chegar na parte que eu gosto. Espero que vocês também gostem. A propósito, eu não sou malvada por fazer o Remo estar sendo esse cafajeste (Se Ana Luhtor estivesse lendo diria que eu sou partidária de Voldemort). Em breve vcs vão entender tudo o que aconteceu.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Anninha:**Fico muito feliz que você tenha conseguido comentar. Suas reviews são muito importantes pra mim, pois, como não canso de dizer, você é a responsável por essa fic existir. Bjos.

**Gabizinha Black:**Você é quem fez meu dia feliz com o seu comentário. Eu já acabei de ler o livro e confesso que as vezes me sinto bloqueada em escrever essa fic. Mas sabendo que conto com o seu apoio me sinot mais motivada. E fico honrada em saber que gosta tanto da Perla/Sirius assim. Bjos

**Bruna Lupin Black:**Bom, você vai ter que esperar mais um capítulo pra saber porque o Remo mentiu pro Harry. Mas fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário e incentivo. Prometo tentar atualizar a fic mais rápido. E o quanto ao sexto livro...melhor nem falar. Bjos

**Bruna Malfoy Black:**Feliz dia do amigo super atrasado(hehehe). Pode ficar tranquila que eu não vou desistir da fic não. Ainda mais sabendo que você gosta dela. Como eu disse, vou tentar manter o roteiro original. talvez aconteça algumas mudanças, mas nada parecido com o HP6. Bjos.

**Srta Wheezy:** Obrigada pelo apoio. Me ajuda bastante receber comentários como os seus. prometo que não vou abandonar a fic. Ela vai continuar do jeito que tinha planejado. E espero que você goste. Bjos.

**Thaisinha:**O que achou do capítulo? Vc é bem malvada, não acha? Brincadeira. Espero que tenha gostado. Confesso que fui malvada em alguns pontos. Mas depois tudo se explica. Bjos.

**Luci Potter:** O que dizer quanto a sua pergunta? Isso é um mistério que em breve será revelado. Tudo que posso dizer é que você está indo pelo caminho certo. Obrigada pelo incentivo e por ser minha fã. Não tem idéia de como isso me incentivou. Bjos

**Anaisa:**Ainda não li o Epílogo da sua fic (Dynha morrendo de vergonha), mas pode ter certeza de que vou ler. E quero ver a Perla tb na outra fic. Ah e vc acertou o motivo da mentira do Remo pro Harry. É a sua opção número 3. Bjos.

**Lele:**Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto pra postar. Digamos que o Snape já começou a entender o jogo da Elizabeth. E pode ter certeza de que de bobo ele não tem nada e vai investigar essa história direito. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. E feliz por me apoiar e incentivar a continuar a fic. Bjos.

**Krol:**Realmente dá uma pena do Snape no capítulo anterior. Mas era justamente essa a intenção. Espero que vc goste desse capítulo. Como eu acabei de te dizer no MSN, fiquei até as 3 da manhã pra terminar de escrevê-lo. Bjos.


	9. 8: Encontros em Hogsmeade

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Encontros em Hogsmeade **

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta do dormitório feminino com dificuldade. Como de costume, a garota vinha tão carregada de livros que mal conseguia andar. Ao entrar, ela viu que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil estavam sentadas em uma das camas. Deu um sorriso para as garotas e continuou andando.

Porém, antes que conseguisse chegar a sua cama para se livrar do enorme peso que carregava, ela tropeçou em alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar, e por muito pouco não caiu no chão. O mesmo não aconteceu com os livros.

As outras duas garotas que estavam no quarto, trocaram risadinhas entre si e em seguida, foram ajudar Hermione a pegar todos os livros que tinham caído. Quando Lilá foi entregar o último exemplar, o título do mesmo prendeu sua atenção.

− Anuário de Hogwarts? – ela leu em voz alta – Eu não sabia que Hogwarts tinha um anuário. Você sabia disso, Pat?

− Não – respondeu Parvati, ficando ao lado da amiga. As duas começaram a folhear o anuário, enquanto Hermione, cansada de esperar por ele, foi deixar os outros em sua cama, antes que eles caíssem novamente.

− Olha aqui, Pat. É a sua mãe! – exclamou Lilá. Parvati apenas sorriu.

− Vamos descer? – ela falou e sem esperar a resposta de Lilá, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

− O que deu nela? – Hermione perguntou, bastante curiosa.

− Por que você está com esse anuário?

− Eu peguei para mostrar ao Harry – Hermione respondeu, percebendo que Lilá tinha fugido a sua pergunta – Os pais dele estudaram nesse ano. Mas eu não sabia que a mãe da Parvati também.

− Pelo visto eram todos do mesmo ano! – a loira respondeu entregando o anuário aberto para Hermione.

− Quem é a mãe dela? Seria essa aqui? Penélope Patil? – Lilá confirmou - Engraçado, a Parvati ter o mesmo sobrenome da mãe.

− Olha, não deixa ela saber que eu te contei – disse Lilá e Hermione fez uma expressão de que isso nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça – Quando a mãe dela ficou grávida dela e da Padma, ela não era casada. O pai das meninas era um trouxa, que não quis assumir as filhas. Ela se casou depois, é claro. Mas as meninas foram registradas com o nome dela.

− Nossa! – exclamou Hermione, surpresa com a informação.

− Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Hermione concordou – Tem alguma coisa entre você e o Rony?

− Amizade? – disse Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− Algo mais? – insistiu a loira.

− Entre mim e o Rony? – Hermione começou a rir – Não. De jeito nenhum. Somos _só amigos_!

− Que bom! – respondeu Lilá, saindo do quarto.

Hermione sorriu. Seu plano dera certo. Ela sabia que Lilá não resistiria e abriria o anuário de Hogwarts. Então seria só perguntar se Penélope era mãe de Parvati, sem que ela desconfiasse de nada. O que ela não esperava era a pergunta de Lilá. Por que ela queria saber se havia alguma coisa entre ela e Rony?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O trio caminhava lentamente para Hogsmeade. Ainda era cedo para o encontro que eles tinham marcado com Penélope Patil. Harry ficou surpreso que a mãe das gêmeas tivesse aceitado seu convite para uma conversa. Só não sabia direito o que perguntar a ela.

Eles decidiram visitar as lojas do povoado, antes de irem para o lugar onde tinham marcado o encontro. Rony quis ir a Zonko´s, mas Hermione ficou com medo que os meninos acabassem perdendo a hora do encontro com os produtos da loja e então, eles acabaram indo somente a Dedos de Mel.

O relógio de Hermione marcava cinco para as três, quando eles entraram no Madame Puddifoot. Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago ao se lembrar do desastroso encontro que tivera com Cho no ano anterior. Mas Hermione achou que seria melhor se eles conversassem ali ao invés de irem para o Três Vassouras, que estaria bem mais movimentado.

A decoração era a mesma que Harry tinha visto quando estivera no lugar a última vez. Tudo estava decorado com laços e babados, com querubins dourados pairando em cima das mesas. Como sempre, só havia casais no lugar, todos de mãos dadas e alguns se beijando. Entre eles, ele viu Gina e Dino. E sentiu-se estranho ao ver o casal.

Não demorou nem dez minutos e a porta se abriu dando passagem a uma bela mulher. Seus cabelos eram negros, bem escuros, presos em um coque bem firme no alto da cabeça. Os olhos também eram escuros. Ela era alta e bem magra. Uma cópia perfeita das gêmeas, segundo constatou Rony.

Harry acenou para a mulher, que sorriu e foi sentar-se com eles. Ela mal tinha acabado de se sentar na cadeira, quando Madame Puddifoot, veio perguntar se eles queriam alguma coisa. Penélope pediu um chá. Rony, Hermione e Harry pediram água.

− Então você deve ser Harry Potter – Penélope disse, se detendo na cicatriz dele – Já escutei muitas histórias sobre você. Seus amigos...

− Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley.

− Weasley? Sim, eu devia ter imaginado. Conheço seu pai. E também algumas reclamações por parte de minha filha – ela disse com um sorriso, fazendo as orelhas de Rony corarem – E você, Hermione. Parvati já me falou muito sobre você também. Melhor aluna da escola.

− Não chego a tanto – respondeu Hermione, sem graça.

− Então Harry, eu fiquei realmente surpresa com o seu convite. Confesso que me senti tentada a recusar. Porém, você disse que era de vital importância. Por isso estou aqui. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Harry abriu a mochila que levara consigo e dentro retirou o anuário de Hogwarts do ano que seus pais haviam formado. Ele entregou a mulher a sua frente, que sorriu ao ver do que se tratava.

− Bons tempos aqueles...

− Senhora Patil...

− Pode me chamar de Penélope, Harry – Ela respondeu, folheando o anuário.

− Tudo bem, Penélope. Como você deve saber, você estudou no mesmo ano e era da mesma casa que meus pais...

− Oh sim... você quer que eu te conte coisas sobre eles?

− Na verdade... – Harry sentia-se extremamente desconfortável - Você deve saber que Sirius Black era meu padrinho...

− Eu lamento muito pelo que aconteceu com ele – Penélope respondeu, fechando o livro – Ninguém esperava que ele pudesse passar para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem...

− Ele não... – começou Harry, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

− Penélope, nós acabamos descobrindo que Harry tinha uma madrinha – Ela abriu o livro novamente e apontou para uma foto – Perla Montanes.

− Se Sirius Black era o seu padrinho era de se esperar que Perla fosse sua madrinha. Ela e Lílian eram amigas inseparáveis.

− Então você a conheceu?

− Nós dormimos durante sete anos no mesmo dormitório, Harry – Ela respondeu e Harry se animou. Porém, ela percebeu a animação dele e tratou de completar – Porém, se quer maiores informações sobre ela, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada. Apesar de anos de convivência, nós não tínhamos muita amizade. Ela já chegou em Hogwarts conhecendo Lílian e depois as duas fizeram amizade com Alice Satins. As três viviam juntas o tempo todo. Eu era mais amiga de Kelly.

− O que nós queríamos saber – continuou Hermione, ao ver que Harry desanimara – É como ela era, quem eram seus amigos, se ela se casou... qualquer coisa que você possa nos informar.

− Vocês devem saber que ela era namorada do Black – os três confirmaram – eles começaram a namorar no sexto ano. Logo depois foi a vez de Tiago e Lílian começarem a namorar. A partir daí, as duas, mais Alice, só andavam com os marotos... Tiago, Sirius...

− Remo e Pedro – Completou Rony.

− Exato. E Frank Longbottom também. Se querem um relato completo da vida dela, eles são as pessoas mais indicadas.

− Meus pais estão mortos, Sirius está morto, Alice e Frank no Hospital incapazes de reconhecer seu próprio filho e Pedro...

− Perguntem ao Lupin – Ela completou – Ele era o melhor amigo de Perla, antes dela começar a namorar com Sirius. Claro, eu indicaria Edgar Bones, mas infelizmente ele também está na lista dos que não estão mais aqui.

− Sabe onde Perla está? – perguntou Hermione, deixando Rony e Harry intrigados com a pergunta.

− Infelizmente não.

− Não sabe se ela está... morta? – insistiu Hermione.

− Talvez esteja. Talvez não. A última vez que a vi foi no enterro dos Bones. Naquela época minhas filhas tinham acabado de nascer. Eu saí da Europa por uns tempos, com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse a elas – Penélope disse e eles viram uma lágrima se formar em seu olho – Tudo que sei é que a Perla teve algum acidente ou coisa parecida. Algo relacionado ao dia que o Black foi preso. Mas infelizmente eu não saberia dizer se ela sobreviveu ou não.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Harry sentia-se ainda mais confuso. Ele viu todas as esperanças que tinha de saber alguma coisa sobre Perla se evaporando. Se Penélope não sabia ao menos se ela estava morta ou não, ele duvidou que ela soubesse de mais alguma coisa que lhe interessasse.

− Vocês querem saber mais alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, terminando de beber seu chá – Por que eu gostaria de aproveitar que estou aqui e ver minhas filhas.

− Não – respondeu Harry.

− Eu sinto muito por não poder ajudá-lo, Harry - Ela respondeu, se levantando.

− Penélope, uma última pergunta – falou Hermione, antes que a mulher se afastasse – Você sabe como entramos em contato com Kelly Bagman?

− Kelly Bagman?

− É, você e ela são as últimas pessoas que se formaram naquele ano que poderiam nos dar alguma informação.

− Então eu sou a última – respondeu Penélope, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto – Acho que não fui muito clara. Kelly está morta.

− Morta? – perguntou Harry

− Ela era esposa de Edgar Bones. Morreu no mesmo dia que o marido e as filhas.

Harry sentiu todas as suas esperanças acabarem. Então Kelly Bagman estava morta. Penélope não sabia de nada. E Remo não iria falar mais nada. Ele jamais saberia qualquer coisa que fosse sobre Perla.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla sentiu um arrepio ao entrar na Casa. Sabia muito bem que aquele calafrio não era por causa dos boatos de que aquela casa era mal assombrada. Sempre soube que os uivos que todos escutavam no povoado vinham das dolorosas transformações de Remo.

A sensação que passava por todo o seu corpo era de que estava voltando no tempo. Voltando para a época mais feliz de sua vida. Onde seus amigos ainda estavam com ela. E ele.

Ela subiu os degraus da escada, se lembrando de quantas vezes estivera ali. Não haviam sido muitos, mas em todas elas, tinham sido momentos felizes.

Abriu a porta do quarto, onde havia uma janela recoberta por tábuas, o que dava uma aparência mais sombria e desabitada a casa. Ela correu o dedo rapidamente em cima dos poucos móveis que ainda havia no aposento. Em seguida, sentou-se na cama, lembrando dos bons momentos que vivera em Hogwarts.

Aos poucos ela conseguia ouvir a vozes. Todos estavam ali e todos falavam com ela. Lílian, Alice, Remo, Tiago, Sirius...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Sétimo ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts - Aniversário de Perla) _

− Eu posso saber pra onde você está me levando? – perguntou a bela garota, que estava com a visão escurecida para não ter idéia para onde estava indo.

− Não até chegarmos lá! – Uma voz sedutora respondeu bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo ela sentir um calafrio por todo o corpo.

Os dois saíram do castelo. A menina era puxada pelo garoto debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Eles andavam bem juntos, mas como ela não estava enxergando, ele a estava guiando. Uma leve brisa soprou fazendo a capa levantar alguns centímetros, balançando os cabelos da garota.

− Sirius, nós estamos fora do castelo. Se alguém nos pegar, estamos fritos.

− Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para confiar em mim? – Sirius perguntou, parando de andar quando estavam no meio do jardim.

− É só que... – Perla tentou argumentar, mas o maroto colocou o dedo em seus lábios.

− _Pequena _... Se você confia em mim, não há o porque se preocupar.

Perla sorriu e deixou que o namorado continuasse levando-a, não se importando qual seria o destino. Como ele mesmo havia dito, se ela estava com ele, não havia com que se preocupar.

Depois de mais alguns passos, Sirius parou novamente. Perla pensou que eles finalmente tinham chegado, mas ficou surpresa quando percebeu onde estavam.

− Rabicho, é a sua vez! – disse Sirius, retirando o pequeno rato branco de seu bolso e o colocando no chão.

Perla escutou um barulho que ela conhecia bem. Era como se houvesse um enorme chicote a sua frente, tentando golpeá-los a todo custo.

− Eu posso saber o porque você me trouxe pro Salgueiro Lutador?

− Você já vai saber! – Sirius respondeu despreocupado, não dando importância a expressão de medo que passou no rosto da namorada.

− Será que você pode me devolver a minha visão? Eu não me sinto bem em estar perto dessa árvore sem poder enxergar!

No mesmo instante que Pedro, em sua forma animaga, apertava o nó do tronco da árvore, fazendo o Salgueiro Lutador parar de se debater, Sirius devolvia a visão de Perla, que sentiu-se um pouco tonta ao ver que conseguia enxergar novamente.

− Como se sente? – ele disse, olhando bem para a garota.

− Bem...

− Bem? Eu esperava que você se sentisse melhor do que isso. Não é qualquer garota que tem a chance de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com _esse _monumento.

− Eu já estou acostumada com esse belo par de olhos azuis – ela respondeu sorrindo e selando rapidamente os lábios do maroto – Posso saber por que você me trouxe aqui?

− Se esperar mais um pouco, vai saber.

Sirius sorriu e eles continuaram andando em direção ao buraco que havia na raiz. Eles chegaram em um túnel muito baixo e muito longo. Perla desanimou só de pensar no quanto eles teriam que andar. Mesmo assim, ela continuou seguindo atrás de Sirius, que agora mantinha a varinha acessa a sua frente e já havia despido a capa da invisibilidade.

Depois de algum tempo, eles avistaram um espaço mal iluminado por meio de uma pequena abertura. Ao chegarem, Perla viu que se tratava de um quarto muito desarrumado e que não devia ser limpo há muito tempo, visto que a poeira se acumulava por todos os lados. As janelas estavam vedadas com tábuas, o papel de parede estava descascado. O chão estava manchado e os móveis todos quebrados.

− Bem se vê que as transformações do Remo não são fáceis – ela disse, observando bem o aposento. Porém Sirius a puxou e fez sinal para prosseguirem.

Eles passaram por uma porta que havia na direita do quarto, que dava para um corredor ainda mais sombrio. Perla acendeu sua varinha para tentar enxergar alguma coisa a sua frente, já que o feixe de luz que saia da varinha de Sirius não era suficiente. Mas não adiantou muito.

Subiram uma escada, que assim como o quarto, também continha uma camada considerável de poeira. No final da escada, havia somente uma porta e estava fechada.

− Sirius, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perla perguntou assustada – Esse lugar me dá arrepios.

Mas o maroto não respondeu e continuou andando. Perla parou no topo da escada e ficou observando-o abrir a porta. Assim que Sirius viu que ela não o tinha acompanhado, fez sinal para ela entrar.

Perla sentiu uma vontade imensa de descer as escadas correndo e sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Mas como Sirius insistia que ela o seguisse, ela achou melhor ver o que ele tanto queria mostrar.

Assim que ela entrou no quarto, sentiu-se petrificada, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingida por um feitiço de pernas presas. Dentro do minúsculo quarto, estavam todos os seus amigos. Lílian, Tiago, Remo, Edgar, Kelly, Alice, Frank e Pedro. Ao seu lado, Sirius. E no alto uma faixa com os dizeres FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PERLA. No fundo do quarto, havia uma mesa, com uma grande diversidade de comida e um belo bolo no meio.

− Eu não acredito nisso – Perla falou emocionada, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, quando os amigos, um a um, foram lhe dar os parabéns.

− Feliz Aniversário, _Pequena _– Sirius foi o último a lhe desejar felicidades.

− Obrigada por tudo! – ela respondeu, puxando o maroto e colando seus lábios em um beijo calmo, que se intensificou de modo sedutor, deixando muitos com inveja.

− Vem, nos temos que cantar o parabéns – Alice a puxou, assim que ela terminou de beijar Sirius.

− Brigadeiro? O meu favorito... como conseguiram? – ela perguntou ao ver o bolo.

− O que os marotos não conseguem? – disse Lílian sorrindo, parando ao lado de Perla e acendendo a vela do bolo.

− Faz um pedido antes – disse Alice, assim que terminaram de cantar o parabéns e Perla mencionou apagar a vela.

− Eu não sei o que pedir – Perla disse sem jeito.

− Como não? Todo mundo quer alguma coisa! – disse Tiago.

− Você pode pedir pra se livrar do Sirius – sugeriu Edgar, fazendo Perla rir e Kelly lhe dar um tapa de leva no ombro – Eu só estava brincando.

− Peça alguma coisa, Pê. Qualquer coisa – Lílian disse, sorrindo para a amiga.

− A única coisa que eu queria, infelizmente eu não posso ter – a loirinha disse, encarando a vela do bolo que marcava dezoito anos. Todos entenderam que ela estava se referindo aos pais – Eu tenho tudo que preciso. Grandes amigos... O melhor namorado.

− Agora eu entendo por que a cada dia que passa o Almofadinhas fica ainda mais convencido – brincou Tiago.

− Tudo que eu queria era ter esse momento pra sempre – Continuou Perla. Alice e Lílian sorriram para ela, que entendeu o que elas queriam dizer. Em seguida, ela respirou fundo e apagou a vela.

Todos se fartaram comendo e bebendo. Perla sentia-se tão feliz que considerou aquele o melhor de todos os seus aniversários. Mas ninguém percebeu que um dos participantes da festa estava afastado, sentado perto de uma das janelas, aparentemente encarando o nada.

− Saudades da namorada, Remo? – Perla perguntou, sentando ao lado do garoto.

− Também... – ele respondeu sem jeito – É esse lugar...

− Não te traz boas recordações, não é?

− Sim e não. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo que eu passei aqui dentro foi difícil, eu vou guardar pra sempre os momentos que passei aqui com os meninos. Não sei o que teria sido sem eles.

− São eles que me fazem amar cada minuto que passo em Hogwarts. Pessoas que eu jamais esquecerei – Remo sorriu e Perla o abraçou – Obrigada.

− Pelo que?

− Por sua amizade. Por tudo que fez por mim nesses anos todos. Eu nunca vou esquecer – ela disse, terminando o abraço e olhando bem para Remo.

− Eu é que nunca vou esquecer, Perla – Remo respondeu, fazendo a menina rir.

− Aluado, você se importa se eu roubar a minha namorada por um instante?

− De jeito nenhum, Sirius – Remo respondeu, indo se juntar a Pedro e Tiago, que faziam guerra de comida, deixando Lílian furiosa.

− Eu queria te dar o meu presente – o moreno disse, entregando um grande pacote para Perla.

− Você é o meu presente.

− Eu sei disso – Sirius respondeu fazendo Perla rir novamente – Mas eu queria te dar algo que realizasse o seu pedido. Que fizesse com que esses momentos fossem eternos.

Perla deu um beijo rápido nele e em seguida abriu o pacote. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que se tratava de uma bela caixa marfim de veludo do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato. Havia uma chave pendurada na caixa e as suas iniciais estavam gravadas em alto relevo perto da fechadura. Sirius pegou a chave e abriu a caixa.

− Nada de magia? – ela estranhou ao ver que não havia nenhum feitiço lacrando a caixa.

− A magia está no que vai ficar dentro dela – ele respondeu, deixando Perla intrigada – Eu quero que você guarde nessa caixa tudo que te faça lembrar de momentos felizes como hoje. Desse jeito, você fará com que eles sempre sejam eternos. Não precisa de magia para guardar isso. Não é nenhum segredo. Apenas recordações dos bons momentos de nossa vida.

− E a chave?

− Ela é simbólica. Apenas pra mostrar que o que for guardado aí é de extrema importância.

− Eu te amo, sabia?

− Sabia... mas eu não me canso de ouvir você falar isso – respondeu Sirius, que ia beija-la, mas foi interrompido por Alice e Kelly.

− Que tal tirarmos uma foto dos pombinhos? – perguntou Alice. Sirius a olhou frustrado por ela ter interrompido o momento dos dois.

− Lembrança de um dos nossos momentos mais felizes – Perla sussurrou no seu ouvido, fazendo o maroto sorrir e abraça-la, deixando que as meninas tirassem muitas fotos deles juntos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Perla? – Remo chamou pela quinta vez a mulher que estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

− Remo? Eu não tinha te visto chegar.

− Eu percebi. Estava distraída?

− Apenas me lembrando daquele meu aniversário que vocês fizeram aqui. Lembra?

− Como se fosse hoje.

− Me lembro do pedido que eu fiz. Pedi para sempre ter meus amigos ao meu lado. Infelizmente ele não foi atendido – Remo se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

− Ainda somos amigos.

− E sempre seremos – ela respondeu se afastando – O que você queria falar comigo?

− Eu estive na sua casa...

− Eu sei. Thais me falou.

− Ela estava lá com um bebê – continuou Remo, esperando que Perla falasse alguma coisa a respeito. Mas ela ficou calada – Quem é esse bebê?

− É uma menina.

− Sei que é uma menina. Quero saber quem é ela! – Ele disse, começando a perder a paciência.

− O que Thais lhe disse que ela era?

− Filha dela.

− O que mais você quer saber então?

− Quem é o pai!

− Remo, sei como se sente. Mas esse assunto diz respeito a vocês dois. Se ela não quer lhe falar nada, não sou eu quem vai falar alguma coisa – Perla respondeu dando aquele assunto por encerrado – Mas não foi por isso que você me chamou. O que você queria falar comigo?

− Harry sabe sobre você. – Remo respondeu, deixando Perla alterada.

− Sabe? Como assim, _sabe_?

− Sabe que tem uma madrinha. Sabe o seu nome, seu sobrenome. Tem fotos suas com Sirius. Sabe que você era a melhor amiga da mãe dele...

− Como ele pode saber disso? – Perla perguntou confusa e nervosa.

− Perla, ele está em Hogwarts! Qualquer pessoa que ele perguntasse sobre Sirius ou sobre os pais poderia falar sobre você. E ele deve ter mexido nas coisas de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld e ter achado as fotos.

− Ele sabe que eu _estou viva_?

− Não. Por que _eu fui obrigado a mentir pra ele, pra proteger a mentira que você inventou_.

− É para o próprio bem dele, Remo. O que você acha que Harry faria se soubesse que eu estou viva? Não acha que ele viria atrás de mim, mesmo que eu estivesse em perigo? Assim como ele fez com Sirius...

− Você está culpando o Harry pelo que aconteceu?

− Eu sou a maior culpada por tudo que aconteceu – ela respondeu, ficando perto de Remo – Eu só estou tentando protege-lo. Devo isso a Lílian. Devo isso a Sirius.

− Por que você não conta a verdade pra ele? Você não tem idéia do quanto ele estava feliz em saber sobre você. O quanto ele queria conhece-la. Por um minuto eu queria ter dito a verdade. Mas por lealdade a você, Perla, eu não fiz. E me odeio por isso.

− Sei como você se sente...

− Não, você não sabe. Eu estou cansado dessas mentiras. Harry tem o direito de saber a verdade. Assim como Sirius também tinha.

− O que está feito, está feito, Remo – disse Perla, sem encarar o amigo – Não há como voltar atrás.

− Os erros do passado não podem ser consertados, Perla. Mas você tem a chance de mudar o presente e não faz nada.

As últimas palavras de Remo feriram Perla de um jeito que ela não esperava. Ele virou as costas para ela, encarando uma das janelas do quarto. Ela olhou uma última vez para o maroto antes de sair do aposento.

Remo deixou que as lágrimas chegassem ao seu rosto. Tudo estava sendo duro demais nos últimos dias. Ele estava começando a perder o controle. Sabia o quanto devia ter magoado Perla com suas palavras. Ele olhou para trás, mas não viu sinal da loira. Correu até a saída da Casa dos Gritos que dava em Hogsmeade, mas também não a viu. Provavelmente, ela teria desaparatado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, se xingando mentalmente por ter tido a brilhante idéia de ir passear no povoado no mesmo dia de visita para os alunos. Ele não suportava ser quase espremido por eles no Três Vassouras, assim como não se sentia a vontade para fazer nada, pois a todo lugar que ia, encontrava um aluno de Hogwarts.

Foi quando encontrou alguém que ele menos esperava. E aparentemente sozinha. A garota estava parada em frente a uma loja concentrada em algo na vitrine. Severo sorriu. Era a sua chance.

− Senhorita Stoller? – ele disse para a garota loira de belos olhos verdes claros.

− Professor Snape! Que prazer em vê-lo!

− Está sozinha?

− Ah sim – Sarah respondeu com um sorriso – Minha mãe tinha marcado de se encontrar comigo, mas parece que ela teve um problema em Hogwarts e vai se atrasar. Enquanto isso eu estou conhecendo o povoado.

− Nunca tinha estado em Hogsmeade antes? – Severo perguntou com interesse.

− Não. È a primeira vez. Cheguei a Inglaterra há pouco tempo. Não conheço muita coisa.

− Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, deixando Sarah confusa.

− Eu não sei...

− Só até a sua mãe chegar.

− Bom, você é um dos professores de Hogwarts. Logo acho que não tem problema – Severo ficou intrigado com a resposta dela. Ela percebeu a reação dele e completou – Sabe como é, com Você-Sabe-Quem de volta, nunca se sabe em quem podemos confiar. E minha mãe tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa comigo.

− Ela é tão protetora assim? – Severo perguntou, estranhando a colocação da menina.

− Pelo menos comigo, ela é! – ela respondeu – Então, onde podemos tomar alguma coisa?

Severo a guiou até o Três Vassouras. Apesar de saber que o bar estava lotado, seria mais difícil alguém prestar atenção nos dois do que se fossem conversar em um lugar menos movimentado. Os dois sentaram em uma mesa no fundo do bar, de modo que ficaram distante da mira de alunos curiosos. Severo pediu um uísque de fogo e Sarah uma cerveja amanteigada

− E então, você nunca esteve antes na Inglaterra? – Severo perguntou a garota, com bastante interesse.

− Como eu disse, é a minha primeira vez nesse país. Sempre morei nos Estados Unidos. Nasci e vivi lá durante toda a minha vida.

− Mas sua mãe já está a algum tempo na Inglaterra...

− Oh sim – Sarah respondeu, bebendo um pouco da sua cerveja amanteigada – Ela veio para cá há alguns anos atrás. Ela era a chefe dos aurores do Ministério da Magia americano quando recebeu o convite pra vir para cá. Na época eu ainda não tinha terminado a escola, por isso só pude vir agora.

− Você... você já terminou a escola? – Ele perguntou, intrigado com a resposta – Sarah confirmou – _Quantos anos você tem?_

− _Dezenove – _ela respondeu, apesar de ter estranhado a pergunta.

− Dezenove? – Severo sentiu-se confuso com a resposta.

− Algum problema nisso? – Sarah perguntou espantada ao ver a reação do professor.

− Você parece muito nova para ter dezenove anos – ele respondeu sem jeito. Sarah riu.

− Todos me dizem isso. Já estou acostumada – ela respondeu de um jeito carinhoso. Porém, Severo estava perdido em seus pensamentos e não prestou muita atenção na resposta dela – Leciona a muito tempo em Hogwarts?

− Algum – Ele respondeu sem encarar a garota – Srta. Stoller?

− Sarah... detesto tratamentos formais.

− Sarah... você me disse que sempre viveu nos Estados Unidos. Suponho que a família de seus pais também fosse de lá, não?

− Na verdade não – Sarah respondeu, sem entender muito a pergunta – Onde você quer chegar com essa conversa?

− Curiosidade. Você sabe, sua mãe é um tanto... _misteriosa. _Todos os professores têm muita curiosidade a respeito dela.

− Se você diz. Mas eu não vejo motivos pra isso.

− Não?

− Minha mãe é uma pessoa normal como qualquer outra. Sem muitos segredos. Sem muita história.

− Você me disse que a família dela não era americana? Ou seria a do seu pai?

− Não sei muita coisa a respeito da família do meu pai, já que não o conheci. Mas sim, eu me referia a família da minha mãe.

− Não conheceu seu pai? Mas por que?

− É um assunto que não gosto de falar muito... principalmente com pessoas que eu não conheço – ela respondeu, fitando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada a sua frente – A verdade é que parece que eu já o conheço, professor Snape.

− Não precisa falar nada que não queira – Severo respondeu, tentando ganhar a confiança da garota. Ele sabia que ela não falaria nada se ele a pressionasse. A tática deu certo.

− Meus pais eram aurores aqui na Inglaterra – Sarah falou, sentindo lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Mesmo assim não parou de falar – Na época da guerra contra você-sabe-quem, meu pai foi assassinado por um desses seguidores dele, como é que eles se chamam...

− Comensais da Morte – disse Severo, massageando levemente seu braço esquerdo – Então ele foi mais uma vítima de _Voldemort_?

− Engraçado você falar o nome dele quando todos o temem – ela respondeu, enxugando discretamente uma lágrima que escorregou de seu olho.

− Você tem medo?

− Minha mãe me ensinou a sempre falar o nome dele. _Voldemort_. O assassino de meu pai – Sarah tomou mais um pouco de sua bebida antes de continuar – Mas também me disse que muitas pessoas não estão preparadas para ouvi-lo.

− Sua mãe é sábia – Severo respondeu, também tomando um pouco de sua bebida – Então a família dela era inglesa?

− Sim. Eram de uma cidade pequena... como é mesmo o nome da cidade? Fica perto de Oxford...Woodham!

− Woodham? – Sarah confirmou.

− Depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe fugiu para os Estados Unidos. Ela estava grávida de mim. E essa é a minha história.

− Não tem mais nenhum parente vivo?

− Não que eu saiba – Ela respondeu, consultando o relógio – Você deve estranhar o tratamento que minha mãe tem comigo, já que ela trata todos com extrema frieza. Mas, eu era a única razão dela continuar viva. Por isso a superproteção e o tratamento diferente comigo.

− Completamente fácil de entender.

− É melhor eu ir. Acho que ela já deve estar me procurando.

Severo concordou. Eles levantaram, pagaram as bebidas e na saída do Três vassouras deram de cara com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Sarah cumprimentou os garotos. Mas Severo não fez o mesmo.

Do lado de fora, os dois caminharam por um tempo. Severo achou melhor não fazer perguntas sobre a mãe da garota, para não levantar suspeitas. Eles conversaram sobre o tempo, coisas de Hogwarts. Até encontrarem com Elizabeth.

− Sarah? – a morena chamou a filha. E não gostou de ver quem a estava acompanhando.

− O Professor Snape estava me mostrando o povoado, mamãe – Sarah abraçou a mãe, explicando o motivo de estar acompanhada.

− Muito gentil da sua parte, _Severo _– Elizabeth disse com frieza para o professor de Poções – Mas se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar com a minha filha agora.

− Obrigada pela bebida e pela conversa – agradeceu Sarah, antes de ser levada pela mãe.

Severo apenas sorriu. A visita a Hogsmeade não tinha sido tão inútil como ele pensara que seria.

* * *

**N/A:** Atendendo a pedidos, esse capítulo trouxe mais uma lembrança com meu querido Sirius. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Essa foi a minha lembrança favorita. Eu Estou voltando as aulas, mas espero continuar não demorando pra atualizar, afinal eu quero acabar com essa fic antes do livro 6 em português sair, senão aí é que eu desisto. Se vocês querem capítulos saindo rápido então é só apertar esse botão aí embaixo e deixar um comentário. Eles vão me incentivar muito. Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Thaisinha:** pode deixar que não conto pro Diego que você é má! Você chorou com o que o Remo fez? E eu que estousendo quase esquartejada por te feito isso? Logo as coisas se esclarecem. Bjos.

**Krol:** Depois dele mentir pro Harry, saber que a Thais tem um filho, ter traido ela, ele ainda explode desse jeito com a Pê? Acho que estou mto má com esse lobinho. Mas em breve vc vai saber o porque disso tudo. Quanto ao segredo da Elizaebth...aguarde! Bjos.

**Bruna Lupin Black:** pode ficar tranquila que as coisas vão dar certo pro Remo.É só uma questão de tempo. Qto ao livro 6...melhor nem falar, pq ainda estou com raiva dele. Mas pode ter certeza de que não vou desanimar da fic não. Ainda mais com uma fã como vc! Bjos.

**Gabizinha Black:** O Snape não é bobo. Mas se você ainda não descobriu o segredo dela, não fique triste. mais dois capítulos e você vai saber o que é! Sobre dar importância pra Gina, eu não estava querendo não, mas estou começando a mudar de idéia, como vc pode ver nesse capítulo. Bjos

** Friendship Black:** Espero não ter demorado muito pra atualizar. A propósito, esqueci de dizer, mas é claro que vc pode usar o plano SSQP(Salve-se Quem Puder) em uma fic sua. Vou adorar! Bjos.

**Anaisa:** Qualquer dia você tem um treco de tantas perguntas que eu coloco na sua cabeça. mas fica tranquila que elas serão respondidas em Breve. Quanto ao Remo ser cafajeste...isso vai ser devidadmente explicado. Bjos.

**Srta. Wheezy:** Tb fiquei com pena de fazer isso com o Remo. mas foi um mal necessário que em breve será explicado. Espero que tenha ido bem nas suas provas. Bjos.

**Luci Potter:** Nesse capítulo o Sirius não voltou totalmente, mas já fez uma pequena aparição. Espero não ter demorado pra atualizar. E fique tranquila. Assim como o Snape vc tb vai descobrir logo logo o segredo da Elizabeth. Bjos

**Anninha:** Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário. Espero que vc consiga ler esse capítulo, apesar de estar super atolada. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. Bjos.


	10. 9: Sonho ou Realidade

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Sonho ou Realidade? **

* * *

No dia seguinte a visita a Hogsmeade, todo o castelo estava agitado com a partida de quadribol que aconteceria naquela manhã, entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória.

Na mesa dos leões, o clima era tenso, principalmente porque Rony estava muito nervoso e não parava de dizer o tempo todo que não se sairia bem no jogo. Já Harry, estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, lembrando de cada palavra da mãe das gêmeas sobre Perla, que não prestava atenção em nada do que Hermione dizia.

Uma coruja parda entrou pela janela do castelo, um tempo depois das outras corujas terem entrado. Muitos ficaram curiosos em saber para quem seria a encomenda que ela trazia, mas nem Rony, nem Harry deram importância quando ela parou em frente a Hermione, lhe entregando um pacote.

Harry sentia-se confuso de uma forma que jamais conseguiria explicar. Por um breve momento ele pensou em pedir a penseira de Dumbledore emprestada para aliviar um pouco os pensamentos, mas desistiu ao lembrar o como Dumbledore a usava, principalmente depois que ele começou a lhe dar aulas de Oclumência, já que Snape tinha se negado a continuar.

− Você devia ver isso, Harry – disse Hermione, interrompendo o discurso de Rony, sobre o como ele não estava preparado para aquela partida.

− Não estou com cabeça pra nada – Harry respondeu, mal-humorado.

− Mas você devia ver – ela insistiu, lhe passando dois recortes de jornal que ela estivera vendo.

Harry pegou os recortes sem muito entusiasmo. Ele estava com cabeça em outros assuntos para se preocupar com mais alguma coisa que estivesse acontecendo no mundo. Porém tomou um grande susto ao ver do que se tratava, derrubando todo o seu suco em cima da mesa.

O recorte de jornal era de uma notícia publicada há muito tempo, mais exatamente no dia em que Sirius havia sido preso. Nela, além de explicar o motivo da prisão dele, dizia que ele tinha matado treze pessoas, sendo doze trouxas e um bruxo (que seria Pedro Pettigrew) e ferido uma, que não era ninguém menos que Perla Montanes.

− _Segundo o St Mungus, o estado da senhorita Montanes é grave e as chances de que ela sobreviva são mínimas _– Harry leu em voz alta o trecho para os dois amigos – _Uma verdadeira surpresa para os amigos dela, já que Black era seu namorado _.

− Quer dizer que ela morreu no ataque que o Pettigrew fez ao Black? – Rony perguntou bastante enojado – A cada dia, mais eu me arrependo de ter tido aquele rato.

− Ela não morreu no ataque... – disse Hermione, apontando para o segundo recorte de jornal – Ela ficou inconsciente por um bom período.

Harry pegou o segundo recorte. A notícia, ao contrário do primeiro recorte, que era uma manchete de capa, era bem pequena. Apenas algumas poucas linhas que diziam que Perla Montanes havia morrido depois de estar internada durante quatro meses no St. Mungus.

− Como conseguiu isso? – Harry perguntou para Hermione que sorriu.

− Rita.

− Aquela nojenta da Skeeter? – disse, Rony, quase cuspindo o suco que estava tomando.

− Ela me devia um favor. Afinal, depois daquela entrevista do ano passado, a carreira dela foi as alturas – Hermione respondeu, sentindo-se satisfeita pelo que conseguiu de Rita Skeeter – O que me intriga é porque eles não deram importância pra morte dela. Quer dizer, ela seria mais uma vítima do "ataque de Sirius".

− Sempre se falou em treze pessoas mortas – Harry disse, olhando atentamente os dois recortes – Todas as pessoas que falaram de Sirius quando ele fugiu de Azkaban dizeram que ele matou treze pessoas no "ataque". Ninguém nunca mencionou Perla.

− Vai ver ninguém prestou atenção que ela tinha morrido! – sugeriu Rony.

− E porque, quando o Profeta divulgou a morte dela, apenas colocou que ela morreu depois de ficar quatro meses no St Mungus? Eles sequer mencionaram o motivo dela ter ido parar lá – disse Hermione, juntando as suas coisas.

− É isso que me intriga – disse Harry pensativo. Porém Rony lhe deu um puxão e disse que já estavam atrasados para o jogo de quadribol.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo sentou na arquibancada destinada aos professores, bem ao lado da professora Sprout, que estava numa conversa animada com o pequeno professor Flitwick, para reparar na sua presença.

Ele olhou ao redor, mas não viu o menor sinal da pessoa que estava procurando. Isto o intrigou bastante. Ele se perguntou por que ela simplesmente não aparecia em público.

− Capitães, apertem suas mãos – gritou Madame Hooch. Em seguida ela apitava, dando início ao jogo.

− Grifinória tem a posse da goles com Gina Weasley. Ela passa para Johnson, que devolve para Weasley – narrou Ernesto Mcmillan – Ela arremessa e é gol! 10 a zero para Grifinória.

O professor de Poções olhou irritado para os jogadores de vermelho e dourado. Sabia que não tinha muito o que fazer. Era quase certo que Grifinória ganharia o jogo e ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em ver a comemoração dos leões.

Sem se importar com os protestos dos outros ocupantes da arquibancada, ele levantou e saiu. Andou rapidamente em direção ao castelo, pensando no que poderia fazer.

Pensou em ir para a sua sala e já estava a caminho das masmorras, quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Procurar Elizabeth. E se a professora não estivesse no castelo, ele poderia investigar a sua sala e tentar descobrir alguma pista sobre os mistérios dela.

Andou calmamente até parar em frente a sala da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e sem se importar se haveria alguém dentro da sala ou não, ele simplesmente abriu a porta.

Elizabeth estava sentada em uma mesa no fundo da sala. Escrevia em um pergaminho e nem ao menos levantou os olhos quando a porta abriu permitindo a entrada de Severo Snape.

− Quer dizer que você não gosta de quadribol? – provocou Snape sentando em uma cadeira em frente a mesa dela.

− Eu pensei que você tivesse o mínimo de educação e batesse na porta da sala de outras pessoas antes de entrar – Elizabeth disse, sem olhar para o professor de Poções.

− Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. Afinal, toda a escola está no campo de quadribol.

− Não tenho tempo para perder com essas _futilidades – _Ela respondeu, largando a pena e o encarando pela primeira vez – O que não o desculpa pela sua falta de educação.

− Não é incrível como você consegue ser tão desagradável? – Severo tentou provoca-la, mas ela não se alterou – Agora entendo o porquê de não se misturar com os outros. Ninguém deve suportá-la.

− Não quero que ninguém me suporte – ela respondeu pegando a pena novamente e a levando ao tinteiro – Mas se quer saber, ninguém o suporta, então...

− Você e sua filha são tão diferentes. Sarah é tão agradável. – Elizabeth parou e pena centímetros de distância do pergaminho, deixando escorrer um pouco de tinta sobre o mesmo.

− O que quer dizer com isso?

− Ela é uma menina muito simpática. Sabe, tivemos uma conversa muito interessante – Severo provocou novamente, deixando Elizabeth irritada – Aposto como ela adoraria sair comigo novamente.

− _Não se meta com a minha filha_ – Ela se levantou e parou a frente de Severo o encarando com ódio.

− Por que está tão preocupada? Está com ciúmes dela? Ou seria de mim?

− Realmente passou pela sua cabeça que eu teria ciúmes de você? - ela perguntou com desdem.

− Ou será que tem medo que ela me conte o seu _segredinho_?

− Já lhe disse que não tenho segredos.

− Então não se importaria se eu investigasse a sua filha, não é? Ela realmente não é de se jogar fora.

Elizabeth sentiu uma imensa raiva com as últimas palavras de Severo. Ela se levantou e o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa, forçando-o a se levantar. Em seguida, o puxou até perto da porta, empurrando o em cima da mesma.

− Eu vou te dar um aviso. E espero que você escute bem – Ela disse com raiva, estando bem perto dele – Fique longe da Sarah.

− Pra que tanta proteção, _mamãe_? – Severo provocou novamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

− Se eu souber que você se aproximou novamente dela, é melhor ter muito cuidado. Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Severo sorriu. Um sorriso cínico, de que não sentia medo. Porém a proximidade com a professora despertou nele um outro sentimento. Suas pernas tremiam e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. O perfume de Elizabeth o estava deixando tonto. Ela ainda estava com a mão no colarinho de sua camisa e tinha ódio em seu olhar. Aquele belo par de olhos verdes o estava deixando desnorteado.

Sem conseguir pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, ele colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço dela e forçou seu rosto para mais perto do dele, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem, primeiro de modo calmo, para em seguida, se tornar um beijo voraz, de quem anseia por ele há muito tempo.

Elizabeth empurrou Severo. Seus olhos tinham ainda mais ódio. Ela abriu a porta e o empurrou para fora, fechando-a novamente e se trancando lá dentro. Já Severo, caiu no chão do corredor ao ser empurrado pela professora. Mas ele não se importou com isso. Ao contrário, sorria.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Após a partida, com a vitória da Grifinória por 250 a 20, Harry preferiu ir para o vestiário tomar um banho antes de ir comemorar com o restante de sua casa na Sala comunal.

Depois de um bom e demorado banho, ele vestiu roupas limpas, guardou o uniforme na mochila e saiu do vestiário. Do lado de fora, ele encontrou Gina. A garota ainda vestia o uniforme de quadribol, mas não parecia muito feliz com a vitória.

− Algum problema, Gina? – Harry perguntou ao passar por ela.

− Eu e Dino terminamos – ela disse, sem encará-lo.

− Sério? – Harry perguntou se animando, para em seguida, pecerber que não devia estar assim – Eu sinto muito.

− Não sinta. Porque eu não sinto - ela respondeu, encarando Harry – Dino era um idiota.

− Eu espero que você tenha mais sorte da próxima vez... digo, que consiga um bom namorado.

− Nenhum vai ser bom – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça novamente – Por que nunca vai ser quem eu quero.

− Quem você quer? – Harry perguntou, antes de conseguir pensar no que estava perguntando..

Gina o encarou novamente. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e antes que Harry pudesse entender o que ela estava pensando em fazer, ela tocou de leve em seus lábios com os dela. Em seguida, saiu correndo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, durante a aula de Poções, Harry estava tão concentrado pensando em tudo que descobrira até aquele momento sobre Perla, que não estava dando a menor atenção a poção que preparava. Porém, ele não era o único que estava distraído.

Ao contrário de todas as aulas, Severo havia explicado a poção que os alunos iriam preparar, colocado os ingredientes no quadro, mas não ficou observando o trabalho de cada um. Ele permaneceu imóvel, sentado em sua cadeira, pensando no que tinha acontecido entre ele a professora Stoller no dia anterior. Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas. Ele se perguntava o tempo todo se realmente teria descoberto o segredo de Elizabeth.

Hermione mostrou como o professor de Poções estava para Rony, que apenas balançou os ombros, o que significava que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido. Apesar de também estar imerso em seus pensamentos, Harry também percebeu o comportamento do professor, que simplesmente estava deixando escapar uma grande oportunidade de criticá-lo, já que sua poção estava longe de estar correta. E eles não eram os únicos que tinham percebido a "distância" do professor.

− Professor Snape? – Draco Malfoy o chamou. A turma toda o encarava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

− Sim, Malfoy? – ele respondeu, sem nem ao menos olhar para Draco.

− O senhor não vai ver se as nossas poções estão corretas?

− Os ingredientes e o modo de preparo estão no quadro. No final da aula vocês vão me entregar uma amostra da poção que fizeram.

− Mas, o Senhor não vai passar pela turma para ver quem está trabalhando corretamente? – insistiu Draco. Severo olhou para o aluno, irritado por este ter interrompido seus pensamentos.

− Quem é o professor aqui, sr Malfoy?

− O senhor – Draco respondeu, ficando com a face ainda mais pálida que o normal.

− Então se não quiser pegar uma detenção, não tente me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer em minhas aulas.

Harry quase caiu da cadeira. Snape ameaçando dar detenção para um aluno da Sonserina? E esse aluno era Draco?

Era difícil saber quem ficara mais surpreso com a atitude de Snape. Os alunos da Sonserina ficaram supresos e revoltados que o professor pudesse pensar em dar uma detenção a um aluno de sua casa. Já os alunos da Grifinória, ficaram espantados com a atitude dele, mas também não esconderam um sorriso de satisfação.

Quando a aula acabou, todos os alunos trataram de deixar a sua amostra de poção na mesa do professor e sair o mais rápido possível com medo que ele mudasse de humor.

− O que deu no Snape? – Harry perguntou para Rony e Hermione quando eles estavam no corredor.

− Parece até um sonho – disse Rony, que estava animado – Snape ameaçando dar uma detenção ao Malfoy. Vocês viram a cara dele de medo?

− Ele estava muito diferente hoje. Estava distraído. Provavelmente pensando em alguma coisa muito importante – argumentou Hermione.

− Vai ver ele tomou um fora da professora Stoller! – brincou Rony, deixando Harry e Hermione surpresos – Vão dizer que vocês nunca repararam como ele fica olhando pra ela durante as aulas práticas de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas?

− Você repara em cada coisa, Rony!

− Vai dizer que você nunca reparou, Mione? Você, que sempre sabe tudo sobre tudo! – Hermione parou de andar e o fuzilou com o olhar.

− Rony? – Lilá, que estava atrás de Hermione o chamou. Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

− Oi Lilá.

− Sabe, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa – a garota disse meio sem jeito, empurrando Hermione para o lado para poder se aproximar do ruivo – Na semana que vem como é feriado da Páscoa será dia de visita a Hogsmeade. E eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo...

− Ir com você?

− Sim... – ela respondeu, encarando Hermione em seguida – Claro, se você não tiver companhia melhor.

− Tudo bem – Rony respondeu sem encarar Lilá. Ela se aproximou dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo o garoto corar da cabeça aos pés.

Hermione apenas resmungou alguma coisa que os garotos não entenderam e saiu de perto deles.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Harry soltou Neville, embora não tivesse consciência do que fazia. Estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado. _

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco._

_Harry viu a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito de seu padrinho quando ele atravessou o arco e desapareceu além do véu, que esvoaçou por um momento, como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retornou a posição inicial. _

_- SIRIUS – ele escutou uma mulher gritando. _

_Quando Harry chegou ao estrado, viu uma mulher parada em frente ao véu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Soube naquele instante que ela é quem havia gritado. Aproximou devagar, tentando descobrir quem seria ela. _

_Quando estava a poucos passos de distância, a mulher olhou para o lado e encarou Harry. Apesar de jamais tê-la visto pessoalmente, ele soube naquele momento quem era ela. _

_Os olhos eram de um tom cor de mel inconfundível. O cabelo loiro e liso. Porém, ao contrário das fotografias que tinha visto, ela não parecia uma garota com menos de vinte anos. Era mais velha. Mas Harry não tinha dúvidas de que era ela. Perla Montanes. _

Harry acordou assustado. Rony estava parado ao seu lado, tentando acalma-lo a todo custo.

− Está tudo bem, Harry. Foi só um sonho – disse Rony. Harry percebeu que estava bastante suado – Foi um sonho com _Você-Sabe-Quem_?

− Não – ele respondeu, tentando se lembrar de cada detalhe.

− Então o que foi? Você estava do mesmo jeito que ficava quando tinham sonhos com _Você-Sabe-Quem_.

− Não eram sonhos. Eu entrava na mente dele – Harry respondeu, procurando seus óculos – Mas não foi ele.

− Com que foi? – Rony perguntou curioso e um pouco assustado.

− Minha madrinha.

− Harry, estou começando a concordar com Hermione. Você está ficando obcecado por ela...

− Eu acho que ela pode estar viva.

− Tem certeza de que você está bem? Acho que você devia ir até a enfermaria...

− Você não está entendendo, Rony.

− Realmente eu não estou. Você teve um sonho com a sua madrinha e agora acha que ela está viva. Eu deveria estar entendendo alguma coisa?

− Não foi um sonho...

− Eu realmente acho que você devia procurar Madame Pomfrey...

− Rony, escuta uma coisa – disse Harry, segurando o amigo – Todos dizem que Perla está morta, não é?

− Foi o que o Lupin disse.

− E o que saiu no Profeta – continuou Harry – Mas segundo o jornal, ela teria morrido pouco tempo depois da prisão de Sirius. Ela deveria ter pouco mais de vinte anos...

− E daí?

− E daí que eu acabei de vê-la como ela seria se estivesse viva até hoje.

− Harry, você não a viu. Você sonhou com ela. Sonhou como acha que ela deveria ser se estivesse viva.

− O engraçado é que eu sonhei várias vezes com a morte de Sirius e pouco antes de saber sobre ela, passei a escutar o grito de uma mulher chamando por ele. Era ela.

− Você está começando a delirar...

− Tudo faz sentindo agora – respondeu Harry, pulando da cama – A mulher que gritava em meus sonhos era Perla. Mas não a Perla com a idade que ela tinha quando todos dizem que ela morreu. Mas com a idade que ela teria agora se estivesse viva.

− E o que isso tudo tem a ver com o fato de você achar que ela está viva?

− Não percebe? Você mesmo acabou de me dizer que antes de acordar, eu estava agindo exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu agia quando tinha aquelas visões com Voldemort...

− Você-sabe-Quem... – pediu Rony, que se alterou ao escutar o nome do lorde das trevas – Mas...

− Não eram sonhos, Rony. Naquela época eu realmente estava entrando na mente dele.

− Você acha então que... mas isso seria impossível... não seria?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Era bem cedo quando Thais acordou. Ela levantou, vestiu um robe por cima da camisola e desceu as escadas pensando no que prepararia de café da manhã. Mas ao chegar na sala, encontrou Perla acordada. A loira estava agitada e andava de um lado para o outro.

− Caiu da cama, Perla? – a morena brincou, mas a outra não achou graça na brincadeira e parou de andar – O que foi que aconteceu?

− Harry sabe que eu estou viva – disse Perla nervosa apertando seus dedos da mão.

− Como ele poderia saber? – perguntou Thais, achando que a amiga estava delirando – Você mesma disse que Remo disse pra ele que você estava morta – Perla a encarou seriamente antes de responder.

− Ele acabou de entrar na minha mente.

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam desse capítulo? Inútil eu diria. Ele nem era pra existir, mas eu não resisti a tentação de acrescentá-lo só pra fazer o Snape agarrar a Elizabeth. E sim, a Gina saiu correndo depois de beijar o Harry. Na minha fic ela não é uma "devassa" como a titia JK faz ela parecer. Eu não quis colocar o jogo de quadribol porque estava sem nenhuma inspiração para fazê-lo e se eu o colocasse, esse capítulo demoraria ainda mais. Eu espero de coração que vocês me digam o que acharam. Quem sabe eu fico inspirada e publico o próximo capítulo sem demorar? Afinal, ele (Capítulo 10 - A Verdadeira História da Família Stoller) vai começar a esclarecer os mistérios dessa fic. E sim, eu sou muito má, quero deixar vocês muito curiosos pra ver se vocês ficam com pena de mim e comentam!

Queria agradecer e dedicar esse capítulo a todos que comentaram e em especial para a **Srta. Wheezy**, que fez aniversário na semana passada (esse capítulo é um presente de aniversário atrasado pra vc!).

**Lele Potter Black:** Se você aguentar até o próximo capítulo vai saber qual é o "mistério" da Elizabeth. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjos.

**Thalita:** Espero não ter demorado muito pra publicar. E espero também que você continue gostando da história. Bjos.

**Thaisinha:** Você apareceu nesse capítulo. Pouco, mas apareceu. O que achou do Severo agarrando a Elizabeth? Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos.

**Anninha:** Estou curiosa pra saber o que você está suspeitando de toda essa história. Você sabe o como sua opinião é fundamental pra mim. Bjos.

**Luci Potter:** Bom, eu espero que não seja preciso você impedir a versão em português do sexto livro de ser publicada, porque eu espero ter acabado essa fic até lá. Mas obrigada pela intenção. Eu adoro as lembranças, são minhas partes favoritas da fic. Principalmente quando tem Perla e Sirius. mas em breve vc vai vê-lo sem ser em Lembranças...deixa eu ficar quieta. Bjos.

**Srta. Wheezy:** Feliz Aniversário atrasado. Espero que tenha gostado do "seu presente". Eu também queria ter um aniversário assim. Espero que o seu tenha sido tão perfeito como o da Perla. Bjos.

**Krol:** Espero que os problemas do seu computador sejam resolvidos. Também estou com saudades. Sabe, já estou até acostumada a ser chamada de malvada pelo que faço com o Remo. Mas um dia eu paro de fazer o coitado sofrer. E quem não queria ter um aniversário daqueles? Se bem que eu me contentava só com o namorado(hehehe)! Bjos.

**Anaisa:** Você sabe que eu virei fã das suas fics, principalmente das D/G. Estou ansiosa pelo capítulo. O diálogo da Sarah com o Severo ficou meio confuso, mas acho que no próximo capítulo você vai entender. E fico feliz em saber que gostou da parte da Perla com o Remo. Eu quase chorei quando a escrevi. Bjos.


	11. 10: A Verdadeira História dos Stoller

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – A Verdadeira História da Família Stoller**

* * *

− O que foi que aconteceu?

− Harry sabe que eu estou viva – disse Perla nervosa apertando seus dedos da mão.

− Como ele poderia saber? – perguntou Thais, achando que a amiga estava delirando – Você mesma disse que Remo disse pra ele que você estava morta – Perla a encarou seriamente antes de responder.

− Ele acabou de entrar na minha mente.

− O que? Do que você está falando?

− Ele entrou em minha mente – insistiu Perla. Thais sentou no sofá, olhando com preocupação para a loira.

− Tem certeza de que você está bem?

− Não acredita, não é? – Perla perguntou recebendo uma resposta afirmativa de Thais – Então como você explica o fato de que eu estava pensando no dia que Sirius caiu atrás daquele maldito véu e Harry pára ao meu lado e fica me encarando?

− Perla, você está achando que Harry sabe que você está viva porque você o viu em seu sonho?

− NÃO FOI UM SONHO – gritou Perla – Eu não estou ficando maluca. Sei que não estava sonhando. Eu estava acordada.

− Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Thais questionou. Ela achava tudo aquilo uma grande loucura.

− Eu não estava dormindo. Eu não dormi a noite inteira por causa de mais uma crise de insônia – Thaís olhou para ela – Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara. Eu não dormi. Quando tenho essas crises de insônia, eu perco o sono. Você sabe muito bem disso. Já cheguei a ficar dias e mais dias sem dormir por causa dela.

− Perla...

− Ele entrou na minha mente – insistiu Perla – Quantas vezes eu já fiquei pensando naquele maldito dia? Eu sempre via Sirius, sempre via o Harry... mas ele nunca me via. Por que eu não estava lá.

− Você só imaginou a coisa toda de um jeito diferente.

− Se eu estou te dizendo que ele entrou na minha mente é porque ele fez isso. Eu sei Oclumência o suficiente para saber quando alguém entra na minha mente.

− Como Harry poderia fazer isso? – Perguntou Thais, mas Perla não respondeu – Eu duvido que ele saiba Legilimência.

− Ele está aprendendo Oclumência. E você sabe que toda pessoa que aprende como fechar a mente acaba aprendendo também como entrar em uma.

− Suponhamos que ele saiba Legilimência. Como ele poderia invadir a sua mente se vocês estão a quilômetros de distância? Eu pensei que fosse necessário um contato visual.

− Nem sempre é necessário – respondeu Perla, sentando ao lado de Thais.

− Mesmo que ele tenha entrado na sua mente, isso não significa que ele saiba que você está viva.

− Ele sabe, Thais. Ele me viu como uma adulta. Harry sabe que jamais sonharia comigo na idade adulta.

− E se isso realmente aconteceu... o que você vai fazer a respeito?

− Preciso conversar com Remo – Perla respondeu, deixando Thais surpresa – Ele precisa saber da verdade.

− Você não pode contar a verdade para ele, Perla.

− E se ele descobrir depois? Ele vai se sentir usado. Ele já está péssimo por ter mentido para o Harry por minha causa.

− Você sabe quais são as conseqüências dele saber a verdade? – a morena perguntou – Não digo só por mim. Mas você sabe que isso muda tudo.

− Eu não vou contar toda a verdade, Thaís. Apenas uma parte dela.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ele andava pelas ruas da pequena cidade a procura de uma pista. Qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o porquê dos recentes acontecimentos. Qualquer coisa que desse um sentido para tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo.

O lugar estava vazio, exceto por algumas poucas pessoas que andavam na rua. Com o feriado da páscoa, era de se esperar que não houvesse muita gente naquele fim de mundo.

"Melhor assim", ele pensou. Não queria ser visto por muitas pessoas. Um estranho numa cidade pequena sempre chama a atenção. Sentiu-se satisfeito por ter escolhido aquela época para fazer sua investigação.

Severo olhou a sua volta, pensando no que iria fazer. Ele não poderia se demorar naquele lugar. Tinha que estar de volta a Hogwarts em dois dias. Precisa descobrir qualquer coisa e sair de Woodham o mais rápido possível.

Ele continuou andando pelas ruas da cidade, mas não encontrou nada que o ajudasse. Pensou em entrar em uma das poucas lojas abertas e perguntar se alguém por lá sabia onde ele poderia encontrar o que tanto procurava.

Foi no final de uma rua sem saída que ele encontrou o que tanto queria. Não soube o motivo que o levou a entrar naquela rua. O fato é que tivera muita sorte. A última loja era um pequeno bazar de peças antigas. O nome da loja: Antiguidades Stoller. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver o letreiro com o nome da loja. Sem pestanejar, ele abriu a porta e entrou.

Uma bela garota estava parada no balcão. Ela estava com fone no ouvido, ligados em um disckman, aparentemente distraída demais com a música para prestar atenção no cliente que acabara de entrar.

Mas Severo não era um cliente comum e a garota logo percebeu sua presença. Não era todo dia que um sujeito vestindo uma roupa preta, com uma capa de viagem e uma aparência de estrangeiro, entrava em sua loja. Rapidamente ela tirou o fone do ouvido e perguntou se ele queria alguma coisa.

− Esta loja... quem é o dono dela? – Severo perguntou com o sotaque totalmente britânico, quebrando as teorias da jovem de que ele seria estrangeiro. Porém, a pergunta dele não foi nada comum.

− É dos meus pais – Ela respondeu prestando muita atenção nele, enquanto ele continuava observando os objetos da loja.

− Seus pais são os Stoller?

− O que você acha? – ela respondeu com ironia – Que colocamos esse nome por que gostamos dele?

Severo não gostou do modo como a garota o tratava. Mas, notou certas semelhanças de comportamento com uma professora de Hogwarts.

− Seus pais estão em casa? – ele perguntou, deixando a menina ainda mais confusa. Ele percebeu que ela não devia ter mais que dezesseis anos.

− Afinal de contas, o que você deseja? – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos claros.

− Eu gostaria de falar com seus pais.

− E por que?

− É um assunto particular – Severo respondeu deixando a garota irritada. Ela não estava nem um pouco com vontade de deixar ele falar com os pais sem saber do que se tratava.

− Olha se você não me falar o que é, eu não posso chamá-los...

− Algum problema, Susan? – uma mulher apareceu atrás da garota. Severo não teve muita dificuldade para imaginar quem seria. As semelhanças com a jovem eram marcantes.

− É a mãe dela?

− Sim. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

− Eu gostaria de conversar com você e seu marido.

− Sobre o que? – perguntou a mulher, fazendo a garota sorrir.

− Sobre sua família. Gostaria que me dessem informações sobre uma pessoa de sua família. Elizabeth Stoller.

− Quem? – a mulher pareceu confusa.

− Elizabeth Stoller – repetiu Severo, aproveitando para ler os pensamentos dela.

− Eu não sei quem é ela – Ela não estava mentindo.

− Provavelmente ela se casou com alguém de sua família. Ela tem uma filha chamada Sarah. Sarah Stoller.

Severo viu um brilho diferente passar nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. E lendo a sua mente ele percebeu que aquele nome mexera com ela. A pergunta "será que ela é?" não parava de se repetir na mente dela.

− Venha comigo – ela levantou a tampa do balcão e fez sinal para que ele o seguisse. Susan o olhou irritada, quando ele passou por ela.

− A senhora conhece Sarah Stoller? – ele perguntou enquanto ela o guiava por uma escada.

− Eu não sou a pessoa certa para suas perguntas – ela respondeu e continuou subindo até chegar a uma sala – Mas existe alguém que talvez saiba responder a elas.

Ela pediu que ele esperasse na sala, enquanto saia por um corredor. Severo passou rapidamente os olhos pelo aposento, mas não notou nada que pudesse chamar a sua atenção. O local parecia uma típica sala de estar inglesa.

Foi quando uma mulher apareceu pelo corredor por onde a outra havia passado. Esta, no entanto, era mais velha, uma senhora idosa, com cabelos grisalhos que aparentava uns setenta anos. Ela pediu que ele se sentasse em uma poltrona e sentou-se perto dele.

− Minha filha, Krystine disse que você gostaria de saber alguma coisa sobre alguém de minha família – ela perguntou e antes que Severo respondesse, ela continuou – Meu nome é Karolyne Stoller.

− É um prazer conhece-la, senhora Stoller. Meu nome é Severo Snape.

− O que o traz a Woodham, Senhor Snape?

− Eu gostaria de obter informações sobre uma pessoa. Elizabeth Stoller?

− Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

− Mas conhece uma Sarah Stoller?

− Por que quer informações sobre essa mulher? – Karolyne perguntou, desviando da pergunta de Severo.

− Ela é professora na escola onde eu leciono.

− É professor?

− Sim...

− Vejo que não vai me dar informações sobre você, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, mas Severo não respondeu – Conheço muito bem os ingleses. Eles não confiam em ninguém. Porque acha que eu lhe falaria alguma coisa sobre alguém de minha família.

− Eu não sei – ele respondeu, levando a mão ao bolso, pensando se deveria usar a maldição Imperius.

− Na verdade eu não sou uma Stoller. Não mais. – Ela assustou Severo com a resposta, que rapidamente tirou a mão do bolso – Meu atual sobrenome é Spencer. É o sobrenome que eu herdei de meu falecido marido. Stoller é um nome de solteira. A loja só continua com esse nome porque era de meu pai.

− E você teve irmãos ou alguém muito próximo que...

− Quer saber quem é a Sarah Stoller que eu conheço, não quer? – Severo confirmou – Ela era minha irmã.

− Irmã?

− Sim – ela foi até uma gaveta de um móvel e de dentro tirou um porta-retrato e o entregou a Severo – Meus irmãos. Sarah e Kevin.

Severo observou a foto. Apesar de estar um pouco amarelada por causa do tempo, ele ainda conseguia ver nitidamente o rosto de Sarah Stoller. Ela era loira e tinha olhos azuis. O oposto de seu irmão, que tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos muito escuros. Karolyne, na época, possuía cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis como os da irmã.

− A Sarah que eu conheço é uma garota...

− Sim. Não poderia ser ela. Se estivesse viva ela seria um pouco mais nova do que eu – Severo estava se sentindo confuso – Deixa eu lhe contar a história.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Há muito tempo atrás, Michael Stoller tinha três filhos. Karolyne, era a mais velha. Sarah a do meio. E Kevin o mais novo. Apesar de irmãos, eles eram muito diferentes no comportamento._

_Karolyne era a filha modelo. Sempre fazia tudo que os pais queriam. E por isso vivia em conflito com Sarah, a chamada "rebelde" da família. Sarah sempre sonhou alto. Detestava a vida em Woodham e tudo o que mais queria era ir embora de lá. Já Kevin era altamente influenciado por qualquer um que agisse de acordo com os seus interesses. Um oportunista, como muitos o chamavam._

_Apesar das diferenças, a família Stoller viva junta na pequena casa em cima de uma loja de Antiguidades que pertencia a família. Os filhos de Michael estudavam na única escola que havia na cidade e depois, fariam faculdade em Oxford. Isso era o que ele esperava que acontecesse._

_Mas Sarah queria ir mais longe. Ela estava cansada de morar em Woodham e não queria ir pra Oxford. E foi quando ela recebeu a carta de aceitação da Universidade de Londres que a família Stoller se desmembrou._

_Sarah foi contra a vontade do pai para Londres, rompendo assim qualquer laço com a sua família, já que não recebeu apoio de ninguém. Alguns anos depois, Mike faleceu e Kevin aproveitou para ir atrás da irmã, que estava bem finaceiramente em Londres. Karol ficou em Woodham para cuidar da loja e da mãe que ficou doente._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Você nunca mais teve notícias de sua irmã?

− Como eu disse, ela rompeu todos os vínculos com a família – respondeu a senhora Spencer – Mas é claro, ela acolheu Kevin em sua casa quando ele a procurou. Ele me mandou uma carta no dia que nossa mãe faleceu, dizendo que lamentava muito, mas que não viria para o enterro. Sarah estava perto de dar a luz.

− Ela estava grávida?

− De um menino, segundo Kevin me disse.

− Não teve contato com eles depois disso?

− Não.

− Não saberia nem ao menos me dizer se eles estão vivos?

− Não estão... Saiu no jornal há alguns anos. Os dois morreram já tem um tempo.

− Acha que esse filho que a sua irmã teve poderia ter tido uma filha e colocado seu nome de Sarah?

− É a única explicação que eu encontro – respondeu Karolyne, pegando o porta-retrato da mão de Severo e o guardando novamente – Não sei que informações gostaria de saber sobre essa Elizabeth, mas infelizmente isso é tudo que sei. Mas você pode tentar uma outra coisa.

− Que coisa? – perguntou Severo olhando fixamente para a mulher.

− Kevin morava nesse endereço – Ela lhe entregou um pedaço de papel – talvez você possa descobrir alguma coisa lá.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Tiago Potter – Lílian Evans (Mortos)  
Sirius Black – Perla Montanes (Mortos)  
Remo Lupin  
Pedro Pettigrew  
Edgar Bones – Kelly Bagman (Mortos)  
Alice Longbottom – Frank Longbottom (Incapazes)  
Penélope Patil_

Harry olhou mais uma vez a lista que tinha feito. Não havia mais ninguém que ele soubesse que fosse amigo de sua madrinha e que pudesse lhe dar alguma informação sobre ela.

Sentindo-se derrotado, ele pousou a pena ao lado do pergaminho no mesmo instante em que Hermione entrava na Sala Comunal. A garota foi em sua direção no momento que o viu.

− Não foi a Hogsmeade, Harry? – ela perguntou, sentando ao seu lado.

− Rony está com Lilá, esqueceu? – Ele respondeu, fazendo Hermione fechar a cara – E você, não ia com o McLaggen?

− Eu só disse aquilo para o Rony parar de falar que ia pra Hogsmeade com a Lilá – ela respondeu e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Harry – Gina me contou sobre vocês...

− É...??? – respondeu Harry, que percebeu a mudança de assunto.

− Vocês nunca mais se encontraram depois daquele dia no vestiário?

− Gina foge de mim todas as vezes que eu chego perto.

− Ela está com medo que você a rejeite – Harry a encarou com uma expressão que dizia "como você sabe?" – Ela me disse.

− Eu não sei o que faço.

− Dê tempo ao tempo! – respondeu Hermione, que só então notou o pedaço de pergaminho que Harry estava escrevendo – O que é isso?

− Eu só estava anotando algumas coisas – Harry respondeu, mostrando para ela – Não existe mais ninguém que possa falar alguma coisa...

Harry examinou novamente os nomes e uma luz projetou-se dentro de sua cabeça.

− Como não pensei nisso antes...!!!

− Pensou no que? – perguntou Hermione que tinha lido os nomes e não tido nenhuma idéia.

− Lembra daquele dia em Hogsmeade, que o Lupin nos contou sobre a Perla, Sirius e meus pais...?

− Claro que sim... – respondeu Hermione, começando a entender aonde Harry queria chegar – Você está querendo dizer que...

− Naquele dia Lupin falou com todas as letras e nós não percebemos... "_E eu posso saber o que a saudade da minha namorada tem a ver com a briga de vocês com as meninas?"._ Como não reparamos nisso. Ele teve uma namorada. E se ela não estiver morta...

− Se ela não estiver, Harry. Porque é bem provável que ela esteja – completou Hermione.

− Se ela não estiver é mais uma pessoa que pode saber alguma coisa dela – disse Harry, se animando – Precisamos falar com ele.

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e praticamente a arrastou com ele até a sala que Remo estava ocupando, que era bem próxima a sala da professora Stoller.

− Harry. Hermione. Que surpresa ver vocês. Entrem – ele disse, fazendo os garotos entrarem em sua sala.

Ao contrário do que era a sala dele, há três anos atrás, não havia nenhuma criatura que seria estudada ou qualquer instrumento para estudo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Apenas muitos livros espalhados em várias estantes.

− Vocês querem alguma coisa? – ele perguntou e os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Harry achou melhor ir direto ao ponto.

− Na verdade nós só viemos até aqui porque queríamos lhe perguntar uma coisa.

− Que coisa? – Remo perguntou, desconfiando de qual seria o assunto.

− Onde está a sua namorada?

− O QUÊ? – ele levou um susto tão grande, que quase caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado.

− Sua namorada. Você nos disse que tinha uma.

− Eu não posso ter dito isso.

− Mas você disse, professor – respondeu Hermione – Naquele dia em Hogsmeade. Disse que Sirius e o pai de Harry ficaram o provocando, falando coisas de sua namorada.

− Vocês devem ter entendido mal...

− Ok. Eu prometo que não faço mais nenhuma pergunta sobre esse assunto – disse Harry, que estava começando a se irritar – Desde que você me diga se ela está viva.

− Ela... – Remo não sabia o que dizer. Estava totalmente despreparado para aquela pergunta – Está... viva. Mas eu não sei onde ela está.

− Ótimo. Vamos, Mione. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui – disse Harry puxando Hermione até a porta.

− Pensei que quisesse saber o nome dela... – disse Remo, quando a mão de Harry estava na maçaneta da porta.

− Você vai me dizer? – Remo ficou em silêncio – Então eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho.

Remo viu Harry e Hermione sair da sua sala e sentiu-se ainda pior. Pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava dobrado em cima de sua mesa. O bilhete que Perla acabara de mandar dizendo que precisava conversar com ele.

− Realmente estamos precisando conversar, senhorita Montanes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo olhou duas vezes para a placa que havia no início da rua para confirmar que aquela era realmente a rua que ele procurava. A passagem por Woodham não lhe dera muitas explicações, mas pelo menos ele agora tinha uma pista sobre o passado daquele que ele suponha ser o marido de Elizabeth.

Ele andou pela rua procurando a casa certa. A Escócia apesar de também ficar no Reino Unido era bem diferente da Inglaterra. Tanto as construções, como os costumes. E Dundee era completamente diferente de Woodham.

Parou em frente a uma casa que parecia abandonada. Ela era grande e outrora havia sido muito bonita. Ele olhou para os lados e como não havia ninguém por perto, aparatou dentro dela.

Severo olhou cada cômodo da casa em busca de alguma pista que o levasse até a Elizabeth. Qualquer informação que fosse sobre aquele que teria sido o seu marido. Mas ele não encontrou nada, a não ser foto dos antigos donos da casa, que eram do irmão de Karolyne, Kevin, e de sua esposa.

Ao passar pela sala, ele olhou rapidamente procurando alguma coisa. Num dos cantos do aposento, ele viu uma mesa com diversos porta-retratos. Imaginou se valeria a pena olhar as fotos em busca de alguma pista, pois achava que só encontraria mais fotos dos donos da casa. Mas como estava alí, achou que não custava nada olhar.

Passou os olhos por cada um dos porta-retratos, mas não viu nada de diferente dos que haviam no restante da casa. Quando chegou no último, percebeu que era o único que era diferente dos demais. Nele, uma bela mulher estava abraçada com uma menina. Ele reconheceu a mulher como sendo Sarah Stoller, a irmã de Karolyne, que ele viu na fotografia que ela lhe mostrara.

Ele desviou o olhar do porta-retrato, sentindo-se desanimado, por não ter descoberto mais nada. Estava se preparando para aparatar novamente, quando ele se lembrou de uma coisa. Pegou novamente o último porta retrato que ele tinha olhado. Lá estava Sarah abraçada com uma menina.

_− Ela estava grávida?_

_− De um menino, segundo Kevin me disse._

Olhou novamente para a fotografia tentando entender o que se passava na sua cabeça. Se Sarah Stoller tivera um filho, porque ela estava naquela fotografia com uma menina?

"Pode ser uma garota qualquer" – ele pensou. Mas seu olhar se deteve na menina. E principalmente, no cordão que ela usava.

Severo sorriu. Aquela era a prova que ele precisava.

− Eu descobri o seu segredo, Elizabeth – ele disse em voz alta – Stoller não é o nome da família do seu marido. É da sua família.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry estava na sala da professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ele e a professora estavam conversando sobre as aulas práticas de Defesa e fazendo anotações sobre quais seriam os próximos tópicos que eles iriam abordar.

− Acho que devíamos passar para alguns feitiços de ataque. Todos já estão indo bem na maioria dos defensivos.

− Quantos de seu grupo já conseguiram produzir um patrono? – Elizabeth perguntou. Ela e Harry vinham praticando o feitiço do patrono durante duas longas semanas com os alunos.

− A maioria... quer dizer, somente alguns conseguiram realmente produzir um patrono. O do restante não passou de uma névoa prateada.

− Então continuaremos com o feitiço do patrono até que todos consigam.

− Mas... não estaremos perdendo tempo demais? – perguntou Harry.

− Você sabe que os dementadores passaram para o lado de Voldemort? – Harry confirmou e ficou surpreso da professora falar o nome dele.

− O Profeta noticia ataques deles o tempo todo.

− E é exatamente por isso que, enquanto todos os alunos não produzirem um patrono, nós continuaremos insistindo.

Harry ia falar alguma coisa para contestar a professora, mas bateram na porta e em seguida o professor Flitwick entrou dizendo que Dumbledore gostaria de falar com Elizabeth. Ela saiu da sala, dando ordem para que Harry continuasse com as anotações.

O garoto largou a pena no momento que a professora saiu. Tudo aquilo o estava aborrecendo. Ela não lhe dava liberdade para ensinar o que ele achava que deveria ser ensinado.

− _Ela tirou o comando do grupo que eu mesmo criei_ – ele falou para si mesmo. Em seguida, pegou a pena e ia voltar a escrever, mas desanimou.

Ele olhou a sala pensando na oportunidade única que estava tendo. Ele estava sozinho, dentro da sala da professora mais misteriosa da escola.

Harry levantou e começou a andar pela sala, observando cada objeto. A sala era muito comum, parecida com a da professora Minerva McGonagall. Não havia nada que chamasse a atenção, nem ao menos uma penseira que ele pudesse investigar.

Parou em frente ao único armário do aposento. A porta estava entreaberta. Harry a abriu completamente, mas dentro só haviam livros e alguns objetos que a professora usava nas aulas práticas. Mas, na prateleira mais baixa ele viu um objeto que chamou muito a sua atenção.

Harry o pegou, sem se importar se a professora pudesse voltar. Aquele objeto era mais importante que isso. Era mais importante que tudo.

A Caixa. Uma pequena caixa de veludo marfim. Uma caixa que ele já tinha visto antes, pois tinha uma igual. A caixa de Sirius.

Ele passou a mão pela superfície dela. Era a mesma textura da caixa de Sirius que ele tirara do Largo Grimauld. Não tinha dúvidas disso. Ele se perguntou se a professora teria pegado a caixa que estava com ele, mas ao passar a mão perto da fechadura, ele viu que aquela se tratava de outra caixa. As iniciais eram diferentes de S.B. Eram três letras: P. E. M.

Sua curiosidade só aumentou. Ele precisava saber o que havia dentro daquela caixa de qualquer maneira. Sem se importar novamente, ele pegou a varinha e apontou para a fechadura, abrindo-a com um Alorromora. Para sua surpresa, não havia nenhum outro feitiço selando a caixa.

Por cima de todos os objetos que estavam lá dentro, Harry achou um porta-retrato com a foto de Sarah, o que não era estranho visto que a garota era filha da professora. Mas assim que ele o retirou, tomou um susto que paralizou todo o seu corpo.

Haviam fotos e mais fotos. Fotos de pessoas que ele conhecia. Fotos que ele já tinha visto. Tudo muito familiar. Tudo muito conhecido...

Foi então que ele se deu conta do que tudo aquilo significava. P. E. M. Não havia dúvidas do dono dessas iniciais.

− Harry, vamos ter que terminar nossa aula... – disse a professora Stoller, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Harry, segurando suas fotos e com a sua caixa aberta.

− Você é...

* * *

E Aí? O que acharam? Chato? Insuportável? Nada a ver com nada? Eu confesso que na parte que explica sobre a família Stoller é meio chato, mas como tudo na minha fic tem uma explicação, eu não poderia deixar de dar essa. Quem vocês acham que é a professora Stoller? Ta meio na cara, não acham? Mas vocês não sabem de todas as coisas que estão por trás disso. E isso, vocês só vão descobrir aos poucos. Quanto ao próximo capítulo... estou pensando em demorar bastante com ele. Sabe como é, eu estou planejando duas novas fics e talvez eu deixe essa aqui um pouco de lado pra poder escrever as outras. Isso é claro, depende do quanto vocês forem bonzinhos comigo. Sim , eu virei chantagista. Estou até pensando em mandar um recado para Voldemort dizendo que eu quero virar uma Comensal...afinal, todo mundo diz que eu sou má mesmo...

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Anaisa:** você sabe que eu também adoro o Draco com a Gina, mas não resisti colocá-la com o Harry. Mas com certeza a parte do Snape valeu por todo o capítulo. Eu amo o Snape(o da minha fic). Ele consegue fazer coisas que até eu duvido. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjos.

** Friendship Black:** Eu pensei, já que o Harry conseguia entrar na mente de Voldemort, porque não entrar na mente da Perla, não é mesmo? Afinal, que outro jeito ele teria pra descobrir que ela está viva. Eu adoro o Snape, de todos os jeitos e de todas as formas. E amo as suas fics. Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjos.

**Luci Potter: **Eu espero que vc não precise arquitetar nenhum plano mirabolante pra impedir a saída do sexto livro, porque espero ter acabado a fic até lá. Mas se isso não acontecer, vou te pedir uma ajuda! Eu não gosto da Gina dos livros. Ela muda muito o jeito dela de ser do quarto pro quinto livro. Agora você gostou da cena do Snape/ Elizabeth? Ainda vão haver outras que espero que vc tb goste. Bjos

**Anninha:** Oi amiga. Espero que você esteja menos atolada pra ter tempo de ler o capítulo da minha pobre fic. Eu não consigo escrever sem seus comentários. Amei as fotos que vc me mandou. Quero ir pra aí! Bjos

**Krol:** Me desculpe pela cena. Eu esqueci de avisar que colocaria ela de novo. Mas prometo que foi a última vez. Afinal, meu querido logo estará de volta. Realmente, Snape se acha o rei da cocada preta. È Perla, Elizabeth, Sarah... ele não quer deixar escapar nenhuma. Pena que não tem o charme do Sirius. Sim, Harry entrou na mente da Perla. Isso ainda vai dar confusão. Sobre virar comensal, estou pensando em me alistar no exército do Voldemort. Quem sabe assim eu não acabo com meus professores e fico com mais tempo pra escrever? Bjos.

**Srta. Wheezy:** Nem precisa agradecer, pois vc mereceu a homenagem. Sim, é capaz de acontecer realmente H/G, mas isso vai ser aos poucos. E a ação que vem depois do Harry entrar na mente da Perla começa no próximo capítulo. Espero que goste. Bjos.

**Lele Potter Black:** Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou e espero que goste desse também, apesar de que eu não gosto muito dele. Mas o próximo será melhor. Bjos.

**Estrelinha W.M:** Você leu as 3 fics de uma vez? Tô precisando fazer isso. Tem muita coisa que eu não lembro mais. Sobre a Perla ter perdido ou não o bebê, a idéia era realmente deixar em dúvida. Mas você saberá a resposta em alguns capítulos. Bjos.


	12. 11: O Segredo de Perla Elizabeth

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – O Segredo de Perla Elizabeth**

* * *

− Você é ... Perla Montanes?

Elizabeth entrou na sala sem tirar os olhos de Harry. Sua expressão continuava a mesma, não sofrendo nenhuma alteração com a insinuação do garoto.

Harry esperava uma explicação para tudo aquilo. Uma explicação que a professora parecia não estar disposta a dar. Ela aproximou do garoto, retirando as fotografias de suas mãos, colocando-as novamente dentro da caixa, que ela tornou a guardar no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

Ela sentou em sua cadeira sem dizer uma palavra. Harry sentou novamente onde estivera sentado antes, de frente para a professora.

− E então? – ele a presionou.

− Então o que?

− Você é ou não é Perla Montanes? – perguntou Harry, aumentando o seu tom de voz. Porém a expressão no rosto da professora continuou a mesma.

− Que diferença isso faz?

− Como que diferença isso faz? – gritou Harry, perdendo a paciência – Perla é minha madrinha!

− Isso não muda nada, Harry – disse Elizabeth de modo bem calmo.

− Isso muda tudo. Porque se você é Perla, isso significa que ela está viva e não morta como todos dizem – Elizabeth mudou sua expressão para uma que dizia "E daí?". Harry sentiu-se confuso, mas sabia que se não a pressionasse, não conseguiria respostas para as suas perguntas – Se você é Perla e está viva durante todo esse tempo, tudo muda. Você nunca deu a mínima pra mim, nunca quis saber se eu estava vivo, se estava sendo bem tratado pelos Dursley... não se importou com tudo que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos... Não se importou se eu estava ou não sofrendo pela morte do Sirius.

− _Você não tem a menor idéia do que é sofrer_, Harry – Ela respondeu perdendo a frieza e a calma.

Harry ia responder, mas não conseguiu. A professora se levantou, dando as costas para ele. Quando ela tornou a encará-lo, estava totalmente diferente. O rosto era mais angelical, a expressão mais carinhosa. Os cabelos tinham clareado até se tornarem loiros. Os olhos verdes escurecidos para castanhos, cor de mel.

Ele não estava mais diante de Elizabeth Stoller. Estava diante de Perla Montanes.

− Perla?

− Agora você tem certeza – respondeu a mulher a sua frente. Até a voz era diferente.

− Você é uma metamorfomaga?

− Metamorfomaga?

− É... como Tonks. Sabe, ela consegue mudar a cor do cabelo quando quer e...

− Eu sei o que uma metamorfomaga consegue fazer. Mas o que acontece comigo é bem diferente de metamorfomagia.

− Diferente?

− Eu sofro de uma doença, Harry. Desvio Psíquico Emocional.

− O que?

− Dupla Personalidade – completou Perla.

− Você tem Dupla Personalidade?

− Quando uma pessoa sofre um grande abalo emocional ela tende a duas coisas. Ou sofre eternamente pelo que aconteceu o que a leva a total degradação ou cria um novo mundo, uma nova personalidade para escapar do que aconteceu, para não ter que enfrentar os problemas pelos quais passou.

− Mas...

− Quando Sirius foi preso, eu fiquei muito tempo internada no St. Mungus. Todos achavam que eu não fosse me recuperar. E de fato, eu não me recuperei – Perla disse, sentando novamente na cadeira – Minha vida tinha acabado. Eu não tinha forças para continuar. E foi aí que eu comecei a criar a Elizabeth.

− Sua segunda personalidade?

− Ela foi uma válvula de escape pra mim. E eu me apeguei tanto a ela que não desenvolvi apenas uma personalidade. Eu criei uma nova imagem, uma nova vida. De fato, eu virei Elizabeth.

− Mas como você pode... mudar de uma pra outra, se não é metamorfomaga.

− Uma metamorfomaga pode mudar apenas a sua aparência de acordo com a sua vontade. Tenho certeza de que a personalidade de Tonks continua a mesma ela estando de cabelo rosa ou roxo – Perla encarava Harry, tentando a todo custo manter a calma – Por causa desse meu distúrbio eu consegui mudar minha aparência... mas apenas para ser Elizabeth. Eu não consigo mudar apenas o meu cabelo ou o formato de meu nariz. Ou eu sou Perla. Ou sou Elizabeth. Duas pessoas vivendo no mesmo corpo.

− Por que não me contou?

− Existem coisas que você não deve saber.

− Coisas que não me contam – respondeu Harry, levantando da cadeira – Coisas que não me contam porque insistem em me tratar como criança.

− Harry...

− _Como pode mentir pra mim durante todo esse tempo_? Como pode mentir para todos... para Remo, para Sirius...

− Remo sabia que eu estava viva – Harry ficou ainda mais revoltado ao saber que Remo mentira para ele.

− Ele sabia?

− Não o culpe. Eu pedi a ele para não te contar. Queria apenas te proteger. Sabia que se você descobrisse que eu estava viva, viria atrás de mim.

− Aposto como vocês devem ter rido bastante aqui na escola por me enganarem!

− Remo só soube hoje que Elizabeth e eu éramos a mesma pessoa – respondeu Perla deixando Harry surpreso.

− Ele não sabia?

− Como vê, você não foi o único a ser enganado.

− Você era a namorada de Sirius... por que nunca soube nada de você? Aposto como ele também acreditava que você estava morta. Aposto como foi mais um que você enganou. E você era a namorada dele.

− _Nós não éramos apenas namorados... éramos noivos_. Quando tudo aconteceu, ele tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento.

− E mesmo assim, você não contou pra ele que estava viva. Deixou ele sofrer a sua morte – Harry estava irritado com tantas mentiras – Sabe o quanto ele ficaria feliz se soubesse que você estava viva?

− Ele sabia que eu estava viva.

− Sabia?

− Como eu disse, tem muita coisa que você não sabe!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Um Ano e Meio Atrás)_

Elizabeth examinou mais uma vez o jornal a sua frente, pensando nas conseqüências que aquela notícia poderia trazer. A cada dia que passava o rompimento das relações entre Fudge e Dumbledore aumentavam, o que dificultava ainda mais a sua vida dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Como chefe dos aurores, ela sempre tinha que estar presente em todos os assuntos do quartel, sem contar que Fudge a mantinha como uma prisioneira, vigiando todos os seus passos, controlando suas correspondências, na expectativa de que Sirius viria atrás dela.

"Maldita a hora que aceitei voltar" – ela pensou. Apesar de quase ter se encontrado com Sirius dois anos antes, quando ele havia sido preso em Hogwarts depois de fugir de Azkaban (ocasião em Fudge a obrigara a ir até a escola, para colocar ela e Sirius frente a frente. Mas ele acabou fugindo antes que eles se encontrassem) ela não sabia nenhuma outra notícia do maroto a não ser que ele estava a salvo em algum lugar que Dumbledore não queria lhe dizer, principalmente por que para todos, Perla estava morta e Elizabeth do lado do Ministro.

Como ela odiava toda aquela encenação. Quando simulara a própria morte, fugindo com Thais para o Brasil e depois para os Estados Unidos, ela esperava enterrar de vez todo o passado de sofrimento e perdas. É claro, ela nunca perdera a esperança de que um dia Sirius fosse considerado inocente. E era por isso que ela escolheu aquele nome que somente ele identificaria. A falha no seu plano foi que, além de Dumbledore, Amélia e Thaís, Fudge também sabia sua verdadeira identidade.

Ela largou o jornal em cima da mesa e saiu de sua sala. Sentia que sufocaria se continuasse lá dentro. No caminho, acabou trombando com Tonks, que vinha carregada de livros e acabou deixando-os cair com a colisão.

− Presta atenção por onde anda, Tonks – ela disse com sua habitual voz seca e fria.

− Eu sinto muito, Stoller – desculpou-se a metamorfomaga, que estava com os cabelos na cor roxo berrante.

Elizabeth a ajudou pegar os livros que estavam caídos no chão. Mas quando pegou o primeiro exemplar, algo chamou sua atenção. O livro estava com marcas de tinta nas páginas e na capa havia duas iniciais escritas com canivete.

_− Sirius, nós temos que estudar. Os NIEM´s são na semana que vem – disse Perla, que estava sentada com um livro aberto a sua frente e tentava conter o namorado, que insistia em beijá-la a todo custo._

_− Eu não dou a mínima pra esses exames – ele respondeu, beijando-a e sem querer derrubou o vidro de tinteiro em cima do livro aberto._

_− Agora é que não vamos poder estudar mesmo – reclamou Perla._

_− Quem se importa? – Sirius sorriu. Perla levantou da cadeira e procurou pela sua mochila._

_Sirius sentou na cadeira desocupada pela namorada e fechou bruscamente o livro manchado de tinta, atraindo a atenção de Perla, que procurava o seu exemplar na mochila._

_− O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou assustada ao ver o namorado com um canivete na mão._

_− Registrar esse momento – ele respondeu, riscando na capa do livro as iniciais "S" e "P" – Afinal, não é todo dia que eu consigo fazer você parar de estudar para os NIEM´s e você não briga comigo, não tenta me bater ou coisa do tipo – Perla riu._

_− Como você me disse uma vez, te beijar é melhor que te bater!_

− Algum problema? – perguntou Tonks encarando a chefe dos aurores que retinha o seu livro.

− Na minha sala, Tonks. Agora.

Nymphadora Tonks acompanhou Elizabeth, intrigada para saber o que sua chefe poderia querer com ela. E ficou ainda mais intrigada quando entraram na sala e Elizabeth trancou a porta.

− Onde conseguiu esse livro? – Ela perguntou para Tonks, com o livro da mesma na mão.

− Eu?...é, é meu!

− Mesmo? Onde o conseguiu?

− Eu... – Tonks sentia-se extremamente desconfortável. Elizabeth parecia tentar ler sua mente.

− Eu comprei na Floreios e Borrões!

− Comprou? – Elizabeth perguntou com ironia – Onde ele está?

− Ele? – Tonks estranhou a pergunta.

− Sirius Black.

− Eu não sei...

− Esse livro é dele – falou Elizabeth, apontando para as iniciais marcadas na capa do livro – Onde ele está? Na sede da Ordem?

Tonks não respondeu. Ela não sabia como a chefe dos aurores, que estava apoiando o Ministério contra as declarações de Dumbledore sobre a volta de Voldemort, poderia saber da existência da Ordem de Fênix.

Elizabeth entendeu o que o silêncio de Tonks queria dizer. Ela apontou sua varinha para a auror, mas o que saiu dela não foi um feitiço e sim um patrono.

− Vamos ver o que Dumbledore tem a me dizer sobre isso – ela falou, abaixando a varinha.

Nymphadora sabia o que ela tinha feito. Sabia por que era exatamente dessa maneira que os membros da Ordem se comunicavam. Mas isso só poderia significar que Elizabeth pertencia a Ordem.

"Seria possível que a chefe dos aurores, o braço direito de Cornélio Fudge, estivesse na verdade trabalhando secretamente para a Ordem?" pensou Tonks.

As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Até que de repente, um patrono em forma de fênix apareceu na sala e entregou um pedaço de papel para Elizabeth, antes de desaparecer. O papel pegou fogo assim que ela terminou de ler.

− Você vai me levar a sede da Ordem.

A metamorfomaga não viu alternativa a não ser fazer o que sua chefe pedia. Sabia que ela só poderia entrar na sede se Dumbledore tivesse lhe contado como. Só não entendia porque ele faria isso.

Na saída do Ministério, elas encontraram Cornélio Fudge, que logo quis saber aonde elas iriam e pareceu convencido quando Elizabeth disse que levaria Tonks para um treinamento, pois ela havia recebido uma denúncia de um provável ataque de comensais. Mas a chefe dos aurores sabia que ele mandaria alguém segui-las, ainda mais por que ele sabia que Tonks era prima de Sirius.

As duas mulheres tomaram o metrô trouxa, que estava lotado aquela hora do dia. Elizabeth levou Tonks para o primeiro vagão e quando a metamorfomaga se deu conta, era outra mulher quem estava a sua frente. Ela era loira, um pouco mais baixa e a expressão no rosto mais cansada. Ela estava diante de Perla. Esta, disse para Tonks mudar sua aparência e trocou a roupa das duas. Nenhum dos trouxas percebeu a mudança nas duas mulheres, pois Perla tinha feito um feitiço para eles não notarem a presença delas.

Quando elas saíram do metrô, Perla sorriu satisfeita ao perceber que o bruxo que as seguia havia ficado para trás.

− Eles são mais fáceis de serem enganados que os trouxas – disse Perla para Tonks, quando estavam próximas ao Largo Grimmauld.

− Como você...?

− Sem perguntas, Tonks – Perla respondeu dando o assunto por encerrado.

Elas pararam entre as casas número 11 e número 13. Perla mentalizou o conteúdo do bilhete que Dumbledore lhe mandara.

− "_A Sede da Ordem de Fênix encontra-se no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres_".

Uma porta se materializou a frente delas. A tinta preta estava desbotada e ela tinha vários arranhões. A maçaneta de prata tinha a forma de uma serpente enroscada. Na havia buraco de fechadura, nem caixa de correio.

Tonks puxou a varinha e deu uma batida na porta. Perla ouviu uma sucessão de ruídos metálicos que lembravam correntes retinindo. A porta abriu rangendo.

− Tonks? – estranhou a Sra Weasley, quando as mulheres cruzaram a soleira da porta – Não te esperávamos até o jantar... mas quem é ela?

− Não me faça perguntas. Estou cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore – respondeu Tonks. Perla a encarava impacientemente – Onde está Sirius?

− Lá em cima. Mas o que...

Tonks fez sinal para a Sra. Weasley não continuar a pergunta. Perla não esperou que ela dissesse mais nada e correu para a escada, não dando a mínima para as diversas cabeças de elfos penduradas na parede. Quando chegou ao último andar da casa, ela atravessou o patamar encardido, parando em frente a última porta do corredor. Ela respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta em forma de serpente bem devagar.

Logo as costas de Sirius ficaram visíveis. Ele estava agachado no chão, alimentando o hipogrifo Bicuço, que se inquietou com a nova presença.

− Calma, garotão – disse Sirius, passando a mão na cabeça do animal – Eu sei que não tenho muito jeito com você. Mas também não precisa ficar nervoso.

Perla olhou fixamente para o hipogrifo e fez uma reverência. Bicuço a encarou por alguns segundos antes de dobrar os joelhos retribuindo o gesto, o que deixou Sirius intrigado.

− Eu desisto de tentar te entender, sabia? Se fosse _a minha pequena_... ela saberia exatamente como cuidar de você. Ela tinha um jeito muito especial com os animais.

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar_

O coração de Perla começou a bater ainda mais forte à escuta-lo falando sobre sua "Pequena".

− Ela foi a garota mais linda que eu já conheci – continuou o moreno, colocando a mão no cordão que estava em seu pescoço – Eu sinto a presença dela o tempo todo. É como se ela sempre estivesse aqui comigo. Perla... minha Perla.

− Sirius... – a loira disse baixo, se aproximando dele.

− Eu ainda consigo escutar a voz dela me chamando...

− Sirius... – Perla chamou novamente fazendo Sirius se levantar.

_Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir_

Sirius sentiu uma delicada mão pousar em seu ombro. Ele não precisava se virar para saber a quem ela pertencia. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer com aquele toque.

Perla sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não as deixou escorrer pelo rosto. Quartoze anos de separação. E ele ainda conseguia despertar nela os mesmos sentimentos de antes. A chama da paixão entre eles ainda estava acesa, apesar da distância e do tempo.

O tempo que Sirius demorou para virar pareceu uma eternidade para os dois. O encontro esperado por tantos anos... o reencontro tão desejado.

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei_

Os orbes azuis logo encontraram os cor de mel. As lágrimas caiam por ambos os rostos. Os lábios tremiam. A distância entre os corpos parecia pequena, mas para eles era de uma imensidão incalculável.

Sirius fez questão de acabar com aquele espaço mínimo que os separava. Colocou a mão no pescoço de Perla, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Os narizes se encostaram. Os lábios se entreabriram de modo a permitir o contato. Os lábios quentes e úmidos se tocaram, de modo calmo, para em seguida se transformar em um beijo voraz.

As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela, tentando sentir que ela realmente estava ali. Ele tirou a capa de viagem que ela usava e continuou o seu passeio por cada região do corpo dela. Perla levantou a blusa dele, que a ajudou a se livrar da incomoda peça de roupa. Suas mãos percorreram o dorso nu dele, fazendo seus olhos brilharem como se estivessem em chamas. Chamas de Desejo. Chamas de Paixão.

Ele a levou em direção a cama, deitando-a em cima da mesma e deitando por cima dela. Se olharam sentindo toda emoção daquele momento. Sirius começou a desabotoar a blusa de Perla. Ela não o impediu.

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

Nenhum dos dois precisava de palavras naquele momento. O desejo que um sentia pelo outro era a prova de que ainda se amavam, mesmo depois de terem ficado separados por tanto tempo. E era apenas isso que importava.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla desejou nunca mais sair de onde estava. Sentir novamente o corpo de Sirius junto ao seu era a melhor sensação que ela poderia sentir naquele momento. Quando abriu os olhos, visualizou os orbes azuis que a examinavam, que a tocavam, para ter certeza de que ela era real.

_E tudo que vejo é este momento_

_E tudo que respiro é sua vida_

− Eu esperei tanto tempo por esse momento – disse Sirius, fazendo Perla sorrir – Tive medo de nunca mais te ter em meus braços. Tive medo que tudo estivesse perdido... para sempre.

− Não é tão fácil assim se livrar de mim – respondeu Perla, deitando por cima do moreno – Achou mesmo que eu deixaria você escapar.

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

− Eu não sou o mesmo Sirius por que você se apaixonou.

− Só porque você não é mais o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, não significa que eu não continue te amando do mesmo jeito – respondeu Perla, tocando o rosto dele – Azkaban pode ter tirado muito de você. Mas o que eu sinto, ninguém jamais vai conseguir tirar.

− Você continua linda...

− Continuo sendo a "sua Pequena" – ela completou, tocando de leva os lábios dele, que aproveitou para inverter as posições.

− Eu quase enlouqueci em Azkaban achando que você estava morta!

− De fato, aquela Perla morreu no dia que você foi preso. Eu não sou a mesma de antes.

− Mas seu amor continua – Perla balançou a cabeça negativamente, assustando-o.

− Ele só aumentou. Eu sempre acreditei em sua inocência. E isso só me fez te amar cada vez mais.

_E não quero que o mundo me veja_ _Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_

− As vezes, eu sentia que você estava viva.

− E quando teve certeza? – Sirius levantou da cama e foi até o armário, onde pegou uma caixa marfim de veludo que tinha as suas iniciais.

− Lembra dela?

− Como poderia esquecê-la se tenho uma igual? E se fui eu quem dei essa para você, depois que você me deu uma no meu aniversário.

Sirius sorriu e abriu a caixa, tirando um pequeno recorte de jornal. Ele o entregou a Perla, que mesmo sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo, aceitou-o e o leu.

O recorte trazia uma notícia de dois anos antes, onde o Ministério da Magia tentava acalmar a comunidade mágica dizendo que eles estavam tomando todas as medidas necessárias para recapturar o fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black. Entre essas medidas, estava a chegada da chefe dos aurores do Ministério da Magia americano, Elizabeth Stoller, que reforçaria o quartel dos aurores do Ministério Britânico.

− Achei esse jornal uns dias depois da minha fuga. Elizabeth Stoller? Você poderia enganar a todos. Menos a mim. Como eu poderia esquecer que Stoller era o sobrenome da família da sua mãe? Somente nossos amigos mais próximos sabiam disso. E mesmo que alguém se lembrasse desse detalhe, jamais associariam você a Elizabeth. Eu duvido que até mesmo Lily soubesse que esse era o seu nome de batismo. Mas como eu poderia esquecer? Se lembra como eu te chamava em nossos momentos íntimos?

− Lizzie.

− Nem mesmo quando eu te dei aquela caixa igual a essa, nem mesmo naquele dia, ninguém se perguntou o que significaria a letra E do P.E.M.

_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar_

_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu_

− Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu queria ir embora. Eu queria sumir para sempre. Eu não agüentaria a pressão. Eu não suportaria viver aqui lembrando a cada dia do que tinha acontecido. Mas eu sempre acreditei que um dia você sairia de lá. E se isso acontecesse, como você me encontraria? Eu precisava de um nome que só você pudesse associar.

− E foi por isso que você veio para a Inglaterra quando eu fugi?

− Não... eu não queria voltar pra cá. Queria que você chegasse a mim. Por isso eu me tornei a chefe dos aurores do Ministério Americano. Alguém que sempre apareceria na mídia. E que ficaria visível pra você – ela respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele – Mas Fudge sabia. Eu precisei contar a ele quando fugi. E ele desconfiava que eu usaria esse nome pra te atrair. E foi o que ele fez. Me chantageou pra voltar de modo que eu atraísse você. Fez de tudo para o meu nome aparecer nos jornais, revistas... me vigia o tempo todo, controla minhas correspondências... tudo na esperança que você apareça.

− Eu sinto tanto por você ter que passar por isso.

− Quando você foi recapturado em Hogwarts, ele me pediu para ir lá. Mas quando eu cheguei, você já tinha fugido. Ele queria um confronto entre nós dois, antes dos dementadores... – Perla parou de falar ao perceber o que ia dizer.

− Eu não vou deixar ninguém te fazer sofrer mais – Sirius forçou-a a encará-lo – Eu vou cuidar de você. Ninguém vai conseguir nos separar novamente.

− Eu tenho tanto medo – respondeu Perla o abraçando.

_E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem_

_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras_

− Aqui você estará protegida. Ninguém poderá encontrá-la ou obriga-la a fazer qualquer coisa.

− O que? – ela perguntou voltando a encará-lo.

− Com você aqui, tudo fica mais fácil. Eu não vou me importar de ter que ficar trancado aqui o tempo todo com você do meu lado.

− Sirius... eu não...

− Você não precisa mais se passar por Elizabeth. Não precisa mais fingir que está do lado do Fudge.

− Eu... eu não posso ficar aqui – respondeu Perla para a surpresa de Sirius – Eu faço parte da Ordem agora. Sou a principal informante de Dumbledore no Ministério. Ninguém, além dele, sabe que eu não estou do lado de Fudge.

− Você não precisa ficar lá.

− Dumbledore precisa de mim, Sirius. Precisa que eu continue com essa farsa.

− Nós podemos fugir...

− E quanto ao Harry?

− Ele pode ir com a gente.

− Você não entende, não é? – falou Perla, se levantando – Lembra que uma vez eu te pedi pra largar essa Ordem e fugir comigo e você disse que na podia? Pois eu não posso agora. Preciso continuar com isso. Faço isso por você. Faço isso por Harry.

− Isso é uma vingança então?

− Não estou me vingando Sirius. Nada no mundo me faria mais feliz do que ficar com você. Mas eu não posso. Não agora – ela respondeu, se aproximando do moreno, que se esquivou.

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva_

− Você já fez a sua escolha.

− Sirius...

− Vá embora! – respondeu Sirius, ficando de costas para ela.

− Se eu pudesse...

− SE VOCÊ QUISESSE! – ele gritou, assustando Bicuço que dormia. Perla sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto – VÁ EMBORA. E LEVE ISSO COM VOCÊ.

_E não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_

Perla viu Sirius retirar o cordão que estava em seu pescoço e o atirar contra a porta. O cordão que ela dera a ele, quando começaram a namorar, e que tinha pertencido a sua verdadeira mãe.

− Eu não quero nada que me lembre você – ele disse, rasgando o recorte de jornal que estava em cima da cama.

Perla caminhou até a porta, onde pegou o cordão que Sirius havia arremessado. Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta quando um anel em seu dedo chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou uma última vez para Sirius, que continuava de costas para ela.

− Acho que também não preciso ficar com isso - ela disse, retirando o anel de seu dedo e o colocando na cama.

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

Sirius se virou para ver o que era. E ficou surpreso quando viu o anel que ele dera a ela no dia que a pedira em casamento. Seus olhares se cruzaram uma última vez antes de Perla abrir a porta e sair.

_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

Assim que a porta se fechou, era Elizabeth quem estava do lado de fora. Ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e desceu as escadas tão rápido como tinha subido, saindo da casa sem ver, nem falar com ninguém.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius nunca me falou nada sobre você.

− Ele não deve ter mencionado esse encontro com ninguém – respondeu Elizabeth, que deixara de ser Perla após o relato – Remo só ficou sabendo que eu estava viva no dia que... você sabe.

− Você estava lá? – perguntou Harry – Eu tenho visto você quando sonho com aquele dia.

− Não, eu não estava lá. Não fisicamente. De fato você deve ter me visto bastante em seus sonhos. Tenho sonhado com aquele dia todas as noites desde que aconteceu.

− Então eu meio que, estava entrando na sua mente.

− De certa forma.

− Eu não consigo entender o porquê você fez tudo isso.

− Ninguém nunca vai entender as minhas razões.

− Eu não entendo mesmo – respondeu Harry, levantando novamente – Você podia ao menos ter contado a verdade pra mim. Podia ter me tirado da casa dos Dursley quando saiu do St. Mungus. Podia muito bem ter ficado comigo.

− _Como você esperava que eu ficasse com você? Eu perdi em um dia muito mais que uma pessoa perde a vida toda_ – respondeu Elizabeth – Eu saí daqui tão transtornada que duvido que conseguisse cuidar de você quando eu não podia cuidar de mim mesma.

− Você fez a sua escolha. Agora eu faço a minha.

− Harry...

− Eu não preciso de uma madrinha que esteve ausente por tantos anos. Eu não preciso de você – ele respondeu, saindo da sala.

No corredor, Harry acabou trombando com Remo, que ficou assustado ao ver a expressão no rosto do garoto.

− Algum problema, Harry?

− Você e ela... vocês se merecem... – ele respondeu antes de dar as costas para Remo.

Remo viu Harry se afastar e achou melhor ir falar com Elizabeth. Ele podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Ao entrar na sala da professora, ele encontrou Perla, banhada em lágrimas.

A loira correu para ele e o abraçou com todas as forças. Apesar de tudo, Remo não conseguia odiá-la. E abraçou tão forte como nunca tinha feito antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco, eu confesso. Mas publicar esse capítulo não é fácil não. Eu tô morrendo de medo de ninguém gostar. Desde que eu comecei essa saga que esse é um dos capítulos que já estava na minha cabeça. E se ninguém gostar e vou me sentir um derrotada (olha o drama). Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. Os próximos dois capítulos vão ter acontecimentos que não vão ser muito agradáveis. Mas depois sso melhora. A Música que eu usei no capítulo é a _Iris do Goo Goo Dolls_.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para:

**Estrelinha W.M:** Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas nao? Bom, ainda tem muita coisa pra ser explicada. Mas isso vai ser aos poucos. E eu espero que goste. Beijos.

**Luci Potter:** Amou? Espero que ame esse também, apesar de que tenho minhas dúvidas. Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar essa fic não. Eu falo isso só pra fazer terrorismo (risos). Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, afinal ainda existem muitos mistérios pra serem desvendados. Espero que goste. Beijos.

** Friendship Black:** Agora você já sabe quem é a Elizabeth e se quiser matá-la tudo bem. MAs sem ela não veremos nosso querido Sirius novamente. Beijos.

**Srta. Wheezy:** Ei. Agora eu sei quem é você! Minha sobrinha-neta(vamos esquecer o neta e deixar só o sobrinha!), Espero que goste do capítulo. Vou ver se termino sua fic hoje. Te adoro. Beijos.

**Lele Potter Black:** Engraçado, vc foi a primeira a perceber que seria a Perla e tem gente que nem eu contando acredita. Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos.

**Thaisinha:** Eu espero que você goste desse capítulo. Ele é meio que a minha vida sabe. A origem de tudo. Se ninguém gostar eu nunca mais escrevo. E nós ainda temos que conspirar muito (Segredo), viu afilhada! Beijos.

**Krol:** Respondo uma ou duas vezes? Afinal vc merece duas respostas, já que mandou 2 reviews. Vejamos, o que será que você vai achar desse capítulo? Bom? Não sei, acho que não. Como eu te disse, Sarah é a mãe da Perla, mas fica meio ruim de lembrar disso por que o nome dela só aparece no primeiro capítulo de Perla e os Marotos. Bom, eu espero que você goste desse capítulo. preciso que alguém goste dele. Beijos.

**Anninha:** O que seria de mim sem você? Foi você quem me deu forças para publicar esse capítulo. Tô morrendo de medo de ninguém gostar. Já estou me vendo rasgando todos os meus rascunhos. Não liga pro drama não. Só de vc ter me falado que gostou, já me deixou feliz. Brigado amiga. Beijos.

**Anaisa:** Já te disse que vc é muito boazinha? Perfeito, que nada. Eu espero mesmo que você goste desse capítulo. Vc deve estar tentando entender como Perla pode ser Elizabeth né? Daqui a alguns capítulos acho q isso vai ficar mais claro. Beijos.


	13. 12: Dementadores

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Dementadores**

* * *

A carruagem parou em frente ao castelo, permitindo que seu ocupante pudesse descer. Os raios de sol iam sumindo no horizonte, anunciando a chegada da noite.

Ele pegou suas malas e caminhou pelos jardins da escola, deixando sua mente vagar pelos últimos acontecimentos.

− Vejo que está de volta – falou Hagrid, que estava parado na porta do castelo, para o recém chegado que apenas assentiu – Deixe que eu levo isso.

O guarda caça pegou a bagagem que ele trazia. Aproveitou e pediu para Hagrid deixar suas coisas em seu quarto enquanto ele fazia uma coisa que não podia esperar.

As chances de encontrá-la no castelo eram remotas. Mas se ela estivesse lá com certeza estaria em sua sala, o único lugar da escola onde ela ficava.

Seu coração acelerou ao parar em frente a porta da sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Sabia que aquele confronto seria difícil. E sabia que apesar de tudo que acontecera, seus sentimentos por ela ainda continuavam os mesmos.

Abriu a porta sem bater e a encontrou deitada no único sofá do aposento. Elizabeth, que tinha os olhos fechados e o semblante preocupado, percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

− Você não aprende mesmo. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que é falta de educação entrar na sala dos outros sem bater – ela perguntou com a voz fria de sempre.

− Chega de jogos, Perla. Está na hora de você me enfrentar.

− Perla? – ela abriu os olhos – Acho que essa sua viagem para Londres não lhe fez muito bem.

− Eu não fui para Londres – respondeu Severo, tentando provocar alguma alteração na professora, mas ela não pareceu mais surpresa.

− Seja lá para onde você tenha ido então! – Elizabeth respondeu, se levantando.

− Não quer saber para onde eu fui? – ele perguntou ficando frente a frente com ela.

− Sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito! – ela respondeu, sentando em sua mesa.

− Uma cidade perto de Oxford... Woodham, conhece?

− Não espera que eu vá conhecer cada cidade desse país?

− Engraçado você não conhecer, por que foi sua filha quem me falou sobre ela.

− Ao contrário da mim, parece que minha vida te interessa muito, não é?

− Sabe em que lugar eu fui nessa cidade? – Elizabeth não pareceu se importar – Uma loja de Antiguidades.

− Não diga! Está pensando em redecorar sua sala?

− Antiguidades Stoller, conhece? – Elizabeth permaneceu calada – É uma bela loja.

− Onde está querendo chegar?

− Um álibi quase perfeito – Severo respondeu – Eu quase acreditei que aquela era a loja da família de seu "falecido" marido. Mas pra minha sorte, eu não desisti. Por um instante, eu quase acreditei em toda essa mentira que você criou. E quase acreditei que eu estava ficando louco.

Elizabeth sentiu um leve tremor percorrer o seu corpo, mas conseguiu controla-lo por pouco. Severo percebeu que ela começava a dar sinais de preocupação. E que tudo era uma questão de tempo.

− Por que não diz de uma vez o que você quer? – perguntou a professora, perdendo a paciência.

− Eu resolvi dar uma passada em Dundee, Escócia – a respiração dela acelerou – Não acredito que olhei tantas fotos daquele casal e não os reconheci. Como pude esquecer o rosto daqueles que um dia eu ajudei a tirar a vida?

Ela sentiu o sangue ferver. Apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão com tanta força que cortou a pele com as unhas. O ódio em seu olhar era mais do que visível.

Severo retirou uma foto do bolso e a jogou em cima da mesa, mas Elizabeth não desviou o seu olhar. Ela já sabia do que se tratava.

− Uma foto pode mudar tudo, não acha? – ele perguntou, se apoiando na mesa de modo a ficar novamente frente a frente com ela – Não é incrível que todos pensassem que Sarah Stoller tivesse um filho, seu suposto marido, quando na verdade ela tinha uma filha? Reconhece a garota da foto? Eu jamais a reconheceria se não fosse por esse cordão que ela está usando. Como não reconhecê-lo, quando eu fiquei com ele durante cinco anos?

Elizabeth se levantou, mas ele parou a sua frente, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

− Eu jamais esperei que você e Perla tivessem alguma ligação.

− Você está louco – ela respondeu, tentando passar por ele, que a segurou.

− Então é loucura você ter os mesmos olhos que ela?

Ela tentou se manter calma, mas não havia mais jeito. Seus olhos haviam assumido uma tonalidade castanho cor de mel. E o cabelo alternava entre castanho escuro e castanho claro.

− Agora tudo faz sentido – continuou o professor de Poções – Agora eu entendo por que me sentia estranho perto de você. Simplesmente por que você e Perla são a mesma pessoa.

− Não somos.

− Não adianta negar, Elizabeth. Não, quando você já me deu provas de que é.

− Você não vê? Eu e Perla não somos as mesmas pessoas. A Perla que você conheceu morreu no mesmo dia que Sirius foi mandado para Azkaban.

− _Perla está viva_!

− _Perla está morta_, Severo! Pelo menos a Perla que você conheceu sim. Apesar de ainda existir uma parte dela que insiste em se manter viva dentro de mim e que aparece sempre que tenho algum sentimento em excesso, mesmo assim, você jamais reconhecerá em mim a garota por quem um dia você arriscou a sua vida.

− Perla ainda está dentro de você... Você pode fazê-la voltar a ser como sempre foi.

− Nada jamais será como foi um dia – disse Elizabeth, seu cabelo voltando a cor preta – Assim como você não é o mesmo Severo Snape que eu conheci. Apesar de ainda se esconder sob a mesma máscara.

_Take a bow (Agradeça)  
The night is over (A noite acabou)  
This masquerade is getting older (Esta máscara está ficando velha)  
Lights are low (As luzes estão baixas)  
The curtains are down (As cortinas estão fechadas)  
There's no one here (Não tem ninguém aqui)_

Severo a soltou, permitindo que ela passasse. O clima de tensão era grande no pequeno aposento. Emoções que vinham a tona a todo momento. Sentimentos esquecidos. Outros nem tanto. Sentimentos confusos e impossíveis de serem definidos.

− Você ainda o ama? – ele perguntou, caminhando em direção a porta.

− Eu posso mudar minha aparência, mudar minha personalidade... mudar minha vida. Mas meu amor por Sirius sempre será eterno – Elizabeth respondeu, sentando no sofá. Seus olhos voltaram a ficar verdes.

− Eu desejo que você sofra eternamente por ele... da mesma forma que me fez chorar a sua morte por todos esses anos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. A primeira e última que Severo Snape veria no rosto de Elizabeth Stoller.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Essa é a história mais inacreditável que eu já escutei.

− Se eu não tivesse visto, também acharia isso – respondeu Harry, passando levemente a mão pelo cabelo.

− Eu só não consigo entender o motivo dela ter escondido isso durante tanto tempo – argumentou Hermione e Rony concordou.

− Não me peçam para entender o que se passa na cabeça dela.

− Deve ser legal... sabe, ser afilhado de um dos professores – respondeu Rony. Hermione olhou para o ruivo com seu famoso "olhar mortal" – bom, pelo menos nós a encontramos, não?

− Acho que você devia tentar conversar com ela, Harry – disse a garota – Saber os motivos dela.

− Eu não quero saber de nada, Hermione. Nada do que ela disser vai mudar o fato dela ter me abandonado todos esses anos.

− E Sirius sabia que ela estava viva e nem nos contou.

− Eu não posso discutir essa questão com ele – lembrou Harry.

Os três chegaram ao Salão Principal onde acontecia a aula prática de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E logo de cara foram abordados pela professora da disciplina, que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a chegada dos garotos.

− POTTER! Você está atrasado!

− Mas... – Harry tentou argumentar, mas ela o impediu.

− O fato de você ser um dos professores dessa disciplina não lhe dá o direito de chegar a hora que quiser. Andem logo.

− Pelo visto o fato de você ter descoberto que ela é sua madrinha não mudou muito para ela – disse Rony de modo que só Harry escutou.

Elizabeth andou por todo o salão, examinando o desempenho de alguns, corrigindo outros. Depois de um tempo, foi conversar com Remo sobre algumas coisas que a estavam preocupando.

− Temos que pegar mais pesado com alguns alunos. Nem a metade conseguiu produzir um feitiço do Patrono.

− Por que tanta preocupação com esse feitiço, Perla?

− Enquanto estivermos dentro do castelo nosso tratamento continua o mesmo – respondeu Elizabeth – O fato de você saber a verdade sobre mim não muda nada.

− Tudo bem.

− Eles precisam aprender o feitiço do patrono. É uma questão de tempo até acontecer um ataque.

− Acha que os dementadores seriam capazes de atacar Hogwarts? – Remo perguntou, incrédulo.

− Eles já estiveram aqui uma vez.

− Sim, mas... Dumbledore havia permitido a presença deles. Não acredito que ele vá permitir isso.

− Mesmo Dumbledore os proibindo de entrar no castelo, eles foram capazes de entrar mais de uma vez.

− Acha que...?

− Eles têm poderes que muitos desconhecem. Estive em Azkaban depois que Sirius fugiu. Eles são capazes de coisas que ninguém possa imaginar – respondeu Elizabeth, sentindo que alguém a observava.

_Say your lines but do you feel them (Diga suas falas mas você as sente? )  
Do you mean what you say (Você deseja realmente dizer o que disse)  
When there's no one around (Quando não tem ninguém em volta)  
Watching you, watching me (Te assistindo, me assistindo)  
One lonely star (Uma estrela solitária)_

Ela examinou o salão, encontrando a pessoa que a examinava no outro lado. Era visível que Severo não interrompia o contato visual com a professora.

− Remo, pode terminar a aula pra mim?

− Claro. Algum problema?

− Tenho uma coisa pra resolver – ela respondeu saindo em seguida, sendo observada não só pelo professor de Poções.

− Eu não posso chegar atrasado, mas ela pode sair mais cedo...

− Você disse alguma coisa, Harry? – perguntou Neville, que praticava o feitiço do patrono com a ajuda de Harry.

− Nada. Vamos continuar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elizabeth entrou em sua sala, fechando a porta em seguida. Correu até a lareira, pegando um saco que havia em cima do console e retirando um pouco do pó que havia em seu interior.

Ela arremessou o pó brilhante dentro da lareira onde emergiram chamas esmeraldas. Ela falou "Casa" antes de sumir pelas chamas.

Quando sentiu uma superfície sólida sobre seus pés, ela abriu os olhos dando de frente com a sala de estar de sua casa. Retirou algumas cinzas que estavam em sua roupa antes de sair da lareira.

− Thais – ela gritou o mais alto que conseguiu.

No minuto seguinte, uma morena descia rapidamente as escadas, com uma expressão de muita preocupação.

− O que foi que aconteceu?

− Preciso que vocês saiam daqui.

− Sair? Mas por que?

− Perguntas depois. Não há tempo para isso agora. Precisam sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Pegue a menina e vá ficar com Sarah.

− De que está com medo, Perla? Se for do Remo, eu lhe garanto que ele não vai aparecer por aqui...

− Remo não é o único que sabe a verdade.

− Não?

− Harry descobriu tudo... e Snape também. É por isso que eu preciso que você vá ficar com a Sarah.

− Você não disse que iríamos embora depois que Harry soubesse a verdade?

− Sei disso. Mas eu não posso ir agora. Não ainda – respondeu Elizabeth, se aproximando de Thais – Por favor. Pode fazer só mais isso por mim?

− Tudo bem – Elizabeth sorriu – é estranho conversar com você sendo ela.

− Um dia você acostuma – Ela respondeu, retirando um saco de seu bolso e arremessando o conteúdo na lareira – Diga a Sarah para ela não sair de lá. Isso é uma ordem e ela será castigada se me desobedecer novamente!

Thais assentiu. Em seguida, Elizabeth desapareceu nas chamas esmeraldas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A noite era calma. Ela observava as poucas estrelas que havia no céu. Abriu a janela permitindo que o vento batesse em seu rosto, aliviando as marcas de preocupação que nele se formavam.

Tudo estava saindo fora de controle. Ela não queria que Harry soubesse a verdade do modo como ele a descobriu. E muito menos Snape.

Os longos cabelos loiros balançavam com a brisa que entrava pela janela. Sentiu um leve tremor por todo o corpo, mas não se importou. Aquela sensação de frio era a única coisa que a fazia sentir paz.

Ela puxou o cordão que estava em seu pescoço. O cordão que estivera por tantos anos com Sirius e que ele a devolvera em seu último encontro com ela.

_I've always been in love with you (Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você)  
I guess you've always known it's true (Eu acho que você sempre soube que é verdade)  
You took my love for granted (Você tinha certeza do meu amor)  
Why oh why (por quê, oh por quê)  
The show is over say good-bye (O show acabou diga adeus)  
Say good-bye (diga adeus)_

Perla respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gélido da noite encher seus pulmões. Sabia que estava passando por situações que não queria. Mas sua maior preocupação ainda estava por vir.

O vento se intensificou, abrindo a porta levemente. Perla desceu do parapeito da janela e foi em direção a porta, com a intenção de fechá-la novamente. Porém antes que conseguisse realizar o seu intento, alguém a impediu. Severo Snape estava parado a sua frente.

Ela chegou para o lado permitindo que o professor entrasse em seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

− Perla...

− Eu me sinto tão sozinha – ela disse, o abraçando com força.

− Você nunca estará sozinha – Severo respondeu, forçando-a encará-lo.

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy (Fazê-los rir é tão fácil)  
When you get to the part (Quando você chega na parte)  
Where you're breaking my heart (Onde você parte meu coração)  
Hide behind your smile (Esconda-se atrás do seu sorriso)  
All the world loves a clown (Todo mundo ama um palhaço)_

Seus olhos negros fitaram os cor de mel a sua frente. A face angelical de Perla ainda era a mesma que o visitava todas as noites em seus sonhos. Só que dessa vez era real.

Perla permitiu que ele tocasse seu rosto, fechando os olhos a fim de sentir o carinho que Severo ainda sentia por ela, apesar do passar do tempo.

Ele tocou seus lábios de modo bem calmo. Instantaneamente ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, enquanto os dele contornavam sua cintura e a puxava para mais perto de seu corpo.

Severo desceu uma alça da camisola dela e beijou seu ombro. Perla sentiu um calor intenso percorrer seu corpo e se deixou ser levada para a cama.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Harry?

− O que? – perguntou Harry, deitando em sua cama após tirar os óculos.

− Você não tem tido mais aquelas visões com Você-Sabe-Quem?

− Não. Dumbledore acha que ele está fechando a mente dele pra me impedir de ver qualquer coisa que seja.

− Acha que algum dia você vai conseguir perdoar sua madrinha? – perguntou Rony, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

Harry não respondeu. Sabia que naquele momento não havia resposta para aquela pergunta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla sentiu o corpo cair em cima da cama. As carícias de Severo se tornavam cada vez maiores. Ele deitou por cima dela, beijando-a com fervor. E ela correspondia a tudo.

_Wish you well, I cannot stay (Te desejo tudo de bom, eu não posso ficar )  
You deserve an award (Você merece um prêmio)  
For the role that you played (Pelo papel que representou)  
No more masquerade (Sem mais máscaras)  
You're one lonely star (Você é uma estrela solitária)_

− Eu te amo, Perla – ele sussurou em seu ouvido.

_− Eu te amo, Pequena._

_− Eu também te amo, Sirius._

− Não – ela gritou, empurrando Severo, que caiu no chão. Ela levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu e abriu a porta – Vá embora!

− Perla...

− Por favor.

− Black está morto! Ele não vai voltar.

− Ele pode estar morto pra você, para o resto do mundo. Mas nunca estará para mim – ela respondeu encarando Severo – Eu não posso.

_I've always been in love with you (Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você)  
I guess you've always known it's true (Eu acho que você sempre soube que é verdade)  
You took my love for granted (Você tinha certeza do meu amor)  
Why oh why (por quê, oh por quê)  
The show is over say good-bye (O show acabou diga adeus)  
say good-bye (diga adeus)_

Severo não disse uma palavra sequer ao sair do quarto. Quando a porta foi fechada, Perla se atirou na cama, o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

_− Eu não agüento mais, Sirius. Você vai voltar. Você tem que voltar. Custe o que custar._

− _Mesmo que isso custe o seu amor?_ – respondeu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

− Ainda assim. Eu sou capaz de tudo pra te trazer de volta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, a euforia no castelo era intensa. Era o dia da grande final do campeonato de quadribol. Grifinória contra Corvinal.

Harry sentia seu estômago embrulhado. Apesar de já ter disputado várias partidas, aquela seria a primeira que sua madrinha veria. Ou melhor, seria a primeira que ele disputaria sabendo que sua madrinha o assistiria. Pelo menos ele sentia que ela estaria lá.

Todos os outros membros do time da Grifinória estavam nervosos a ponto de não conseguirem comer nada. Gina era de longe que, estava pior. Sua face estava bem pálida, contrastando com o vermelho dos cabelos. Nem mesmo um sorriso de Harry a animou.

Minutos depois, todos estavam no campo de quadribol esperando o som do apito de Madame Hooch. Os capitães Rony e Cho apertaram as mãos. Em seguida soou o apito dando início a partida.

− Grifinória tem a posse da goles com Katie Bell. Ela passa para Gina Weasley, que faz um belo drible e arremessa. E é gol para Grifinória.

Harry parou para ver o arremesso de Gina e sorriu quando ela marcou o primeiro gol. Ele sorriu ao ver a garota voando tão levemente em sua vassoura, lembrando uma bailarina que executa todos os seus movimentos com perfeição.

− Harry!

Ele sentiu um balaço passar centímetros de distância da sua cabeça. Olhou para frente e viu Simas voando em sua direção, pedindo desculpas por não ter impedido o balaço de quase atingi-lo.

O momentâneo susto de Harry fez com que ele se lembrasse que estava no meio do jogo. Ele viu Brenda Johnson marcar para a Grifinória aumentando o placar para vinte a zero. Tentou concentrar-se novamente em sua função de procurar o pomo, mas ao ver um relampejo vermelho no meio do campo, sua atenção novamente foi desviada.

Por que Gina estava chamando tanto a sua atenção? Ele a conhecia a tanto tempo e nunca tinha sentido por ela aquela estranha sensação que fazia seu coração bater mais forte e sua respiração ficar mais difícil. E não conseguia entender o porquê estava sentindo tudo aquilo pela ruiva.

_All the world is a stage (O mundo é um grande palco)  
And everyone has their part (E cada pessoa tem seu papel)  
How was I to know (Mas como eu ia saber)  
Which way the story goes (Que caminho a história iria seguir)  
How was I to know you'd break (Como eu ia saber que você partiria)  
You'd break (Partiria)  
You'd break my heart (Partiria meu coração)_

Balançou a cabeça tentando novamente voltar sua atenção para o jogo. Corvinal tinha marcado uma vez, mas Katie Bell aumentou para o time dos leões.

Harry olhou para Cho Chang que voava perto dele, provavelmente esperando que ele achasse o pomo primeiro, para ela tentar pegar depois. Tentou se lembrar de como se sentia nervoso perto da apanhadora da Corvinal, mas não conseguiu. Era como se um encanto tivesse se desfeito.

Rodou pelo campo a procura do pomo, mas não viu o menor sinal da bolinha alada. Ao passar pela arquibancada dos professores, viu que Elizabeth Stoller estava lá, sentada ao lado de Remo, e aparentemente sorrira para ele quando ele passou.

Foi quando ele viu o pomo. Não muito longe dali. Porém Cho estava mais perto dele.

− Eu não posso perder esse pomo. Não hoje – Harry disse para si mesmo, tentando voar o mais rápido que sua vassoura permitia.

Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando de Cho e do pomo. O jogo estava 50 a 30 para Grifinória. Os apanhadores ficaram lado a lado. Harry estendeu a mão. Cho fez o mesmo.

− E o jogo termina – gritou Ernesto McMillan – Eu só não sei quem conseguiu pegar o pomo!

No gramado, Harry e Cho estavam caídos, a garota por cima dele. Harry abriu um pouco a mão mostrando que ele capturara o pomo e garantira a vitória não só da partida como do campeonato para Grifinória.

A torcida vermelha e dourada vibrou. Cho levantou, permitindo que Harry também pudesse levantar.

− Boa captura, Harry – ela disse para o apanhador.

− Obrigado – ele agradeceu.

Todo o time da Grifinória estava em volta dele lha dando os parabéns. Gina tentou sair do meio da multidão, mas Harry a segurou pelo pulso. Ela olhou para ver quem a impedia de prosseguir e se assustou ao dar de cara com Harry. Ele não disse nada. Apenas a puxou para perto de si e a beijou.

Depois de vários longos minutos – que na verdade foram segundos - eles se separaram. Todos os encaravam surpresos e quietos. Então várias pessoas uivaram, e houve uma erupção de risadas nervosas. Harry olhou sobre o topo da cabeça de Gina a tempo de ver Dino Thomas arremessar a vassoura para um canto e sair furioso do campo. Hermione, que estava do lado de Gina, estava radiante. Mas a maior preocupação de Harry era Rony. Ele o encontrou com a Taça de Quadribol na mão e uma expressão de quem aparentava ter levado um duro golpe na cabeça. Por uma fração de segundos, eles olharam um para o outro, então Rony deu uma acenada minúscula com a cabeça, e Harry entendeu que estava tudo bem.

Harry sorriu para Gina, que fez o mesmo. Tudo finalmente estava indo bem.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois de muito comemorarem no campo, Harry, Gina, Rony, e Hermione decidiram voltar para o castelo. Os dois primeiros abraçados e os outros dois sem jeito.

− Antes você do que aquele idiota do Dino.

− Rony – Gina o censurou.

− Mas ele é um idiota mesmo – insistiu Rony. Hermione riu.

− Agora só falta vocês dois se entenderem – disse Gina, deixando o irmão e a amiga ainda mais sem graça.

Perto do quarteto, Dumbledore também voltava ao castelo acompanhado de Elizabeth e Severo. Os três conversavam normalmente até serem abordados repentinamente por Tonks, que estava muito afobada.

− Tonks, o que foi que aconteceu? – Elizabeth perguntou, seu semblante ficando preocupado.

− Ataque... comensais... dementadores... em Hogsmeade. – ela disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

− Severo, peça a Minerva para mandar todos os alunos para suas respectivas casas. Eu não quero ninguém fora do castelo. Elizabeth, você vem comigo. – pediu Dumbledore. Mas Snape não ficou satisfeito.

− Eu vou com você, diretor.

− Não acho que seja uma boa idéia – argumentou Dumbledore.

− Será melhor se ele também for, diretor – argumentou Elizabeth para a surpresa de Severo.

− Que assim seja. Tonks, vá ao castelo e avise Minerva pra mim – Disse Dumbledore apontando a varinha para a cabana de Hagrid e disparando um feitiço prateado – Hagrid estará a caminho. Vamos!

Nenhum dos professores percebeu que os quatro garotos tinham escutado a conversa.

− Eu vou – disse Harry, largando a vassoura no chão.

− Você não pode ir, Harry. È perigoso – Hermione argumentou, mas ele parecia decidido.

− Eu não posso ficar aqui, Hermione. Não posso permitir que mais alguém vá embora – respondeu Harry e ela e Rony entenderam o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

− Nesse caso, nós vamos com você – respondeu Rony – E nem adianta pedir pra gente ficar. Vamos você querendo ou não.

− Gina você fica – disse Harry para a namorada que tentou argumentar – Eu não posso perder mais ninguém especial. Faça isso por mim.

A ruiva assentiu e sentiu uma grande dor no coração ao ver os três partirem na mesma direção que os professores haviam seguido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Em Hogsmeade a confusão era geral. Bruxos corriam para todos os lados. Muitos bruxos do ministério estavam lá tentando conter a confusão. Diversos aurores estavam espalhados pelo povoado, assim como o pessoal da Ordem.

Harry não sabia o que ele iria fazer no povoado. Sua maior preocupação era o que poderia acontecer com sua madrinha. Ele e Rony e Hermione correram por diversos lugares, escapando de alguns comensais que encontraram.

− É impressão minha ou ficou frio de repente? – perguntou Rony, juntando suas mãos.

− Isso só pode ser... – Harry não chegou a completar a frase. Ele sabia muito bem que sensação era aquela.

O frio era intenso, fazendo os garotos tremerem. Diversos dementadores se aproximavam dos garotos. As figuras altas e encapuzadas deslizavam na direção deles, sugando todo o calor que havia em volta.

− Pensem em algo feliz – falou Harry para os amigos. Todos sacaram as varinhas e apontaram para os dementadores murmurando o mesmo feitiço.

−_ Expecto Patronum_.

Harry e Hermione conseguiram produzir o patrono, mas da varinha de Rony saiu apenas um vapor prateado. O ruivo tentou novamente, mas não conseguiu. Os patronos dos outros dois afastaram os dementadores de perto deles. Mas Rony não aguentou e acabou desmaiando.

− Rony? – Hermione o segurou antes que ele chegasse ao chão.

Em seguida eles ouviram um grito. Uma voz que Harry sabia a quem pertencia. A cena do dia do Ministério da Magia voltou a sua mente. Ele não podia deixar acontecer de novo.

− Harry?

− Fique com Rony, Mione – o garoto de óculos disse, antes de sair correndo na direção do grito.

Harry correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Então ele viu. Caída num canto, estava Elizabeth. Ele pensou em correr até a professora, mas antes que fizesse isso, ela se levantou com dificuldade e murmurou um feitiço. Da sua varinha saíram cordas que amarram um comensal que estava caído perto dele. Em seguida ela pegou a varinha dele. Foi quando viu Harry.

Ela sentiu uma onda de frio invadir o seu corpo. Vozes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça. Elizabeth olhou ao seu redor e se viu cercada por demantadores. Levantou a varinha e tentou fazer o feitiço do patrono. Mas dela só saiu um vapor prateado.

Um par de mãos cinzentas, asqueirosas e descascadas tornaram-se visíveis. As vozes em sua cabeça tornaram-se ainda mais fortes. Ela caiu de joelho no chão, tentando se controlar. Os cabelos loiros já eram visíveis para Harry.

Ela tentou novamente o feitiço do patrono, mas não conseguiu. Estava fraca demais. A luta com o comensal arrancara todas as forças que possuía. Sem conseguir mais, ela deixou a varinha escapar dos dedos, os olhos se fecharam e ela perdeu a consciência enquanto a mão do dementador apertava seu pescoço.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Pois é, esse capítulo demorou. Mas juro que não fiz de propósito. Acontece que estou num grande momento de falta de inspiração e vontade de escrever. Espero que isso passe logo e que eu não demore a postar o próximo capítulo. Eu espero que vocês gostem desse. A música que eu usei é uma antiga da _Madonna, "Take a Bow"_. Eu tava com essa música na cabeça na hora que estava escrevendo o capítulo, ae resolvi acrescenta-la. Como muita gente me perguntou como a Perla poderia estar em Hogwarts e na casa dela se não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, eu mostrei nesse capítulo como ela fazia pra ir de um lugar para o outro. Afinal, ela é amiga da Ministra da Magia e conseguiu que o departamento de Transportes do Ministério ligasse a lareira de sua sala a lareira de sua casa. Outra coisa que eu tentei explicar nesse capítulo, mas que não ficou muito bom foi o fato de que apesar de poder controlar quando ser Elizabeth e quando ser Perla, sempre que ela ta com algum sentimento em excesso (seja bom ou ruim) ela meio que perde o controle.

Ah, não me matem por terminar desse jeito. Deixem para fazer isso no próximo capítulo!

Queria agradecer todos os comentários que recebi e dedicar esse capítulo **para Friendship Black, estrelinha W.M, Brunah, Anninha, Lele Potter Black, Thalita, krol(2x), Luci Potter, Srta. Wheezy, Anaisa, Thaisinha e Lele **(Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Me desculpem por não responder os comentários individualmente. O tempo está curto!), e em especial para minhas sobrinhas queridas Gabi (Bibi) e Cinthia (Cin), que me ajudaram muito num momento que eu tava precisando.


	14. 13: O Confronto

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - O Confronto**

* * *

O frio era intenso. A neblina cobria praticamente todo o lugar. Os gritos cessaram. A correria parara. E o silêncio dominava.

No meio de uma das ruas de Hogsmeade, Harry observava o dementador levar uma se suas mãos até a cabeça, puxando seu capuz enquanto a outra continuava segurando com firmeza o pescoço de Perla.

Ele tentou buscar um pensamento feliz, mas anda veio a sua mente. Só conseguia ter pensamentos para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

− _Expecto Patronum_ - apenas um vapor prateado saiu da varinha do garoto. Mas foi o suficiente para atrair os dementadores.

− _Expecto Patronum_ - ele tentou novamente, mas seu patrono não se formou.

Os dementadores o cercaram. Mas ele ainda conseguia ver o corpo inerte de sua madrinha, segurada pela criatura que se aproximava cada vez mais.

− "Pense, Harry" - Sua mente fazia força. Ele já conseguia escutar os gritos de sua mãe. A cena de Sirius caindo atrás do véu passava lentamente a sua frente.

"Perla é minha madrinha. Você não está sozinho" - Harry olhou mais uma vez para Perla. Ela ainda estava viva. Mas se ele não fizesse alguma coisa a tempo, ela não resistiria.

− _Expecto Patronum_ - um cervo prateado irrompeu de sua varinha, galopando contra os dementadores.

Harry sentiu o calor voltar ao seu corpo. Suas pernas perderam as forças e ele caiu de joelhos. Não muito distante dele, o corpo de Perla jazia inerte no chão. Sem forças, Harry fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo cair.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, tudo que ele conseguiu ver foram borrões passando todo o momento perto dele. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma força o impedindo. Tateou a sua volta, a procura dos óculos quando encontrou uma mão que ele não sabia a quem pertencia.

− Harry! - Gina deu um grito de felicidade ao ver que o namorado acordara.

− Srta Weasley! Isso aqui é uma enfermaria.

− Me desculpe, Madame Pomfrey - desculpou-se a ruiva, voltando sua atenção para o namorado - Harry, como você está se sentindo?

− Onde estão os meus óculos? - ele perguntou, ainda tateando as superfícies ao redor.

− Aqui - respondeu a namorada, entregando-os - eu fiquei preocupada com você!

− E o Rony? Ele está bem? - perguntou Harry, colocando os óculos e observando as camas ao seu redor.

− Ele já teve alta. Hermione está cuidando dele na Grifinória. Madame Pomfrey queria que ele ficasse aqui mais um pouco, mas como você pode ver, a enfermaria está um pouco "cheia". Todos os feridos em Hogsmeade estão sendo vindo para cá antes de serem transferidos para o St Mungus.

Harry olhou novamente as camas ao redor, mas não viu o menor sinal da madrinha em nenhum lugar. Provavelmente ela teria sido transferida para o St Mungus. Ou talvez estivesse...

Ele deu um salto da cama, assustando Gina, que tentava faze-lo comer uma barra de chocolate. Harry andou por toda a Ala Hospitalar, procurando em todos os leitos pelos quais passava. Mas não encontrou quem procurava,

− Onde ela está?

− Ela quem? - Gina estranhou a pergunta. Harry ficou sem saber o que responder.

− A ... a ... professora Stoller.

− A professora Stoller?

− Ela estava em Hogsmeade e estava muito ferida. Eu a ajudei.

− Ela está numa ala separada do restante - respondeu Gina apontando uma direção - Mas o que você...

Gina não conseguiu terminar a sua pergunta. Harry saiu em disparada na direção que ela lhe indicara, onde ele encontrou uma cama isolada, envolta por uma grande cortina alta, o que impedia que qualquer pessoa pudesse ver o paciente que ali se encontrava.

− O que você vai fazer? - perguntou a garota para Harry, quando ele levantou a mão, na tentativa de puxar a cortina.

− Senhor Potter, o que pensa que está fazenmdo? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey, se colocando entre ele e a cortina que envolvia a cama - O senhor ainda não teve alta. Volte imediatamente para sua cama.

− Mas eu preciso vê-la - argumentou Harry, deixando a enfermeira supresa.

− Não há ninguém aqui que o senhor precise ver.

− Mas...

− Nem mas, nem nada - Harry tentou argumentar, mas ela esta irredutível. Gina observava a cena sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

− Papoula - Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria naquele instante e ao ver a cena, entendeu o que devia estar acontecendo - Pode deixar Harry comigo. Os outros pacientes estão precisando de você.

Madame Pomfrey abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Se o diretor a estava pedindo para deixar Harry com ele, quem era ela pra contestar?

− Srta Weasley - falou Dumbledore, dessa vez olhando para Gina - Creio que sua mãe gostaria de saber como Rony está depois do que houve - Gina encarou o diretor com uma expressão que dizia que não pretendia arredar o pé dali.

− Vá Gina - pediu Harry, ao perceber que o diretor queria falar com ele a sós - Eu te explico tudo depois.

A ruiva encarou Harry e concordou. Mas saiu da enfermaria de muito mau humor.

− Devo parabenizá-lo pela sua brilhante atuação em Hogsmeade... apesar de que você não deveria estar lá - disse Dumbledore encarando Harry assim que Gina saiu.

− Eu preciso muito saber como ela está!

− E pelo visto você continua não se deixando distrair - respondeu o diretor, com um sorriso no rosto.

Dumbledore fez sinal para Harry o segui-lo em silêncio. Em seguida ele puxou um pouco a cortina que envolvia a cama, o suficiente para que ele e Harry passassem. Na cama, Perla jazia inconsciente. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro e a face muito pálida e com alguns arranhões.

− Ela foi muito corajosa - ele disse, enquanto Harry observava a madrinha - Enfrentou sozinha dois comensais, capturando um e deixando o outro escapar, ferido o suficiente para ser capturado depois por mim.

− O senhor sabe que ela e a professora Stoller...

− Não só sei que são a mesma pessoa, como também sei que você já tem conhecimento sobre esse assunto - Harry o encarou - Eu sei de tudo desde o início. E foi idéia minha traze-la para ensinar em Hogwarts. Assim ela estaria perto de você o suficiente para protegê-lo sem precisar revelar o seu disfarce.

− Não consigo acreditar que ela tenha sido capaz de mentir pra mim.

− A mentira é muito relativa, Harry. Eu não aprovo o que ela fez. Assim como também não desaprovo. Você vê a situação com seus olhos. Vê o abandono dela, mesmo depois do que aconteceu com Sirius. Mas tente ver um pouco o lado dela. Você sente a morte do seu padrinho e, no entanto, há quatro anos atrás nem sabia que tinha um. Imagina como ela deve sentir a perda de alguém que ela conheceu e amou durante muito tempo. Ela não quis criar Elizabeth. Foi o resultado de todo o sofrimento que Perla passou.

Harry ficou em silêncio e tornou a olhar para a madrinha. Sua expressão era bem calma e serena e se ele não tivesse reparado que ela estava respirando, poderia afirmar que ela estava morta.

− Ela vai ficar bem?

− Acredito que sim. Da última vez que ela ficou inconsciente só acordou quatro meses depois. Mas fique tranqüilo - completou Dumbledore ao ver a expressão no rosto do garoto - Não acredito que vá demorar tanto tempo dessa vez.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, o único comentário que rolava por toda a escola era sobre o ataque no povoado e em como a professora Stoller quase foi "morta" pelos dementadores, mas acabou sendo salva por Harry.

As aulas teóricas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas foram assumidas pelo professor Remo Lupin, que também passou a comandar a aulas práticas junto com Harry. Remo tentava a todo custo manter o ritmo das aulas, mas a todo momento era bombardeado com perguntas sobre o estado da professora.

Harry era apontado por onde passava. Algumas meninas davam gritos histéricos quando o viam e depois vinham lhe pedir um autógrafo. Para sua sorte, Gina as colocava pra correr, ameaçando-as com um feitiço.

− Ela entendeu toda a história? - perguntou Rony para Harry quando estavam a caminho de uma aula de Poções.

− Gina ficou desconfiada no início. Mas depois que eu jurei pela centésima vez que eu não estava inventando aquilo tudo por estar apaixonado pela professora Stoller, ela acabou acreditando.

− Não é culpa dela ficar tão desconfiada. Tudo isso parece uma grande loucura - argumentou Hermione - eu não acreditaria se você não tivesse me contado, Harry.

− Minha irmã é inteligente.

− Por acaso você está insinuando que eu não sou?

− Se a carapuça serviu... - respondeu Rony, deixando Hermione irritada.

− Olha se não é a Lilá quem está vindo! - provocou a garota. Rony se escondeu atrás dela e de Harry - Com medo dela, pom-pom?

− Muito engraçado, Mione - respondeu Rony ao perceber que ela só estava brincando. Hermione não parava de rir.

− Você não nos disse o que aconteceu naquele dia em Hogsmeade entre você e Lilá pra você estar fugindo desse jeito dela, Rony.

− Acredite em mim, Harry. Não queira saber.

− Ora, ora... vejam só quem chegou. O Santo Potter! - provocou Draco Malfoy, na entrada da masmorra.

Harry não deu a menor importância para o comentário irônico do sonserino. Mas Rony teve que ser segurado para não avançar em cima do loiro.

O professor Snape não demorou a chegar. Ele entrou na sala do mesmo jeito arrogante de sempre, mandando todos ficarem quietos.

− A poção que vocês vão preparar hoje é a mais inútil de todas. Mas o diretor insiste que ela esteja dentro da ementa de nossas aulas - ele fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo aparecer no quadro negro, os ingredientes e o modo de preparo.

− Poção do Amor? - perguntou Draco, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

− Para que precisamos aprender a fazer uma poção do Amor? - perguntou Rony, só se dando conta que tinha falado em voz alta depois que as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca.

− Quem sabe você não consegue dar para alguma garota? - retrucou Snape com ironia - Só assim para você conseguir uma namorada, Weasley. Se bem que, do jeito que você é um fracasso em Poções é capaz de matar a garota antes de conseguir qualquer coisa.

A turma da Sonserina caiu na gargalhada. Rony se escondeu atrás de seu caldeirão, as orelhas mais vermelhas que o cabelo.

− Boa diversão - disse Snape com aspereza, antes de sair da sala.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Aquilo com certeza estava muito longe dos padrões de Snape. O professor de Poções nunca havia abandonado uma aula. Ainda mais uma aula aonde ele tinha a oportunidade de implicar com Harry.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo fechou a porta sem se importar com o burburinho que surgiu na sala com a sua saída. Naquele momento ele tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. E também não estava com a menor disposição de ficar em uma sala com alunos preparando poções do Amor.

Ele caminhou até a Ala hospitalar da escola, que àquela hora se encontrava vazia. Todos os pacientes haviam sido transferidos. Todos com exceção de um. A cama escondida pelas cortinas continuava com seu ocupante.

O professor se aproximou da cama. Ele sabia muito bem quem era o seu ocupante. E precisava vê-la de qualquer jeito. Precisava saber como ela estava. Assim como fez todos os dias quando ela esteve internada no St Mungus.

− Professor Snape? - chamou Madame Pomfrey antes que ele pudesse abrir as cortinas.

− Como ela está?

− Se recuperando aos poucos - respondeu a enfermeira - Mas Dumbledore proibiu suas visitas.

− Quanto tempo ela ainda vai ficar inconsciente?

− É incerto prever. Mas acredito que dentro de poucos dias, ela acorde. Está reagindo muito bem.

Severo ficou satisfeito com a resposta e achou melhor sair de lá, já que não conseguiria vê-la. Ele ainda tinha bastante tempo até o final da sua aula e nenhuma vontade de voltar as masmorras. Por isso, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas sua cabeça estava muito confusa. Ele ainda não conseguia definir bem o que sentia por Perla/Elizabeth. Apesar de serem a mesma pessoa, ele tinha sentimentos diferentes por cada uma. Pela primeira era amor. Pela segunda, atração.

− Eu já disse que você não pode entrar. A menos que alguém a esteja esperando - insistiu Hagrid para a garota que tentava a todo custo entrar no castelo.

− Algum problema, Hagrid? - perguntou Severo para o guarda-caça.

− Essa garota está tentando entrar no castelo de qualquer jeito. Mas Dumbledore me proibiu de deixar qualquer pessoa de entrar no castelo, a menos que ela tenha uma autorização.

− Srta Stoller? - Quando se aproximou que o professor de Poções pode ver quem era a garota.

− Professor Snape! Será que pode pedir a esse... senhor... para me deixar entrar?

− Stoller? - Hagrid ficou surpreso ao escutar o sobrenome - Por acaso é parente da professora Stoller?

− É o que eu estou tentando dizer - respondeu a garota, bastante irritada - Eu sou filha dela.

− Filha? Eu não sabia que ela tinha uma filha!

− Tudo bem, Hagrid. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

− Mas o professor Dumbledore não quer que ninguém...

− Eu converso com o diretor depois - respondeu Severo. Hagrid concordou e saiu deixando-o com a garota - Sinto muito por isso. Mas são medidas de segurança, Srta Stoller.

− Acho que perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já te pedi para me chamar de Sarah. Eu detesto esses formalismos.

− Como quiser, Sarah.

− Eu quero ver a minha mãe - pediu a garota, bem mais calma que antes.

− Ela não pode receber visitas.

− Mas ela é minha mãe. Eu tenho o direito de vê-la - insistiu Sarah.

− Eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. São ordens do diretor.

− Então eu quero falar com ele.

− Receio que talvez isso não seja possível. Ele está no Ministério dando informações sobre o ataque de ontem.

− Não acredito que consegui escapar de minha tia para chegar aqui e não conseguir ver minha mãe.

− Acredite em mim - disse Severo, se aproximando da garota - Ela está bem.

Para a surpresa do professor, a garota o abraçou. Ele não entendeu o que ela queria com aquele gesto, mas o retribuiu.

− Eu tive medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com ela - disse Sarah - Tenho tanto medo de ficar sem ela. De ficar sozinha.

− Você não é a única que tem esse medo - Severo disse baixo, de modo que a garota não conseguiu escutar direito.

− O que foi que você disse? - ela perguntou o encarando.

− Ainda falta muito tempo até terminar o horário da minha aula. Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse tomar um chá comigo na cozinha.

Sarah sorriu e aceitou. Para ela não haveria proposta melhor naquele momento. Severo tinha o dom de acalmá-la. E ela gostava muito da companhia do professor.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ataque em Hogsmeade. Harry soube que Elizabeth Stoller havia recebido alta da enfermaria dois dias antes, mas ela não retomara suas aulas. E ele decidiu que já estava na hora de procurá-la.

Quando bateu na porta da sala da professora, achou que ela não estivesse lá, pois demorou a receber uma resposta.

Elizabeth estava sentada em sua mesa e ficou surpresa ao ver quem era sua visita.

− Eu queria conversar com você - disse Harry, tentando escolher as palavras. Ela ficou em silêncio - Como você está?

− Você não veio até aqui saber como eu estou. Mas se isso o consola, eu estou bem.

− Você não voltou a dar as aulas...

− Remo está me substituindo muito bem. Não há necessidade da minha volta. Além disso, você também está se saindo muito bem nas aulas práticas. Não acredito que alguém esteja sentindo minha falta.

Harry ficou observando a professora, mas não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra. Ele tinha treinado muitas vezes o que iria dizer naquela hora. Mas agora que o momento do confronto com sua madrinha havia chegado, ele não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada.

− Devo lhe agradecer pelo que fez por mim em Hogsmeade - disse Elizabeth, quebrando o silêncio - Creio que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você.

− Não precisa agradecer.

− Tenho certeza de que seus pais se orgulhariam de você.

− Você sabe muitas coisas sobre eles, não é?

− Pode-se dizer que sim. Apesar de que eu sei muito mais coisas sobre sua mãe. Sirius seria a melhor pessoa para falar de seu pai, se ele não... - ela parou de falar ao se dar conta do que iria dizer.

− Sente muito a falta dele? - Elizabeth se levantou e deu as costas para o afilhado - Eu imagino que não esteja sendo fácil pra você. Por que não é fácil pra mim.

− _Você está apenas começando a aprender como é a dor da perda, Harry. Pior do que perder é continuar... sozinho_.

− Hoje eu consigo entender o que aconteceu com você. Mas, enquanto você não parar de se esconder atrás dessa máscara de frieza que criou para escapar do sofrimento, jamais voltará a ser feliz.

− Queria que a prática fosse tão fácil como a teoria - respondeu Elizabeth voltando a encarar o afilhado.

− Sei que dentro dessa personalidade que você criou ainda existe alguma coisa da Perla. Você só precisa deixá-la voltar a viver.

− Sabe, eu sempre soube das suas transgressões de regras, o que sempre me fez acreditar que você tinha herdado o jeito de Tiago. Mas confesso que desconhecia esse seu lado "Lílian" - Harry Sorriu.

− Tem muitas coisas em mim que você ainda não conhece. Assim como há muitas coisas em você que eu não conheço.

− Tudo ao seu tempo.

− Vou tentar entender o seu tempo e esperar. Só quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo.

Elizabeth sorriu. O primeiro sorriso que Harry viu nela como Elizabeth Stoller. A barreira de gelo entre eles havia se quebrado.

− Fico lhe devendo um abraço - ela disse, sentando novamente - Quem sabe num momento mais propício.

Harry concordou e disse que precisava ir e que eles se falariam depois. A professora concordou. Mas antes que o afilhado saísse da sala, ele resolveu lhe fazer uma última pergunta.

− Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - ele disse com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

− Prgunte o que quiser. Mas não garanto que lhe darei uma resposta! - Elizabeth respondeu, encarando-o

− Sarah é filha de Sirius? - O semblante de Elizabeth assumiu um tom de preocupação - Quer dizer, ela é sua filha, então eu pensei que, talvez ele fosse o pai.

− Infelizmente você não deu sorte na sua pergunta. Essa é uma pergunta sem resposta, Harry. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry achou melhor não insistir. Ele daria a ela o tempo que fosse necessário para que sua madrinha pudesse se abrir com ele.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O banquete de encerramento do ano letivo aconteceu no Salão Principal decorado com as cores vermelho e dourado já que pelo sexto ano consecutivo, Grifinória havia ganhado o campeonato das casas.

E pela primeira vez no ano letivo, a professora Stoller estava presente. Porém, ela não estava nada satisfeita. E aparentava um grande nervosismo.

− Para que tanta preocupação? - perguntou Remo que estava ao seu lado.

− Detesto participar dessas confraternizações.

− Você costumava gostar, quando era aluna.

− Perla gosta. Não eu. - Remo riu.

− Eu fico impressionado em como você fala da Perla como se não fossem a mesma pessoa.

− Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

− Como quiser, Elizabeth – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Elizabeth desviou o olhar de Remo para outra pessoa. E não ficou surpresa ao encontrar o olhar de Severo do outro lado da mesa. Os dois se encararam por um breve instante. Porém, interromperam o contato visual quando Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira.

− Enfim, chegamos ao final de mais um ano letivo...

O diretor não pode continuar o seu discurso. Um grande entrondo pode ser ouvido por todo o Salão. Algumas garotas gritaram. Muitos se perguntaram o que seria aquele barulho. Mas a expressão no rosto de Dumbledore significava que ele sabia o que era e não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito.

− Monitores, por favor levem os alunos de volta as suas respectivas casas. Não deixem ninguém para trás - ele disse, tentando parecer calmo - E não percam o controle.

Harry buscou o olhar da madrinha no meio da confusão. E quando o encontrou, escutou uma voz dizer dentro de sua cabeça para seguir com os outros alunos e não ir atrás dela.

Elizabeth saiu acompanhada de Remo na direção contrária a que os alunos seguiam. Harry tentou falar com ela, mas não conseguiu.

Quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, ela e Remo encontraram Gui Weasley, que vinha correndo na direção deles.

− Eles conseguiram entrar. Comensais e Dementadores.

Dumbledore e os outros professores chegaram em seguida. Gui avisou que alguns membros da Ordem estavam lutando no jardim e que o quartel dos aurores já tinha sido avisado e em breve, chegaria mais reforço.

− Temos que impedir de qualquer maneira que eles entrem no castelo - disse Dumbledore saindo e sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

Logo que chegou ao jardim, Remo foi abordado por um dos comensais da Morte. E ficou satisfeito ao ver com quem iria duelar.

− Bellatrix Lestrange.

− Remo Lupin - ela disse, esboçando um sorriso - Pelo visto terei o prazer de me livrar de mais um dos marotos.

− Acho que eu terei o prazer de lutar com você essa noite - disse Elizabeth se colocando entre ele e Bellatrix.

− Elizabeth...

− Essa luta é minha, Remo.

Ele assentiu. Sabia que nada do que dissesse naquele momento a faria mudar de idéia. O desejo de vingança ardia dentro dela. Estava na hora de colocá-lo para fora.

− Ora, vejam se não é Elizabeth Stoller, a chefe dos aurores - disse Bellatrix com ironia - Logo você vai perceber que cometeu um erro ao querer lutar comigo.

− Acho que você é quem vai perceber que cometeu um erro - disse Elizabeth, assumindo a aparência de Perla. Bellatrix se assustou com a mudança de aparência, mas reconheceu imediatamente quem era.

− Perla Montanes... meu prazer de lutar agora é ainda maior - disse a comensal surpresa por reencontrar sua antiga rival.

− Eu não teria tanta certeza disso - respondeu pela sacando a varinha - _CRUCIO_!

Bellatrix foi arremessada no ar e caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. Mas logo a morena se recuperou e ficou novamente de pé.

− Não sabia que o aurores usavam maldições imperdoáveis - ela disse, limpando o sangue do corte que abrira em sua boca - Vindo de você é ainda mais surpreendente.

− Não é a toa que sou a chefe dos aurores, Bella. Eu não tenho tempo a perder. Principalmente com você.

− Vejos que finalmente deixou de ser a garota bobinha que se escondia atrás do namorado - provocou Bellatrix, sacando a varinha - Acontece que isso eu também sei fazer. _Crucio_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os alunos andavam o mais rápido que conseguiam atrás dos monitores. Rony e Hermione tentavam manter a calma entre os alunos do primeiro ano, mas não estavam tendo muito sucesso. Harry seguia atrás dos amigos, tentando inutilmente ajuda-los. Seus pensamentos estavam todos no que poderia estar acontecendo no jardim do castelo.

− Eu preciso voltar - ele disse rapidamente para Rony e Hermione, antes de tomar a direção contrária, trombando com alguns alunos.

− Harry - chamou Hermione, tentando impedí-lo - Rony, precisamos ir atrás dele.

− Não podemos, Mione - respondeu o ruivo olhando para a direção que o amigo tomara - Apesar de querer ir, isso é um assunto que só diz respeito a ele. E além do mais, temos que ajudar os outros alunos.

Hermione concordou a contragosto e juntos eles continuaram guiando os alunos até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os jardins de Hogwarts haviam se transformado em um verdadeiro campo de batalha. Depois de algum tempo, os professores junto com alguns membros da Ordem haviam conseguido expulsar os dementadores com vários feitiços do patrono. Os aurores conseguiram capturar alguns comensais. Alguns comensais fugiram com a chegada de mais bruxos.

Quando Harry chegou ao jardim, somente duas pessoas duelavam: Bellatrix e Perla. A cena do dia do Ministério da Magia passou novamente a sua frente em câmera lenta.

− Nunca pensei que pudesse resistir tanto - disse Belatrix, depois que Perla se levantou novamente após receber mais uma vez a maldição Cruciatus.

− Vamos, você pode fazer melhor que isso.

− Tenho certeza que sim - respondeu a morena após ver o último comensal fugir pelos portões da escola - Diga Olá a Sirius por mim.

− Diga você no meu lugar.

Harry olhou para as duas. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo novamente. Ele precisava impedir.

− _Avada Kedrava_ - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

− Perla - gritou Harry ao ver dois lampejos verdes seguido pelo corpo das duas mulheres sendo arremessados no ar.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo não saiu bem do jeito que eu queria por isso demorou. Principalmente a parte do duelo da Perla com a Belltrix. Enfim, como eu prometi no capítulo passado, vocês podem me matar nesse capí perfeito não? A escritora e protagonista morrendo no mesmo dia? (OPS...acho que falei demais!). Ah, e afinal de contas, Sarah é ou não filha do Sirius? Façam suas apostas! No próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir.

Eu queria responder os comentários desse capítulo e do anterior, mas novamente o tempo está curto e não vai dar. Espero que me desculpem por isso.

Agradecimentos e Dedicatória para ** Friendship Black, Srta. Wheezy, Thalita, Brunah, Lele Potter Black, Anninha, krol, Anaisa, Sandra Potter e Lele.** E também para minha querida amiga **Cinthia**, que me apoia sempre que eu peciso (Não fique triste. Vc não é inferior a ninguém!)


	15. 14: Laços de Família Parte I

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Laços de Família - Parte I **

* * *

Harry saiu correndo em direção a madrinha, mas quando conseguiu chegar, o corpo dela já estava no gramado. Ele pediu para que o pior não tivesse acontecido com ela.

− Perla - ele gritou, ajoelhando no chão e erguendo o corpo da loira o suficiente para abraça-la – Por favor, esteja viva.

Mas ela não abriu os olhos, deixando Harry em um desespero ainda maior. Remo foi até eles, preocupado com o que pudesse ter acontecido a amiga.

− Sirius... – Harry escutou uma voz bem fraca chamar pelo padrinho próximo ao seu ouvido. Achando que estava imaginando coisas, ele soltou a mulher, forçando-a a ficar frente a frente com ele. E ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver que ela estava com os olhos abertos.

− Você está viva! – disse emocionado, abraçando-a novamente.

− Sirius... – Perla repetiu novamente, a voz muito fraca, quase um sussuro.

Harry a encarou sem entender o motivo dela estar chamando pelo padrinho, além de estar com o olhar fixo em algum ponto atrás dele. Ele buscou o olhar de Remo, esperando que este pudesse lhe dar alguma explicação. Mas assim como Perla, Remo também mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto atrás dele.

Tentando entender o motivo daquela atitude, Harry se virou lentamente. E assim como os outros dois, ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver o que prendia a atenção deles naquele lugar.

No local onde deveria estar o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange havia um corpo, mas não era o dela. Era um corpo de homem. Os cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão. As roupas surradas. O corpo magro de quem havia perdido muito peso em pouco tempo. Não havia dúvidas sobre sua identidade.

− Sirius – disse Harry se levantando e ajudando Perla a se levantar, que apoiada por ele e Remo, conseguiu chegar ao lugar onde jazia o corpo.

Ela caiu de joelhos no gramado. Os olhos ficaram úmidos, mas não conseguiu chorar. Sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma felicidade que há muito tempo não sentia. Trouxera Sirius Black de volta.

− Sirius – ela disse novamente, tocando o rosto dele, que instantaneamente abriu os olhos, revelando os orbes azuis há muito tempo desaparecidos.

− Pequena... – ele respondeu com a voz bem rouca. Estava com muita dificuldade para falar. Ergueu o corpo o suficiente para abraçá-la.

Perla sorriu e deixou finalmente que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Ele estava ali novamente. Ele estava de volta.

Sirius a abraçou com muita força, sentindo medo que aquilo não fosse real. Ele viu Harry ajoelhar perto deles e o abraçou também.

Os membros da Ordem, os aurores, os professores. Todos pararam para ver a cena. A emoção daquele momento atingiu o coração de todos aqueles que estavam presentes. Não havia como não se emocionar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A pedido de Dumbledore, todos os que apresentavam algum ferimento foram encaminhados para a Ala Hospitalar. Isso incluiu Sirius e principalmente Perla, que era quem de longe, estava em pior estado.

Harry sentia-se feliz como nunca havia se sentido. Sua felicidade é claro, devia-se ao fato não só de sua madrinha ter escapado da morte, como também, por seu padrinho ter "voltado" dela.

Na ala hospitalar, ele foi abordado por Rony, Hermione e Gina. E depois de garantir mais de mil vezes que estava bem, foi que os garotos perceberam que Sirius era o homem que estava deitado no leito ao lado de Harry.

Curiosos para saberem como aquilo era possível, eles bombardearam o garoto de perguntas, que apenas riu e disse que sabia tanto quanto eles e que somente sua madrinha, que estava do outro lado da enfermaria, poderia dar alguma explicação sobre tudo que aconteceu.

Para isso, uma reunião havia sido marcada por Dumbledore para o dia seguinte, depois que todos tivessem descansado um pouco e Perla tivesse se recuperado parcialmente dos ferimentos causados por Bellatrix.

Enquanto os garotos conversavam, a porta da enfermaria foi aberta violentamente, dando passagem a uma super preocupada Sarah Stoller e uma muito calma Thais Roberts. Ao vê-las, Harry se questionou sobre quem seria a morena, mas teve uma ligeira desconfiança ao ver a inquietação de Remo com sua chegada.

− Mãeeeeeeee – gritou a garota, se jogando em cima de Perla e atraindo a atenção de todos. Principalmente de Sirius.

− Você não deveria estar aqui – respondeu Perla, olhando da filha para Sirius.

− Eu tentei impedi-la – disse Thaís, sentando na cama ao lado da amiga – Mas você sabe como ela é teimosa. Tal mãe, tal filha.

Perla sorriu enquanto abraçava a filha. Do outro lado da enfermaria, Sirius observava a cena, curioso e bastante intrigado a respeito da identidade da garota.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, os alunos foram mandados de volta a Londres pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Corriam muitos boatos entre eles sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas ninguém soube o que realmente havia acontecido.

Harry teve permissão para ficar no castelo e assim como Hermione, tanto os Dursley quanto os Granger, foram avisados que os garotos não partiriam da escola naquele dia. Já Rony e Gina puderam ficar sem maiores problemas, pois o casal Weasley estava na escola, visitando seu filho Gui na Ala Hospitalar.

O trio saiu junto da sala comunal da Grifinória, que já estava completamente vazia e abandonada. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o corredor que dava acesso a sala do diretor.

Ao passar por um dos corredores, Harry olhou rapidamente para uma das grandes janelas, que possuia vista para o jardim, exatamente para o mesmo lugar onde no dia anterior havia acontecido o duelo entre Perla e Bellatrix. E foi quando viu. Exatamente lá, no meio do jardim, um arco pontiagudo que possuía um véu preto esfarrapado que esvoaçava levemente.

Harry fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, o véu havia desaparecido. Mas, a menos que estivesse muito enganado, era o mesmo que ele um dia havia visto no departamento dos Mistérios.

− O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, ao ver que o garoto de óculos havia parado de andar e olhava para a janela, piscando várias vezes e com o cenho franzido.

− Nada. Foi só uma ilusão da minha mente – ele respondeu voltando a andar. Hermione olhou para Rony, que apenas balançou os ombros e seguiu o amigo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando o silêncio finalmente tomou conta do castelo, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Sirius, Remo, Thaís e Perla, que estava com a aparência de Elizabeth, estavam parados em frente a gárgula que dava acesso a sala de Dumbledore, aguardando a chegada do diretor. Gina tinha ficado na enfermaria com os pais e Sarah foi mandada para o quarto da mãe, depois de muito protestar contra essa decisão.

Sirius e Perla se encaravam, porém não trocavam uma palavra sequer. Harry sentiu um grande clima de tensão entre os padrinhos, mas preferiu não falar nada com nenhum dos dois.

Quando a gárgula se abriu dando passagem a sala do diretor, o clima de tensão foi sendo substituído por um de expectativa. Todos tinham suas perguntas, questionamentos a serem feitos. E aquele seria o momento de obterem respostas. Perla foi a última a entrar. Sabia muito bem que ela era a única que tinha todas as respostas para as perguntas que seriam feitas naquele momento.

Todos sentaram em cadeiras espalhadas ao redor da escrivaninha de Dumbledore. Perla sentou em uma cadeira de modo que ficou frente a frente com o diretor.

− Eu chamei todos aqui para explicar os últimos acontecimentos – disse Dumbledore, olhando para cada um dos presentes na sala – Creio que todos devem ter perguntas que gostariam de fazer. E hoje, farei o possível para tentar responde-las.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre Perla, que abaixou a cabeça, inspirando profundamente.

− Acho que seria melhor se fosse Perla que estivesse aqui, não acha, Elizabeth?

A morena suspirou e deu um sorriso fraco. Em seguida fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, eles eram de outra cor, assim como o cabelo. Somente Harry, Thais e Dumbledore não ficaram surpresos com a transformação.

− Creio que todos aqui estão curiosos para saber como é possível Sirius ter voltado – continuou Dumbledore.

− Antes disso, tem uma outra coisa que eu gostaria de saber – interrompeu Harry, atraindo a atenção de todos – eu nunca entendi muito bem a "morte" de Sirius. Afinal de contas, o que significa aquele véu?

− É uma passagem sem volta – respondeu Remo – Todos os que o atravessam nunca mais são vistos.

− Aquele véu é muito mais que isso – respondeu Dumbledore, olhando novamente para Perla – Acha que poderia nos explicar sobre ele?

− Não é simplesmente um véu em um arco – disse Perla, tentando não encarar nenhuma das pessoas que a olhavam – Na verdade, trata-se de um portal.

− Um portal? – estranhou Rony.

− Um portal – confirmou Perla – Uma passagem para outro mundo... para o mundo dos mortos.

− O mundo dos mortos?

− O inferno, Harry.

Todos ficaram chocados com a revelação.

− É uma brincadeira, não é? – questionou Rony, olhando para Harry que por sua vez, encarou a madrinha.

− Segundo a mitologia grega, o mundo inferior ou o mundo de Hades, era o lugar para onde as pessoas iam depois de sua morte. Lá, elas eram julgadas e condenadas a viver em um das regiões existentes. Somente muito tempo depois, esse mundo foi conceituado como o "inferno" pelas religiões.

− Mas por que você acha que aquele véu, que está no departamento dos Mistérios seja uma passagem para o inferno, Perla? – questionou Remo, bastante intrigado. Todos os presentes na sala encararam a loira.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, pensando numa maneira de explicar tudo que tinha descoberto para eles. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Sirius e em seguida sobre Dumbledore. O Diretor meneou a cabeça, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais nervosa.

− Receio que essa seja uma história que somente você pode contar com detalhes – ele argumentou.

− Como todos sabem... ou acredito que saibam, quando tudo aconteceu... – ela parou tentando escolher as palavras que diria a seguir – No dia que Lílian e Tiago morreram, Sirius foi atrás de Pettigrew. Eu acabei encontrando os dois e quando vi que Pedro ia lançar um feitiço, eu me coloquei na frente de Sirius impedindo que ele o recebesse.

− Mas ele acabou matando doze trouxas naquele dia – disse Harry, a raiva subindo a cabeça.

− O Ministério não divulgou que Perla tinha sido acertada pelo mesmo feitiço – disse Sirius - Um desperdício, na minha opinião. "Maníaco mata doze trouxas, um dos seus melhores amigos e a namorada". Seria uma grande manchete.

− O fato é que por causa desse feitiço eu fiquei quase quatro meses inconsciente no St Mungus – respondeu Perla, bastante séria – E quando finalmente sai do hospital, estava tão transtornada que não sabia mais quem eu era. Sabia apenas que não agüentaria mais viver na Inglaterra, onde cada lugar, cada objeto, cada pessoa, me fazia lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido. Foi quando tomei a decisão de apagar meu passado e começar uma nova vida.

− Perla simulou um acidente de carro, que teria tirado a sua vida – completou Thais, atraindo a atenção de todos para si – Desse modo ela poderia sair do país, se afastar tanto do mundo mágico como do mundo trouxa, sem o menor problema.

− Só que eu tive um pequeno inconveniente. Estava fraca demais para sair do país por algum meio bruxo. Eu precisava de uma nova identidade. Foi então que pedi a ajuda de Amélia e ela acabou recorrendo a Fudge, que estava sendo cotado para o novo Ministro da Magia. Ele providenciou tudo para mim e eu pude sair sem chamar a atenção de ninguém.

− E escolheu o nome de Elizabeth Stoller, um nome que para todos nada significaria, mas que para mim seria como me entregar um cartão de visitas de Perla Montanes.

− Ela acreditava que você pudesse ser inocentado – Thais respondeu Sirius – Você era a única pessoa que conseguiria ligar os nomes.

− Eu fui com Thaís para o Brasil, mas de lá segui para os Estados Unidos, onde consegui uma vaga na Academia dos Aurores por indicação de Fudge e Amélia.

− Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com o véu? – perguntou Harry impaciente.

− Depois que me formei auror – continuou Perla sem se importar com a interrupção do afilhado - queria de todas as formas me tornar a melhor auror e me vingar por todos aqueles que perderam a vida na guerra contra Voldemort.

Rony se inquietou ao escutar o nome. Os demais não se importaram.

− Eu comecei a estudar Arte das Trevas. Acreditava que para enfrentar o inimigo, precisava ter o mesmo conhecimento que ele – continuou, sentando novamente – Foi quando eu me deparei com um livro.

− Um livro? – perguntou Hermione com interesse.

− Daqui a pouco você vai querer o nome e o autor pra poder ler também – provocou Rony, mas a garota não deu importância.

− Na verdade era um manuscrito – respondeu Perla, encarando Dumbledore – Sobre três irmãos.

− _Tisiphone, Megaera e Alecto _– disse Dumbledore, deixando todos intrigados.

− Que tipo de pais dariam esses nomes aos filhos? – perguntou Rony só se dando conta de que tinha falado em voz alta depois que todos tinham escutado.

− Pais que eram adoradores de Arte das Trevas – respondeu Perla, um meio sorriso nos lábios - E que deram aos filhos o nome das três fúrias que viviam no mundo de Hades. Eram Monstros responsáveis pela vingança dos deuses, que executavam as sentenças que puniam o crime dos homens. _Tisiphone _representava o castigo. _Megaera_, a Rainha ciumenta era a personificação da inveja e do ódio. E _Alecto, _o interminável, a vingança.

− E esse manuscrito... – questionou Remo – Sobre o que era?

− Os três irmãos tiveram a idéia de criar um portal para o Mundo de Hades. Um portal que só eles conhecessem.

− Por que alguém criaria um portal para o inferno?

− Lembre-se que eles são amantes da Arte das Trevas, Harry. Assim como Voldemort, eles não se importam com a morte – Rony se inquietou novamente - Mas também não gostavam de sujar as mãos. Bastava mandar quem eles queriam através do portal. O mundo de Hades se encarregaria do resto.

− Eu tive a impressão de ver esse portal agora pouco nos jardins do castelo – disse Harry, meio em dúvida se realmente deveria ter dito aquilo.

− E você deve tê-lo visto, Harry. Hades usou o portal para nos mandar de volta.

− Eu ainda não vejo o porquê de acreditar que o véu que está no Ministério da Magia seja esse "portal" – disse Remo, bastante intrigado.

− Sirius está aqui, não está? Se aquele véu não fosse esse portal, não havia como ele ter voltado – respondeu Perla com agressividade – Estudei aquele manuscrito dia após dia. Eu queria entender como era possível eles terem criado um portal para o inferno. Porque eles usaram diversos feitiços, mas isso não era o suficiente.

− No dia da confusão no Ministério, eu observei atentamente aquele véu. E percebi uma coisa que nunca havia percebido antes nas outras vezes que vi aquele objeto – disse Dumbledore, deixando todos ainda mais curiosos.

− Que coisa? – perguntaram Harry e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

− Uma inscrição. Em uma língua que não é usada a muito tempo. Mas que dizia mais ou menos "_O sangue aqui derramado por Hades consumado – Em nome de Aeacus, Minos e Rhadamanthys_".

− Quem? – perguntou Rony ainda mais confuso.

− Os três juízes – respondeu Hermione, deixando todos surpresos – Todas as almas que iam para o mundo de Hades passavam pelo julgamento deles e só depois iam para a região por eles determinada.

− Como você sabe disso? – questionou Rony. Hermione sorriu.

− Eu sou filha de trouxas, lembra? Estudei mitologia grega antes de vir pra Hogwarts.

− O que ela não estudou? – falou Rony baixo de modo que só Harry o escutou.

− Dumbledore me contou sobre essa inscrição depois do que aconteceu com Sirius. Eu passei dias me perguntando o que ela queria dizer. Reli todo o manuscrito e então algumas partes começaram a ficar claras para mim. Eles pesquisaram muito, até que finalmente descobriram o elemento principal que abriria o portal.

− Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo nessa história toda –Thais a interrompeu calmamente.– Assim como Hermione, eu também estudei mitologia grega. E até onde eu saiba, Hades não permite que nenhuma alma saia de seu domínio. Então, se Sirius realmente foi parar lá, como ele pode ter saído?

Perla encarou Sirius. Estava na hora da verdade e ela não sabia se teria forças suficiente para revelar tudo que sabia. O moreno a olhou com firmeza, tentando lhe passar forças para continuar.

− Quando voltei a Inglaterra depois que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban, estive várias vezes no departamento dos Mistérios, principalmente na Câmara da Morte. Muitos inomináveis tentavam entender o significado daquele véu, mas tudo que sabiam era que jamais tornavam a ver a pessoa que por ele passava. Eu desconfiava que ele fosse o portal que os irmãos construíram. Mas não tinha certeza – respondeu Perla, sentindo uma grande tensão – Acontece que, segundo o manuscrito, os três fizeram um pacto de sangue. Eles derramaram seu próprio sangue sobre o véu e, só assim, conseguiram abrir o portal em nome dos três juízes, oferecendo a Hades todas as almas que por aquele véu passarem.

− Mas, o que eu não entendo, foi como você conseguiu trazer o Sirius de volta se, como a Thaís disse, ninguém sai do mundo de Hades?

− Isso foi algo que, durante anos eu quis descobrir... e a única forma de ir e ter chances de voltar com o Sirius, era falando com Hades... pessoalmente e ainda viva. Ou, pelo menos, entre a vida e a morte. – ela sorriu cinicamente.

− E você descobriu – concluiu Harry – Mas como?

− Arte das Trevas – respondeu Perla com naturalidade, deixando todos chocados.

− Arte das Trevas? – questionou Remo – Como assim, Perla? Como você pode ter descoberto alguma coisa com Arte das Trevas?

− Há muito tempo atrás existia um feitiço. Que foi abandonado com o passar do tempo. Ele poderia ser executado após uma maldição de morte, como o _Avada Kedrava_. Muitos bruxos costumavam usar esse feitiço para escapar de seus oponentes quando esses usavam o _Avada_. O único problema é que eles acabavam indo parar no mesmo lugar para onde iriam se fossem acertados pelo feitiço. Por isso pararam de usar.

− Eles iam para o inferno?

− De certa forma - Perla respondeu Harry, que ficou chocado - Ao usar o feitiço eles possuíam o direito de ter uma visita diretamente com Hades. Era uma chance de tentar voltar a vida, apelando para o rei dos mortos. Eu sabia que Bellatrix iria usar esse feitiço se eu usasse o _Avada _contra ela. Seria uma tentativa de escapar da "morte". E foi o que aconteceu.

− Mas, e se você morresse?

Perla sorriu e encarou Sirius ternamente, que retribuiu com um belo sorriso, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

− Pelo menos, ele não mais estaria sozinho.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- _Nunca pensei que pudesse resistir tanto - disse Belatrix depois que Perla se levantou novamente após receber mais uma vez a maldição Cruciatus. _

- _Vamos, você pode fazer melhor que isso. _

- _Tenho certeza que sim - respondeu a morena após ver o último comensal fugir pelos portões da escola - Diga Olá a Sirius por mim. _

- _Diga você no meu lugar. _

_As duas se encararam ao mesmo tempo em que levantavam suas varinhas. Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Bellatrix. Perla também sorriu. _

- _Avada Kedrava - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. _

**_(Créditos para Lisa Black ) _**

Um brilho verde iluminou o lugar, os raios se chocaram por breves minutos, e os mesmos voltaram com tudo para a direção de Bellatrix.

Perla pode ver os lábios de Bellatriz formarem as palavras "_Separare Vita Unire Morte"_ ao mesmo tempo em que ela erguia a varinha na sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sendo atingida pelo raio de prata.

Ela sentiu o ar faltar dos seus pulmões e abriu os olhos a ponto de ver uma névoa sair do corpo inerte de Bellatriz ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e o calor dele se transformar em algo gélido.

Sufocou um grito ao olhar para si mesma e perceber o seu próprio corpo caindo no chão inerte ao mesmo tempo em que sua alma se desprendia do seu corpo. A última coisa que vira antes de tudo escurecer foi o afilhado correr ao encontro do seu corpo.

Quando sua consciência retornara, ela se deparou com uma neblina espessa, mas, ao longe, podia divisar o vulto do que parecia ser um barco. Perla não precisou pensar duas vezes para perceber que se encontrava no Estirge, o rio que dava para o mundo de Hades.

Sentia-se flutuando levemente e desprovida de sentimentos. Os olhos constantemente quebravam, como se a atmosfera densa do lugar também a estivesse afetando. Uivos e lamentos de cortar os tímpanos eram ouvidos e ela sentiu um frio percorrer todo o seu corpo a medida que o barco se aproximava. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava sozinha. Perguntou-se então, onde estaria Bellatrix Lestrange.

Caronte sorriu cinicamente para ela, enquanto o barco atracava no "porto". Perla ignorou o fato de ver algumas pessoas dentro das águas cinzentas do rio, mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou profundamente.

Apesar de se sentir morta, sentia um leve puxão na região do umbigo, como se tivesse utilizando uma chave de portal, contudo, não saia do lugar. Podia entreouvir uma voz, chamando-a ao longe... A voz de Harry.

Mostrou-se impassível quando Caronte encarou-a profundamente.

− Não é permitida a passagem de mortais para essa parte do reino. – ele falou com voz etérea.

Perla sentiu seu corpo etéreo endurecer. Era bem verdade que não estava de todo morta... Como então faria para atravessar o rio? Sabia muito bem que Hades não permitia vivos em seu reino. O que ela iria dizer?

− Vai ficar aí? Eu não tenho o dia todo.

− Podemos negociar, o que acha? – ela perguntou num sussurro, procurando ganhar tempo. Seu cérebro fervilhava a procura de uma alternativa.

Ao ouvir a "palavra mágica" os olhos do barqueiro brilharam estranhamente. Perla deixou-se sorrir pelo canto dos lábios. Se Sirius havia conseguido passar pelo velhote, por que ela não conseguiria?

− O que você teria para mim?

− Você gosta de ouro? – ela sorriu tristemente e retirou a aliança que trazia no anelar esquerdo, escondida por um anel que não havia valor nenhum. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco receosa de entregar... Mas, por fim, não voltou atrás. Era por uma boa causa e ele certamente entenderia.

O barqueiro examinou a aliança de Perla com um exímio cuidado e suspirando aliviada, ela então soube que ele havia permitido sua passagem ao guardar o anel no bolso.

Perla sorriu cinicamente quando subiu no barco. Ao pensar em o quão paradoxo esse homem se mostrava ser. Para quer aspirar tanta riqueza se não tinha como gasta-la?

Riu do seu próprio pensamento e sua risada fria e sem vida ecoou pelo lugar, fazendo seu próprio corpo gelar... como se aquela risada não fosse dela. Caronte apenas conduzia o barco silenciosamente.

A mulher decidiu ignorar os lamentos daqueles que se encontravam dentro do rio e suspirou profundamente, aguardando silenciosamente a chegada à outra margem.

Perla gelou mais uma vez ao se deparar com a silhueta de Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças. Sorriu amarelo, perguntando-se onde estaria Hércules quando se precisava dele...

Caronte percebeu o medo que Perla deixava transpassar, pois olhou para ela atentamente e sorriu maquiavelicamente.

− Lamento, mas minha função aqui é somente fazer a travessia do barco de uma margem à outra. Se a Senhorita desejar voltar para a margem de onde veio, terá que pagar mais por isso.

Perla praguejou baixinho e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Talvez, ela pudesse pagar a ele com um murro no meio daquela cara irritante que ele tinha. Mas, ela primeiro teria que pensar em como sobreviver dois segundos naquela margem, sem que fosse devorada por uma daquelas três cabeças "amigáveis".

O barco atracou na margem oposta e Perla levantou-se vagarosamente. Pisou em terra firme de forma cautelosa, mas ficou parada em frente à entrada do Inferno, onde fitou um majestoso, porém assustador umbral, onde no alto via-se os dizeres em Grego: "_Aquele que aqui entrar perde toda a esperança _".

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e ofegou de temor... o que aesperava atrás daquele portal?

O enorme cão continuava a devorar suas vítimas, em meio a gritos e lamúrias ouvidas...

Perla sentiu o corpo tremer. E se ela não fosse bem-vinda? Ser devorada seria uma morte rápida e indolor? Aliás, ela não já estava quase morta? Ainda teria sentidos para sentir dor?

Foi com esse pensamento que ela se arriscou a dar o primeiro passo. Aparentemente, Cérbero estava preocupado – ou deliciado – demais devorando suas vítimas que não a enxergou... ou ela pensara que não havia enxergado... As três cabeças automaticamente viraram para a direção dela.

No exato momento em que rosnados foram ouvidos, uma raposa com excêntricos pêlos de uma cor meio bege ocupa o lugar em que deveria estar Perla e desata a correr, desviando agilmente das três cabeças, que mordiam o ar na inútil tentativa de abocanhá-la.

A raposa ofega, deixando-se cair sobre a terra fria e cinzenta de uma região coberta por um denso nevoeiro e cercada de árvores de aparência sombria e quase que entristecedora... Ela se encontrava no campo dos Narcisos.

Perla soltou um fraco gemido, deixando-se voltar a forma original. Suas costas ardiam como se estivessem em brasas e ela sentia o corpo quente... como se estivesse febril. Fizera de tudo para desviar das cabeças, mas uma não a atingiu em cheio por muito pouco, o que não impediu dela sair machucada daquela façanha.

Levantou-se do chão frio, um pouco relutante. Soltou um fraco gemido de dor e os seus primeiros passos foram levemente cambaleantes. Podia ouvir gemidos baixos e o vento frio. Seus olhos podiam ver sombras indo e vindo, ora resmungando, ora lamentando a morte. Penosas e tristes... tristes como o ramo daquelas árvores, triste como lágrimas.

Perla suspirou, sentindo esvair toda a sua alegria... Mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se das palavras lidas no portal... "_Aquele que aqui entrar perde toda a esperança _". Ela sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

Aparentemente, aquelas pessoas, enfurnadas nas suas próprias tristezas e lamentações, não perceberam a mulher transitar por entre eles, o que Perla agradeceu profundamente.

Aquele campo não parecia ter fim e ela suspirou resignadamente, sentindo-se cada vez mais deprimida, como todos que ali se encontravam.

Um pouco aliviada, viu um novo umbral, separando a primeira da segunda prisão. Ultrapassou o umbral, sem ao menos ter hesitado.

Arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com apenas uma faixa estreita que a levava para o portal que levava para a terceira prisão... era mais precisamente uma ponte.

A ponte era de uma aparência velha, as madeiras davam a impressão de que iriam cair a qualquer momento e as cordas cobertas de limo, lhe causavam asco e ao mesmo tempo dúvidas. Será que aquela ponte a agüentaria.

Sentiu-se tesa no lugar e, só então, percebera que havia perdido mais uma de suas virtudes... a coragem.

Ela deu os primeiros passos em direção da ponte. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao começar a ouvir os lamentos das outras sombras. Uma luz avermelhada iluminou fortemente o local e Perla se sentiu como se estivesse atravessando a cratera de um vulcão.

Seus pés alcançaram a primeira tabua da ponte e ela rangeu levemente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão pegajosa por causa do limo que havia nas cordas.

Caminhou a passos lentos a calculados, dando o máximo de si para fazer com que as pernas continuassem a andar, já que as mesmas pareciam ser feitas de chumbo. Sentindo o coração palpitar dentro do peito ela mordeu os lábios com mais intensidade, sentindo-o doer um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar o ardor em suas costas.

Os gritos e lamentos se tornaram mais fortes, agora ela poderia ouvi-los nitidamente. Eles gritavam, berravam e clamavam por misericórdia, alegando serem inocentes, mas, Perla sabia perfeitamente onde se encontrava: o vale dos assassinos.

Tentando ignorar as vozes que agora apagaram de vez a voz de Harry, que ainda lhe chamava ao longe, ela continuou seu trajeto, e daria tudo certo se ela não ouvisse a ponte ranger furiosamente e o som de algo se partindo.

O chão sumiu sob um dos seus pés e ela pode sentir milhares de mãos agarrarem sua perna que ficara presa entre a tábua, tentando puxa-la para baixo.

A ponte balançava violentamente e Perla crispou as mãos entre as cordas. As mãos que seguravam sua perna queimavam a sua pele como brasa e ela gritou de dor, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a brotar pelo seu rosto.

As lamúrias se tornaram mais altas, os gritos cada vez mais incapazes de se suportar. Perla sentia sua sanidade ao extremo, mas sabia que não podia desistir. Como se protestasse com a dor que agora sentia, as suas costas latejaram fortemente.

Ela balançou a perna violentamente, não se importando com o fato da ponte balançar perigosamente. Podia ter perdido a sua coragem, mas ainda assim, sua determinação prevalecia.

Perla ergueu o corpo lentamente e inspirou profundamente. Agarrou as mãos à corda e tentou se levantar, mas o limo fazia com que sua mão escorregasse por entre ela e ela tornava a voltar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com mais intensidade e sentiu um gosto amargo em seus lábios... sangue. Inspirando profundamente tornou a forçar sua saída. Um novo grito de dor escapou dos seus lábios a medida em que ela conseguia levantar a perna e as mãos ficavam totalmente cobertas de limo e vermelhas, devido ao atrito da sua pele com a corda.

Deixou-se cair sob as tábuas da ponte, soltando um fraco gemido ao perceber que conseguira escapar. A queimação na perna diminuiu um pouco, mas suas mãos ainda ardiam e o lábio latejava, assim como as costas.

Num pensamento irônico, ela prometera a si mesma que, se sobrevivesse a isso, mataria Sirius na melhor das oportunidades.

Sem ter forças para se levantar, ela arrastou o corpo penosamente até o final da ponte. Recostou a face no chão de pedra, que se encontrava um pouco quente, a procura de forças para continuar.

Fechou os olhos por breves segundos... Iria desistir agora? Sentia-se cansada, indisposta e tudo o que desejava agora era ter um merecido descanso... um descanso eterno.

Sem ter forças para se levantar, ela arrastou o corpo penosamente até o final da ponte. Recostou a face no chão de pedra, que se encontrava um pouco quente.

Percebeu então que se encontrava à beira da terceira prisão. Levantou meio corpo, mostrando o rosto pálido já manchado pelas lágrimas que constantemente caiam pelo seu rosto.

Com um novo gemido de dor, ela engatinhou lentamente, atravessando o umbral. Sentiu o corpo estremecer e gritou de dor novamente ao sentir a pele extremamente quente sobre o gelo.

Umedeceu os lábios, e sentiu-os extremamente gelados. Se ela se olhasse no espelho, poderia ver os seus lábios ficarem arroxeados e olheiras fundas e nítidas ao redor dos seus olhos.

O sangue superficial dos cortes congelaram, formando uma leve película de gelo sobre os mesmo. A cada movimento, Perla sentia a ponta dos gelos entrarem na sua carne. Sua face estava pálida e gélida como uma porcelana.

Não chegou a andar muito, quando deixou-se cair novamente no chão, sem forças para continuar. Não estava mais disposta a continuar... não tinha determinação suficiente para isso.

Por breves segundos, sua mente deixou-se ser povoada por Sirius. Iria desistir estando tão perto do seu objetivo? Ainda havia chances de encontra-lo – em condições muito melhores do que a que ela estava até – e leva-lo de volta com ela. Iria desistir agora estando tão perto? Onde estava tudo o que ela dizia sentir por ele que arriscara até a morrer por causa de um plano que tinha tudo para dar certo ou errado? Ela então, iria desistir agora estando tão perto?

Mas uma parte dela desejava estar ali, suplicando para que a neve cobrisse todo o seu corpo e que, assim, levasse com a sua vida todas as dores que sentia. Por Merlim, ela não mais agüentava tudo aquilo.

Novas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e congelaram na sua face... Por que mais ela teria que passar? E se nada disso adiantasse?

Enterrou as mãos na neve e fechou-as com força, ao mesmo tempo em que um soluço escapava dos seus lábios. Desejava ardentemente que ele estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento e que a ajudasse a continuar...

Mas, sabia que, talvez, jamais o veria novamente... não por não encontra-lo, mas por ter sido fraca o suficiente para continuar...

Suas mãos soltaram a neve que estava entre elas e ela enterrou-as no chão... Arregalou os olhos um pouco assustada ao se deparar com o que parecia ser uma mexa de cabelos.

Meio relutante, ela ergueu um pouco o corpo e arrastou um pouco da neve que tinha embaixo de si. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo ao se deparar com uma face humana, enterrada no gelo. Afastou-a dela lentamente, e deixou escapar um grito ao ver que a criatura havia aberto os olhos.

Seu coração palpitava, ao mesmo tempo em que ela ouvia o seu grito ecoar pela prisão. Suspirou aliviada quando viu que ele havia fechado os olhos novamente e que, talvez, tudo não passasse de uma ilusão sua.

Ela gostaria então, de ficar igual aquela mulher? Abdicaria assim, do amor de Sirius? De todos que lhe amavam? E, foi com esse pensamento que ela ergueu o corpo lentamente e passou a andar a passos cambaleantes, ignorando toda a dor que sentia.

Uma neve começou a cair, fazendo-a tremer de frio, dificultando assim, sua passagem para a próxima prisão. Sentiu o chão tremer sobre os seus pés e uma mão surgir do solo e fechar sobre o seu tornozelo.

Perla tremeu de desespero, sentindo o corpo cada vez mais frio. Sem pensar duas vezes, abaixou-se e cravou as unhas na mão que a segurava, até que, derrotada, a mesma a soltasse.

Decidira, então, que o melhor a fazer era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ela apressou o passo o máximo que seu corpo já machucado permitia-lhe fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir o chão tremendo levemente e o som de gelo se partindo, não ousou a olhar para trás e, foi com um suspiro aliviado, que ela atravessara o portal... estando então na quarta prisão.

Sentiu o corpo protestar devido a tantos choques térmicos que sofria já que, agora, se encontrava num deserto. O vento uivava levemente, levantando uma espessa poeira, mas não havia sinal de sombra alguma.

Perla sentiu um vazio dentro de si, um aperto no peito que não soube explicar. Era como se tivesse uma mão esmagando o seu coração sem piedade...

Deixou-se cair de joelhos na areia quente e, novamente, sentiu a sua pele sendo queimada pela temperatura... Ela achava que não mais se daria ao luxo de chorar naquele inferno, mas sentiu as lágrimas geladas rolarem pelo seu rosto extremamente quente.

"−_E por que você não foi ficar com o Remo? _

−_Por que eu queria ficar com você..." _

A dor em seu peito piorou e ela começou a ofegar... O rosto que agora a beijava em seus pensamentos, não passava de uma sombra disforme de intensos olhos azuis. As lágrimas começaram a rolar com mais intensidade pelo seu rosto...

"_Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos. Ela já tinha perdido há muito tempo consciência do que estava fazendo..." _

Brilhantes olhos azuis...

"_Tudo o que conseguia, era segurar Sirius com a maior força possível..." _

Lisos e negros cabelos...

"_Ela tremia a cada toque. Seu coração batia descompassadamente..." _

Um sorriso maroto no rosto...

"− _Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira... _

− _Mas eu quero... Só tenho medo. _

− _Não vou te machucar, Pequena. Jamais deixaria que algo de ruim te acontecesse... você gosta de mim, Perla?" _

− Sirius... – ela sussurrou um nome, que, em sua mente estava cada vez mais vago, para, logo depois reprimir um soluço.

"− _Não... Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei." _

Se tornando cada vez mais vago...

− Sirius...

Ela lutava para não esquecer.

"_Seria dele." _

− Sirius...

Ela não mais via o seu rosto.

"_Do garoto que amava." _

− Sirius...

Muito menos os seus olhos...

"_Do garoto que sempre amou." _

− SIRIUS!

O grito de Perla ecoou pelo deserto, enquanto ela escondia o rosto entre as mãos. O vento uivou levemente, como se estivesse disposto a acabar com aquele eco.

Passado alguns minutos, ela retira as mãos do rosto, ainda manchado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair do seu rosto.

− Por... – ela sussurra, vendo a mão banhada pelas lágrimas. – Por que eu estou chorando...?

Ficou fitando as próprias mãos por alguns instantes para, logo depois, se levantar calmamente. Sentiu o corpo protestar de dor, mas não se importou, o que mais desejava era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Para quê, ela não sabia. Mas ainda tinha algo a procurar...

Lembrou-se de Hades e seus lábios se abriram num riso cínico. Sim, ela tinha que voltar para o seu corpo, e o deus do Inferno era o único capaz de fazer isso por ela. Desejava ardentemente voltar para o seu corpo e ninguém iria impedi-la de conseguir alcançar o seu objetivo.

A travessia pelo deserto fora tranqüila. Podia divisar alguns vultos chorando pelos cantos, lamentando amores não-vividos, amores insatisfeitos... E ela deixou-se rir debochadamente. Porque aqueles mortos não se davam ao trabalho de esquecer aquele sentimento a ter que passar o resto da eternidade lamentando por não te-lo?

E, foi ainda sentindo uma saudade de algo que não sabia explicar, que ela adentrou o portal que dava acesso a quinta e última prisão.

Estava num pântano. Ela podia sentir o cheiro fétido de putrefação e as águas negras que se espalhavam por todo lugar. Uma leve neblina o encobria, dando um ar mais assustador àquele lugar.

Só havia uma faixa estreita de terra que dava acesso ao outro lado, e esta estava cercada de água negra pelos lados. Perla soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou lentamente, ignorando os resquícios de dor que insistiam em atacar o seu corpo.

Percorrera aproximadamente três quartos do caminho, quando sentiu algo molhado e gélido puxa-la para dentro da água.

A mesma aparência pálida, os mesmo olhos sem vida. Mãos e corpos que se agarravam a ela, dispostos a impedi-la de voltar a superfície. Perla lutou contra todas as almas que insistiam em carrega-la para baixo, já começando a sentir o ar faltar...

Tudo ao seu redor ficara ligeiramente silencioso. Ela não mais sentia dores, não mais sentia as mãos que a seguravam firmemente e desciam-na cada vez mais para aquele breu que era aquelas águas que não tinham fim...

_(Continua...) _

* * *

Em primeiro lugar queria pedir mil desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Confesso que as últimas semanas foram meio conturbadas pra mim, por isso demorei como nunca havia feito antes. Tentarei não deixar isso acontecer novamente. Mas pelo menos vocês foram recompensados com um mega capítulo. Tão grande que teve que ser cortado, afinal, acho que vocês me mandariam pro Mundo de Hades se ele demorasse mais um pouco (risos). Esse capítulo teve muitas revelações, muitas coisas pra deixarem vocês curiosos.O que acharam? Não hesitem em deixar opiniões.

Em segundo lugar, queria dedicar esse capítulo primeiramente como presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga **Ninha **, que foi a minha primeira _review _na minha primeira fic e sem ela, esta saga não teria chegado aonde chegou. Também quero dedicar pra super **Lisa Black, **que além de ser minha grande amiga, conselheira sentimental, espiritual, sobrinha-mãe, é também a minha mais nova beta. Também foi a pessoa que mais me ajudou com esse capítulo, seja dando idéias, seja escrevendo algumas partes ( _Créditos da parte do Mundo de Hades são todos pra ela _). E por fim, e não menos importante, as pessoas que me alegram quando apertam aquele botão roxo no final da página, que participam cada dia mais da minha vida e que se tornaram pessoas mais do que especiais para mim:

**Krol **(quem disse que suas idéias são viajadas? Não é q a Perla "aproveitou" sua "morte"), ** Friendship Black **(Eu não gosto de fazer cenas de duelos, por isso tentei se rápida. Sim a review foi grande e eu amei), **Srta. Wheezy **(vc tb sempre pode contar comigo viu? É mais do que ESPECIAL), **Anninha **(FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!), **Anaisa **(A Perla não morreu, não exatamente!), **Brunah **(Desculpe pela demora! Quanto a Sarah, vc sabera no proximo capitulo), **Lele Potter Black **(Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. A resposta sobre a Sarah vem no proximo capitulo), **Tha **(Não tem mais duelo, mas espero que tb ache esse capitulo perfeito), **Gabi **(Nha, kd vc sumida? Saudades), **Bruna Lupin Black **(Amei sua big Review. Desculpa pela demora do capítulo!), **Lele **(fico feliz q tenha gostado do Capítulo. Espero q goste desse tb) e **Sandra Potter **(Desculpas pela demora. E como disse, a esperança é a última q morre!)

Beijos para todas vocês e me desculpem não responder direito os comentários... o tempo está curto!


	16. 15: Laços de Família Parte II

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Laços de Família (Parte II)**

* * *

Perla abriu os olhos de forma relutante e soltou um fraco gemido, sentindo o corpo todo latejar. Sentia o corpo tremer de frio e a água gélida pingar dos seus cabelos e escorrer pelo seu rosto lentamente.

Deixando escapar outro gemido de dor, ela ergue o rosto do chão, sentindo a terra grudada em sua face úmida. Levantou-se um pouco com dificuldade e sentou-se, respirando de forma arfante, devido a dor sentida.

− Você está bem? – ela ouviu alguém indagar roucamente.

Sentindo-se um pouco zonza, ela ergueu um pouco o olhar que até o momento se encontravam em suas mãos extremamente vermelha e ferida e se deparou com um conjunto de roupas escuras e um tanto quanto desgastadas pelo tempo. Continuou a sua observação com o olhar e se deparou com um homem de longos cabelos negros, meio grudados sobre o rosto por onde desciam pingos escuros meio timidamente, enquanto os olhos extremamente azuis se enevoavam levemente. A loira sentiu o corpo tremer levemente e suspirou.

− Aparentemente sim. – ela continuou a encará-lo firmemente. – Você... você não está morto, está?

O homem franziu o cenho confuso e fez uma careta com a boca.

− Para falar a verdade, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como cheguei aqui. Mas, aparentemente, sinto que tenho uma consciência mais concreta do que os loucos que vivem nesse lugar. – ele tirou os longos cabelos que estavam grudados no rosto com certa arrogância e olhou-a com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – As vezes acho que seria mais divertido imitar os que vagam para lá e para cá, mas acho essas atitudes um tanto quanto idiotas.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso meio frio.

− Você está em dívida comigo, não se esqueça. – ele completou rudemente. – E não pense que vou deixar de cobrá-la quando tiver a devida oportunidade.

A raiva fervilhou dentro do peito de Perla e ela ergueu-se do chão tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia ao realizar esse movimento e estreitou os olhos para o homem à sua frente.

− Eu não lhe devo nada. Eu não pedir para ser salva por você e portanto não devo me sentir obrigada a retribuir esse favor seu.

Perla sufocou uma exclamação de dor e susto quando o homem segurou-a firmemente pelo braço e a puxou para perto de si. Os olhos do homem estavam completamente estreitados e a face mais pálida do que o normal. O rosto de ambos estava muito próximos e ela achou por um segundo que aquele homem desconhecido reagia de outra forma quando estavam assim... tão próximos. Em resposta a fúria vista no olhar dele, Perla exibiu um ar desafiador e ergueu a sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder a dor que aquela mão sobre seu antebraço estava lhe causando.

− Ah, mas você não apenas deve, você tem de retribuir o meu pequenino favor. Ou eu te jogo de volta nessas malditas águas, para você festejar o seu grandioso orgulho com seus amiguinhos... – ele sorriu cinicamente e olhou na direção do pântano. – Eles estão ansiosos para que você se junte a eles novamente. Você deseja isso, Perla Montanes?

Ela apenas o encarou, assustada tanto pelo fato da ameaça dele, quanto pelo fato dele saber o nome dela. Seu braço já estava dormente devido à pressão que ele exercia sobre ele.

− Surpresa? – ele sorriu cinicamente. – Você não devia se surpreender. Andam falando muito sobre você ultimamente por trás daquela porta.

− Hades?

Ele riu friamente.

− Não, não. Você não é tão importante assim para ele falar sobre você. Quem fala é uma que se diz minha prima: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Os olhos de Perla faiscaram e Sirius alargou o sorriso.

− Agora. Como uma grande agradecida que você deverá se mostrar ser ante mim e ante a Hades... Você derrotará Belatriz num duelo... – ele agarrou o pescoço dela de modo um tanto quanto gentil, mas começou a aperta-lo de forma lenta e calculada, como se estivesse deliciado por ver o sofrimento da mulher a sua frente. – E cederá seu lugar gentilmente à mim.

− E se eu me recusar... – ela falou com certa dificuldade.

− Se recusar... – ele sorriu de forma quase maquiavélica e passou os lábios levemente pelo rosto dela no que ela se arrepiou. – Você saberá o verdadeiro sentido da palavra: Inferno. – ele sussurrou calmamente no ouvido dela. – Não pense que não irei cobrar a sua dívida perante a Hades quando a hora chegar.

− Veremos. – ela falou de uma forma desafiadora, no que Sirius a largou com um certo desprezo, no que a loira automaticamente levou as mãos ao pescoço.

− Assim espero, Perla. Siga-me.

Perla exibiu um ar superior e o encarou com puro asco.

− E o que te faz achar que eu vou seguir você? - ela sibilou irritada.

− Você não tem escolha. – ele sorriu de forma quase sinistra. – Ou você vem comigo ou te mandarei de volta para o lugar de onde eu te salvei.

Sirius a puxou pelo braço com uma das mãos e se dirigiu ao imenso portão negro que tinha à sua frente. Pouco depois, o homem empurrou o mesmo com a outra mão, no que ele rangeu ameaçadoramente.

Alguns segundos depois, Perla sentiu-se ser jogada portão adentro e gemeu de dor quando caiu aos pés de uma escadaria.

− Suba. – Sirius ordenou ameaçadoramente.

− Você não manda em mim. – ela retrucou desafiadora, enquanto se levantava lentamente. – Eu já disse.

O portão negro atrás de si se fechara com um estrondo, enquanto Sirius encarava Perla com os olhos estreitados.

− E eu já disse que você não tem escolha... Não me faça perder a paciência com você, Perla – ele disse num sibilo ameaçador, puxando-a para perto de si pelo braço – Suba.

Sirius novamente empurrou Perla bruscamente para a frente, no que a loira caiu ajoelhada nos primeiros degraus da escada, tendo que amparar parte da queda com as mãos, impedindo assim que batesse o rosto contra os degraus de mármore negro e brilhante.

Perla lançou um olhar mortífero e meio de lado para Sirius e, num impulso leve, levantou-se de forma orgulhosa.

− Maldito. – ela resmungou, no que Sirius exibiu um sorriso de canto de lábios.

− Vejo que finalmente aprendeu a lição, Perla. – ele alargou o sorriso de uma forma quase maníaca. – Agora, suba... e faça tudo da forma como eu lhe falei.

Perla não assentiu nem negou, apenas preocupou-se em fitar a escadaria que, aparentemente, era infindável e soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a subir os degraus calmamente.

Os passos de Sirius ecoavam um pouco atrás dela e Perla mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que, apesar de tudo o que ele lhe fizera, ela sentia algo estranho quando o tinha ao seu lado? Mesmo odiando aquele homem... algo lhe dizia que aquela jamais era a verdadeira natureza dele... Balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos e respirou profundamente. Talvez, estivesse um tanto quanto cansada de tudo aquilo...

Perla subiu aquelas escadas pelo que lhe pareceu serem dias, e sentiu-se aliviada por finalmente ter chegado ao topo. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no topo da escada e respirou de forma custosa e acelerada, enquanto apoiava as mãos no chão frio de pedra. Sirius, ao seu lado, apenas gargalhou friamente e a ergueu por um dos braços.

− Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – ele falou seriamente.

− Eu estou... cansada. – ela retrucou com uma certa dificuldade. – Não está vendo?

− Pouco me importa. – ele disse com os olhos estreitados. – Se você estiver apta a vencer a Lestrange no futuro duelo que terão, para mim já basta.

Perla fechou os olhos e suspirou, deixando-se ser guiada por Sirius. Ainda podia sentir as dores no corpo e pôde jurar que uma voz longínqua a chamara de forma desesperada.

Ouviu o novo ranger de uma porta, mas sequer se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Sentiu-se novamente jogada ao chão e bufou de raiva.

− Faça sua parte... – ela ouviu Sirius sussurrar ao pé do seu ouvido e soltar um fraco risinho antes de se afastar.

Respirando com certa dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e ergueu a cabeça para fitar tudo ao seu redor. Pelo ver de Perla, eles se encontravam num grande salão envolto numa penumbra peculiar e amedrontadora. Tudo ao seu redor era negro, a não ser pelas tochas azuis que iluminavam sinistramente o recinto.

Correu o olhar por uma escada negra à sua frente e, no topo dela, se deparou com um véu negro e quase turvo, mas que a permitia divisar uma figura meio disforme no centro. Sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer sua espinha. Estava diante de Hades, o senhor do mundo dos mortos.

− Aqui está ela, Lorde Hades – Bella sibilou de forma quase excitada.

Perla automaticamente se levantou e voltou o olhar para a direção da voz da Comensal da Morte e estreitou os olhos, exibindo um ar de desprezo quando os olhares de ambas se chocaram.

− O Senhor conhece as regras desse feitiço – ela continuou com uma breve reverência. – Longe de mim aborrece-lo com explicações... Peço-lhe então... Oh, senhor supremo do submundo, que me devolva a vida, em troca da alma dela – ela apontou significativamente para Perla, cuja face se contorcera de profundo ódio – Nada mais justo, milorde, visto que eu quem conjurei o feitiço.

− Ela está morta, Hades – falou Perla num sussurro. – Ela já lhe pertence. Não havia razões para me mandar aqui. Meu corpo clama pela volta do meu espírito, e, quanto ao dela, já se encontra aqui. Eu é quem devo voltar. Bellatrix Lestrange agira como uma covarde. – ela sorriu cinicamente – Não merece a sua misericórdia, muito menos que um deus se rebaixe a tal ponto de atender a um pedido feito por essa mortal tão insignificante quanto ela.

− Prometo-lhe ser uma serva fiel a ti se me permitir voltar a terra – insistiu Bella, fazendo uma breve reverência. – Mandarei muitas almas para ti. Assim como fiz com o humano que agora se encontra entre nós.

Sirius, que àquele ponto estava recostado à parede, estrategicamente escondido entre as sombras, olhou perigosamente para Bellatrix e exibiu um ar de profundo ódio.

− Silêncio – uma voz grave e etérea ecoou por entre as paredes do recinto e Perla sentiu o corpo estremecer tamanha a frieza e imponência que havia naquela voz. Era Hades – Não há uma escolha e sim um vencedor... Duelem e a vencedora terá o direito de voltar ao mundo dos vivos, assim ordena Hades e assim será.

− Duelar? – a voz de Bellatrix soou meio receosa – De que forma, Milorde?

A gargalhada fria e cortante de Hades ecoou pelo recinto e Perla sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

− Com medo, mortal? Eu achava que você tinha mais coragem...

A loira percebeu Bellatrix crispar as mãos num sinal de ódio reprimido e sorriu de forma triunfante. Hades, entretanto, tornou a rir, fazendo com que Perla apagasse o sorriso imediatamente.

− Você está em os meus domínios agora mortal. Não queira fazer nada contra mim, sei cada um dos seus pensamentos e sinto cada uma das suas emoções.

Bella exibiu um ar surpreso, no que Perla se segurou para não gargalhar.

− Duelem da forma que mais são experientes.

Perla automaticamente levou as mãos ao bolso direito e encontrou o punho da varinha. Há poucos metros de distância, Bella fazia a mesma coisa, na forma mais discreta possível.

− _Crucio_ – Bella murmurou, voltando-se para Perla, agindo de forma desleal.

Com uma agilidade que não sabia que tinha, Perla desviou do feitiço da morena e estreitou os olhos, executando um não-verbal.

Bella fez o mesmo, invocando um feitiço de proteção, para logo depois lançar novamente a maldição Cruciatus, que foi facilmente repelido pela loira.

− Você está muito lenta ou é só impressão minha, Bellinha? – Perla murmurou em tom de deboche, após ter se desviado de mais um feitiço. – Isso só facilita as coisas... _Expelliarmus_.

Bella riu desdenhosamente quando desviou do feitiço da loira com exatidão.

− Impressão sua, Perla Montanes. _Avada_...

− _Impedimenta_ – gritou Perla, impedindo que o feitiço de Bella se concretizasse.

O duelo decorreu com uma fúria imensa. Sirius Black apenas assistia a tudo aquilo com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios e a mão direita a brincar com algo dentro do bolso da capa.

− Eu venci, Hades. – Perla disse em tom de triunfo, enquanto Bellatrix arquejava no chão após ter recebido um Avada em cheio no peito (como ela já estava morta, não podia morrer novamente.) e a encarava com um profundo ódio – Exijo então que... – mas a voz da loira pareceu morrer de imediato, sendo seguida de balbucios ininteligíveis, como se ela estivesse sendo forçada a falar, mas não conseguia... ou não queria.

− Sua perspicácia muito me admira, Black. – a voz de Hades ecoou forte pelo recinto – Enfeitiçar a mortal deslealmente para garantir sua volta ao mundo dos homens novamente... muito esperteza da sua parte.

Os lábios de Sirius se abriram num sorriso cínico e ele retirou o feitiço de Perla, que pareceu acordar de um transe.

− É uma pena que tenha descoberto... – ele disse calmamente.

A figura de Hades pareceu aumentar e foi com um ar surpreso que Perla ouviu os passos imponentes do deus ecoarem pelo salão. Alguns segundos depois, a cortina é levemente afastada e o senhor dos mortos se faz visível.

Perla prendeu a respiração. Não podia negar que o deus era, de certa forma, muito atraente. Ele utilizava um manto negro sobre o corpo e tinha longos cabelos meio esverdeados e os olhos negros, profundos... hipnotizantes. Olhos que pareciam guardar o universo inteiro dentro de si. A face era de uma palidez peculiar e seus lábios se abriam em um meio sorriso cínico.

− Não teme agir dessa forma na frente de um deus, Black? – Hades falou calmamente, no que Sirius exibiu o mesmo sorriso cínico que o deus exibia.

− Estou aqui há tanto tempo que... hum... posso considera-lo como um "amigo". Mas, se o senhor não deseja que eu continue a atormenta-lo por toda a eternidade, sugiro que me conceda a benção que será dada a Perla Montanes... – ele fez uma breve reverência. – Lorde Hades – ele completou num leve tom de ironia.

− Você possui uma certa presença de espírito, Black – comentou Hades. – O que muito me admira, por se tratar apenas de um reles mortal.

Sirius alargou o sorriso.

− Mas, ainda assim, o direito à volta ao mundo dos homens, é da mulher.

Perla exibiu um ar triunfante, no que Sirius apenas silenciou por alguns minutos, exibindo um ar estranhamente pensativo

− Eu estou vivo, Hades. Fui jogado aqui com o meu corpo, como a Lestrange mencionou... Isso me deixa num patamar acima de Perla Montanes. E, pelo que me recordo vagamente, quem passa por aquele portal, jamais volta, a não ser com o consentimento do próprio Senhor dos Mortos. A mulher está mais morta do que viva, do que adianta dar a vida para ela novamente?

Perla voltou-se para a Sirius com os olhos estreitados.

− Ah,como se fosse algo extremamente normal alguém morto voltar à vida, assim, sem mais nem menos. – ela disse irônica.

− Você acha que, a esse ponto, os outros humanos devem achar que o seu corpo ainda está vivo? Se duvidar, seu corpo, frio como agora se encontra a sua alma, deve estar a caminho do crematório! – disse Sirius antes de gargalhar.

− Você está blefando, seu maldito! – disse Perla com fúria.

− Montanes, Montanes, eu nunca blefo... – ele disse com um meio sorriso, aproximando-se da garota a passos lentos e calculados, como um predador que ronda a sua presa. – Mas... – ele passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, no que a loira sentiu um estremecimento estranho assolar o seu corpo inteiro. – É realmente uma pena guardar tamanha beleza nesse inferno... – ele soltou um fraco riso e continuou, aproximando-se levemente do rosto dela. – Prometo lembrar-me sempre de você, quando estiver de volta à vida... – ele sussurrou, no que Perla sentiu um hálito estranhamente quente sobre os seus lábios.

A gargalhada fria de Sirius ecoou pelo recinto, no que Perla abriu os olhos e, num gesto irritado, empurrou a mão de Sirius para longe do seu rosto, encarando-o com fúria.

− Tire suas mãos imundas de cima de mim, seu maldito! – ela bradou, erguendo a varinha e apontando para Sirius, que riu mais um pouco.

− Ora, ora... Devo informar a você, cara Perla, que você não é a única a estar armada aqui. – disse ele, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Um sorriso satisfeito brotou no rosto de Hades quando os primeiros feitiços escaparam das varinhas do casal.

Um novo feitiço ricocheteou nos ares, atingindo uma parede e explodindo seus blocos em vários pedaços. Hades gargalhou friamente e, calmamente, se dirigiu ao seu trono, sentando-se nele de forma majestosa, enquanto o véu tornava a cobrir o seu rosto.

Discórdia, Ódio e Egoísmo se misturavam aos ataques quase furiosos que Sirius e Perla lançavam um para o outro.

Passado algum tempo, sem que um dos lados cedesse vitória ao outro, ambos pararam, completamente ofegantes.

Sirius exibiu um sorriso fraco, enquanto Perla ainda o encarava com os olhos estreitados.

− Uma oponente a minha altura, Montanes – desdenhou Sirius, entre ofegos.

− Veremos quanto tempo você ainda vai durar em pé, Black... – ela inspirou profundamente – _Estupefaça_! – ela gritou, no que Sirius desviou agilmente.

Sirius atacou de volta, no que Perla desviou de um novo feitiço, que ricocheteou a parede e sumiu na parede.

− _Sectusempra_! – disse Perla num murmúrio.

Com um sorriso, Sirius tornou a desviar do mais novo feitiço que Perla lhe lançara mais, antes mesmo que pudesse lançar o seu, viu um jato vermelho vir em sua direção e, não dando tempo de desviar, arregalou os olhos quando ele o atingiu em cheio no peito.

-Per... la... – ele sussurrou, a voz não mais tendo o tom frio de antes.

Assim como foi antes de atravessar o véu, o corpo do homem descreveu um arco suntuoso antes de cair de costas no chão.

Os olhos da loira marejaram e seu rosto perdeu mais a cor. Num gesto rápido e quase desesperado, ela largou a varinha no chão, como se segurar a mesma a fizesse sentir dor, e correu de encontrou ao corpo de Sirius, que agora praticamente inerte.

− Sirius... – ela o chamou baixinho, enquanto colocava a cabeça dele em seu colo cautelosamente. – Me perdoa, Sirius, eu estava fora de mim... Eu... Me perdoa... por favor... eu não queria... – ela reprimiu um soluço. – Eu não sei... – ela passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dele, mirando firmemente aqueles olhos completamente fechados – Por favor...

Com um leve gemido, Sirius abre os olhos vagarosamente e sorri radiante quando o rosto da loira entra em foco.

− Eu estou bem, Pequena... – ele murmura baixinho – É tão bom ver você novamente...

Foi exibindo um fraco sorriso que Perla viu Sirius puxa-la para um beijo, com uma força maior do que uma pessoa normalmente teria por ter sido atingido por uma azaração como aquela.

Aprofundando o beijo com ardor, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos, Perla descansou a mão no ombro de Sirius, como quem desejasse enlaça-lo, prendendo junto a si para que nunca mais desaparecesse.

− Desculpa... por ter te atacado assim... Eu... – ela murmurou, rouca, logo após Sirius ter rompido o contato entre seus lábios, um tanto quanto relutantes.

− Shiii... – ele disse baixinho, acariciando os loiros cabelos da mulher. – Você não tinha consciência de quem eu era, tão pouco eu tinha consciência de você também... O mundo de Hades é assim... Todos nós, por mais fortes que somos, sucumbimos ao poder que paira nesse lugar, e somos sucumbidos ao esquecimento...

Hades, que a tudo observava com um ar de surpresa e um pouco de asco, sentiu uma mão delicada pousar em seus ombros e voltou o olhar para sua esposa, Perséfone.

− Não acho justo só um deles ser levado de volta... – ela sussurrou com uma voz doce que ao mesmo tempo denotava um certo ar de mistério e temor. – Veja, Hades, o amor que um sente pelo outro é completamente claro... – ela esboçou um tênue sorriso quando o casal trocou um novo beijo, alheio a tudo a seu redor. – A mortal certamente só veio até aqui com o intuito de salva-lo. Mas, assim como todos que atravessam as prisões, foram fadados a dor do esquecimento...

− Mas... – Hades tentou contestar, mas se calou perante ao novo sorriso que Perséfone esboçou. Suspirou resignado. Não se podia negar que a sua Rainha exercia um poder muito grande sobre ele. E, de Senhor dos Mortos, Hades passava a ser um simples servo, disposto a atender aos pedidos da sua amante e senhora.

− Hades... Por que não considerar? A alma da mortal não mais lhe pertence, pois ela vencera a outra no duelo. E, quanto ao mortal... ele ainda esta vivo. Ainda há muito o que viver... Por que não?

Hades tornou a suspirar.

− Se continuar assim, meu mundo vai acabar ficando vazio, Perséfone.

Perséfone soltou um risinho e meneou a cabeça.

− Levantem-se – ele bradou para o casal, que ainda conversavam baixinho um com o outro.

Perla e Sirius tiveram um leve sobressalto e voltaram o olhar para a direção do trono de Hades.

O moreno gemeu de dor quando ergueu o tronco para se levanta no que Perla, gentilmente, ajudou-o a se levantar e o sustentou – com um pouco de dificuldade – em um dos ombros.

− Hades... – disse Perla baixinho. – Eu só desejo voltar se o Sirius for comigo...

− Perla... – o moreno sussurrou para ela, apertando levemente a região atingida pelo feitiço da loira, que ainda doía um pouco – Você vai...

− Eu não vim aqui para ir embora sem você, Sirius... – ela respondeu para ele no mesmo tom e depois voltou para Hades – Por favor, Hades, eu sei que o senhor...

− Eu concedo a volta dos dois mortais...

− Eu... – Perla exibiu um radiante sorriso e encarou Sirius de soslaio, mas, antes que ela continuasse a dizer qualquer coisa, Hades começou a murmurar algo em uma língua desconhecida para ela e, o mesmo véu que constava presença no departamento de mistérios do Ministério da Magia, apareceu no meio do salão do Senhor dos Mortos.

− _Atravessem e voltarão a vida_...

Ainda surpresa, Perla lanço um novo olhar para Hades, e viu um novo vulto, situado ao lado do trono.

− Perséfone... – ela disse num sussurro rouco – Obrigada.

Se não estivesse um véu cobrindo Perséfone, Perla poderia vê-la sorrir e apertar o ombro de Hades levemente.

− Ele me lembra um pouco a ti, Hades... – foi a última coisa que Sirius e Perla ouviram, antes de atravessarem, juntos, o véu que os levaria de volta a vida

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Uau – Exclamou Rony, após Perla terminar o seu relato sobre o mundo dos mortos – Vocês realmente estiveram no inferno?

− Pode-se dizer que sim – respondeu Perla sorrindo. A loira andou até ficar frente a frente com Sirius. O moreno a abraçou, deixando uma lágrima solitária escapar por seu rosto.

− Uau – repetiu Rony.

− Você foi muito corajosa, Perla – disse Dumbledore, novamente juntando as mãos – Provou que seu amor por Sirius era mais forte e mais importante que sua própria vida. Perséfone não interveria a favor de vocês se não percebesse a grandeza desse sentimento.

− Não acredito que você também seja uma animaga ilegal? – comentou Remo, surpreso com a descoberta.

− Ilegal? Quem disse que eu sou ilegal? – respondeu Perla, fingindo ter se ofendido – Pode consultar no Ministério da Magia. Estou devidamente registrada. Mesmo que seja como Elizabeth Stoller – Sirius olhou para ela, com muito espanto – O que? Se até o Pettigrew conseguiu, por que eu não conseguiria?

− Eu não disse nada – defendeu-se Sirius, sorrindo marotamente, abraçando-a novamente.

− Você passou pela mesma coisa que ela? – perguntou Harry para o padrinho, muito chocado com o relato de Perla sobre tudo que ela passara no mundo de Hades.

− Acredito que sim – ele respondeu, pegando a mão de Perla, encostando-a na sua – Eu não me lembro de quase nada que aconteceu comigo, antes de abrir os olhos e ver Perla na minha frente no Salão do Castelo – a loira encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, as mãos ainda juntas – Mas como não vejo minha aliança desde aquele dia no Ministério, acredito que tenhamos passado pelas mesmas situações.

− Aliança? – estranhou Hermione – Vocês dois...

− É a sua vez de contar – falou Perla para Sirius, que apenas sorriu e concordou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Dia das Bruxas – Morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter)_

Sirius esperava pacientemente pela namorada no saguão de entrada do Ministério da Magia. Os dois tinham combinado de almoçar juntos, mas a loira parecia ter se esquecido disso, pois ainda não tinha aparecido.

Depois de trinta minutos de espera, ela apareceu levemente irritada com alguma coisa. Deu um beijo rápido no namorado e o puxou para a saída do Ministério.

− Algum problema? – perguntou o moreno, quando já estavam do lado de fora.

− Está tudo uma confusão daquelas lá no departamento – ela respondeu mal humorada – Detesto dia das Bruxas.

− É sempre assim nesse dia. Você já devia estar acostumada – disse Sirius a abraçando por trás e lhe dando um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

− Aonde vamos?

− Surpresa – ele respondeu, sorrindo marotamente.

Os dois subiram na moto e saíram pelas ruas de Londres. Sirius tinha todo o esquema preparado e sabia que Perla não só ia gostar, como também ficaria muito surpresa.

Naqueles dias, tudo que ele queria era poder fazer todas as coisas que deixavam Perla feliz. Lílian e Tiago já estavam escondidos em Godric's Hollow, Pedro também estava escondido, só que no apartamento de Perla e ele estava tomando todo o cuidado possível para não ser abordado pelos comensais da morte, que suspeitavam que ele fosse o fiel do segredo dos Potter.

Ele parou a moto em frente a um prédio trouxa, no coração de Londres, onde funcionava o fórum principal. Perla desceu da moto sem entender o que estavam fazendo ali, já que não havia nenhum restaurante pela redondeza.

− Sirius, o que...

− Lílian me pediu pra pegar um documento pra ela aqui – ele respondeu antes que a namorada pudesse terminar a pergunta – Não tem problema, não é?

− Não... eu só estranhei.

Os dois subiram as escadas de entrada do prédio rapidamente. Ao entrarem no local, Sirius foi até a recepção enquanto Perla sentou numa cadeira que havia no saguão de entrada, após sentir uma leve tontura.

− Vamos – disse Sirius, a ajudando a se levantar.

− Vamos aonde? – ela perguntou, começando a se sentir enjoada.

− Terceiro andar – ele respondeu, puxando-a em direção ao elevador – Está se sentindo bem?

− Tontura...

− Será que...?

− Eu não sei. Ainda não peguei o resultado daquele exame – ela respondeu, enquanto eles entravam no elevador e apertavam o botão do terceiro andar.

− Você devia ir pegá-lo hoje – disse Sirius, passando a mão levemente pela barriga dela – Pode ser que já tenha um Sirius ai!

− Eu pensei que você queria uma menina! – falou Perla, saindo do elevador.

− Tanto faz. Um filho meu e seu será perfeito seja menino ou menina – respondeu Sirius, fazendo Perla rir.

− Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou um rapaz que deveria ser apenas alguns anos mais novo que eles.

− Sr. e Sra. Black – disse Sirius para o garoto, que consultou uma lista.

− Ah sim. Vocês estão sendo aguardados. Podem entrar – disse o menino, apontando uma porta logo a frente deles.

Perla seguiu Sirius sem saber o que ele estava aprontando. Tinha certeza que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o tal documento que Lílian havia pedido. Só não conseguia entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Ao abrir a porta, eles deram de cara com uma sala pequena, onde havia uma mesa no meio. Havia um homem de terno em pé atrás da mesa, que sorriu ao ver os recém chegados. Perla ficou ainda mais assustada ao ver que Amélia Bones e Dumbledore também estavam lá dentro.

− Podemos começar? – perguntou o homem, olhando um pouco assustado para Dumbledore, que tentara se vestir de trouxa, mas mesmo assim, chamava atenção pela sua longa barba e pelo chapéu que usava.

− Começar o que? – perguntou Perla, sem entender nada.

− Me dá um minuto? – perguntou Sirius para o homem que concordou. Ele se afastou um pouco levando Perla

− Sirius, o que está acontecendo?

− Pê, lembra quando eu te pedi em casamento na semana passada?

− Sim, eu lembro. E me lembro perfeitamente de você dizer que faríamos isso assim que tudo terminasse.

− Eu não posso esperar mais – ele respondeu, tentando não parecer aflito – Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida e não quero te perder.

− Está com medo de acontecer alguma coisa, não é?

− Não me importa se vai acontecer alguma coisa comigo. Mas eu não ficarei em paz enquanto não puder realizar todos os seus sonhos – Sirius respondeu, olhando Perla nos olhos – Sei que esse não é o casamento que você merece. Mesmo assim, é o que posso te dar nesse momento. E te prometo que, quando toda essa guerra acabar, você terá o maior casamento que já se viu em toda a história do mundo bruxo.

− Está me dizendo que me trouxe até aqui para...

− Perla Montanes, você ainda aceita ser a minha esposa? – ele perguntou, ficando de joelhos. Perla sorriu.

− Mais do que tudo no mundo.

− Será que agora podemos começar? – perguntou o juiz, que esperava impacientemente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Então foi você! – disse Rony, apontando para Perla que ficou assustada com o tom de acusação do ruivo – Monstro e os quadros daquela velha maluca.

− Rony tem razão – apoiou Harry – Somente um Black poderia ter feito aquilo. E você é uma Black.

− O que foi que você fez com aquele elfo desgraçado? – perguntou Sirius curioso, um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar sobre o comentário de Sirius, mas Rony murmurou um "não fale nada" que a fez fecha-la sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Porém, ela ficou olhando para o casal com uma expressão de profundo desagrado.

− Eu só realizei o grande desejo dele de ter sua cabeça exposta junto com o restante de sua família – defendeu-se Perla. Sirius ficou surpreso com a atitude da esposa – Meu senso de justiça fica muito alto quando estou como Elizabeth. Ele ficou rindo pra mim, dizendo que eu deveria ficar feliz por estar viúva. Não tive como ficar sem fazer nada – ela completou, no que Sirius riu.

− Só não entendo como conseguiu realizar essa "façanha" sem ninguém ver – falou Remo, bastante curioso – E também como fez para se livrar dos quadros da mãe de Sirius. Nós tentamos inúmeros feitiços e nunca conseguimos.

− Não se esqueça que eu também faço parte da Ordem de Fênix. Com a "morte" de Sirius, a Ordem ficava constantemente vazia e não era difícil pra mim saber quais eram esses momentos – respondeu Perla com naturalidade, sentando na cadeira – E quanto aos quadros... eles foram colocados lá com magia avançada. E somente usando Arte das Trevas foi possível remove-los.

− E como minha querida e adorada esposa mencionou, ela se tornou uma grande especialista nesse ramo – completou Sirius, massageando os ombros de Perla.

− Então você e Sirius eram casados? Não acredito que nunca tenha me contado isso – disse Thais bastante ofendida.

− Fico feliz em saber que não sou o único que não sabia disso - falou Remo, olhando de Perla para Sirius.

− Você também nunca me disse nada – falou Harry, parando em frente ao padrinho, num gesto de quem exigia uma explicação para toda aquela situação.

Sirius tirou a mão do ombro da esposa e se ajoelhou em frente ao afilhado, segurando suas mãos.

− Quando nos reencontramos, eu ainda acreditava que Perla estava morta. Já era por demais doloroso ver seu sofrimento pela morte dos seus pais. Eu não queria aumenta-lo lhe dizendo que você tinha uma madrinha que também morrera naquela época.

− Mas você a viu depois. No Largo Grimmauld... pouco antes de irmos pra lá quando o senhor Weasley foi atacado – Sirius ficou surpreso e intrigado ao saber que Harry tinha conhecimento sobre esse fato – Perla me contou que esteve na Sede da Ordem.

O moreno olhou rapidamente para a esposa e tornou a encarar Harry.

− Então ela também deve ter mencionado como esse nosso "encontro" terminou de forma não muito agradável.

− Mas por que não me contou que a tinha visto? Que havia descoberto que ela estava viva? – insistiu Harry.

− Porque se você se lembra, Harry, você já tinha preocupações demais naquela época com toda aquela confusão com Umbridge e o medo de que eu fosse apanhado. Você quase foi expulso várias vezes naquele ano, principalmente quando tentava entrar em contato comigo – explicou Sirius, tentando ser racional - Acha mesmo que não faria nada "irresponsável" se soubesse que sua madrinha, aparentemente morta, estava viva, trabalhando no Ministério da Magia como chefe dos aurores e com uma nova identidade?

− Quem o vê falando assim, até acredita que ele não é aquele Almofadinhas de antigamente – provocou Remo, no que Perla concordou.

− É a idade pesando nos ombros.

Harry abraçou Sirius com força, feliz ao ter a certeza de que ele estava mesmo ali, de volta. E junto com sua madrinha.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre ela, fazendo-o se lembrar de um detalhe que ele havia esquecido até o momento.

− Então eu estava certo em pensar que Sarah era filha de Sirius – ele disse, seu olhar fixo na loira, que se inquietou com a pergunta.

− Sarah? – estranhou Sirius.

− A garota que você viu na Ala Hospitalar, Sirius – respondeu Remo – Ela se diz filha da Perla. Ou de Elizabeth, tanto faz. Portanto, ela só pode ser sua filha também.

− Isso é impossível – disse o moreno, passando a mão várias vezes pelo cabelo – Eu e Perla não chegamos a ter filhos. Você sabe disso, Remo.

Perla e Thais trocaram um rápido olhar, que fez com que uma luz se acendesse na cabeça de Remo. Ele sempre soubera a verdade dos fatos. Apenas não tinha se dado conta disso.

− Perla estava grávida quando você foi preso.

− O que? Não... isso é impossível. Não tem como ser verdade – respondeu Sirius, sem saber se olhava pra Perla ou Remo.

− Eu não tinha me dado conta antes – continuou Remo – Mas, logo depois da sua prisão, Thais deixou escapar que Perla estava esperando um filho seu.

− Pequena... isso é verdade? – perguntou Sirius, se ajoelhando em frente a Perla, que confirmou – Por que nunca me disse nada?

− Eu descobri naquele dia... o dia em que Tiago e Lillian... eu já desconfiava, lembra? Mas só tive a certeza depois de pegar o exame... e então tudo aconteceu e eu só encontrei com você, quando você e Pettigrew...

− Isso que dizer que... essa Sarah... ela é minha filha?

− Não - respondeu Perla, fechando os olhos. Sirius levantou.

− Mas você acabou de dizer que esperava um filho meu...

− Que ela perdeu ao ser atingida pelo feitiço de Pettiggrew – completou Thais, para a surpresa de todos.

Sirius parecia não conseguir acreditar que fosse verdade.

− Eu estive no hospital várias vezes depois do ocorrido – falou Dumbledore, atraindo a atenção do moreno - Antes mesmo que Perla retomasse a consciência, eu já tinha sido alertado pelos curandeiros que ela perdera o filho que esperava por causa do impacto do feitiço.

− Então... – Sirius não sabia o que dizer – Se ela não é minha filha... se você perdeu o bebê que esperava... ela tem o mesmo nome que sua mãe. Então o pai...

− Sarah não é minha filha. Não biologicamente falando – respondeu Perla, se controlando a todo custo para não assumir a aparência de Elizabeth – Mas eu a criei desde pequena como minha filha.

− Ela não poderia mesmo ser filha dela – completou Harry para Sirius - Até mesmo porque Sarah é mais velha que eu. Se ela não é sua filha, não poderia ser de Perla também, afinal vocês estavam juntos quando eu nasci.

Sirius se jogou na cadeira. A emoção que sentira segundos antes ao descobrir que seria pai se esvaíra por completo. Um grande buraco se formara em seu coração ao se dar conta de que perdera um filho. Por sua causa. Mais uma perda que ele carregaria em sua vida.

Thais saíra da sala após uma nova troca de olhares com Perla. A morena sabia qual era a sua missão naquele momento. Fora por isso que permanecera tanto tempo na Inglaterra ao lado da amiga.

− Desde quando ela é sua filha? – perguntou Sirius, encarando o chão. Perla levantou novamente, sem responder a pergunta.

− Acho que já está na hora de revelar mais esse segredo, Perla – disse Dumbledore, sentando em sua cadeira e olhando fixamente para a loira através de seus óculos de meia lua.

− Isso implicaria em questões nas quais eu não gostaria de falar.

− Que questões? – perguntou Harry.

Porém, o retorno de Thais a sala deixou a pergunta do garoto sem resposta. A morena voltara e não estava sozinha. Em seu colo, estava uma pequena garota, que não aparentava ter mais que um ano de idade.

− Quem é ela? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender o motivo que levara Thais a trazer a garota.

− É filha da Thais – respondeu Remo fechando a cara, ao se lembrar do encontro que tivera meses antes com a ex-namorada, que resultara na descoberta de que ela tinha uma filha.

Sirius observou atentamente a garota. O pouco cabelo que ela tinha era bem escuro com um leve brilho azulado. Os olhos de um azul muito intenso. Era impossível não identificar quem era.

− Ela não é filha de Thais.

− Como não? – questionou Remo – Thais me disse isso um dia que fui a casa de Perla e a vi com a menina.

− Ela não pode ser filha da Thais – continuou Sirius – Por que ela é minha filha.

− Sua filha? – estranhou Harry, colocando a mão no ombro do padrinho – Mas você acabou de dizer que não teve filhos.

− Aquele dia? – Sirius perguntou para Perla que confirmou. O moreno sorriu – Por que não me disse nada?

− Por que eu tive medo que você saísse da sede da ordem pra vir atrás de mim. O que você faria se soubesse que eu estava grávida?

− Teria te levado a força comigo.

− Foi o que eu imaginei – respondeu Perla.

− Isso comprometeria toda a nossa missão – falou Dumbledore calmamente, que sabia de toda a verdade – Passamos meses tentando te proteger, mantendo-o dentro da sede, Sirius. Se você tivesse ido atrás de Perla, que era muito bem vigiada, teria feito o que Fudge há anos esperava. E certamente você não estaria aqui agora, pois certamente teria sido capturada e recebido o "beijo" dos dementadores.

Sirius suspirou profundamente. Ele não concordava com todas as atitudes que os outros tomaram para sua proteção. Mas tinha que concordar que eles só queriam mantê-lo vivo a todo custo.

Mas não era isso que importava naquele momento. Ele era pai. Apesar de tudo que passara todos aqueles anos, ele havia sido recompensado com uma filha. Sentiu novamente seu corpo ser inundado por uma grande felicidade, ao pegar a filha no colo de Thais. A pequena olhou para o pai e sorriu, como se o reconhecesse.

− Qual o nome dela? – perguntou, colocando seu dedo na pequena mão da filha, que o agarrou com força.

− Lily – respondeu Perla, olhando para o afilhado.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos e teve que fazer força para não deixa-las caírem. Era mais que uma homenagem Perla ter colocado o nome de sua mãe na filha dela e de Sirius. Por um breve momento, ele sentiu como se estivesse tendo novamente sua mãe.

− Como você conseguiu esconder a gravidez, Perla? – perguntou Remo, que estava bastante irritado por ter sido enganado – Você era a chefe dos aurores. Eu mesmo a vi naquele dia no Ministério. E não me lembro de você grávida.

− Existem coisas que são muito fáceis... principalmente quando se é uma bruxa – respondeu Perla naturalmente.

- Perla fez agiu _da mesma maneira que sua mãe fez_ – disse Dumbledore.

− Que a mãe dela fez? O que a mãe dela fez? – questionou Harry.

− É uma longa história, Harry. Mas resumindo, pode se dizer que existe um feitiço capaz de esconder todos os sintomas de uma gravidez – disse Dumbledore novamente. Perla concordou.

− Remo... sinto muito por não ter lhe falado nada – disse Perla, segurando a mão do amigo – Quando você foi a minha casa naquele dia, Thais não teve outra alternativa a não ser mentir pra você pra me proteger.

− Acho que estou me acostumando a ser enganado – respondeu Remo, bastante ressentido – E quanto a Sarah? Você ainda não nos contou como ela passou a ser sua filha.

Sirius, que até então estava emocionado demais com a idéia de ser pai, voltou sua atenção para a esposa, que ficou muito nervosa. Mais uma vez, os olhares de todos os presentes se voltaram para ela. O momento que ela tanto temia havia chegado. Não teria mais como esconder aquele segredo, principalmente de Sirius. Aquela seria a hora da grande revelação.

− Eu não...

− Não há outro jeito – respondeu Dumbledore, mas Perla nada falou.

O diretor pousou seu olhar sobre Thais, que sabia perfeitamente o seu significado. Era o momento de revelar o segredo que ela e Perla tanto esconderam.

− Sarah é Helena... – a morena disse baixo, sem encarar ninguém.

− Helena? Mas quem é Helena? – questionou Harry, bastante confuso.

− Helena Bones – disse Dumbledore – Filha mais velha de Edgar e Kelly Bones. Afilhada de Sirius e Perla.

− Isso é impossível – disse Sirius, entregando Lily para Thais e parando ao lado de Perla – Todos sabem muito bem que Helena está morta. As meninas morreram no mesmo dia que os pais.

− Nunca encontraram o corpo das meninas, Sirius – disse Remo, lembrando do que acontecera na época.

− Mesmo que elas tenham sobrevivido, o que é a coisa mais improvável do mundo – continuou Sirius – Quem as teria tirado da casa? Quem as teria escondido? Como ela de repente passou a ser filha da Perla?

Perla não respondeu. Sabia que no momento em que Sirius soubesse a verdade, não a perdoaria.

− Perla... – fisse Thais, ficando próxima a amiga- Você nunca me disse quem tirou Helena e Melissa da casa...

− As meninas estão mortas – insistiu Sirius, se irritando – Eu estive na casa. Não encontramos os corpos delas, apesar dos de Edgar e Kelly estarem lá. Mas os comensais as levaram e as mataram.

− Perla – insistiu Thais, mas a loira meneou a cabeça.

− Eu não posso...

− Está querendo me dizer que toda essa loucura é verdade? – perguntou Sirius, segurando os pulsos da esposa com força – Está dizendo que alguém tirou a minha afilhada da casa antes que os comensais a matassem? – ele aumentou a força que exercia nos pulsos de Perla, fazendo-a se lembrar do Sirius que vira no Mundo de Hades – Diga quem foi!

Perla meneou a cabeça novamente. Sirius largou seus pulsos com força, o que fez com que ela assumisse a aparência de Elizabeth.

− É claro. Como não pensei nisso antes – disse Thais, deixando todos ainda mais curiosos.

− Nisso o que, Thais? – perguntou Remo, confuso.

− Quem é a única pessoa que Perla sempre protegeu a identidade? – Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares sem entender de quem ela estava falando. Até que Sirius se lembrou do motivo de ter feito Pedro ser o fiel e não Remo.

− O espião - respondeu Sirius, encarando Thais – Está querendo dizer que a pessoa que tirou as meninas da casa dos Bones é a mesma que salvou Perla quando Emma tentou mata-la?

− Emma? – perguntou Harry, sem entender nada.

− Foi uma namoradinha do Remo que virou comensal – respondeu Thais ironicamente.

− Perla, isso que a Thais está dizendo é verdade? A mesma pessoa que matou a Emma é a que salvou Helena e Melissa da morte?

− Eu não posso dizer – respondeu Perla como Elizabeth, sua voz saindo o mais seca possível.

− Por que você defende tanto essa pessoa? – gritou Sirius, assustando Lily, que começou a chorar – Quem você protege tanto?

− Ela está me protegendo – disse alguém que acabara de entrar na sala.

* * *

Nossa, que vergonha! Dois meses sem atualização. Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tanto tempo assim. Espero que me desculpem, mas garanto que foi por uma boa causa. Meu tempo está muito escasso e não está dando para escrever quase nada. É provável que o próximo capítulo não vá demorar tanto como esse, pois eu já o tenho mais da metade pronto. Mas, nada posso afirmar sobre os capítulos seguintes.

Algumas coisas nesse capítulo foram esclarecidas, não? Afinal, Sarah não é filha de Sirius e muito menos de Perla. Mas quem podia imaginar a verdadeira identidade dela? Alguns outros mistérios surgiram, afinal, de onde a Perla tirou o _Sectusempra_? Isso é uma coisa que vocês só saberão mais pra frente. Mas posso adiantar que estou fazendo de tudo pra fic ficar parecida em alguns aspectos com o sexto livro.

Mais uma vez, agradecimentos especiais pra minha super querida amiga, **Lisa Black**, que deixou essa fic melhor com suas palavrinhas (ou melhor, grandes parágrafos) essenciais! E agradecimentos também as pessoas super queridas que lêem essa fic (e que eu espero que não tenham desistido): **Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Srta Wheezy, Krol, Lisa Black, Sandra Potter, Ninha, Lele, Luci E. Potter, Camilla Gurjao e Gabi Perversa Wood Pevensie Potter**. Obrigada pelos comentários e mil desculpas pela demora!


	17. 16: Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido**

* * *

− Ela está me protegendo – disse Severo Snape, entrando na sala e causando uma grande surpresa entre os presentes.

Sirius encarou o recém chegado com surpresa. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

− Você? – ele falou olhando de Snape para Perla – Que brincadeira é essa?

− Não é brincadeira – respondeu Perla, encarando o chão.

Um sentimento de raiva começou a crescer dentro do moreno. Era como se tudo em que ele sempre acreditou fosse mentira.

− Está querendo dizer que foi ele quem matou a Emma? – perguntou Remo, ficando ao lado de Sirius.

− Sua maior preocupação é saber quem a matou? – falou Thais enciumada – Até onde eu saiba, a morte de um comensal deveria ser vista com satisfação.

Ela também tinha raiva no olhar. Apesar dos anos, nunca se conformara que Remo sempre defendesse a ex namorada apesar de tudo que ela tinha feito.

− Eu não... – começou Remo, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

− Pouco me importa quem matou ou deixou de matar a Emma – disse Sirius furioso. Elizabeth teve que se conter para não assumir novamente a aparência de Perla – Não acredito que tenha escondido isso por tanto tempo. Não acredito que tenha feito tudo isso para defender o Ranhoso. Ele tentou te matar!

Elizabeth sabia que essa seria a reação de Sirius ao saber a verdade. Sabia que ele jamais conseguiria entender tudo que ela tinha feito. Que Perla tinha feito.

− E se não tivesse matado a Emma, eu é quem estaria morta! – ela falou, aumentando o seu tom de voz, assustando a filha – Como você queria que eu entregasse para os dementadores alguém que salvou a minha vida?

− Eu fui parar em Azkaban por que fiz Pedro ser o fiel de Lílian e Tiago no lugar do Remo, por que eu achava que ele fosse o espião.

A morena teve que se segurar para não rir. Sempre lhe dissera a verdade. Mas ele estava tão cego que nunca enxergou verdade em suas palavras.

− Eu te disse inúmeras vezes que Remo não tinha nada a ver com isso.

− Assim como eu disse várias vezes para o Remo que Sirius não era o traidor – completou Thais apontando para Remo.

− Você sabia? – ele perguntou, olhando para a ex-namorada.

− Não – defendeu-se a morena – Mas Perla me garantiu que não era Sirius e que só estava protegendo a pessoa por que...

Thais parou de falar ao se dar conta do que ia dizer. Ela encarou Perla com uma expressão que perguntava se devia continuar. Elizabeth não conseguiu se conter e mais uma vez era Perla quem estava diante deles. A loira meneou a cabeça e voltou a encarar o chão.

− Por causa de que? – perguntou Sirius, aumentando o tom de voz.

− Por que fui eu quem retirei as meninas Bones da casa dos pais – respondeu Severo, falando pela segunda vez desde que entrara na sala.

Remo começou a juntar os fatos. E tudo começou a fazer sentido. Tão simples, tão claro. E eles nunca se deram conta disso.

- Por isso nunca encontraram os corpos. Elas estavam vivas. Você as retirou da casa antes que os comensais pudessem fazer alguma coisa com ela – disse – Agora tudo faz sentido.

− E de que maneira fez isso? – retrucou Sirius, irritado com toda a situação.

− Não sou obrigado a lhe contar nada, Black – respondeu Snape com aspereza. Odiara saber que seu maior rival estava de volta.

− Pois eu lhe peço que nos conte sua história, Severo – pediu Dumbledore, juntando as duas mãos e olhando cada um dos presentes – Está na hora de todos saberem a verdade.

− Como quiser – respondeu o professor de Poções, sua voz saindo bem seca e fria.

Contar seria reviver novamente aquele momento. Seria recordar lembranças de um Passado que ele tentava a todo custo esquecer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Dia da Morte do casal Bones) _

A noite caíra gélida e escura. Uma densa neblina pairava sobre o ar, tornando ainda mais difícil enxergar qualquer coisa ao redor. O silêncio reinava no local, tornando o ambiente ainda mais assustador.

No meio do nada, erguia-se uma bela casa, grande o suficiente para caber muitas pessoas. Mas naquele lugar, moravam apenas quatro, segundo havia contado o espião.

Os vultos encapuzados analisavam o alvo, cada um repassando mentalmente a tarefa que desempenharia. Entre eles, havia um homem de cabelos pretos ensebados, oculto pelo capuz que usava.

Severo olhou para os companheiros. Para aquela missão o Lorde das Trevas designara nove de seus seguidores. De seus comensais da Morte.

O sinal fora dado. Mesmo estando vestido como os demais, era impossível não reconhecer as formas sob as vestes negras da única mulher do grupo. Bellatrix Lestrange levantara sua varinha indicando que deviam prosseguir.

Ele avançou com os outros. Sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia aquela casa que estavam prestes a atacar. As ordens de seu mestre eram claras. "_Matem todos, sem piedade. Ou morram tentando_". Não teria piedade dele se falhassem. Aquela era uma questão de vida ou morte.

O grupo avançou em direção a casa. Bellatrix lançou um feitiço na porta, mas esta não cedeu, o que era de se esperar na casa de um auror. Todos os comensais passaram a investir contra a porta e por mais feitiços de proteção que ela possuía, acabou cedendo depois de um tempo, permitindo a invasão.

Edgar Bones os aguardava na sala de estar, a varinha em punho. Sua mulher Kelly estava ao seu lado. Os dois sabiam que estavam em grandes desvantagens. Mas lutariam até o fim.

Feitiços foram arremessados de ambos os lados. Móveis atirados por todo o cômodo, objetos quebrados, um caos total. Um barulho que se sobrepunha a qualquer outro já escutado.

Kelly Bones foi a primeira a cair. Depois de inúmeros feitiços e torturas, Bellatrix a matara com a maldição imperdoável da morte. O marido ao ver o que aconteceu, sentiu uma dor lasciva no peito ao vê-la padecer. E sem conseguir suportar, ele gritou. Porém, não foi o único.

Helena Bones também gritara do alto da escada. A primogênita dos Bones não tinha nem ao menos três anos, mas seu grito era tão carregado de dor como o do pai.

− Helena – gritou Edgar antes de receber novamente a maldição Cruciatus. A menina entendeu o que o chamado do pai significava e voltou correndo para onde estava antes de ver o que estava acontecendo.

− Severo, a garota – gritou um dos comensais.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. E sem pestanejar, subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa a procura da menina. "_Matem todos_" era a Ordem de seu Mestre. E ele a cumpriria com louvor.

Um choro abafado vindo de um dos quartos poupou o seu trabalho de procurá-la. Mas quando entrou no aposento não viu sinal do que procurava. Olhou rapidamente o lugar e se deteve num armário que havia lá, cuja porta não estava totalmente fechada. E ao abri-la, deparou não com uma, mas duas meninas. O rosto assustado e com lágrimas da mais velha contrastava com o calmo e tranqüilo da mais nova.

A menina que vira na escada carregava no colo a irmã mais nova, Melissa, que tinha apenas dois meses de vida.

− Saiam – ele ordenou, apontando a varinha para as duas.

Helena saiu de dentro do armário, segurando com firmeza a irmã caçula nos braços. Em seus pequenos olhos, caiam lágrimas que inundavam seu rosto cada vez mais. Severo manteve a varinha apontada para ela, encurralando-as na parede.

Antes que o comensal pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a pequena loirinha esbarrou em um porta retratos que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira, que caiu com estrépito no chão. Ele não deu importância para o objeto e só quando sentiu os cacos sobre seus pés foi que se deteve para ver o que era.

Severo olhou rapidamente para o chão e o que viu fez seu corpo congelar. Abaixou rapidamente pegando a foto que antes estava no porta-retratos, reconhecendo quem eram as duas pessoas que nela estavam. Uma era a garota que estava a sua frente. A outra...

− Perla – sussurrou ao reconhecer a mulher.

− É minha madrinha – disse Helena sem pensar, fazendo o comensal a encarar – Tia Perla é minha madrinha.

As lembranças de seu último encontro com a loira voltaram instantaneamente. Era como se estivesse vivendo-as novamente.

_- Severo... – Perla falou incrédula, ao ver que suas suspeitas estavam certas - Como isso é possível? _

_- Você sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, Perla - respondeu ele, tentando colocar a mão no rosto dela, que se esquivou. _

_- Eu sempre tive esperanças que você não seguisse esse caminho - Perla falou e puxou a manga da blusa do braço direito dele, revelando uma marca negra, a marca de todos os comensais. _

_- Agora não há mais volta - ele falou, sem nenhuma emoção, tirando a mão dela de seu braço e puxando a manga da blusa para baixo. _

_- Sempre há volta. Sempre há volta quando se quer voltar - Perla encarou Severo, que por um segundo, deixou a frieza de lado e olhou a garota com ternura - Se não houvesse volta, você não teria me salvado. Emma não estaria morta agora. _

_- Você sabe por que eu fiz isso. E sabe que vou ter que pagar um preço pela minha atitude. _

_- Ninguém precisa saber - falou Perla, ficando impressionada com suas próprias palavras - Vá Severo. Antes que alguém apareça. _

_- Perla, por que... _

_- Você sabe o porquê. Assim como eu sei o porquê de você tê-la matado. _

_- Você não precisa fazer isso... _

_- Você salvou a minha vida. Está na hora de salvar a sua - respondeu ela se esforçando para não chorar - Vá e se algum dia você perceber que há volta, procure Dumbledore. _

Perla acreditava que ele ainda podia ser uma boa pessoa. Mesmo vendo o comensal que ele se tornara, ela ainda acreditava na integridade de seus sentimentos. Como na época que ainda estavam na escola...

"O que ela diria se soubesse que eu fui o responsável pela morte de sua afilhada?" – ele pensou, olhando para Helena e vendo o rosto de Perla a sua frente.

Sabia que não tinha tempo. Precisava decidir qual caminho seguir. De um lado estava o poder. Do outro o amor. E a decisão que tomasse seria um caminho sem volta.

O barulho de luta no andar inferior cessou, o que significava que Edgar também havia padecido. Era o momento de sua escolha.

− _Portus _– disse apontando para a fotografia que estava em sua mão, entregando-a para Helena – Segure isso com força e não solte sua irmã, entendeu?

A menina acenou afirmativamente. Por um breve momento, os olhos engros do comensal encararam os orbes azuis da garota, antes dela e da irmã desaparecerem pela chave de portal.

Os comensais abriram a porta no segundo seguinte, encontrando Severo com a varinha estendida, encarando a parede.

− Onde elas estão? – perguntou Bellatrix, retirando o capuz e olhando o aposento a sua volta a procura das meninas.

− Mortas – ele respondeu, saindo do quarto, sem nem ao menos encará-la. Mas Bellatrix não se satisfez com a resposta e foi atrás dele.

− E onde estão os corpos?

− Eu os desintegrei – ele respondeu novamente sem encarar a comensal.

− Brilhante – respondeu um segundo comensal, retirando seu capuz e revelando longos cabelos platinados – Nunca saberão se as meninas estão vivas ou mortas. Todos ficarão ainda mais desesperados.

Os outros comensais se deram por satisfeitos e desceram. Porém Bellatrix não se deu por convencida e ficou encarando Severo, que olhava para o chão.

Sem conseguir agüentar mais, ele desceu as escadas, deu uma última olhada para os corpos do casal Bones antes de sair da casa.

− _Morsmordre _– disse um dos comensais.

Severo virou e viu a marca negra pairando sobre a casa. O trabalho para o Lorde das Trevas estava feito. Mas ele ainda tinha um outro trabalho a fazer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo teve que segurar Sirius, que tentava a todo custo avançar pra cima do professor de Poções. Mais do que raiva, ele sentia ódio por Snape quase ter matado a afilhada e a irmã.

− Para onde você as mandou? – ele perguntou com raiva, se soltando de Remo.

− Severo as mandou para mim – respondeu Dumbledore. Perla, Thais e Hermione choravam – Acredito que ele tenha seguido o conselho de Perla. Algumas horas depois de recebê-las sem a menor explicação, ele veio até mim, pferecendo sua fidelidade.

− E você acreditou que ele mudou de lado só por que não teve coragem de matar duas meninas inocentes? Por Merlin, Dumbledore. Isso não o torna menos comensal.

Severo se irritou ao escutar Sirius falando em coragem. Ele não deixara de matar as meninas por falta dela. E sim por te-la o suficiente para ser capaz de enfrentar seu mestre.

− Seu coração e orgulho o impedem de ver o verdadeiro ato de Severo, Sirius – disse Dumbledore novamente – Você não percebeu o por que ele não desempenhou a tarefa que lhe foi designada? Você não consegue perceber que não foram elas e sim ela quem o fez optar pelo outro caminho.

Sirius olhou para Perla e tudo fez sentido. Apesar de todo o tempo, de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido, assim como ele, Severo também amava Perla e por ela, fora capaz de arriscar sua vida mais de uma vez.

− O amor pode mudar tudo – falou Dumbledore.

Severo Snape tentou não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos naquele momento. Já era por demais constrangedor ter não somente um de seus maiores inimigos escutando aquela história como também havia três de seus mais detestados alunos. E entre eles estava Harry. A última pessoa que ele gostaria que soubesse de tudo aquilo. E foi quem falou em seguida.

− Então é por isso que o senhor...

− Sim, Harry. É por isso que eu confio tanto em Severo. E afirmo com toda certeza de que ele não é mais um comensal – respondeu o diretor, ajustando seus óculos de meia lua – Em duas ocasiões, ele se mostrou digno de minha confiança. Primeiro quando não permitiu que Emma Williams matasse Perla. E a segunda ao salvar Helena e Melissa da morte eminente.

− E eu serei eternamente grata a tudo que fez – disse Perla olhando para o professor, o que deixou Sirius ainda mais irritado.

− Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente até um ponto... – falou Remo, ao perceber que Sirius estava quase avançando em Severo novamente – Como Perla pode ser a "mãe" de Helena? Da morte dos Bones até o dia que Sirius foi preso, passou-se mais de um ano.

Harry percebeu uma rápida troca de olhares entre Perla e Thais, mas nenhuma das mulheres disse nada.

− Como eu disse, Severo me entregou as meninas. Eu imediatamente comuniquei Amélia Bones do ocorrido, que ficou chocada com a morte do irmão, mas concordou em esconder as sobrinhas.

− Que não poderiam aparecer em público senão os comensais saberiam a verdade – completou Hermione.

− Perfeitamente, Srta Granger – concordou Dumbledore. Hermione olhou para Rony com ar de superioridade. O ruivo apenas suspirou – E como isso é uma questão que somente a srta Montanes, ou devo dizer, senhora Black pode responder.

Perla encarou Thais novamente. Estava na hora de mais uma verdade ser revelada. Ela pegou a filha no colo da amiga, antes de começar a narrativa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Dia Seguinte a Morte do Casal Bones) _

_Quando Perla acordou, Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, aparentemente dormindo. Mas assim que ela se sentou na cama, ele abriu os olhos e a ficou encarando. Perla deu um sorriso e recebeu um sorriso fraco de Sirius em resposta. Ela ficou preocupada, pois sentiu pelo jeito dele que alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. _

− _O que houve? - perguntou se sentindo um pouco tonta, efeito dos calmantes que estava tomando. _

− _Eu não sei como te dizer... _

− _Por que não tenta? - incentivou ela, sentando no colo de Sirius e acariciando seu cabelo. Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abri-los novamente. _

− _Você vai ter que ser forte... _

− _Você está me assustando - respondeu Perla, tirando a mão do cabelo de Sirius e colocando em seu rosto, enquanto encarava os orbes azuis, que já não possuíam o mesmo brilho de antes. _

− _Os Bones foram assassinados. _

− _O quê? - perguntou Perla assustada se levantando. _

− _Eu sinto muito. Mas ontem a noite, eu recebi um chamado de urgência do quartel. Tinha acontecido um ataque na casa dos Bones. E quando cheguei lá, Edgar e Kelly... _

− _Não. Não pode ser verdade - falou Perla, se esforçando para não chorar - E quanto a Helena? E Melissa? _

− _Não achamos as meninas. Moody acha que os comensais a levaram para Voldemort. A essa hora, elas devem estar... _

− _NÃO - gritou Perla, se atirando na cama. Sirius deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Ele sentiu uma grande infelicidade naquele momento, ao ver a mulher que amava sofrendo daquele jeito. _

− Pequena – disse o moreno carinhosamente fazendo a mulher abrir os olhos – Eu preciso ir ao Ministério, o quartel está uma confusão. Lily está vindo pra cá ficar com você.

Perla parecia não escutar nenhuma palavra do namorado. Ela simplesmente encarou-o e fechou os olhos novamente, sem dizer nada.

− Eu vou preparar uma coisa pra você! – insistiu Sirius, mas ela não voltou a abrir os olhos.

Assim que Sirius saiu do quarto, a loira abriu os olhos novamente, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Sentia que não suportaria por muito mais tempo aquele tormento. Que não suportaria mais chorar a perda de pessoas queridas por causa daquela maldita guerra.

Um barulho vindo da janela a tirou de seus pensamentos, atraindo sua atenção. Ela levantou rapidamente da cama e se deparou com uma bela coruja parda que pairava do lado de fora da janela, carregando uma carta endereçada a ela. Somente a ela.

"_Somente para Perla Montanes_", era o que dizia o envelope. Perla sabia quem lhe mandara a carta antes mesmo de abrir. A coruja era Artêmis e pertencia a família Bones.

Ela abriu rapidamente o envelope, na esperança que a carta lhe disesse que tudo era mentira e que tanto Edgar como a esposa e as filhas estariam vivas.

O conteúdo era pequeno e escrito com muita pressa. Mas foi o suficiente para aquecer o seu coração.

"_As meninas estão vivas. Não diga a ninguém. Explico tudo depois"_

_Amélia._

O pergaminho, assim como o envelope, pegaram fogo assim que Perla acabara de ler. Ela fez um rápido feitiço para desaparecer com as cinzas e no minuto seguinte, Sirius entrou no quarto trazendo um chá e uma poção calmante.

-X-X-X-X-X-

_Muitas pessoas compareceram ao enterro dos Bones. Os primos de Kelly, Otto e Ludo Bagman tentavam em vão consolar a mãe dela. Alice e Lílian, ambas em final de gravidez, ficaram ao lado da ex-colega de quarto e melhor amiga de Kelly, Penélope Patil, que estava com suas duas filhas gêmeas, Parvati e Padma. _

_Por incrível que pareça, as únicas pessoas que não choraram durante todo enterro foram Amélia e Perla. As duas permaneceram com expressões frias e rígidas, como se elas estivessem em transe. Amélia ficou o tempo todo com seu irmão mais velho, Brian e Perla com Sirius. _

_No final do enterro, Amélia pediu pra falar com Perla a sós e em seguida a apresentou para seu irmão. _

_- Perla, este é o Brian, meu irmão mais velho. Ele mora na França, desde antes de você e o Ed namorarem. _

_- Muito prazer - falou Perla educadamente, porém fria. _

_- E essa é a Julie, esposa dele. E essa pequena aqui é a Susana, filha deles - falou Amélia, pegando a sobrinha que estava no carrinho. _

Perla olhou para o bebê no colo de Amélia. Para todos os outros, aquela poderia ser apenas a pequena Susana. Mas ela conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos caramelados para saber a sua verdadeira identidade.

- Passe na minha casa mais tarde – disse Amélia ao ver Sirius se aproximar. A loira assentiu antes de sair dali junto com o namorado.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla observava Sirius arrumar as malas. Ele e Tiago, juntamente com outros aurores haviam sido convocados para uma missão fora do país, em uma caça a comensais da morte.

− Me prometa que vai tomar cuidado? – pediu o moreno, ajoelhando em frente a garota.

− Prometo – respondeu Perla, forçando um sorriso. Sirius segurou em suas mãos.

− Thaís está vindo para cá. Parece que Remo também vai viajar. Lily também virá. Quero que vocês se cuidem e se protejam.

− Tudo vai ficar bem, Sirius.

Ele tocou o rosto da namorada, surpreso por não vê-la chorando, como sempre fazia quando perdia alguém que gostava. Mas ela estava lidando muito bem com a perda da afilhada e de Edgar. Era uma Perla mais forte, porém mais fria. E Sirius não sabia dizer qual delas preferia.

− Eu te amo, Pequena – disse, dando um beijo nela, antes de aparatar.

A loira esperou alguns segundos antes de fazer o mesmo.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando a porta abriu, Perla sorriu e abraçou Amélia. As duas deixaram as lágrimas que tanto seguraram durante todo o dia escorrerem pelo rosto.

− Onde ela está? – perguntou Perla, enxugando o rosto.

− Lá em cima – respondeu a dona da casa, guiando-a até o andar superior.

Amélia Bones abriu a última porta do corredor, revelando um quarto de criança. Era onde suas sobrinhas costumavam dormir quando a visitavam.

Perla teve que se segurar para não chorar ao ver a pequena menina deitada em uma das camas. A loirinha levantou correndo ao ver quem chegara e pulou no colo de Perla, a abraçando com força.

− Helena... minha pequena...

Helena Bones encostou a cabeça no ombro da madrinha, enquanto sua pequena mão brincava com um dos cordões que Perla usava.

− Está tudo bem com ela? – Amélia meneou a cabeça.

− Não fala uma palavra sequer desde que a encontrei. Acho que está muito abalada emocionalmente com tudo que aconteceu.

− Por que disseram que as meninas estavam mortas? – questionou Perla – Por que Melissa está se passando por Susana?

− Por que foi um comensal que as tirou da casa.

− Um comensal?

− Dumbledore me entregou as meninas – continuou Amélia - Se souberem que elas estão vivas, estaremos colocando não só suas vidas, como a desse comensal em risco.

− Quem foi?

− Não tem idéia de quem tenha sido, Perla? – perguntou Amélia, com um brilho nos olhos. Ela tinha quase certeza de que Perla sabia a resposta.

− Severo...

− Exato – confirmou a outra mulher – Não sei a razão dele para este ato. Mas se agiu assim deve ter alguma explicação, com a qual eu não me importo. Minhas sobrinhas estão vivas e é isso que me interessa.

− Ele nunca foi um comensal de verdade – disse Perla sentando na cama, ainda com Helena no colo – Sempre tive certeza disso.

Amélia sentou ao lado da loira, pegando a mão da sobrinha, o que a fez lembrar do irmão. Sempre foram tão próximos, tão amigos. Sempre tiveram um grande sentimento de proteção um com o outro. E agora as pequenas filhas dele estavam órfãs. E ela tinha a missão de mantê-las vivas.

− Perla... como ninguém sabia nada sobre o meu irmão Brian, pude lhe entregar Melissa para ser criada como filha dele. Ela nem tem um mês, ninguém a reconheceu. E ela nunca precisará saber da verdade. Mas...

− Helena?

− Temos que manda-la para algum lugar longe daqui, ou a reconheceriam facilmente – respondeu Amélia, medindo as palavras que diria a seguir – Eu não tenho parentes fora da Inglaterra a não ser o Brian. Mas você é uma pessoa influente. Será que não tem ninguém que você conheça com que possamos deixar Helena, pelo menos até toda essa maldita guerra acabar?

− Eu não tenho mais nenhum parente – respondeu Perla, mordendo o lábio inferior – Quer dizer, eu tenho alguns parentes por parte de mãe, mas eu nunca os conheci. Não posso deixá-la com eles.

- Não podemos deixá-la aqui!

Perla colocou a menina no chão e começou a andar pelo cômodo, pensando em uma solução. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que esconder Helena de qualquer jeito.

− Eu tenho uma casa nos Estados Unidos. Mas não tem ninguém que eu conheça lá que possa ficar com ela. E Sirius não permitirá que eu vá pra lá... – Perla parou de falar ao lembrar do namorado e de como ele ficaria feliz em saber que a afilhada estava viva. Mas isso implicaria em outras questões que ela não podia responder.

− Não há mais ninguém? – insistiu Amélia.

− Thaís – disse Perla repentinamente.

− Thaís? – estranhou a outra – A namorada do Lupin?

− A mãe dela mora no Brasil. Acho que ela não se importará em ficar com Helena.

− E como a mandaremos para o Brasil?

− Sirius está viajando. E Remo também – falou Perla – Podemos levá-la hoje mesmo. Mas teremos viajar por meios trouxas e pra isso vamos precisar de documentos trouxas para ela.

− Vou falar com o Fudge. Ele é o Ministro Júnior. Com toda certeza nos ajudará.

− Confia nele? – perguntou Perla, desconfiada do caráter de Cornélio Fudge.

− Ele é discreto. E há meses que vem tentando me convencer a apoia-lo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Quando Sirius foi preso e eu tive alta do St Mungus, fui para o Brasil com Thais encontrar Helena. Usei o nome de Elizabeth Stoller para viajar com a ajuda de Fudge.

− E você aproveitou para registrar Helena como sua filha.

− Ela fez mais do que isso – completou Thais, que não conseguia encarar a amiga – Perla apagou a memória de Helena e a fez acreditar que era a sua mãe.

Diante de tantas revelações ocorridas naquele momento, para Sirius aquela era a mais surpreendente. Sentia uma grande raiva dentro de si. Era difícil demais acreditar em toda aquela história. Principalmente vindo de Perla. Principalmente por que ela o enganara.

Perla mais uma vez assumiu a aparência de Elizabeth. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela tinha algum sentimento em excesso. O que fizera com a própria afilhada era a prova concreta do quanto estava perturbada na época. Do quanto queria uma nova vida. Do quanto queria esquecer todo o sofrimento que passara...

− Não acredito que tenha me escondido isso por tanto tempo...

− Sirius, eu sinto muito – pediu Perla, ficando frente a frente com o marido.

− Sente muito? SENTE MUITO? – ele gritou, fazendo a filha chorar novamente – Durante anos você protegeu um assassino que tentou te matar. Por sua causa eu desconfiei de Remo e fiz Pedro ser o traidor. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, você ainda escondeu que NOSSA afilhada estava viva, apagou a memória dela e a fez acreditar que era sua filha?

Ela viu nele a mesma expressão que vira quando estavam no mundo dos mortos. A mesma raiva, a mesma cólera... o mesmo desespero.

− Sirius...

− Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso – completou o moreno, saindo da sala.

Ela teria chorado. Mas esperava que essa fosse a reação de Sirius. E era o que tinha mais medo. Sabia que trazê-lo de volta era expor toda a verdade que ele jamais entenderia. Mas ela aceitou correr o risco. E não se arrependia por isso.

Remo encarou a ex-namorada, pasmo ao saber que ela fizera parte de tudo aquilo e que jamais lhe dissera uma palavra. Sentia-se apunhalado, traído. E assim como Sirius, não conseguia entender seus gestos e perdoa-la.

− Vejo que também me enganei com você – disse encarando Thais antes de seguir o mesmo caminho do amigo.

Hermione e Rony trocaram rápidos olhares, pois suficientes para entenderem que não tinham mais nada para fazerem ali e que precisavam deixar Harry a sós com a madrinha.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente os amigos quando eles seguiram o mesmo caminho do padrinho, saindo da sala. Observou Elizabeth por alguns instantes. É claro que ele compreendia a raiva de Sirius. Agiria do mesmo jeito se estivesse no lugar dele. Mas também não odiava Perla pelos seus atos. Por mais que ela o tivesse abandonado a mercê dos Dursley, ele também compreendia o estado perturbado que a madrinha deveria estar ao abandonar o hospital.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, ele sentou ao seu lado, pegando a mão livre dela, já que com a outra ela segurava a filha. Os orbes verdes da professora encararam os do aluno. Não precisavam de palavras para que um entendesse o que se passava na cabeça do outro. E ambos sabiam o quanto era importante ter o outro ao seu lado.

O choro de Lily despertou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ele levantou, deu um beijo na cabeça da menina e também saiu da sala. Thais pegou Lily no colo e fez o mesmo, deixando Elizabeth a sós com Severo e Dumbledore.

Perla sabia que seu confronto naquele momento era com Severo. Ela não sentia raiva, nem ódio do professor de Poções por tudo que ele a fizera passar quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Em seu coração, só ficaram registradas as boas ações do ex-comensal.

− Obrigada – ela disse, enquanto ele estava de costas, observando o jardim pela janela.

− Agora estamos quites – ele respondeu, sem virar.

Elizabeth sorriu. E sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, saiu da sala.

* * *

UFA! Até que enfim essa sessão de revelações acabou. Eu já não agüentava mais. E aposto como muitos de vocês nem lêem mais a fic de tão chata que ela ficou. Mas prometo tentar não tornar as coisas tão complicadas como fiz nesses últimos capítulos.

Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto pra atualizar. E como eu disse no meu profile, estou atualizando essa fic essa semana por que é a semana dos meus aniversários. Alguém sabe dizer o que tem de tão especial no dia de hoje?

Exatamente a dois anos atrás (isso é no dia 14/02/2004) eu tive um surto e acordei com um nome na cabeça: Perla Montanes. Ou seja, a exatamente dois anos atrás, Perla nascia junto com essa história que vocês acompanham até agora (isso é, alguns ainda acompanham). E esse foi o dia que eu escolhi para ser o dia do aniversário dela (Parabéns, Perla!). Coincidência ou não, hoje também é o dia dos namorados em alguns países (como na Inglaterra). A Perla faz aniversário, mas vocês é quem ganham o presente (hehehe).

Agradecimentos e dedicatória desse capítulo para as pessoas que tornam meus dias mais alegres e que são as responsáveis por essa saga ter chegado aonde chegou. Meu muito obrigada vai para **Anaísa, Krol, Thalita, Friendship Black, Ninha, Lele Potter Black, simplesmente Gabi das Fadas e Lele **.


	18. 17: O Aviso de Helena

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – O Aviso de Helena**

* * *

_O céu negro e sem estrelas podia ser visto em alguns pontos onde a floresta não era tão densa. O silêncio reinava naquele ambiente deixando-o com um aspecto assustador. Não havia vento, nem mesmo uma brisa leve. Não havia nada que pudesse identificar a presença de alguém naquele local. _

_Mas ela estava lá. _

_Seus passos eram tão leves que seus pés descalços mal tocavam o solo. Seu olhar penetrante registrava cada centímetro por onde passava. Não fazia a menor idéia para onde estava indo. Mas sabia que devia continuar seguindo em frente. Era isso que seu coração dizia. Então, era o que devia ser feito. _

_Mais alguns passos e ela parou de andar. Não ouviu nada. Mas sentiu que não estava mais sozinha. Aquela presença era forte. E lhe causava um incômodo mal estar. _

_Sem pestanejar, ela se virou. E a viu. _

_Parada a sua frente, toda vestida de branco. Estava a mulher que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. Em seus pesadelos. A mulher que sempre aparecia quando algo estava para acontecer. _

_As duas não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Mas se encaravam sem conseguirem desviar o olhar. Aquele encontro estava previsto. Era questão de tempo até acontecer. _

_Perla desviou o olhar, ao sentir algo gélido passando por seus pés. Quando olhou para baixo, sentiu um leve tremor percorrer o seu corpo ao se dar conta do que era. _

_Uma gigantesca cobra estava enroscada em seus pés. Mas não era uma cobra comum. Seu corpo era de um verde muito intenso, terminando em um rabo malhado de losangos. Os olhos amarelos vivos a encaravam, parecendo saber quem ela era. _

_Ela não conseguia piscar. Sentia-se hipnotizada por aquele olhar. _

_Em questão de segundos, a cobra desenroscou de seus pés. Perla acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos que ela fazia. Então percebeu onde seu coração queria levá-la. _

_Dando mais alguns passos, ela chegou a uma região da floresta onde não havia árvores, formando um grande buraco no meio da vegetação. Lá ela podia ver claramente o negrume do céu. Assim como podia ver o que se passava a sua frente. _

_Eles estavam lá. Muitos. Comendo, bebendo, rindo... se divertindo. Todos usando máscaras, escondidas sob os capuzes. E no centro de tudo, pairando no céu, estava ela... _

_A Marca Negra. A Marca da Morte. O Crânio com uma cobra saindo de sua boa. _

_E exatamente embaixo do local onde pairava a marca, estava ele. _

_Podia ter exatamente 17 anos que não o via. Mas jamais conseguira esquecer aquele rosto. Aqueles olhos vermelhos e o nariz de fendas. Jamais poderia esquecer alguém que a assombrava todas as noites. Fazendo-a sentir medo, sentir desespero. _

"_Ele matou meus pais". _

"_Matou Lily e Tiago". _

"_Quase me matou". _

− _Perla – chamou a mulher, que permanecia imóvel atrás dela. _

_Perla olhou para ele e seus olhares se cruzaram. O reencontro estava próximo. _

− _Que notícias ruins me trás dessa vez, Helena? – ela perguntou, se virando para encarar a mulher que a chamara. _

− _Por que acha que eu tenho algo ruim para lhe dizer? _

− _Por que é sempre assim. Detesto quando você aparece. Sempre acontece algo doloroso. _

− _Pensei que ficasse feliz em ver sua mãe. _

− _Ficaria se não fosse em um sonho – respondeu Perla, tentando evitar olhar a outra mulher. Tinha medo do que ela queria lhe dizer. _

− _Sabe muito bem que isso é mais do que um sonho. _

− _Claro. Se parece mais com um pesadelo. _

_Helena apenas sorriu com a resposta da filha e fez sinal para que a outra se aproximasse. Juntas, as duas começaram a andar para longe da festa que tinham acabado de presenciar. _

− _Estou feliz que tenha conseguido cumprir uma parte de sua missão – disse Helena, parando de andar depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Mas a pior parte ainda está por vir. _

− _O que significa que eu ainda vou sofrer muito – respondeu Perla, olhando para o chão. Helena se aproximou da filha, tocando sua face com mão e forçando-a a encará-la. _

− _Isso significa que o fim está muito próximo. E que essa guerra não poupará vidas. Assim como foi na anterior. _

− _Eu não me importo com a minha vida – falou Perla, sentindo lágrimas brotando em seus olhos – Não me importo com nada que possa acontecer comigo desde que minhas filhas fiquem bem. _

− _E quanto a Sirius? – perguntou Helena. _

_Perla fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Tinha sofrido por muito tempo longe dele. Sofreu quando ele a rejeitou. Sofreu para trazê-lo de volta a vida. E agora sofria por ter perdido o seu amor. _

− _Ele ficará bem – disse, sem ter certeza de suas palavras. _

− _Perla... o tempo está passando. E a medida que isso acontece, torna-se cada vez mais difícil fazer alguma coisa para parar esta guerra que está começando. _

− _O que você quer que eu faça? Acha que as coisas são fáceis? Não foi daquela vez e não vai ser dessa – disse Perla, aumentando seu tom de voz e se afastando de Helena – De que maneira eu posso acabar com esse maldito? Se nem com a minha melhor amiga morrendo, nem com meu afilhado quase morrendo... nem assim, conseguimos acabar com ele. _

− _Só tem um jeito de acabar com Voldemort, Perla – falou Helena, de forma calma, assustando Perla com a sua tranqüilidade. _

− _E que jeito é esse? _

− _A resposta está no início de tudo – respondeu Helena, deixando Perla ainda mais confusa. _

− _Eu detesto seus enigmas. Que resposta é essa? Que início é esse? _

_Mãe e filha se encaravam. Perla estava nervosa, irritada, confusa... sua cabeça latejava e ela desejava que todo aquele martírio acabasse logo. Já Helena a encarava com muita tranqüilidade, olhando para um único ponto, no pescoço de sua filha. _

_Perla percebeu para onde o olhar de sua mãe estava direcionado e olhou. Então as coisas começaram a se esclarecer em sua cabeça. _

− _Isso? – perguntou ela, puxando algo de dentro do vestido negro que usava. Helena confirmou – Afinal, qual o significado desse colar? _

− _O início de tudo, Perla. O início de tudo._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu os olhos, sentindo-se bastante assustada. Os raios de sol incidiam através da janela de seu quarto, batendo em seu rosto.

Sabia que tudo que vira tinha sido um sonho. Mas sabia também que aquele não tinha sido um sonho comum. Sempre quando algo estava para acontecer, ela sonhava com Helena, lhe dizendo alguma coisa, lhe dando algum conselho ou recomendação. Sentia que esse era o jeito de sua mãe se comunicar com ela, de lhe avisar dos perigos que corria. Por isso, sempre levava a sério cada um deles.

Esfregou os olhos, para ter a certeza de que estava acordada. Puxou o cordão que estava em seu pescoço. A única recordação que tinha de seus verdadeiros pais. Admirou-o por um tempo, pensando quais segredos aquele objeto tão pequeno deveria guardar.

Levantou e foi para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos, levando-as ao rosto. Em seguida se olhou no espelho do armário do banheiro. E sorriu ao perceber o que via.

Os cabelos agora eram loiros com mechas negras. Os olhos cor de mel com um intenso brilho esverdeado. Aquilo só podia significar uma única coisa.

Perla e Elizabeth eram agora somente uma única pessoa. Uma única personalidade.

Em um dos seus muitos sonhos, Helena lhe avisara que se conseguisse trazer Sirius de volta, sua vida mudaria em muitas coisas. Ela teria vencido a barreira que criara ao desenvolver a personalidade de Elizabeth. E o resultado seria que ambas, se tornariam uma só, fundidas em aparência e personalidade.

Mas ela não tinha medo disso. Sentia que aquilo seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Ter os dois lados em um só. O sentimentalismo de Perla. A dureza de Elizabeth.

Quando voltou para o quarto, percebeu que Thais continuava dormindo na cama ao lado. Mas não foi isso que a incomodou. Ela sentiu falta de algo que deveria estar ali. E que simplesmente, não estava.

Pegou sua varinha, que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e com um gesto, fez a camisola que usava ser substituída pelas habituais vestes negras que costumava usar para dar aulas. Abriu a porta do quarto, saindo apressada.

O castelo estava deserto. Ela não encontrou ninguém em seu caminho. A preocupação em seu rosto aumentava a medida que não encontrava o que procurava.

Abriu a porta do castelo que dava para o jardim. Tentava raciocinar, sentir onde poderia estar o que estava procurando. Mas sua preocupação não a deixava se concentrar.

Por sorte ouviu risos, vindo do campo de quadribol.

Caminhando a passos apressados, ela sentiu a aflição diminuir ao ver o que acontecia.

Sirius estava sentado na arquibancada ao lado de Remo com Lily nos braços. Os dois riam muito com Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam montados em vassouras e brincavam perto deles. Hermione fazia um grande esforço para se equilibrar na vassoura e Rony fazia piadas com ela por isso.

Ele parou de rir ao ver Perla. Os olhares se encontraram. Havia mágoa, ressentimento, dor... sentimentos confusos.

Perla abaixou os olhos ao sentir uma mão tocar em seu ombro.

− Está tudo bem? – perguntou Thais preocupada – Eu vi você sair nervosa do quarto.

− Estava preocupada com Lily. Mas vejo que ela está muito bem – respondeu Perla, olhando mais uma vez para Sirius, que brincava com a filha.

− O que vai acontecer agora? – Perla riu e olhou para a amiga.

− Se eu soubesse...

− Eu pensei que...

− Meu destino será cumprido, Thaís. Você ainda está livre para decidir o que quer fazer de sua vida.

Perla viu Thais abaixar os olhos e encarar o sapato. Colocou a mão no queixo dela, levantando seu rosto.

− Não cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi. Ainda é tempo de consertar os erros do passado.

− Eu não sei se posso...

− Remo merece ser perdoado – respondeu Perla olhando de Thais para Remo, que as observava da arquibancada – Ele ainda ama você.

− Eu sei. Eu ainda amo ele também – falou Thais, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

− Você não vai embora, não é? – Thais não sabia o que responder. E Perla percebeu isso – Por favor. Preciso que fique. Preciso que olhe Sarah por mim.

− Eu não tenho mais ninguém a não ser vocês, Perla – ela respondeu, limpando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto – Mas duvido que Sarah facilite as coisas pra mim.

As duas riram.

− Como você diz, tal mãe, tal filha... – falou Perla, olhando para o campo, seu olhar cruzando novamente com o de Sirius.

− Perla – chamou uma voz, atrás dela. Perla quebrou o contato visual com o marido para ver quem a chamava.

− Ministra – ela disse sorrindo ao ver Amélia Bones se aproximar juntamente com dois aurores – Não pensei que você seria tão rápida assim.

− Eu lhe avisei sobre as conseqüências de seus atos, Perla – respondeu Amélia, tentando parecer, ao mesmo tempo, rígida e amigável.

− Não precisava trazer ninguém com você. Eu lhe disse que quando o momento chegasse, eu não ofereceria resistência.

− Nesse caso, acho que podemos ir...

− O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, que vinha correndo junto com Rony e Hermione. Sirius e Remo vinham atrás.

− Estamos prendendo a senhorita Montanes – disse um dos aurores, que estavam com Amélia. Perla riu ao ouvir o sobrenome.

− Não estamos prendendo. Estamos detendo ela.

− E por que razão? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

− Deve ser por falsidade ideológica, Harry - respondeu Sirius com ironia – Afinal, ela já não é a senhorita Montanes há muito tempo.

− Perla matou uma pessoa – disse Amélia, ignorando o que Sirius tinha falado.

− Mas era um comensal da morte. Eu pensei que o Ministério tinha autorizado os aurores a usarem maldições imperdoáveis em comensais – argumentou Hermione.

− Fudge permitiu isso, mas eu proibi logo que assumi o Ministério. Claro, não deixei a imprensa saber dessa minha resolução – acrescentou Amélia ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione – Afinal, é melhor que os comensais pensem que eles podem fazer isso.

− Então você a está prendendo por ter matado Bellatrix Lestrange? – perguntou Sirius.

− Como eu disse, não estou prendendo. Perla ficará sob minha custódia até ser julgada – respondeu Amélia, se dando conta de quem tinha feito a pergunta – A propósito Black, sabia que você ainda é um procurado do Ministério?

− Eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno "detalhe".

− Não se preocupe. Hoje só vou levar a Perla. Mas ainda teremos que ver como ficará a sua situação.

− Obrigada, Amelinha – disse Sirius, chamando a ministra do mesmo jeito que costumava chama-la quando namoraram, deixando a corada.

− Não me agradeça. Agradeça o fato de sua esposa ser a chefe do quartel de aurores. Ela fez um testemunho a seu favor dizendo que você era inocente de todas as acusações.

Sirius olhou pra Perla com surpresa. Esta apenas sorriu.

− Perla – Harry segurou no braço dela.

− Eu vou ficar bem, querido, não precisa se preocupar – ela disse abraçando o afilhado – Cuida dele pra mim ta?

Perla piscou para Harry que entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

− Thaís, tranqüilize Sarah pra mim. Você sabe o quanto aquela menina é impulsiva.

A morena concordou.

Harry viu a madrinha se afastar com os dois comensais e a Ministra. Estava perdendo-a novamente. Justamente quando seu padrinho voltara.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naquele verão, Harry não foi para a casa dos tios. Como completaria a maioridade e como Sirius estava de volta, ele foi apenas a casa dos Dursley acompanhado do padrinho e lhe disse que sairia daquela casa pra sempre. Os tios suspiraram aliviados quando eles foram embora, principalmente por que Sirius os ameaçou o tempo em que Harry ficou juntando as suas coisas. E como ele já tinha sido acusado de assassinato, os Dursley não quiseram se arriscar.

À contragosto de Sirius, Harry foi para a casa dos Weasley, seguindo recomendações de Dumbledore. A Toca tinha recebido todo tipo de feitiço para proteger os seus moradores e membros da Ordem de Fênix e aurores se revezavam para fazer a segurança.

Sirius só apareceu no dia do aniversário de Harry. Ele argumentou ao afilhado que não teve tempo de visitá-lo por que estava cuidando da filha, já que ele e Remo estavam morando sozinhos na antiga casa de Perla. Thais e Sarah moravam no apartamento em que Sarah ficava.

Os gêmeos, Carlinhos, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam rindo das histórias que Sirius contava da sua época em Hogwarts. A Sra Weasley conversava com Gui e Fleur sobre os detalhes do casamento deles que seria em breve. Já o Sr Weasley conversava com Remo, que estava bastante preocupado com o fato de sua namorada, Héstia Jones, não ter aparecido na casa até aquela hora.

− Eu atendo – gritou a Sra Weasley, quando a campainha tocou.

− Deve ser a Héstia – falou Remo, sentindo-se mais aliviado. Mas o alívio durou pouco ao ver que era Tonks junto com outra garota.

− Tonks, você me assustou. Não esperávamos você aqui hoje – disse Molly, conduzindo as duas mulheres até a sala.

− Eu não vinha, mas ela disse que precisava muito vir... – respondeu a metamorfomaga, apontando para a outra garota.

− Sirius – chamou a Sra Weasley, tentando atrair a atenção do maroto, que continuava rindo com os meninos.

− O que foi, Molly? – perguntou Sirius, se virando e dando de cara com Sarah – Você?

− Eu queria falar com você – pediu a garota, que estava bastante sem graça.

− Cama – gritou a Sra Weasley para todo mundo que estava na sala. Eles reclamaram, mas acabaram percebendo que Sarah queria falar com Sirius a sós.

− Harry – Sarah chamou, antes que o menino subisse as escadas – Minha mãe mandou isso pra você – ela entregou um pacote para ele – Feliz Aniversário.

Harry queria perguntar se ela tinha conseguido ver sua madrinha, mas achou melhor subir e perguntar depois. A garota e Sirius tinham muito o que conversar.

− Você a tem visto? – perguntou Sirius, quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos na sala.

− Bem que eu tentei, mas Amélia Bones não permitiu. Foi ela quem me entregou o presente que minha mãe mandou pro Harry – ela completou ao ver que Sirius estava se questionando como ela recebera o pacote.

− Então, o que você quer falar comigo? – ele perguntou, sentando no sofá e fazendo sinal para ela fazer o mesmo.

− É que... – Sarah estava sem jeito de falar com ele o que ensaiara a tarde toda pra perguntar.

− Pode falar – disse Sirius, tentando passar coragem para a menina.

− Como está a Lily?

− Bem... aprontando comigo e com o Aluado. Nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado cuidar de uma criança – Sarah riu – Mas não era isso que você queria me perguntar, não é mesmo?

− Não...

− Não precisa ter medo, Sarah – ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo da menina.

− Bom, Sirius... é que... durante todos esses anos da minha vida, eu sempre soube tudo sobre a vida da minha mãe... quer dizer, eu sabia dessa coisa toda de troca de identidade e tudo mais...e...

− E...?

− Eu sempre soube tudo sobre o homem que ela sempre amou... tudo sobre você.

− Perla falava sobre mim? – Sirius perguntou e Sarah confirmou.

− Ela sempre me disse que tinha amado você mais do que tudo na vida. E... quando ela engravidou da Lily, eu soube na hora que você era o pai e fiquei feliz por isso... sempre quis a felicidade da minha mãe... só eu sei o como ela sofreu esses anos...

− Eu imagino que tenha sido muito difícil pra você.

− É... mas...ela sempre fez as coisas de um jeito que me faziam muito feliz... eu sabia que era tudo o que ela tinha. Que fora minha tia Thais, ela não tinha mais ninguém... – ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar.

− Ei pequena, não fica assim – disse Sirius, abraçando a garota. Ele sabia que ela não era filha legítima de Perla. Mas via na garota exatamente a mesma Perla de quando eles começaram a namorar.

− Sirius – ela se soltou do abraço e encarou os orbes azuis a sua frente – O que eu to tentando dizer é que a minha vida toda eu sempre soube tudo sobre a minha mãe, com exceção de uma coisa...

− Que coisa?

− Meu pai... ela nunca me falou muita coisa sobre ele – Sirius ficou sem saber o que dizer – Então, eu fiquei pensando e pensando... se vocês namoraram, noivaram e até casaram, quando foi que ela ficou com meu pai e engravidou de mim? – Sirius abaixou a cabeça – Então eu pensei que talvez você...

− Eu não sou seu pai – ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça e olhando pra menina que chorou ainda mais – Eu juro que nada me daria mais orgulho nessa vida do que ser seu pai. Mas infelizmente eu não sou.

− Então...

− Sarah – ele segurou o queixo da menina, forçando-a a encará-lo – Isso é uma coisa que somente a sua mãe pode te responder.

Ela concordou e o abraçou novamente.

− Tenho que ir – disse algum tempo depois, enxugando as lágrimas.

− De jeito nenhum – ele falou, segurando a mão dela – As coisas hoje em dia estão muito perigosas e eu não vou deixar você sair daqui a essa hora.

− Mas minha tia deve estar preocupada. Ela não sabe que eu saí – Sirius riu.

− Eu dou um jeito de avisar Thais. Mas você fica aqui essa noite, ok? – ela concordou – Bom que assim você fica um pouco com Lily e me ajuda com as fraldas...

− Não é tão difícil... – ela riu e o encarou – Sirius?

− Hum?

− Minha mãe tem razão em amar você – ela disse, deixando Sirius surpreso com as palavras dela – Você é uma pessoa muito especial.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

Mais tarde, quando estava deitado em uma cama de montar no quarto dos gêmeos, Sirius sentiu uma profunda dor no peito ao se lembrar das palavras rudes que dissera a Perla quando soube toda a verdade. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Ele não sabia o que faria dali pra frente.

Adormeceu lembrando todos os momentos que passara junto com a sua _pequena_.

* * *

**N/A:** Okey, são exatamente 4 meses sem escrever nem uma linha. Nunca pensei que eu um dia demorasse tanto tempo pra atualizar essa fic. Não vou explicar muito, quem quizer mais detalhes sobre o por que eu fiquei esse tempo todo parada, é só olhar no meu profile. Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo (Não vou colocar os nomes aqui, porque estou meio sem tempo). A única coisa que posso pedir é que me desculpem pela demora e se alguém ainda lê essa fic, por favor comente, antes que eu acabe deixando ela de lado de novo

O próximo capítulo não deve demorar. Ele será um capítulo Especial. Então, aguardem!

Pra quem Lia "Ela Disse Adeus", tentarei atualizá-la essa semana. E prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar tanto assim pra atualizar essa fic.

Espero que gostem!

Dynha Black - 27/06/06


	19. Capitulo Especial: Perla e Sirius

* * *

**Capítulo Especial - Perla e Sirius**

* * *

_She (Ela)  
May be the face I can't forget (Ela talvez seja o rosto que não consigo esquecer)_

− Remo - gritou Sirius pulando da poltrona e quase sufocando o maroto - como ela está?

− Que preocupação Almofadinhas. Pra quem prega a três anos que não gosta dela.

− Não enche, Pontas. O assunto é sério. Então Remo?

− Ela tá bem, quer dizer, vai ficar bem! Eu conversei com ela e ela se animou um pouco.

− Mas, e que mais vocês conversaram?

− Eu a convenci a voltar pra Hogwarts depois da leitura do testamento, que vai ser em três dias.

− TRÊS DIAS? Você ta me dizendo que a Pê... digo a Perla só vai pra Hogwarts em três dias?

− É Sirius! Só depois de três dias! – respondeu Remo rindo da preocupação dele.

− Por que não confessa de uma vez por todas que é apaixonado pela Perla? – falou Tiago.

Sirius não respondeu. Pela primeira vez no dia Tiago tinha falado algo sensato. Ele não tirava a loirinha da sua cabeça há muito tempo

_A trace of pleasure or regret (Um rastro de prazer ou de arrependimento)_

− Eu te amo - repetiu ela pausadamente, sem tirar os olhos do maroto - Apesar de tudo, eu te amo.

Sirius não esperou mais nada. Ele havia escutado tudo o que precisava. Puxou a garota para mais perto de si e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, de quem espera muito tempo por isso.

Quando eles não tinham mais fôlego, Sirius a soltou e se ajoelhou diante dela.

− Perla, me perdoa por todas as besteiras que eu fiz, principalmente as que eu fiz com você. Eu fui um idiota, burro, infantil. Eu tive medo de assumir o que eu sentia. Por que o que eu sinto por você eu nunca senti por nenhuma garota - falou Sirius de uma vez, parando para ver a reação de Perla. Ela estava perplexa com a declaração dele - Eu te amo, Perla. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Te amo desde o momento em que você entrou na minha cabeça, quando me beijou pela primeira vez no segundo ano. Te amo desde o momento que eu percebi que a minha vida não teria sentido sem você. Que nenhuma garota poderia ser como você. EU-TE-AMO!

_May be my treasure (Talvez seja meu tesouro)_

− Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

− Mas eu quero - respondeu Perla para espanto de Sirius - Só tenho medo.

− Não vou te machucar, Pequena. Jamais deixaria que algo de ruim te acontecesse - respondeu ele carinhosamente - você gosta de mim, Perla?

− Não - respondeu ela olhando nos olhos azuis de Sirius, que se espantou com a resposta - Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei.

Sirius a beijou com delicadeza. Perla desceu a alça da camisola e deixou a mesma escorrer pelo seu corpo. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

_or the price I have to pay (ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar)_

- Pontas, eu não... - Mas que diabos é isso? - perguntou Sirius apontando para uma coisa que estava em cima do banco onde eles tinham deixado suas roupas - Nossas roupas sumiram.

− E só deixaram isso! - falou Tiago apontando para as duas minissaias que apareceram no lugar das roupas. Uma era rosa choque e a outra, roxo berrante.

− Isso é coisa daquela maluca - falou Sirius andando de um lado para o outro - Eu é que não vou sair daqui usando ISTO!

No mesmo instante, as toalhas dos dois começaram a encolher até sumirem por completo.

− A menos que você queira sair sem nenhuma roupa, não temos outra opção.

Os dois marotos já estavam quase chegando a entrada do castelo, quando pararam para verificarem se não havia ninguém por perto. Respiraram aliviados ao perceberem que nem um dos fantasmas estava por perto.

Porém, quando os dois tinham decidido entrar, algo de estranho aconteceu. Eles não conseguiam se mexer, como se algum feitiço os mantivessem presos.

Nisso, uma música começou a soar bem baixinho perto deles. Luzes fortes se acenderam, iluminando os garotos, semi-nus, parados na porta do castelo. Surgiram então garotas vindas de todos os lugares. Meninas da Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e até algumas da Sonserina. Rodearam os garotos e começaram a bater palmas junto com a música, que agora estava bem mais alta.

A mini saia dos dois os obrigava a dançar conforme com a música.

_She may be the song that summer sings (Ela talvez seja a música que o verão canta)_

Sirius tocou de leve no ombro de Edgar, e este na mesma hora, entregou Perla para o maroto, não sem antes dizer:

− Faça a feliz. É a única coisa que te peço.

Ele sorriu em resposta e começou a dançar com Perla. Esta sorriu ainda mais com a chegada do maroto. Se aninhou em seu ombro e pôs-se a observar os casais que dançavam ao redor.

− Pê, será que podemos sentar?

− A música ainda não acabou! - falou Perla, encarando Sirius.

− Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de dançar.

− Sei disso - respondeu Perla sorrindo - Foi por isso que o Edgar me tirou pra dançar.

− Só pra eu vir atrás?

− Você é tão previsível! - brincou Perla. Sirius sorriu.

− Então você sabia que eu ia fazer isso - falou Sirius, dando um beijo na namorada.

− Isso pra mim é novidade - respondeu Perla, beijando-o novamente.

_May be the chill that autumn brings (O arrepio que o outono traz)_

- Perla, está tudo bem com você? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

− Por um minuto eu achei que fosse morrer - Perla disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

− Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui com você – respondeu Sirius, tentando acalmar a garota.

− Por um minuto eu pensei que jamais fosse vê-lo novamente, Sirius – ela disse, sem se dar conta das palavras que saiam de sua boca.

Sirius olhou para Perla com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele colocou a mão no pescoço da garota e a puxou para perto dele. Estavam a centímetros, milímetros de distância. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Os lábios foram se aproximando, até se tocarem. Uma explosão de sentimentos passou pela cabeça dos dois e Perla sentiu como se estivesse levitando.

_May be a hundred different things (Talvez seja cem coisas diferentes)  
Within the measure of a day (No decorrer de um dia)_

- Sabe Pê, eu posso te fazer muito feliz - disse Sirius encarando os olhos cor de mel da loirinha.

− E eu posso saber como?

Sirius não respondeu. Se aproximou ainda mais dela e lhe deu um beijo. Perla não recusou. Era o que ela mais queria.

− É um bom começo - falou Perla sorrindo - mas você ainda vai ter que fazer muito pra conseguir me fazer feliz.

Ela se levantou em seguida e começou a andar. Sirius ficou olhando pasmo para a menina. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha tido uma reação daquelas. Sorriu por dentro ao pensar que ela realmente gostava dele.

_She (Ela)  
May be the beauty or the beast (Talvez seja a bela ou a fera)_

- Pê, eu já pintei meu cabelo de rosa, já te pedi desculpas, já disse que te amo... o que mais você quer que eu faça pra você me desculpar?

− Quero que você aprenda a nunca mais me deixar esperando.

− Como eu vou aprender se você não me dá uma chance? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de "cachorro sem dono" – Pequena, você sabe que eu te adoro e que não vivo sem você – ele tentou beijar Perla, mas esta impediu.

− Ta legal. Se você não quer, tem quem queira – falou Sirius com raiva, provocando Perla.

Sirius foi para o outro lado da sala e começou a conversar animadamente com uma garota do quinto ano, além de colocar as mãos na cintura da garota.

− SEU CACHORRO, SAFADO, SEM VERGONHA – gritou Perla, avançando para cima dele, dando tapas em seu peito e o afastando da garota.

− Pê... – ele chamou, rindo da atitude da garota.

− Eu não sei como posso gostar de você, como posso namorar com você...

− Pê – ele chamou novamente, segurando os braços da namorada e forçando-a a encara-lo. Perla se acalmou um pouco e ele aproveitou para beija-la – Ta vendo como é melhor me beijar do que me bater?

− Você é um cachorro. Em todos os sentidos – ela falou, deixando que ele a beijasse novamente.

− Eu sou o seu cachorro – ele disse de modo carinhoso colocando as mãos na cintura de Perla – Um cachorro de Cabelo cor de rosa. Um cachorro só seu.

_May be the famine or the feast (A fome ou o banquete)_

Sirius fez questão de acabar com aquele espaço mínimo que os separava. Colocou a mão no pescoço de Perla, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Os narizes se encostaram. Os lábios se entreabriram de modo a permitir o contato. Os lábios quentes e úmidos se tocaram, de modo calmo, para em seguida se transformar em um beijo voraz.

As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela, tentando sentir que ela realmente estava ali. Ele tirou a capa de viagem que ela usava e continuou o seu passeio por cada região do corpo dela. Perla levantou a blusa dele, que a ajudou a se livrar da incomoda peça de roupa. Suas mãos percorreram o dorso nu dele, fazendo seus olhos brilharem como se estivessem em chamas. Chamas de Desejo. Chamas de Paixão.

Ele a levou em direção a cama, deitando-a em cima da mesma e deitando por cima dela. Se olharam sentindo toda emoção daquele momento. Sirius começou a desabotoar a blusa de Perla. Ela não o impediu.

_May turn each day (Talvez transforme cada dia)_

_into a heaven (em um paraíso)_

Sirius observou atentamente a garota. O pouco cabelo que ela tinha era bem escuro com um leve brilho azulado. Os olhos de um azul muito intenso. Era impossível não identificar quem era.

− Ela não é filha de Thais.

− Como não? – questionou Remo – Thais me disse isso um dia que fui a casa de Perla e a vi com a menina.

− Ela não pode ser filha da Thais – continuou Sirius, emocionado – Por que ela é minha filha.

_or a hell (ou em um inferno)_

− Remo, você tá perdendo uma super festa... - Sirius parou de falar ao ver Perla e Remo se beijando. Na mesma hora Perla se soltou de Remo e ficou olhando para Sirius - Desculpe. Não quis interromper.

− Black, não é nada disso que você tá pensando!

− Montanes, não me importa o que vocês dois fazem ou deixam de fazer! Vou sair para deixá-los à vontade - Sirius disse com rancor e saiu.

_She may be the mirror of my dreams (Ela talvez seja o espelho de meus sonhos)_

Ao entrar no aposento, encontrou Perla deitada, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas que tinham terminado de escorrer. Deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Perla sentiu naquele abraço tudo que não precisava ser dito em palavras e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu. Sirius tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre seu rosto e ficou encarando seus olhos cor de mel. Os olhos que tanto o fascinavam, que o faziam amá-la a cada dia.

− Me dá um filho - pediu ele, com a voz mais doce e carinhosa que ela já tinha escutado.

− O que? - ela perguntou surpresa.

− Um filho, Perla. Eu quero ter um filho com você!

Perla sorriu e o beijou com a maior intensidade que conseguiu. E Sirius sentiu uma imensa felicidade dentro de si, por estar fazendo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo feliz.

_A smile reflected in a stream (O sorriso refletido em um rio)_

− Ei Perla... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

− Duas, você quer dizer, porque a primeira você acabou de fazer – Sirius sorriu desarmando Perla.

− Porque você só chama o Remo pelo primeiro nome? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

− Bom Black, é que eu tenho um bloqueio muito grande com o nome Lupin. Por isso eu prefiro chamá-lo de Remo. Como ele não se queixou até agora acho que então não tem problema! – respondeu Perla, como se a explicação fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ela se virou e ia subir as escadas, quando Sirius a chamou novamente.

- Acha que consegue me chamar pelo primeiro nome também? – Ele perguntou. Perla sorriu.

− Quem sabe um dia, Black! Quem sabe um dia!

_She may not be what she may seem (Ela talvez não seja o que parece)  
Inside her shell (Dentro de sua concha)_

− Digamos que eu sou um homem apaixonado pelas estrelas - Sirius disse fazendo Perla rir.

− Eu li num livro de Astronomia que Sirius é a maior estrela do céu e também a mais brilhante por estar mais próxima do sol - disse virando-se para ele - Acho que sua mãe sabia que você seria grande e iluminado quando te deu esse nome.

− Não acho que tenha sido essa a intenção da minha mãe, mas digamos que eu estou honrando o nome que tenho - Perla riu novamente - E o seu nome Pê, qual o significado?

− O meu vem do espanhol, que quer dizer "Pérola". Meu pai era descendente de espanhóis e segundo a minha mãe, quando eu nasci tinha os olhos muito brilhantes, que pareciam pérolas, por isso ele me colocou esse nome. Eu nunca acreditei muito nessa história.

− Deixa eu ver - disse Sirius se aproximando da menina, olhando dentro dos olhos cor de mel dela, que tremeu ao senti-lo mais perto - É, realmente seus olhos são brilhantes, mas acho que seu pai não te deu esse nome só por causa deles. Você tem a beleza das pérolas - Perla corou com o comentário.

Sirius colocou suas mãos na cintura de Perla e a puxou para um beijo. Ele ficou com medo que Perla não o aceitasse, mas, para seu espanto, ela retribuiu.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd (Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão)_

Assim que ela entrou no quarto, sentiu-se petrificada, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingida por um feitiço de pernas presas. Dentro do minúsculo quarto, estavam todos os seus amigos. Lílian, Tiago, Remo, Edgar, Kelly, Alice, Frank e Pedro. Ao seu lado, Sirius. E no alto uma faixa com os dizeres FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PERLA. No fundo do quarto, havia uma mesa, com uma grande diversidade de comida e um belo bolo no meio.

− Eu não acredito nisso – Perla falou emocionada, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, quando os amigos, um a um, foram lhe dar os parabéns.

− Feliz Aniversário, Pequena – Sirius foi o último a lhe desejar felicidades.

− Obrigada por tudo! – ela respondeu, puxando o maroto e colando seus lábios em um beijo calmo, que se intensificou de modo sedutor, deixando muitos com inveja.

− Vem, nos temos que cantar o parabéns – Alice a puxou, assim que ela terminou de beijar Sirius - Faz um pedido antes – disse Alice, assim que terminaram de cantar o parabéns e Perla mencionou apagar a vela.

− Eu não sei o que pedir – Perla disse sem jeito.

− Como não? Todo mundo quer alguma coisa! – disse Tiago.

− Você pode pedir pra se livrar do Sirius – sugeriu Edgar, fazendo Perla rir e Kelly lhe dar um tapa de leva no ombro – Eu só estava brincando.

− A única coisa que eu queria, infelizmente eu não posso ter – a loirinha disse, encarando a vela do bolo que marcava dezessete anos. Todos entenderam que ela estava se referindo aos pais – Eu tenho tudo que preciso. Grandes amigos... O melhor namorado.

− Agora eu entendo por que a cada dia que passa o Almofadinhas fica ainda mais convencido – brincou Tiago.

− Tudo que eu queria era ter esse momento pra sempre – Continuou Perla. Alice e Lílian sorriram para ela, que entendeu o que elas queriam dizer. Em seguida, ela respirou fundo e apagou a vela.

Todos se fartaram comendo e bebendo. Perla sentia-se tão feliz que considerou aquele o melhor de todos os seus aniversários.

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud (Cujos olhos podem ser tão discretos e orgulhosos)_

− Pensei que nós podíamos aproveitar esse tempo juntos - Sirius disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura de Perla, o que provocou um calafrio na menina - Sabe Pê, tenho pensado em você desde aquele beijo!

− Ah sei - disse Perla se livrando do garoto - Você fez isso quando? Enquanto estava com a Amélia?

− Com ciúmes Perlinha?

− O dia que eu tiver ciúmes de você, estarei ferrada, Black! Imagina, ter ciúmes de todas as garotas de Hogwarts!

− Bom, ninguém manda eu ser tão bonito não é mesmo? Mas tem Sirius para todas!

− Pois eu não quero estar entre essas "todas" - Perla virou as costas e começou a andar, mas Sirius correu para alcançá-la e parou na sua frente.

− Vai dizer que eu não mexo com você? Que você não sentiu nada com aquele beijo?

− Não - Mentiu Perla.

− Então acho que está na hora de te fazer sentir!

Perla não teve tempo para entender o que Sirius quis dizer com essas palavras. Na mesma hora ele passou sua mão pelo pescoço dela e colou seus lábios nos dela, provocando um caloroso beijo.

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry (Ninguém pode vê-los quando choram)_

Sirius parou em frente a porta do quarto onde Perla estava dormindo e a abriu bem devagar. Assim que ele entrou no aposento, viu que a namorada estava sentada na cama, olhando um livro que estava aberto em seu colo, e aparentemente não tinha percebido a entrada dele.

Assim que se aproximou da garota, Perla tomou um susto e fechou o livro bruscamente. Sirius pode observar que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

− Você estava chorando? - perguntou ele, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

− Não - mentiu Perla, sem olhar pra ele. Sirius abriu o livro que estava na mão dela e viu que era um álbum de fotografias.

− Tem saudades deles, não é?

− Pode parecer estranho, mas sabe, agora que ela também se foi, a saudade que eu sinto dos dois é bem maior - respondeu Perla, se aninhando no colo de Sirius.

− Vai passar, Pê. Tudo é muito recente. Você vai conseguir superar isso.

− Me sinto tão sozinha...

− Eu estou junto com você - respondeu ele, fazendo a menina o encarar - Eu sempre vou estar junto com você!

_She may be the love that cannot hope to last (Ela talvez seja o amor que pode não ter esperança de durar)_

Perla sentou ao lado de Sirius no sofá. Ele a puxou e a deitou no seu colo e ficou passando a mão em seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o toque dele.

− Você fica linda assim! - falou Sirius olhando para o rosto da menina, que abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos que a fitavam.

− E você continua o mesmo galanteador de sempre, Sirius.

Sirius ficou exaltado ao vê-la chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Perla só fazia isso em ocasiões muito especiais. Ela se sentou e continuou a admirar aquele belo par de olhos azuis que a fascinavam. Ele colocou sua mão em volta do pescoço dela, e a puxou para mais perto dele. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam, ficando a centímetros, milímetros de distância. Mas na hora que suas bocas estavam se tocando, Perla virou o rosto.

− Eu não posso! – ela falou sem olhar para Sirius. Ele abraçou a menina que recomeçou a chorar. Sirius sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si. Estava perdendo a garota que amava. E ele não estava se dando conta disso.

_May come to me from shadows of the past (Talvez venha a mim das sombras do passado)_

Perla sufocou uma exclamação de dor e susto quando o homem segurou-a firmemente pelo braço e a puxou para perto de si. Os olhos do homem estavam completamente estreitados e a face mais pálida do que o normal. O rosto de ambos estavam muito próximos e ela achou por um segundo que aquele homem desconhecido reagia de outra forma quando estavam assim... tão próximos. Em resposta a fúria vista no olhar dele, Perla exibiu um ar desafiador e ergueu a sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder a dor que aquela mão sobre seu antebraço estava lhe causando

− Ah, mas você não apenas deve, você tem de retribuir o meu pequenino favor. Ou eu te jogo de volta nessas malditas águas, para você festejar o seu grandioso orgulho com seus amiguinhos... – ele sorriu cinicamente e olhou na direção do pântano. – Eles estão ansiosos para que você se junte a eles novamente. Você deseja isso, Perla Montanes?

Ela apenas o encarou, assustada tanto pelo fato da ameaça dele, quanto pelo fato dele saber o nome dela. Seu braço já estava dormente devido à pressão que ele exercia sobre ele.

− Surpresa? – ele sorriu cinicamente. – Você não devia se surpreender. Andam falando muito sobre você ultimamente por trás daquela porta.

_That I'll remember till the day I die (Das quais me lembrarei até o dia em que eu morrer)_

Com um sorriso, Sirius tornou a desviar do mais novo feitiço que Perla lhe lançara mais, antes mesmo que pudesse lançar o seu, viu um jato vermelho vir em sua direção e, não dando tempo de desviar, arregalou os olhos quando ele o atingiu em cheio no peito.

− Per... la... – ele sussurrou, a voz não mais tendo o tom frio de antes.

Assim como foi antes de atravessar o véu, o corpo do homem descreveu um arco suntuoso antes de cair de costas no chão.

Os olhos da loira marejaram e seu rosto perdeu mais a cor. Num gesto rápido e quase desesperado, ela largou a varinha no chão, como se segurar a mesma a fizesse sentir dor, e correu de encontrou ao corpo de Sirius, que agora praticamente inerte.

− Sirius... – ela o chamou baixinho, enquanto colocava a cabeça dele em seu colo cautelosamente. – Me perdoa, Sirius, eu estava fora de mim... Eu... Me perdoa... por favor... eu não queria... – ela reprimiu um soluço. – Eu não sei... – ela passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dele, mirando firmemente aqueles olhos completamente fechados – Por favor...

Com um leve gemido, Sirius abre os olhos vagarosamente e sorri radiante quando o rosto da loira entra em foco.

− Eu estou bem, Pequena... – ele murmura baixinho – É tão bom ver você novamente...

Foi exibindo um fraco sorriso que Perla viu Sirius puxa-la para um beijo, com uma força maior do que uma pessoa normalmente teria por ter sido atingido por uma azaração como aquela.

Aprofundando o beijo com ardor, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos, Perla descansou a mão no ombro de Sirius, como quem desejasse enlaça-lo, prendendo junto a si para que nunca mais desaparecesse.

_She may be the reason I survive (Ela talvez seja a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo)_

− Black – Perla falou sem jeito, tentando reunir coragem para continuar – "eu-queria-te, é, agradecer, por ter me sal-va-do ontem. F-foi muito corajo-so.

− Não precisa agradecer, Perla – respondeu Sirius, que ficou satisfeito em ver a menina lhe agradecendo - Qualquer um faria o mesmo.

− Ahn - Perla disse com tristeza. Sirius percebeu a alteração no semblante da menina e resolveu completar sua frase.

− Mas... - ele continuou – eu não teria feito o mesmo por outra garota.

_The why and wherefore I'm alive (O porquê de eu estar vivo)_

Sirius tentou pensar em alguma coisa que o fizesse esquecer os gritos que vinham das celas vizinhas. Mas a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era Perla. Ele sentia que ela estava viva, apesar de tê-la visto sem vida em seus braços.

Apertou com força o cordão dela que ainda estava em seu pescoço. Se Perla não estivesse com ele, talvez teria sobrevivido e ele estaria morto. "Seria melhor assim", pensou ele. Mas sem saber o por quê, ele sentia que ela não havia morrido. E era capaz de ver o seu rosto nitidamente a sua frente.

Então ele começou a sentir frio e percebeu que os dementadores estavam se aproximando de sua cela.

− Eles não vão tirar todos os momentos felizes que vivemos juntos, Perla – falou Sirius – Você está morta. Nossa vida acabou – disse, antes de se transformar num belo cão negro.

_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years (Aquela que eu protegerei nos anos bons e ruins)_

− O que ele queria com vocês?

− Queria que chamássemos algumas pessoas pra compor a Ordem. Mas nem pensar, porque a senhorita não vai participar - falou ele ao ver a cara animada que Perla fez.

− Por que não?

− Você se lembra daquele ataque que você sofreu em Hogwarts?

− O que tem isso...

− O bruxo que te machucou daquela vez é que esta liderando essas matanças. Eu não vou permitir que ele te machuque de novo. Por isso a senhorita vai ficar de fora dessa.

− Isso é injusto! - falou Perla revoltada.

− Pequena , é para o seu próprio bem. Eu não vou me perdoar se alguém te fizer algum mal.

_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears (Eu, eu pegarei seu riso e suas lágrimas)_

Sirius tateou na cama, buscando o corpo de Perla, mas não encontrou nada além do lençol. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e teve a certeza de que a namorada não estava mesmo deitada na cama.

Levantou, vestiu o roupão que estava ao lado da cama e caminhou em direção a varanda que tinha a porta aberta.

E lá estava ela. Vestindo apenas uma camisola de seda branca. Os cabelos loiros soltos, balançando lentamente.

Ele a abraçou por trás e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, sentindo a garota se arrepiar com aquele simples toque. Mas quando ela se virou, ele pode perceber que ela estava chorando.

− O que foi, pequena?

− Não é nada – respondeu Perla, encarando o chão.

− Se não fosse nada, você não estaria chorando.

− Eu estou feliz, apenas isso – ela respondeu, mas não o convenceu – Choro de felicidade por saber que te tenho aqui comigo. Por saber que eu não estou sozinha.

− Você nunca estará sozinha – respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo de leve em seus lábios – Nunca.

_And make them all my souvenirs (E farei deles minhas recordações)_

Ele escutou Remo o chamando, mas simplesmente não conseguia desviar sua atenção daquele quarto. O quarto onde ele crescera, onde se escondia pra não ter que encarar seus parentes que tanto odiava. E ele estava de volta aquela casa. De volta ao lugar que queria mais do que tudo, esquecer que existia.

− Sirius – insistiu Remo.

− O que?

− Eu te trouxe isso... achei que fosse lhe interessar.

− Sirius olhou o objeto que Remo lhe entregara. A pequena caixa de marfim que Perla lhe dera para que ele guardassem tudo aquilo que achasse importante.

Ele tateou no pescoço em busca de um cordão. E junto dele havia uma chave.

Sorriu ao abrir a caixa. Tantas fotos, tantas recordações... do tempo em que viviam juntos. Do tempo que eram felizes.

Todas as lembranças dela estavam naquela pequena caixa.

_For where she goes I've got to be (Aonde ela for eu tenho de estar)_

- Quer casar comigo? - Perla tomou um grande susto com o pedido.

− Eu não entendi. - Sirius tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho de dentro do bolso. A abriu e dentro tinha um bonito anel de brilhante - Quer casar comigo?

− Por que você está me perguntando isso? - Perla perguntou bastante surpresa.

− Não era o que você sempre quis?

− Sim, mas você sempre disse...

− Perla, eu não sei o que vai acontecer no dia de amanhã. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eu te amo. Mais do que tudo. E eu quero muito que você seja a futura Sra Black.

− Sim - respondeu ela - É claro que a minha resposta é sim - Sirius a abraçou e a beijou.

_The meaning of my life is… __She (O sentido da minha vida é… ela)_

- Você foi a única.

− A única?

− A única por quem me apaixonei e...

− E...

− A única com quem...

− Fala Sirius. Tá me deixando curiosa.

− Perla, eu nunca tinha... assim como foi com você... você foi a única.

− Continuo sem entender!

− Eu nunca tinha "passado a noite" com nenhuma garota. Você foi a única - falou Sirius, tudo de uma vez. Perla o encarou achando que era uma brincadeira.

− Você está brincando?

− Acha que eu brincaria com isso? - falou Sirius sério - Pê, eu posso ter sido o maior conquistador que Hogwarts já teve. Mas eu já te disse. Eu nunca me apaixonei por nenhuma garota. Com umas eu fiquei um tempo maior, mas nunca senti por nenhuma o que eu sinto por você.

− Você não tem idéia do quanto é importante pra mim escutar isso - disse Perla, acariciando o rosto de Sirius - Eu te amo, mais do que tudo.

− Eu também te amo, Pê. Mais do que tudo!

_She (Ela)_

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto assim pra atualizar, não é mesmo? Afinal, esse capítulo especial já estava quase pronto há mais de 4 meses. Hehehehe. Nesse capítulo, vocês entraram na mente do Sirius e leram tudo o que ele lembrou. As cenas que eu coloquei são cenas de **O Diário de Perla, Perla e os Marotos, Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido**, mais duas cenas inéditas

Mas enfim, queria agradecer pelo super apoio que eu recebi das pessoas que leem a fic, que continuaram lendo apesar do meu sumiço. Agradeço muito esse apoio e carinho que vocês demonstraram. E esse capítulo vai dedicado pra vocês: **simplesmente Gabi das Fadas, tally, Sandra Potter, Lele Potter Black, Srta. Wheezy, Anaisa, bib's, Gabi e krol**

Bom, esse Capítulo encerra a primeira fase da fic. A Partir daqui as coisas vão mudar um pouco de rumo e finalmente os últimos segredos serão revelados. E podem ter certeza de que eu só abandono essa fic agora quando ela chegar ao fim. Podem apostar que no máximo em 15 dias, eu posto capítulo novo (eu espero que seja antes)!

Espero que gostem do capítulo e aqueles que quiserem ser bonzinhos e comentarem, eu juro que não vou me importar!


	20. 18: O Julgamento Parte I

* * *

**Parte II**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – O Julgamento - Parte I **

* * *

Olhava o jornal a sua frente como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não daquela forma. Não daquele mesmo jeito.

Jogou-o em cima da mesa no mesmo instante em que uma outra mulher descia as escadas. Esta olhou da mulher que estava sentada do sofá para a edição do Profeta Diário na mesa e concluiu o que deveria ter acontecido.

− Quem foi dessa vez? – ela perguntou, sentando no sofá, ao lado da outra.

− Emmelina Vance.

− Mais uma da Ordem – completou Amélia. A outra apenas concordou – Vou ter trabalho dessa vez. Ela era chefe do St. Mungus.

− Está acontecendo de novo, Amélia.

− Pode ser apenas uma coincidência... – respondeu Amélia ao ver a loira a sua frente se levantar, aparentando bastante nervosismo – Ela era uma pessoa importante. Deve ter sido por isso que...

− E quanto a Héstia Jones? E Elifas Doge? Eles não eram pessoas tão importantes assim! – argumentou Perla, com um grande tom de raiva na voz.

− Perla, _ele_ pode simplesmente estar querendo eliminar os membros da ordem. _Ele_ sabe muito bem que ela oferece um risco para os seus planos.

− Como ele poderia saber quem faz ou não parte da Ordem de Fênix?

− Pettiggrew está do lado dele, não? Eles simplesmente devem estar verificando quem da lista que Pedro entregou está vivo!

− Você não está entendendo, Amélia – disse Perla, ficando frente a frente com a ministra – Héstia não fazia parte da Ordem naquela época.

− Não está achando que... – Amélia ficou surpresa – você acha que alguém estaria... pode ser uma coincidência.

− Coincidência demais para o meu gosto. E se quer saber, eu não acredito em coincidências.

− Você acha que _ele_ poderia estar delatando a Ordem?

− Meu coração insiste em dizer que não, que Severo jamais faria isso – suspirou Perla – Mas minha mente não vê outra explicação.

− Olha Perla, eu sei que ele salvou as minhas sobrinhas da morte. E eu sou eternamente grata a ele por isso. Mas... – Amélia parou de falar e encarou Perla novamente, respirando fundo antes de continuar – para mim, um comensal nunca deixa de ser um. E se você pensar bem, ele nunca se preocupou em matar pessoas. Ele foi capaz de matar até mesmo outro comensal.

− Para salvar a minha vida! – completou Perla.

− Exatamente por isso. Ele nunca mostrou ter nenhum tipo de sentimento por qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse você. Duvido que ele teria salvado Sarah e Susana se não tivesse descoberto que ela era sua afilhada.

− Sei disso, Amélia. – respondeu Perla, colocando a mão no rosto – Por isso que é difícil demais pensar que ele possa estar envolvido nisso tudo.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos. Cada uma refletindo sobre uma possível explicação para tudo que estava acontecendo.

− Tia Amélia – falou uma garota de cabelos castanhos, quebrando o silêncio que estava no aposento.

− Susana – disse, Amélia, abraçando a sobrinha – Quando chegou?

− Meus pais acabaram de me deixar aqui – a garota respondeu sorridente – Eu atrapalho? – perguntou ao ver que Perla ainda tinha o rosto encoberto com as mãos.

− Não, querida. Essa aqui é uma amiga minha... Perla.

Perla tirou a mão do rosto ao ouvir o seu nome. Ao ver quem era a garota que estava ao lado da ministra, ela sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma grande felicidade e não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

− Como vai, Susana?

− Bem... – respondeu a garota timidamente, voltando a encarar a tia – Tia Amélia, você acha seguro eu voltar para Hogwarts?

− Pode ficar tranqüila, minha querida. Nada vai te acontecer enquanto você estiver na escola. Ela estará muito protegida.

− Hum... ok, então – respondeu a garota, não se convencendo – Eu vou lá pra cima separar as minhas coisas então.

Amélia apenas assentiu e a garota subiu as escadas, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares das duas mulheres.

− Ela é a cara do Ed – disse Perla, assim que a menina sumiu no andar superior.

− Acho que só consegui suportar tudo isso até hoje por causa dela.

− Imagino que sim – respondeu Perla, indo até um canto do aposento, onde havia um móvel com vários porta-retratos – Se não fosse por Sarah, eu não teria suportado.

Perla pegou um dos porta-retratos que estavam em cima do móvel e ficou encarando-o. Na foto, Amélia estava abraçada com Gideão Prewett, que era seu noivo na época. Sua amiga, Marlene McKinnon estava ao seu lado junto com o namorado Fabio Prewett. Ao lado deles estava uma amiga delas, Helen Silveran com o irmão de Marlene, David McKinnon. E por fim, Edgar Bones e sua esposa Kelly. Todos estavam felizes e sorridentes. Nenhum deles fazia a menor idéia do fim trágico que teriam tempos depois. De todos aqueles, apenas Amélia Bones sobrevivera.

Ela deixou que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto. Sentiu muito medo dentro de si ao pensar que tudo poderia estar acontecendo novamente. E ela sabia que não estava preparada para perder novamente as pessoas que amava.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Eu desisto – falou Sirius, olhando para a pequena garotinha em seu colo – O que mais você quer que o papai faça pra você parar de chorar?

Lily chorou com mais força ainda, deixando Sirius ainda mais nervoso.

− Vamos lá, pequena. Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

− Quem disse que era fácil cuidar de um bebê, Sirius? – falou Remo, entrando na cozinha naquele exato instante.

− Aluado, eu já fiz de tudo. Já troquei a fralda, já dei mamadeira, já vi se está com febre, já dei remédio pra cólica... e ela simplesmente não pára de chorar!

− Deve estar com saudades da mãe – comentou o lobisomem, passando a mão no cabelo da menina.

− Ela já está a dias sem ver a Perla e só hoje ela está assim – respondeu Sirius, se levantando – Vamos pequena, ajude o papai.

Lily chorou ainda mais e seu choro só aumentou quando eles escutaram a campainha tocando. Remo foi atender a porta depois de receber o sinal de que era alguém da ordem.

Ele e Sirius estavam morando na antiga casa de Perla, que tivera a segurança reforçada. Sirius não quis ficar na sede da ordem com a filha, pois achava que não era ambiente para Lily ficar. Já Harry permanecera na casa dos Weasley.

Remo não ficou surpreso ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Thais e Sarah. As duas que estavam no antigo apartamento que pertencera a Emma, sempre apareciam por lá para ajudá-los com Lily. Thais tentou convencer Sirius a deixá-la ficar com a menina, mas o moreno argumentou que ficara tempo demais longe da filha. E como ela não queria ficar morando no mesmo lugar que Remo, acabou concordando que ele ficasse com a menina.

− Sabia que vocês viriam hoje – disse Remo, forçando um sorriso ao permitir a passagem delas.

− E pelo visto vocês estão tendo grandes problemas com a minha irmã – falou Sarah, guiando-se pelo choro da irmã até a cozinha.

− Como vão as coisas por aqui? – perguntou Thais, evitando encarar o ex-namorado.

− Nervosas. Sirius teme muito pela segurança de Lily.

− Eu também ando muito preocupada com isso. Com todas essas mortes de membros da Ordem, fico me perguntando se não seria melhor sair do país com as meninas.

− Se eles estão matando membros da ordem, vai dar no mesmo você ir ou ficar aqui – respondeu Remo com um tom de ironia na voz.

− Eu não tenho culpa se sua namorada foi uma das vítimas deles, Lupin. Portanto, não desconte sua raiva em mim!

Thais não deu tempo para que ele pudesse responder e seguiu na mesma direção que Sarah. O maroto ficou em silêncio, pensando nas duras palavras que acabara de escutar. Por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, sentia que ela tinha razão. Ele estava apenas tentando descontar em alguém a raiva que sentia por Héstia ter sido uma das vítimas dos comensais juntamente com Emmelina Vance.

Somente quando também foi pra cozinha, foi que Remo percebeu que Lily parara de chorar e agora brincava no colo de Sarah.

− O que foi que você fez? – ele perguntou pra Sirius, apontando pra garota.

− Nada. Sarah a pegou no colo e ela simplesmente parou de chorar. Aposto como essa baixinha estava dando todo aquele escândalo só pra me irritar.

− É normal ela estar nervosa hoje – falou Thais, passando a mão pelo cabelo da menina, que sorriu.

− Como assim "é normal ela estar nervosa hoje?" – perguntou Sirius intrigado. Remo fez cara de quem também não tinha entendido.

− Hoje é o julgamento da minha mãe – respondeu Sarah, como se isso explicasse tudo. Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, mas nenhum deles parecia ter entendido.

− Pessoas sensitivas ficam mais nervosas quando acontece algo com as pessoas que amam.

− Eu sei disso, Thais – respondeu Sirius, que não percebeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo – Peraí, você está querendo dizer que... a minha filha... Lily... é...

− Sensitiva – respondeu Thais, rindo da cara de espanto do maroto – Ah vamos Sirius, uma filha sua e da Perla, o que você esperava?

− Mas... se ela é sensitiva... por que ela parou de chorar quando a Sarah a pegou no colo? – perguntou Sirius, que ainda estava surpreso com a revelação

− Laços de sangue, eu acho – respondeu a loira, beijando o topo da cabeça da menina.

Sirius e Remo encararam Thais. Os três sabiam que Sarah e Lily não eram irmãs de sangue. E se Lily era sensitiva, ela deveria saber disso.

− Mas eu sou o pai dela – argumentou Sirius, cobrando uma explicação de Thais com o olhar.

− Pelo visto, ela não gosta muito de você! – provocou a morena, rindo da cara que Sirius fez.

− Eu...

Sirius parou de falar ao escutar um barulho vindo da sala. Os quatro ficaram nervosos e se encararam. Em seguida, todos com exceção de Sarah, sacaram as varinhas antes de irem para sala verificar a origem do barulho.

Eles deram de cara com Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e o senhor Weasley, que tinham acabado de sair da lareira.

− Não esperava vocês hoje – disse Sirius, indo abraçar o afilhado. A lareira da casa dos Weasley tinha sido ligada a lareira da casa de Perla de modo que eles pudessem ir de um lugar para o outro.

− Tivemos um problema, Sirius – respondeu Arthur Weasley, aparentando nervosismo – Molly precisou ir ficar com Fred e Jorge na loja no beco diagonal. Parece que as coisas não estão muito boas por lá. E eu preciso ir para o Ministério. E como você sabe, o pessoal da ordem está meio enrolado hoje.

− Eu entendo, Arthur. Acontece que eu vou para o julgamento...

− Ótimo. Vamos todos para o julgamento – falou Harry, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

− Nem pensar, Harry. Dumbledore disse que seria muito perigoso pra você. Os únicos lugares que você está seguro até voltar a Hogwarts é aqui ou na minha casa.

Harry encarou o padrinho, na esperança que este pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Porém, Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que significava que ele não podia fazer nada pelo afilhado.

− Eu estou indo então – disse o Sr Weasley, desaparecendo pela lareira no segundo seguinte.

− Sirius...

− Eu não posso fazer nada, Harry. Isso está fora do meu alcance. É a sua segurança que está em jogo. E eu não quero perder mais ninguém – argumentou o moreno – Você fica aqui com os outros e Thais..

− Comigo? – espantou-se a morena – Eu não sei o que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Sirius, mas eu vou para o julgamento.

− Thais, alguém tem que ficar com eles e a Lily...

− E por que esse alguém tem que ser eu?

− E quem mais seria se não fosse você?

O dois se encararam e em seguida, ambos sorriram e olharam para outra pessoa.

− O que? – perguntou Remo, ao perceber que eles o encaravam – Vocês não estão pensando que eu... NÃO. Nem pensar. De jeito nenhum.

− Ah, vamos Aluado. Eu _preciso_ ir ao julgamento. E não tem como deixar Sarah, Harry e Lily sem a companhia de um adulto responsável!

− Isso realmente explica o por que você não pode ficar com eles – provocou Thais, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sirius.

− Você me prometeu que eu iria também – disse Sarah para Thais.

− Você fica também – foi Sirius quem respondeu – Fica com sua irmã, Harry e os outros... sob a responsabilidade do Remo.

− Mas... – falaram Harry, Sarah e Remo, ao mesmo tempo.

− Sem nenhum "mas" – cortou Sirius na mesma hora - E isso serve pra você também, Remo – completou ao ver a cara do amigo – Melhor nos apressarmos, Thais. Já está em cima da hora.

A morena assentiu e ambos se dirigiram pra lareira.

− Ministério da Magia – disse Sirius, arremessando o pó de flú. Em segundos, ele e Thais tinham desaparecido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla entrou no tribunal sentindo suas pernas pesarem a cada passo que dava. Seu coração batia acelerado, de um jeito que não acontecia a muito tempo. Mas ela sabia o que isso significava. Estava com medo, não havia como negar. Um medo que não sentira durante todos os anos que passara longe de tudo e todos.

Olhou para a cadeira no centro da sala, cujos braços eram equipados com correntes, que não se fecharam quando ela se sentou. Encarou cada um dos membros da corte ali presente para julgá-la. E não se assustou ao ver que todos os membros da Suprema Corte estavam lá. Era um julgamento de grande importância para o Ministério da Magia, já que ela era a ex chefe dos aurores.

E ela tinha feito um pedido a Ministra. Queria um julgamento a portas fechadas, sem a participação de ninguém que não fosse da Suprema Corte. A única exceção era Alvo Dumbledore, que insistiu para participar do julgamento e Amélia simplesmente se viu sem ter como impedir a participação do diretor de Hogwarts.

− Estamos aqui hoje para julgar a acusada Perla Elizabeth Stoller Montanes, pelo assassinato de Bellatrix Drusella Lestrange, cometido na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no dia...

As palavras se perderam na mente de Perla. Ela não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito. Sua mente começou a vagar por outros pensamentos, por outra realidade. Tudo que ela mais desejava era que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Queria lembrar de dias felizes. De dias em que nada daquilo era importante. Dias em que sua felicidade estava em passar de ano na escola, se divertir com as amigas... e principalmente, estar ao lado _dele_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(7º ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts)_

- E então, na revolução de 1711, os duendes resolveram que...

A voz do professor Binns chegava até os seus ouvidos, mas ela não conseguia mais assimilar sobre o que ele estava falando. Sua mente tentava a todo custo resistir aos encantos de Morpheus, mas suas forças para isso estavam se acabando.

Ela quase caiu da cadeira quando um pedaço de pergaminho apareceu a sua frente. Lutando contra o desejo de ignorá-lo e se entregar de vez a Morpheus, Perla deixou que a curiosidade falasse mais alto e abriu o papel.

"Já disse que te amo?" - Era o que dizia o bilhete escrito numa caligrafia que era conhecia muito bem.

"Hoje ainda não. Mas se você quiser me falar isso daqui a dez minutos, eu vou adorar!" - foi o que Sirius recebeu em resposta ao seu bilhete.

"10 minutos? Pensei que você fosse querer agora!"

"Eu estou sob os encantos de Morpheus agora, Sirius!"

"Morpheus? Eu ainda quebro esse cara"

"Vai ter que morrer antes pra isso, maroto. De que outra forma você vai enfrentar um deus?"

"Esqueceu que eu sou um deus?"

Perla riu alto com o último bilhete, atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam na sala, principalmente de Lílian que olhou pra ela com seu conhecido olhar reprovador.

O sinal tocou minutos depois, anunciando o final da aula. Perla juntou todo seu material rapidamente e saiu quase correndo da sala. Mal havia chegado no corredor quando sentiu um braço envolvendo sua cintura.

− Pra quem estava sob os encantos de Morpheus, você até que se recuperou bem rápido - Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido.

− Pra que ficar sob os encantos dele se eu tenho um deus grego bem mais perto de mim? - ela se virou, ficando frente a frente com ele.

− E convenhamos que esse deus grego aqui é muito melhor que qualquer outro - Sirius respondeu, roubando um selinho da namorada.

Nesse exato instante, alguém passou por eles, derrubando todo o material da garota no chão.

− Ei cuidado... Ranhoso - Sirius e Severo se encararam com desprezo.

− Sinto muito. Sabe como é difícil reparar em uma sangue-ruim no meio do caminho.

Sirius fechou o punho, soltando Perla e sacando a varinha. Mas a garota o segurou.

− Não, Sirius. Por favor.

− Perla, você ouviu do que foi que esse imundo te chamou?

− Eu não me importo. E se eu não me importo, você também não devia se importar - respondeu Perla, abaixando o braço do maroto.

A contragosto, Sirius seguiu a garota que o puxava na direção contrária a do sonserino.

− Eu não sei por que você o defende tanto - ele disse rispidamente.

− Não defendo. Apenas não me importo com o que ele fala.

− Eu espero que seja só isso mesmo, pequena. Eu te odiaria se você o defendesse depois de tudo que ele te fez.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_"Eu te odiaria"_

Aquelas palavras martelavam na cabeça de Perla como se mil facas a apunhalassem. Tanto sacrifício, tantos anos de separação... e agora Sirius a odiava.

Dumbledore agora testemunhava a seu favor. Mas ela também não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra do diretor. Tudo que queria era que aquilo acabasse logo. E que ela pudesse ver Sirius novamente. Nem que fosse uma última vez.

Passados alguns minutos, Dumbledore terminou de falar e Amélia recomeçou. A ministra pediu que os outros membros da corte avaliassem a situação de Perla com justiça. Ia começar uma votação entre eles quando um barulho vindo do lado de fora interrompeu o julgamento.

As portas do tribunal se abriram naquele instante, dando passagem a Sirius e Thais. Um bruxo vinha atrás deles, tentando impedir que eles entrassem, mas ambos estavam decididos.

− O que está acontecendo? - perguntou a ministra olhando para os dois recém chegados.

− Ministra, eu tentei impedi-los, mas...

− Mel, pode dizer pra esse cara que eu não vou sair daqui? - disse Sirius, deixando Amélia completamente vermelha ao ser chamada pelo apelido em pleno tribunal.

− Está tudo bem, Sullivan. Eles podem ficar.

O bruxo ficou supreso com a determinação da Minsitra, mas acatou a ordem e saiu do tribunal.

− Como eu estava dizendo, antes dessa pequena interrupção - continuou Amélia - Eu peço aos membros da Suprema Corte que...

− Amélia - chamou Sirius, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar dela - Minsitra. Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa.

− Senhor Black, o senhor interrompe esta sessão e ainda se acha no direito de falar alguma coisa? - disse Cornélio Fugde, visivelmente irritado com as novas presenças no tribunal.

− Fudge, até onde eu sei, Amélia Bones é a ministra. Portanto, é ela quem decide se eu posso ou não falar o que eu gostaria de dizer.

− Prossiga, Black.

− Eu sei que vocês estão aqui pra julgar essa mulher por um assassinato. Sei que isso é digno de Azkaban, mas... - ele parou de falar e olhou pra Perla, que mantinha a cabeça baixa - é justo condenar uma mulher que tirou a vida de um comensal da morte? Que tirou a vida de alguém que matou dezenas de outras pessoas? Muitos de vocês com certeza perderam algum parente, amigo, conhecido pelas mãos dessa comensal ou de algum de seus comparsas. Então, é justo condenar esta mulher por tirar a vida de uma assassina? Por impedir que mais pessoas inocentes morressem por suas mãos?

− A questão não é somente essa, Black - Amélia o interrompeu - Perla nao matou apenas um comensal da morte. Ela fez o que fez com a intenção de matar Bellatrix Lestrange, fosse ela uma comensal ou não. Simplesmente por que era a única maneira de trazer você a vida novamente.

− E isso por acaso a torna uma pessoa pior? Se tornar uma assassina por amor? Para tentar trazer de volta a vida a pessoa que ela amava? Seu marido e pai de sua filha?

Houve uma grande surpresa entre os membros da corte. Para Perla a supresa maior foi Sirius dizer que ela o amava. Quando ela sabia que aquele amor ainda existia.

− Muitos de vocês não sabe, mas sim, eu e Perla somos casados. E temos uma filha. Então eu pergunto a vocês. É crime uma mãe querer trazer de volta a vida o pai de sua filha?

− Eu a avisei das consequencias de seus atos - revidou Amélia - E a senhorita Montanes... senhora Black, disse saber o que estava fazendo. E de não ter medo de enfrentar as consequencias de seus atos.

− Que seja - continuou Sirius - Tudo que eu peço é que vocês pensem no que seriam capazes de fazer por amor. Por que eu aposto como muitos de vocês fariam o mesmo que ela fez.

Uma nova onda de murmúrios percorreu os integrantes da corte. Perla continuava com a cabeça baixa. Ela não tinha coragem de encarar Sirius.

− Eu passei 13 anos em Azkaban acusado de crimes que não cometi...

− Você ainda não foi inocentado de todas as acusações - rebateu Cornélio Fudge, aumentando seu tom de voz - Você ainda é um fugitivo de Azkaban. Sem falar que também é um animago ilegal.

− Basta - falou a ministra, tentando colocar ordem na corte - Não estamos aqui pra tratar do caso Sirius Black. Isso será visto em outro dia e pode ter a certeza de que levaremos o tempo que ele passou em Azkaban sendo inocente na hora de julgá-lo por animagia ilegal - ela encarou Sirius - A questão agora é Perla Montanes, Elizabeth Stoller ou Perla Black, se preferirem. Não importa o nome. E sim o ato cometido.

− Me perdoe pela intromissão, ministra. A única coisa que peço é um julgamento justo.

− E pode ter a certeza de que ela terá, Black - disse Amélia, olhando de Sirius para Perla.

O moreno sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado de Dumbledore com Thaís. Perla apenas respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora da decisão.

* * *

Ok. São 1h19 do dia 23 de dezembro (Feliz Aniversário, Harry Judd!). São mais de 5 meses sem atualização. Então eu vou dizer. Não prometo mais que não vou demorar, por que já vi que não posso cumprir essa promessa. Mas eu prometo que essa fic não vai ficar sem final, pode ter certeza. Eu posso demorar 5 meses, um ano, o que for, mas eu atualizo (tá, não vai chegar a um ano).

O capítulo foi quebrado em duas partes. Senão, eu não teria como postar hoje. E só atualizaria no ano que vem e acho que quem le a fic, prefere um capítulo mais curto a nenhum, certo?

Gostaria de agradecer todos os comentários que recebi (não vou colocar os nomes aqui, por que eu já estou praticamente no mundo de Morpheus) mas queria dizer que cada comentário é uma alegria e um incetivo pra mim, principalmente os que eu recebi ao longo desses 5 meses me pedindo pra não desistir e me cobrando atualizações.

Dedico esse capítulo a todas essas pessoas que me incentivam a continuar essa mega história que em breve completara 3 anos de existência, por todo seu carinho e compreenssão emcada review. E também dedico aquelas que me aturam todo santo dia, que me ajudam a escrever e que não me deixam desistir: Cin (nem sei se você vai ver essa atualização agora, mas eu nunca me esqueço de vc. Eternamente no meu coração, amore), Gabi (quem atura minhas crises dia apos dia. Você sabe que eu não vivo sem vc né?), Tha (meu, essa fic não tem sentido sem vc. E juntas nós vamos conseguir chegar ao final), Lety (minha beta querida que eu nem deixei betar esse capítulo. Pessoa que mais me incentiva a escrever), Belle (que me anima todo dia com seus surtos musicais ri Tomara que ano que vem eu vá morar perto de você) e Érica (caramba, sem comentários pra força que você me dá. Obrigada por ser essa amiga mais do que especial, que eu amo e admiro, obrigada por cuidar de mim de um jeito que nunca ninguém fez)... AMO TODAS VOCÊS!!!


	21. 19: O Julgamento Parte II

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - O Julgamento - Parte II **

* * *

− Será que o julgamento já acabou? - perguntou Sarah, que estava sentada em cima da cama, brincando com Lily.

Ela, a irmã, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, estavam conversando no antigo quarto de Perla, enquanto Remus permanecera na sala.

Harry não prestava muita atenção na conversa. Ele estava interessado nas diversas fotografias qeu havaim no aposento. Apesar de envelhecidas por causa do tempo, elas ainda eram bem nítidas. E ele sempre sorria a cada foto que sua mãe aparecia.

− Harry? - Gina o chamou, colocando a mão no ombro do namorado - Você está bem?

− Ahn? Ah, estou, eu estou bem... é só que...

− Esse quarto traz muitas lembranças - falou Sarah, levantando da cama e parando ao lado de Harry, em frente ao mural de fotos - Muitas lembranças.

Sarah passou o dedo por cima de uma foto de Perla com Edgar. Harry entendeu que ela sabia que ele era o seu pai. E ficou se perguntando como ela reagiria se soubesse que Perla não era sua verdadeira mãe.

− Será que o julgamento já acabou? - ele perguntou, tentando se desviar de seus pensamentos. Todos os outros riram.

− Sarah perguntou a mesma coisa a cinco minutos atrás - respondeu Hermione - E eu disse a ela que provavelmente deve estar acabando.

− Não acredito que Sirius não me levou com ele. Quer dizer, se ela for condenada, então eu não...

− Ela não vai - cortou Sarah com rispidez - E se querem saber, eu não vou ficar aqui esperando o tempo passar, enquanto a minha mãe está sendo julgada.

− E vai fazer o que? Por acaso não está pensando em ir para o Ministerio da Magia? - Rony perguntou de brincadeira, rindo em seguida. Mas a expressão no rosto da loira significava que ela estava realmente pensando em fazer aquilo.

− Como pretende fazer isso? - perguntou Harry, se interessando pela possibilidade.

− Você só dá idéias erradas! - Hermione ralhou com Rony, que ficou imediatamente com as orelhas vermelhas - Vocês não podem ir. É arriscado. E muito, mas muito perigoso.

− É o Ministério da Magia, Mione. O que pode acontecer?

− Pois se você se esqueceu, Harry, _Voldemort_ quase o matou lá há algum tempo atrás!

− É, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Ele tinha armado aquela emboscada pra mim - argumentou Harry - Quer dizer, o que pode acontecer hoje?

− Hoje? Bem, hoje só é o dia do julgamento de Perla Montanes... ou Elizabeth Stoller, simplesmente a chefe dos aurores... e é claro, a sua madrinha. Todo o mundo bruxo deve saber disso e isso inclui você-sabe-quem. Ele pode muito bem armar outra emboscada pra você no Ministério.

− É, mas... ele também deve saber que Dumbledore e Sirius jamais permitiriam que Harry fosse ao julgamento - disse Rony, encarando os próprios sapatos.

− Obrigada por me ajudar, Rony! - respondeu Hermione, fechando a cara.

− Mione, será que você não entende que eu posso não ver a minha madrinha por um bom tempo? Eu tenho que correr esse risco - respondeu Harry decidido - quem está comigo? - Rony, Gina e Sarah levantaram as mãos.

− Ok Harry, eu estou com você. E espero que _realmente_ nada aconteça.

− Ótimo - respondeu Harry - Tudo que precisamos agora é de um plano para chegarmos lá.

− Poderíamos aparatar? - sugeriu Hermione. Harry fechou a cara.

− Poderíamos ir voando... - falou Rony - Temos vassouras, não?

− E chegamos lá depois que todo mundo já foi embora - respondeu Harry, ficando nervoso - precisamos de um meio rápido para chegar lá.

− Se pelo menos tivessemos os testrálios... - falou Gina.

− Desse jeito nunca vamos sair daqui - disse Harry, se jogando na cama.

− Pois eu tenho uma idéia - falou Sarah, atraindo a atenção de todos - Mas eu vou precisar da ajuda da Lily pra colocá-la em prática.

Todos olharam para a pequena garota que brincava em cima da cama. Esta, apenas sorriu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Reeeeeeeemo - Rony desceu as escadas correndo e gritando, enquanto um choro de criança podia ser ouvido por toda a casa.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - Remo perguntou, bastante nervoso e preocupado.

− Nós temos uma emergência lá em cima!

− Rony, que tipo de emergência?

− É a Lily - começou o ruivo, quando o choro da menina aumentou ainda mais - Ela... ela... ela...

− Ela o que?

− Tá precisando trocar a fralda - ele respondeu, as orelhas muito vermelhas. Remo riu.

− Ah. Isso. Achei que você tivesse dito que era uma _emergência_.

− E é. Ninguém sabe fazer isso. Gina, Hermione e Sarah estão lá em cima brigando por que cada uma diz que é de um jeito. Harry ficou nervoso e se trancou em outro quarto. E a pobre da Lily... você pode escutar.

− Olha Rony, pede a Sarah para trazer ela aqui e nós podemos...

Foi quando eles escutaram um grito de Gina vindo do andar superior, seguido de um de Hermione.

− Elas vão se matar lá em cima - respondeu Rony, puxando Remo para cima. O maroto não viu outra alternativa, a não ser subir junto com o ruivo.

Assim que os dois sumiram no andar superior, Harry retirou a capa da invisibilidade que cobria ele e Sarah.

− Acha mesmo que isso vai prendê-lo lá em cima?

− O suficiente pra gente sair daqui - respondeu Sarah correndo até a lareira - Droga.

− O que foi? Não tem pó de flú?

− Pior. Tem um feitiço de bloqueio.

− Como você sabe?

Sarah pegou um pouco de pó de flú que havia num saco em cima da lareira, jogando dentro dela. Chamas esmeraldas apareceram, mas desapareceram logo em seguida.

− O que vamos fazer agora? - Harry olhadava da garota para a escada - Remo vai descer logo.

− Deixa comigo. Não garanto que vá funcionar, mas não temos outro jeito - respondeu a garota, piscando e sacando a varinha.

Harry escutou a garota murmurar algumas palavras. E em seguida, as chamas esmeraldas reapareceram dentro da lareira.

− Como você fez isso?

− Ter mãe auror tem suas vantagens - ela sorriu - Melhor nos apressarmos.

O garoto concordou e os dois se espremeram na lareira, murmurando "Ministério da Magia" ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, tinham desaparecido da sala de estar dos Montanes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Já temos o veredito - disse Amélia, depois de alguns minutos em que ficou conversando com os membros da Suprema Corte.

Perla ficou de pé e encarou a ministra. Sabia o que estava para acontecer. E não sentia mais medo por isso.

− Essa corte declara que Perla Elizabeth Stoller Montanes, culpada pelo assassinato de Bellatrix Drusella Lestrange. Como...

− NÃOOOOO - Sirius gritou, tentando avançar até onde estavam os membros da corte, mas Dumbledore o segurou.

− Como eu estava dizendo, como a acusada é membro do alto escalão do Ministério, além de professora conceituada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Eu, Amélia Bones, com os poderes que a mim foram concedidos, condeno a ré a ir para Azkaban...

− Você só pode estar brincando - gritou Sirius novamente. Porém Amélia continuou.

− Condeno a ré a ir para Azkaban, onde cumprirá as atividades que antes eram exercidas pelos dementadores, durante todo o período da guerra a qual estaremos vivenciando nos próximos meses.

Perla sorriu para a Ministra, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Logo depois ela se levantou e foi abordada por Thais.

− Azkaban, Perla? Não posso acreditar nisso - disse a morena, abraçando-a.

− Eu não vou como prisioneira, Thaís. Apenas como guarda para garantir que aqueles patifes que estão lá não consigam escapar.

− Mesmo assim... Azkaban é Azkaban... e...

− Thais - Perla forçou a morena a encará-la - Eu vou ficar bem. Só te peço que continue de olho na minha garota e não a deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.

− Você conhece a filha que tem. Sarah é simplesmente impossível!

− Por isso mesmo que quero que você continue cuidando dela pra mim. E por favor, pára logo de bobeira e se entende com o Remo. Vocês dois estão perdendo tempo!

Thaís ia retrucar, mas apenas sorriu. Perla foi até Dumbledore.

− Acho que nunca vou conseguir te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim.

− Apenas se manter viva sera o suficiente - ele respondeu, forçando um sorriso - E não se esqueça daquilo que conversamos.

− Não vou - confirmou a loira.

Em seguida, ela caminhou até Sirius, que estava sentado com o rosto oculto pelas mãos. Ajoelhou em frente a ele, pegando as suas mãos. O maroto olhou pra mulher a sua frente, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo. Apesar do tempo, aqueles olhos cor de mel ainda o afetavam.

− Me perdoa? - ela pediu com doçura.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e a levantou com força. Perla sentiu que ele fosse começar a gritar com ela. Mas contrariando todas as suas expectativas, ele segurou em seu rosto e a beijou com toda a intensidade do mundo. Não importava nada. Eles estavam ali, juntos, mesmo que por um breve momento.

− Eu te amo, _pequena_ - Sirius sussurrou no ouvido dela após finalizar o beijo.

− Eu também - ela respondeu e ia beijá-lo de novo, mas Thais a impediu.

− Estamos num tribunal - a morena sorriu - E Amélia está te esperando.

Perla sentiu o rosto corar e olhou pra trás confirmando o que a amiga tinha falado. Amélia estava a sua espera. Não tinha mais tempo.

− Me prometa que não vai tirar o olho de Harry, Lily e principalmente de Sarah.

− Os dois olhos - Perla riu.

− E tem outra coisa - ela retirou o cordão que estava em seu pescoço e Sirius viu que era o antigo cordão dela que estava com ele desde que eles namoravam em Hogwarts e que ele lhe devolvera quando se reencontraram - Fique com ele.

− Pequena, eu não mereço isso depois de tê-lo jogado fora.

− Se eu estou te dando é por que merece - ela colocou o cordão no pescoço dele - E me promete que não importa o que aconteça, você _nunca vai dá-lo a ninguém_.

− Eu prometo, mas...

− Temos que ir, Perla. Ou não conseguiremos sair daqui.

− Nunca o dê a ninguém - ela insistiu e lhe deu um beijo de despedida.

Sirius viu sua esposa caminhar na direção contrária a saída do tribunal por uma porta meio oculta na parede. Havia perdido mulher que amava. E mais uma vez, Azkaban os separava.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Sarah se viram parados no meio do saguão principal do Ministério da Magia. O movimento lá era grande, por isso ninguem reparara nos dois que tinham acabado de surgir de uma das lareiras.

− Harry, você trouxe sua capa da invisibilidade?

− Sim - respondeu o garoto. Desde o incidente no ministério que ele carregava a capa pra onde fosse - Mas não sei como vamos poder usar ela aqui.

− Temos que tentar. Ou seremos barrados antes mesmo de chegarmos ao elevador.

O garoto concordou e ambos foram pra trás da fonte com as estátuas do bruxo, da bruxa, do centauro, do duende e do elfo, que Harry percebeu que havia sido consertada.

− O negócio é o seguinte - falou Sarah assim que o garoto cobriu os dois com a capa - Temos que ir pela escada. Tente passar o mais longe possível da mesa de identificação. Evite esbarrar em alguém. E o mais importante. Se eu disser "_Corra_", não pergunte por que e apenas corra!

− Mas...

− Não temos tempo para "mas". Vamos - Sarah o puxou. Harry sentiu que era quase impossível conseguirem chegar ao tribunal sem serem descobertos. Mas se era uma chance, eles tinham que tentar. O garoto sorriu ao concluir que a garota seria uma filha perfeita de Sirius.

Eles andavam bem devagar, tentando não esbarrar em ninguém. Porém, quando já estavam próximos da escada, um alarme soou.

− Corra - gritou Sarah, saindo de debaixo da capa e correndo em direção as escadas.

Harry levou alguns poucos segundos até se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e saiu correndo atrás da loira.

Assim que terminaram de descer as escadas, Sarah fechou a porta. Harry colocou as mãos nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

− O que foi isso?

− Alarme de Capa de Invisibilidade - respondeu a menina, sacando a varinha - _Colloportus Totalis_- Harry a encarou sem entender para que era aquele feitiço - Ninguém vai conseguir abrir essa porta a não ser quem fez o feitiço. Você não o conhecia? - Harry negou, fazendo a menina sorrir - Pensei que conhecesse, já que sua mãe o ensinou pra minha.

O garoto sorriu, tentando imaginar a cena de sua mãe ensinando um feitiço a sua madrinha. Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um forte puxão de Sarah.

Quando eles chegaram ao corredor do tribunal, perceberam que não conseguiriam entrar. O corredor estava repleto de jornalistas e funcionários do Ministério que tentavam tirar os jornalistas do caminho, além de alguns curiosos.

− E pelo visto o julgamento já acabou - disse Harry ao ver a porta do Tribunal se abrir.

− Vem comigo - garota saiu andando pelo corredor oposto, com Harry seguindo atrás.

− Para onde estamos indo? - ele perguntou tentando memorizar o caminho que faziam, direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita de novo, desceram alguns degraus, depois começaram a subir uma longa escada.

− Minha mãe não vai sair por lá. Ela me disse uma vez que is prisioneiros mais importantes nunca saem por lá. Eles vão por outro caminho. Este caminho.

− Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba? - Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

− Eu não sabia que o grande Harry Potter era afilhado da minha mãe. Fora isso - Sarah fez cara de quem estava pensando - É, acho que nada.

Harry riu. Definitivamente ela tinha tudo pra ser filha de Sirius.

Depois de subirem as escadas, eles chegaram num grande corredor, que estava vazio, exceto pela presença de Perla e Amélia que caminhavam na direção contrária.

− Mãe - Sarah gritou, correndo até Perla e praticamente se jogando em cima da loira. Amélia a encarou com curiosidade.

− Eu já estava estranhando você não ter aparecido até agora - Perla sorriu, enquanto abraçava a filha.

− Você sabia que viriamos? - Perguntou Harry. Perla soltou a filha e abraçou o afilhado.

− Na verdade eu pensei que alguém fosse conseguir impedir _você _de vir. Quanto a Sarah, eu ia estranhar se ela não aparecesse. Ensinei mais do que devia a essa menina.

− Mãe, qual foi o veredito?

− Condenada - respondeu Perla com tranquilidade. Sarah e Harry começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas ela fez sinal para que eles se calassem e a deixasse continuar - Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Eu tive um julgamento justo. Bom, Sirius vai explicar tudo a vocês, não tenho tempo pra falar agora. A propósito, Amélia, será que você poderia avisar os aurores que eles não têm que se preocupar e que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de criança?

Amélia sorriu e concordou, dando uma última olhada em Sarah, antes de se afastar.

− Agora escutem bem vocês dois. Eu não tenho tempo pra explicações. Comigo em Azkaban eu não vou poder continuar a ajudar o professor Dumbledore, mas vocês têm que continuar de onde eu parei. Sarah, você vai pra Hogwarts...

− Como assim, eu vou...

− Explicações depois. Você se lembra do meu diário, não é? Lembra de onde eu disse que o guardei? - a menina confirmou sem entender onde ela queria chegar com aquilo - Quero que vocês o encontrem. Lá vai estar explicado tudo que precisam saber. E o resto o professor Dumbledore vai dizer a vocês. Agora, o mais importante. Não falem disso com ninguém, entenderam? Harry, sei que você confia muito em Rony e Hermione, mas é a segurança deles que está em jogo, portanto, ninguém além de vocês dois deve saber o que estão fazendo.

− Mas o que... - Harry começou, mas Perla o interrompeu.

− Preciso ir - ela abraçou os dois - Eu amo vocês. E por favor, tomem cuidado.

E sem dizer mais nem uma palavra, ela saiu correndo na direção que antes Amélia seguira.

− Você entendeu alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry, sentindo-se extremamente confuso.

− A mesma coisa que você, Harry - Respondeu Sarah, olhando pra direção que a mãe seguira - Ou seja... Nada.

− E o que faremos agora?

− Vamos procurar Sirius e Thais. A essa hora, Remo já sabe que fugimos. Será mais seguro se voltarmos com os dois.

Harry concordou e os dois começaram a voltar pelo mesmo caminho que tinham feito. Foi quando alguém passou rápido por eles e acabou trombando em Sarah.

− Me desculpe - disse o funcionário do ministério. Nesse instante, os olhares deles de encontraram. Ambos tinham olhos de um azul muit vivo - Kelly? - ele disse ainda encarando a garota. Em seguida balançou a cabeça - Me desculpe. Te confundi com alguém.

− Tudo bem - respondeu a garota muito séria. O homem sorriu e se afastou.

− Sujeito muito esquisito. Deve ser mal de família.

− Como assim, Harry?

− Você não o conhece? - perguntou Harry, ficando surpreso ao ver a garota balançar a cabeça negativamente - É Otto Bagman, irmão de Ludo Bagman, que...

− Era chefe do departamento de jogos e esportes mágicos - completou Sarah - Mamãe me apresentou a Ludo na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas o estranho é que ela nunca me disse que ele tinha um irmão.

− Estranho é ele te confundir com outra pessoa – respondeu Harry, se esquecendo da verdadeira identidade da garota.

− Pra falar a verdade, o mais estranho foi essa sensação que eu tive. Senti como se eu sempre o tivesse conhecido. Apenas não o visse há muito tempo - Besteira. Vamos logo antes que não encontremos Sirius e Thais.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Scrimgeour e Shacklebolt, vão escoltar você até Azkaban. Eu fico por aqui - disse Amélia assim que Perla chegou. Dois homens estavam parados a frente delas. Perla acenou para os dois e se virou pra Amélia.

− Obrigada por tudo - ela a abraçou.

− Sabe, Sarah é igual a Kelly. A única diferença está nos olhos...

− São os olhos do Ed - completou Perla, indo ao encontro dos dois aurores - E que Merlin me proteja.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, de quem será a minha primeira ameaça de morte??? (isso é, se é que tem alguém lendo isso ainda)

É, eu sei, eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e parar de demorar tanto assim pra atualizar. Mas tudo bem, a notícia boa é que eu decidi retomar a minha carreira de ficwriter (Como se fosse grande coisa) e me determinei a terminar essa fic até julho, antes do lançamento do sétimo livro, senão aí que eu não termino nunca mais.

Bom, esse capítulo tá cheio de mistério né? Afinal, por que a Perla não quer que Sirius não dê o cordão a ninguém? E o que é essa coisa que Sarah e Harry vao investigar? As respostas? Aguardem os próximos capítulos!!!

Só um aviso. A partir de agora, eu vou usar alguns spoilers de "Harry Potter e o Principe Mestiço". A história não ficará fiel ao livro, mas eu vou usar algumas partes dele pra poder fazer o que eu sempre tive em mente pra essa história. E, também vou ver se faço até semana que vem, uma lista dos principais personagens dessa trilogia, por que eu sei bem como é ficar muito tempo sem ler uma coisa, você acaba se perdendo na história. Então, pra todo mundo saber quem é quem caso não se lembre, terá esse recurso.

No mais, sejam bonzinhos e comentem tá!!! Enquanto isso eu vou escrever o próximo!

Dynha Black


	22. 20: Voltando para Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Voltando para Hogwarts **

* * *

A estação de trem estava lotada naquele dia. E não era para menos, já que o dia primeiro de setembro era o dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts voltavam para mais um ano letivo.

Mesmo com todos os ataques, que havia se tornado normal naqueles dias, poucos eram os alunos que não voltavam para a escola. Apesar de tudo, Hogwarts ainda era considerada um dos lugares mais seguros.

− Você entendeu tudo, Sarah? - perguntou Sirius novamente para a loira ao seu lado, que apenas bufou em resposta - Escuta, só estamos fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem.

− Sirius, eu já entendi que estão me mandando para Hogwarts por que lá é um lugar seguro, mas você não precisa me dizer isso a cada minuto - respondeu Sarah, bastante irritada - Eu só não entendi ainda por que eu não posso ficar com vocês. Sei me defender muito bem pra precisar ficar trancada entre as paredes daquele castelo.

− Ordens de Perla - falou Thais, antes que Sirius retrucasse - Ela é sua mãe e se ela ordenou isso, nós apenas cumprimos. Se não está satisfeita, reclame diretamente com ela - ela sorriu, deixando Sarah ainda mais irritada.

Harry, que estava ao lado de Sarah, também começou a rir ao ver a garota discutir com Thaís.

− Esse é o maravilhoso mundo das mulheres, Harry - disse Sirius, passando o braço em volta do ombro do afilhado - Um mundo totalmente... incompreenssível!

Ele riu ainda mais, no que foi acompanhado pelo padrinho. No entanto, Remo que estava ao lado deles, mantinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

− Dessamarra essa cara, Remo - disse Sirius ao reparar no amigo - Se você tá com medo de que alguém nos ataque agora, pode ficar tranquilo. Tem aurores espalhados por toda a estação.

− Não é com isso que estou preocupado - ele respondeu - Apenas... Harry, você tem certeza de que Perla não falou mais nada naquele dia?

− Caramba, Remo, você parece disco arranhado sabia? O Harry não disse inúmeras vezes que ela não falou nada demais?

Sirius continuava rindo, porém Harry teve que fazer força para não ficar sério. Remo o encarava do mesmo jeito que Snape fazia quando desconfiava de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. "Será que assim como Snape, ele também consegue ler pensamentos?" pensou Harry, olhando para o chão.

− Não, ela não disse. Apenas disse que Sarah ia pra Hogwarts. E que éramos pra ficarmos de olho um no outro. E que nos amava muito. Foi só isso - Harry disse, tentando a todo custo não olhar para Remo, que continuava encarando-o.

− Eu entendo. Apenas pensei que ela pudesse dar alguma pista sobre o trabalho secreto que ela fazia pra Ordem.

− Aposto como era apenas espiar as trapalhadas do Fudge - respondeu Sirius, rindo novamente.

− No que vocês dois estão pensando? - Thais quase gritou, mas controlou seu tom de voz no último segundo ao se lembrar que estavam numa estação trouxa - Já está quase na hora do trem partir!

Os cinco se apressaram e atravessaram a barreira para chegarem a plataforma 9 e 3/4, onde os meninos pegariam o trem que os levaria a Hogwarts.

Harry e Sarah se despediram rapidamente de Sirius, Remo e Thais e subiram correndo no trem, que já estava de partida. Eles procuraram por Rony e Hermione e os encontraram numa das últimas cabines junto com Gina.

− Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem, antes de irmos para a cabine dos monitores - disse Hermione assim que eles entraram, apontando para o seu distintivo de monitora-chefe e para o de monitor de Rony - Por que demoraram tanto?

− Sarah estava tentando convencer Sirius a não ir pra Hogwarts - Harry respondeu se largando em cima da poltrona.

− Então você vai mesmo pra Hogwarts, Sarah?

− É o que parece, Gina. Não que eu esteja muito feliz com isso.

− É, mas ela vai assim mesmo - continuou Harry - E para todos efeitos, ela está sendo transferida de uma escola de magia dos Estados Unidos. Vai cursar o sétimo ano.

− Pelo menos é um motivo mais aceitável do que estar sendo mandada pra lá por segurança - falou Sarah dando um longo suspiro.

− Mas sua mãe é auror. Você sabe de coisas que muitos alunos que já terminaram o sétimo ano nem sonham em saber - insistiu Gina, que parecia muito aborrecida.

− Mais um motivo pra ser uma tortura frequentar a escola novamente. Como se tivesse alguma coisa que eles pudessem me ensinar que eu não sei.

Logo em seguida, a porta da cabine se abriu novamente dando passagem as pessoas que eles menos queriam ver: Draco Malfoy, acompanhado como sempre de Crabbe e Goyle.

− Vejam só quem achamos. Potter e sua turminha de bajuladores. Vejamos, dois pobretões, uma sangue ruim e... peraí, quem é você?

− A pergunta certa não é quem sou eu, Malfoy. E sim o que eu posso fazer com você! - respondeu Sarah, sacando a varinha e apontando para o peito do loiro.

− Como se eu fosse ter medo de uma garota - ele respondeu num tom de quem não estava preocupado.

− Se eu fosse você, começaria a ter! - Sarah disse, olhando fixamente nos olhos do garoto.

− Vamos - Draco fez sinal para Crabbe e Goyle e os três sairam da cabine sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

− Uau, como foi que você fez isso? - perguntou Rony, que estava com a boca aberta ao ver como a menina espantara os sonserinos - Foi incrível!

− Não foi nada demais. Se quer fazer seu inimigo sentir medo de você, o encare nos olhos. Os covardes sempre fogem.

− Você já conhecia o Malfoy?

− Infelizmente sim, Harry. Já o vi algumas vezes no Ministério com o pai dele - respondeu Sarah, parecendo preocupada por um breve instante - Mas não acho que ele tenha se lembrado de mim.

− Sabe, eu quero que você me ensine coisas assim. Foi realmente incrível, não foi Harry? - disse Rony e Harry concordou. Hermione retrucou.

− Ela não fez nada demais. Aposto como qualquer um poderia fazer isso.

− Eu também acho que sim - respondeu Sarah, pra surpresa de Hermione.

− Quando você pode começar a me dar aulas? Ei Harry, ela podia te ajudar no nosso grupo, não acha?

− É, seria bem legal - respondeu Harry sorrindo. Os três começaram a conversar sobre várias técnicas de defesa. Hermione e Gina apenas suspiraram "garotos" e começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo, Sirius e Thaís pararam em frente ao portão de entrada dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabiam que pra entrar na escola tinham que passar por alguns testes, além de precisarem saber uma senha que somente os professores e membros da Ordem conheciam. Tudo fazia parte do sistema de segurança montado por Dumbledore para proteger o castelo dos ataques de Voldemort.

− Podem me dizer por que não podemos entrar por Hogsmeade? Seria tão mais fácil e não teríamos que fazer tantas coisas. Me sinto ridícula fazendo feitiços pro nada - disse Thais, depois de conjurar um patrono, uma bela águia, que saiu voando em direção ao castelo.

− É meio óbvio, não? As entradas para Hogwarts em Hogsmeade também receberam medidas de segurança. Senão não adiantaria nada toda essa proteção - respondeu Remo, deixando a mulher irritada.

− Escuta aqui, Remo. Se você é um intragável sabe-tudo, eu não...

− Crianças - disse Sirius, passando o braço em volta do ombro de cada um - Desse jeito as coisas não vão dar muito certo. Sejam bonzinhos, por que ainda temos que fazer algumas coisinhas pra conseguirmos entrar nos terrenos da escola.

Os dois concordaram, mas se fuzilaram com o olhar.

Depois de muitos feitiços e todo tipo de teste, os portões finalmente se abriram dando passagem aos três, se fechando assim que passaram por eles.

− E agora, grande gênio? - perguntou Thais, encarando Remo. Este deu um sorriso irônico.

− Que tal mandarmos ela pro salgueiro lutador pra ver se ela encontra a entrada pra casa dos gritos, já que é tão esperta.

− Ok, vocês dois fiquem aqui bem comportados, que eu vou resolver isso. Ah, e por favor, não se matem até eu voltar - disse Sirius, se transfomando num belo cão negro e saindo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

− Você sempre encontra um jeito de me irritar. Faz isso por diversão ou é apenas pra satisfazer seu ego? - perguntou Thais, sem encarar o outro.

− Talvez seja por que eu não aguento você me tratando tão mal sendo que eu nunca fiz nada do gênero com você!

− Não? Acho que você anda com problemas de memória então. Será que dormir com outra quando eu era sua namorada é pouco pra você?

− Eu não... quer saber? Acredita no que você quiser, ok? Hestia nem está mais nesse mundo pra confirmar que eu estou falando a verdade.

− Sabe, acho que você deve ter algum tipo de maldição. Por que todas as suas namoradas simplesmente morrem. Primeiro foi a Emma, agora a Hestia...

Remo a encarou com raiva. Até mesmo Thais sentiu que tinha falado demais. Mas ele simplesmente não disse nada. Apenas a segurou pelo braço e a arrastou em direção ao Salgueiro, cujos galhos estavam todos parados. Sirius apertara o nó da árvore e esperava por eles na entrada.

Thais sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo, enquanto Remo a segurava pelo braço. Se xingou mentalmente por ter dito aquilo pra ele. Sabia que ele sofrera demais com medo de ser rejeitado devido a sua condição lupina e ela ainda tinha que jogar na cara dele que ele não tivera sorte em seus únicos dois relacionamentos.

Ele a soltou assim que entraram no túnel. Os três caminharam em silêncio até chegarem a casa dos gritos. Sirius deu uma olhada, checando se tudo estava em ordem.

− O que aconteceu com vocês dois? - ele perguntou ao ver que ambos olhavam em direções contrárias.

− Nada - eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

− Nesse caso, eu não vejo problema em deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos.

− Como assim? - perguntou Thais, deixando transparecer seu nervosismo.

− Eu quero ir buscar a minha filha. Ela já ficou tempo demais com a Tonks e se querem saber, eu tenho medo do que pode ter acontecido.

− Sirius, fica calmo. A Nymphadora deve estar cuidando bem da Lily - disse Remo, que também ficara nervoso só de pensar na possibilidade de ficar a sós com Thais.

− Ela vai adorar saber que você a chamou assim. Mas na verdade, eu tô preocupado é com o que a Lily pode fazer com a Tonks. Não se esqueça de quem ela é filha - Sirius riu e caminhou até a porta - E quanto a vocês crianças, se comportem. Depois eu volto pra recolher os pedacinhos de vocês.

Sirius saiu cantarolando do quarto. Remo e Thais evitavam se encaram.

− Remo, me desculpa - ela disse, olhando pro chão - eu não queria ter dito aquilo.

− Tudo bem

− Não, olha, eu realmente não queria dizer aquilo. Foi estúpido e grosseiro - lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dela - eu fui idiota de dizer aquilo. Estava com raiva, mas isso não me dá o direito de ser cruel.

− Não precisa ficar assim também - ele foi até ela ao perceber que ela estava chorando - Digamos que eu também não facilitei muito, não é?

− Não importa. Já passou. - ela limpou os olhos e voltou a encará-lo.

− Como assim já passou? - ele deu um passo na direção dela, que tremeu com aquilo.

− Passando - ela tentava manter os olhos fixos nos dele, mas a cada passo dele, Thaís se sentia mais encurralada.

− Por que você tem que ser tão complexa? - Remo falou.

E fechando a distância entre os dois com um último passo, Remo envolveu-a em seus braços e cubriu a boca dela com a sua.

Mais tarde, Thaís ainda estava acordada, deitada num colchão que Remo conjurara magicamente. Suas roupas se amontoavam num montinho ao lado dos dois e seu corpo estava coberto por apenas um cobertor. Remo dormia ao seu lado, com o que parecia ser um pequeno sorriso estampado em seus lábios. A morena sentia-se confusa, aquele beijo, mesmo tantos anos depois, havia despertado os mesmos sentimentos e os dois haviam acabado daquele jeito, deitados num colchão na Casa dos Gritos.

Ela se afastou um pouco, numa tentativa de compreender que loucura havia sido aquela. Não podia negar que havia adorado, seu corpo todo parecia pedir por Remo e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ambos sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Mesmo assim houve uma redescoberta, risadas trocadas com a falta de jeito que eles apresentaram durante o ato realizado. E no final, quando ele a abraçou, Thaís sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e afundou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele mexeu no cabelo dela, até que sentindo sono, beijou-lhe a testa e puxou para si, finalmente adormecendo.

Thaís não sabia se iria adormecer tão cedo, sentia-se desprotegida naquele lugar, havia passado muito tempo e Sirius não voltara. A presença de Remo parecia reconfortá-la levemente, mas sentia-se só.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Vamos logo, eu estou faminto - falou Rony, subindo apressadamente as escadas na frente de todos.

− Você sempre está com fome, Ronald - gritou Hermione, mas o garoto já tinha sumido.

Harry, Hermione, Sarah e Gina continuaram caminhando até chegarem ao saguão de entrada do castelo, quando a professora McGonagall apareceu e parou na frente deles.

− Senhorita Montanes, você vem comigo.

− Montanes? - estranhou Gina, olhando pra garota, que sorriu pra ela e em seguida olhou de cara fechada para a professora.

− E eu posso saber pra onde?

− Apenas venha comigo - Minerva respondeu e saiu andando. Sarah bufou e a seguiu. Os outros três seguiram em frente.

O início do banquete foi exatamente o mesmo de todos os anos. Os alunos mais antigos entravam no castelo e esperavam os alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados para suas respectivas casas.

− Eu espero que Dumbledore seja breve, estou morto de fome - resmungou Rony olhando ansioso para o diretor que havia se levantado e fazia sinal para que todos fizessem silêncio.

− Finalmente o início de mais um ano letivo. Eu fico feliz em ver que quase todos estão de volta - disse - Porém, antes que vocês se fartem com o delicioso banquete de sempre, receio que teremos mais uma seleção a ser feita.

O Salão se encheu de cochichos por todas as mesas. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano já haviam sido selecionados, logo não poderia ter mais ninguém. Dumbledore fez sinal para que todos fizessem silêncio novamente.

− Este ano, teremos o prazer de receber uma aluna transferida de uma escola de Magia dos Estados Unidos. Ela irá cursar o sétimo ano e peço a todos que estiverem na casa para a qual ela for selecionada, que a tratem muito bem. Por favor, pode entrar, senhorita Sarah Montanes.

Sarah sentiu-se incomodada com todos os olhares que a seguiram em sua entrada no salão principal. Ela caminhou por entre as mesas sem olhar para ninguém, nem mesmo Harry na mesa da Grifinória. Xingava mentalmente Perla por fazê-la passar por tudo aquilo.

Quando estava quase chegando ao banquinho, que estava em frente a mesa dos professores, sentiu algo dentro de si que a fez olhar para a mesa dos professores. Seu olhar cruzou então com o de Snape, que parecia simplesmente perplexo em vê-la.

Ela desviou o olhar e se sentou no banco. Logo em seguida, sentiu o chapéu seletor ser colocado em sua cabeça. Tentou não pensar em nada, mas achava aquilo tudo tão idiota que só conseguia pensar no como queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

− Muito interessante - disse o chapeu. Sarah apenas suspirou - Você nem mesmo devia estar aqui. Mas tem uma missão. Acho que você estará muito bem na... CORVINAL!

− Corvinal? - Harry quase gritou de espanto, sendo censurado por Gina - Ela devia ter sido selecionada pra Grifinória.

− Era de se esperar, Harry - foi Hermione quem respondeu - Afinal, ela é muito inteligente. Sabe de muitas coisas. Eu acho que o chapéu a selecionou muito bem.

Harry olhou para Sarah que estava indo para a mesa da Corvinal. Esta também olhou para o garoto e fez uma cara de "o que eu posso fazer?" antes de se sentar.

Ele sentiu que aquilo complicaria as coisas. Como ele e Sarah poderiam fazer as "tais investigações" que Perla pedira se eles além de não estudarem juntos, não estavam nem ao menos na mesma casa. Seria quase impossível encontrar com ela.

Após todos se fartarem no banquete, Dumbledore deu todos os avisos para o novo ano letivo, incluindo as novas medidas de segurança e controle que seria realizado nos dias de visitas a Hogsmeade. Enquanto ele dava os avisos, Thais entrou pelo salão sem que ninguém a notasse e caminhava em direção a mesa dos professores.

− E para finalizar, eu gostaria de apresentar pra vocês sua nova professora de Poções, a senhorita Thaís Roberts - disse o diretor apontando para ela e todos se viraram para encarar a mulher que estava quase chegando a mesa dos professores. Ela sorriu sem graça e acenou com a cabeça.

Uma nova onda de cochichos surgiu por todo o salão. Se aquela seria a nova professora de Poções, então, que aula Snape daria? Foi quando o pior temor de Harry se concretizou.

− E devo anunciar que o professor Snape gentilmente aceitou ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Snape deu um sorriso irônico. Harry sabia que ele estava feliz. Depois de anos, ele finalmente conseguira o que tanto queria.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Essa foi a pior aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas de toda a minha vida!

− Nem foi tão ruim assim, Rony - respondeu Hermione, que parecia enjoada - Só foi um pouco, pesada demais.

− Na verdade, as aulas de Lockhart conseguiam ser piores - lembrou Rony - mas depois delas, essa foi a pior. Não acha, Harry?

− Pra mim qualquer aula com Snape é insuportável.

Hermione e Rony continuaram discutindo sobre a aula. Mas Harry tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar naquele momento. Ele tinha que dar mais importancias a outras coisas do que as tentativas de Snape de sempre humilhá-lo em suas aulas.

− Harry, o que você tem? - Rony perguntou ao ver que o amigo não prestava atenção na sua discussão com Hermione.

− Não é nada - o garoto sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

− Você anda muito estranho nos últimos dias. Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que nós não sabemos? - perguntou Hermione, mas Harry negou.

− Eu apenas estou preocupado com Perla. È só isso.

− Ah, mas aposto como ela sabe se defender bem, você não tem que se preocupar com isso, cara.

Harry sorriu em resposta. Detestava fazer aquilo com seus melhores amigos, mas ele nao tinha outra alternativa. Ia perguntar qual era a próxima aula que eles teriam quando Sarah os abordou.

− Ainda bem que o encontrei, Harry. Já estava ficando nervosa. Ah, oi pra vocês.

Os três responderam "oi", mas Harry ficou ainda mais preocupado com a expressão no rosto de Sarah.

− Aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Ah não, nada. Eu só queria falar com você - ela respondeu. Parecia ter muita urgência em falar com o garoto.

− Então fala - Harry respondeu e Sarah o fuzilou com o olhar e em seguida olhou pra Rony e Hermione. Mas o garoto não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo - Fala logo, tá me deixando nervoso.

− Sabe o que é? - Ela puxou um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho de dentro do bolso e ficou segurando-o perto do rosto de modo que Harry pudesse ver - É um assunto um tanto delicado.

Harry olhou do pedaço de pergaminho pro rosto da garota e então entendeu sobre o que ela queria falar.

− Eu já volto - disse pra Hermione e Rony e saiu andando, sendo seguido por Sarah.

− Ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

− Harry não esconderia "alguma coisa" da gente, Mione - respondeu Rony - Somos seus melhores amigos.

− Eu sei que somos os melhores amigos dele. Mas tem alguma coisa acontecendo e ele não quer nos falar. E envolve a Sarah. Por que ela viria pra Hogwarts?

− Ela disse. A mãe dela acha que ela estará protegida. E eu concordo com ela. O castelo atualmente é um dos lugares mais seguros.

− Perla é auror, Rony. Ela criou a Sarah ensinando-o a se defender de qualquer coisa. Sarah sabe mais coisas que muitos bruxos adultos. Não creio que ela não confiaria tanto assim na filha.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Sarah caminharam lado a lado em silêncio até uma sala de aula vazia, que eles verificaram muito bem para terem certeza de que estava realmente vazia.

− Então você também recebeu - o garoto quebrou o silêncio.

− Hoje de manhã. E você?

− Também. Edwiges trouxe pra mim. O que diz o seu? - a garota estendeu o bilhete pra ele, que o pegou e leu - O meu diz exatamente a mesma coisa.

− Isso significa então que temos um encontro amanhã a noite com o professor Dumbledore - disse Sarah, pegando o bilhete da mão de Harry e o guardando - O que será que ele quer conosco?

− Provalmente é aquele tal assunto que Perla quer que investiguemos. Ele deve nos dizer o que é.

− Assim eu espero. Já estou cansada dessa escola. Preciso mesmo de algo pra me divertir.

− Não acho que será algo divertido.

− Você me entendeu, Harry. Você é como eu. Não consegue ficar parado enquanto sabe que tem coisas acontecendo do lado de fora dos terrenos da escola.

− Você tem razão - o garoto sorriu - Bom, então eu te espero amanhã a noite, após o jantar no saguão principal.

− Ótimo. Tenho que ir agora. Vou chegar atrasada pra minha primeira aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

− Não vai perder muita coisa.

− O pior é que eu sei disso - respondeu Sarah, abrindo a porta e saindo. Harry esperou uns segundos, antes de sair também. No corredor, deu de cara com Gina.

− Harry? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar na aula? - ele ficou sem graça ao dar de cara com a ruiva.

− E você não?

− Eu estava justamente indo pra aula de Feitiços! - Gina encarou Harry com um olhar desconfiado.

− E eu estou atrasado pra aula de Poções. A gente se fala depois - ele deu um selinho nela e saiu correndo.

Gina olhou dentro da sala e viu um livro de Poções em cima de uma carteira. Concluiu que devia ser de Harry e o pegou pra entregar ao garoto, mas ele já tinha sumido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Cinco pontos a menos pra Grifinória pelo seu atraso, Potter - disse Thais, assim que o garoto entrou na masmorra onde acontecia a aula de Poções em conjunto com Sonserina. Draco deu um sorriu ao ver Harry perder os pontos.

− Me desculpe, professora. Não vai mais acontecer - ele sentou na mesma bancada que Rony e Hermione estavam.

− Pegue seu livro e comece a preparar a poção. Todos estão trabalhando na Poção Felix Felicis. Você vai encontrá-la na página dez do seu livro.

− Ah, professora - Harry estendeu a mão - Eu acho que esqueci meu livro. Será que eu poderia buscá-lo?

− Você chega atrasado e ainda esquece o livro? Serão menos cinco pontos pra Grifinória - respondeu Thais, fazendo Draco sorrir novamente - E não, você não pode ir buscar seu livro. Acho que o professor Snape deixou um no armário. Eu vou pegar pra você.

Harry ficou se perguntando se Thais seria uma nova versão de Snape. A professora era bastante exigente. Mas pelo menos ela não o odiava e não defendia os alunos da Sonserina. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

A professora voltou com o livro e entregou ao garoto. Este o abriu na pagina pedida e começou a preparar os ingredientes para preparar a poção. Foi quando seu olhar bateu em algo que estava escrito no alto da página. Uma caligrafia fina que dizia apenas "Sectusempra"

Sua mente começou a dar voltas e mais voltas. Sabia que já tinha escutado aquela palavra em algum lugar. Sabia que se tratava de um feitiço. Mas não se lembrava onde o tinha escutado.

Foi quando tudo clareou. E ele escutou aquelas palavras como se estivessem sendo pronunciadas naquele instante.

_− Veremos quanto tempo você ainda vai durar em pé, Black... – ela inspirou profundamente – Estupefaça! – ela gritou, no que Sirius desviou agilmente._

_Sirius atacou de volta, no que Perla desviou de um novo feitiço, que ricocheteou a parede e sumiu na parede._

_− Sectusempra! – disse Perla num murmúrio._

_Com um sorriso, Sirius tornou a desviar do mais novo feitiço que Perla lhe lançara mais, antes mesmo que pudesse lançar o seu, viu um jato vermelho vir em sua direção e, não dando tempo de desviar, arregalou os olhos quando ele o atingiu em cheio no peito._

_− Per... la... – ele sussurrou, a voz não mais tendo o tom frio de antes_

Perla. Ela conhecia aquele feitiço. Ela o tinha executado contra Sirius no mundo de Hades. Somente ela teria as respostas para as perguntas que martelaram em sua cabeça.

* * *

**N/A**: Uau. Dessa vez eu mereço um prêmio. Menos de uma semana e eu tô atualizando de novo? Bem, eu disse que dessa vez eu faria de tudo pra isso acontecer... e eu não estava mentindo. Eu vou tentar continuar atualizando toda semana. Afinal, ainda tá gente lendo isso aqui e vcs merecem que eu corra contra o tempo perdido.

Vejamos. Uma coisa que eu não faço a muito tempo. Agradecimentos especiais a: **Lele Potter** **Black** (ow, me diz como vc conseguiu fazer isso? To tentando a meses e até agora não consegui terminar de ler nem a primeira parte! ri), **Marcy Black** (A Perla foi condenada, mas logo ela vai aparecer de novo, então fique tranquila), **Anaisa** (Já disse q vc eh um amor? Não esqueci das suas fics não, vou voltar a ler fics agora e pode ter certeza de que vou ler as suas), **Ninha** (saudades de vc, migah. Fico feliz em saber que ainda ta lendo a fic), **Ahavene** (vou desistir da fic não, pode ter certeza. Eu não sou doida de jogar 3 anos de trabalho fora. Portanto, continue lendo), **Deby Evans** (fico feliz que tenha gostado do reencontro. Continue lendo que ainda vai ter outro ri), **Marcy Black** (sim, sou fã de McFly, quer dizer, era. Agora gosto só das músicas!), **Lele** (fico feliz que tenha gostado de tudo e espero que ainda esteja lendo a fic), **July Evans** ( brigada por toda a força que vc vem me dando nos últimos tempos) e **Krol **(saudades de vc!) e a todos os outros que comentaram durante todo esse tempo e que eu nunca respondi. Obrigada por tudo. Vcs me deram a força pra continuar.

Dynha Black


	23. 21: A Missão de Harry e Sarah

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – A Missão de Harry e Sarah**

* * *

Harry não conseguiu parar de pensar no que tinha lido no livro de Poções mesmo depois da aula acabar. Ele sabia que aquele livro pertencia a Snape. Mas ele nunca ouvira falar daquele feitiço até escutar o relato de Perla no mundo de Hades. E ficara extremamente curioso para saber como a madrinha o aprendera.

O garoto permaneceu calado nas aulas seguintes e durante o jantar. Rony e Hermione perceberam a mudança de atitude, mas nada comentaram com ele, esperando que o amigo tomasse a iniciativa de falar o que o estava incomodando. Mas Harry não o fez. E nem mesmo se preocupou em saber por que Gina estava tão irritada com ele.

Quando voltaram pra sala comunal e a ruiva disse que iria dormir, pois estava com dor de cabeça, Hermione não agüentou o silêncio de Harry e resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, mas o menino continuou em silêncio encarando os sapatos – Ei Harry! Eu to falando com você!

− Que foi, Hermione? – ele perguntou, saindo de seu transe.

− Eu é que pergunto. Você está calado desde a aula de poções. Não deu atenção pra mim, nem pro Rony... você nem deu atenção pra Gina! Só ficou quieto, pensando sabe se lá no que.

− Não é nada – Harry respondeu, tentando parecer que tudo estava normal. Porém Hermione e Rony não se convenceram.

− Olha só, se você não confia mais na gente... – Rony começou a dizer, mas Harry o cortou de imediato.

− Não é nada disso, Rony.

− Então por que não nos diz o que está acontecendo com você?

Harry se viu no meio de um conflito mental. Ele odiava ter que esconder as coisas dos amigos que sempre o apoiaram e sempre estiveram junto com ele nas mais variadas situações. Sentia sua cabeça fervilhando e nada o faria se sentir melhor do que contar aos seus amigos todas as suas preocupações. Mas ele se lembrou da promessa que tinha feito a Perla, de que não contaria nada a ninguém, pois a segurança dos próprios amigos estaria em jogo.

− Mione, é que... ok, eu vou contar pra vocês, mas por favor, não comentem nada com a Gina, eu não quero que ela se preocupe – Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares e concordaram. Harry sentiu que ficaria bem melhor nao só com os amigos, mas com ele mesmo, se pudesse compartilhar pelo menos uma parte das suas preocupações – Vocês se lembram do livro que a professora Thais me emprestou hoje não é? – eles concordaram – Pois então, eu achei uma coisa escrita em uma das páginas. _Sectusempra._

− _Sectusempra_? – estranhou Rony, tentando se lembrar o que significava a palavra - E o que isso quer dizer?

− É um feitiço – foi Hermione quem respondeu, deixando Harry intrigado.

− Você o conhece?

− É o feitiço que Perla usou contra Sirius no mundo de Hades.

− Eu sei disso, mas... eu queria saber se você já o conhecia antes? – ele perguntou esperançoso que ela soubesse mais sobre aquele feitiço.

− Não. E depois daquele dia eu procurei coisas sobre ele. Mas não encontrei. Não encontrei uma referência sequer sobre ele. É como se ele não existisse.

− Mas ele existe, Mione – respondeu Harry, se levantando e começando a andar em volta dos dois – E o que me intriga é esse feitiço não ser conhecido por ninguém. Mas Perla e Snape o conhecem. A pergunta é, "como"?

− Talvez ela tenha aprendido ele com Artes das Trevas. Não foi ela mesma quem disse que estudou Arte das Trevas? E nós sabemos bem que o Snape já foi comensal – disse Rony, mas para Harry não era só isso.

− Se fosse algo de Arte das Trevas, Hermione encontraria alguma referência sobre ele, não? – ele olhou para a menina, que confirmou.

− Eu não achei nada. Absolutamente nada.

− Eu vou perguntar para o Sirius. Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa. Quer dizer, Perla o usou contra ele. Não é possível que ele também o desconheça.

− É uma idéia – respondeu Hermione, estudando bem a fisionomia de Harry – Mas... era só isso que estava te preocupando?

Harry desviou o olhar. Sabia que não poderia contar mais nada. E lutando contra toda a sua vontade de contar tudo que estava acontecendo com os amigos, ele confirmou.

− É sim – mentiu Harry, se xingando por dentro e tentando não encarar nenhum dos outros dois. Ele tinha prometido a madrinha que ninguém saberia nada sobre o que ele e Sarah iriam investigar. E ele tinha que cumprir essa promessa – Eu vou dormir. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Hermione observou Harry subir as escadas. Ela sabia que o amigo estava mentindo e que tinha mais coisas o preocupando. Só não conseguia entender o motivo dele estar escondendo isso deles, já que sempre contavam tudo um pro outro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thaís fitava o teto, deitada em sua cama. Tudo estava tão confuso pra ela naquele momento. Agora que estava trabalhando em Hogwarts, era quase impossível não esbarrar com Remo pelo menos uma vez por dia, principalmente por que ele estava dando as aulas práticas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas juntamente com Harry e ela auxiliava os dois (Já que Snape não quis dar nenhuma aula prática para os alunos). E isso so dificultava a sua árdua tarefa de tentar esquece-lo.

Como se isso fosse possível. Nem durante todos os anos de afastamento ela o esquecera. Em momento algum deixara de pensar nele. E principalmente, se perguntava dia após dia se ele ainda pensava nela.

O reencontro tinha sido difícil. E os encontros posteriores também. Ela se lembrou com tristeza no olhar dele, quando ela havia dito que Lily era sua filha para encobrir Perla. Remo a olhara com uma expressão de profundo desprezo. Como se ela o tivesse traído.

Ela levantou e procurou por uma fotografia que estava em cima da mesa e que ela passara a tarde toda observando e se lembrando de todos os momentos felizes que passara ao lado de Remo e dos amigos. A foto mostrava Remo, Perla, Sirius e ela mais jovens, logo após terem se conhecido. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração e grossas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Não fazia sentido que as coisas fossem tão difíceis.

"Remo ainda estaria na Casa dos Gritos?" Aquela dúvida espantava seu sono, mesmo enquanto seus olhos pesavam.

Havia deixado a capa preta estendida sobre a mesa e apanhou. Podia sair da escola a hora que quisesse e resolver aquela situação. E era exatamente isso que ia fazer.

Foi uma caminhada silenciosa até o Salgueiro Lutador, lá com ajuda de um graveto, apertou o nó correto e se viu mais uma vez naquela casa de memórias.

− Remo? - ela chamou ainda do andar inferior.

Ele surgiu logo, ao pé da escada, os cabelos desgrenhados e sorriu ao vê-la, fazendo-a sentir um aperto em seu coração.

− Você voltou - ele parecia incrédulo quanto a isso, mesmo vendo aquela mulher a sua frente, em carne e osso.

− Nós precisamos conversar – ela tentou evitar o olhar dele a todo custo, mas era simplesmente impossível.

− Eu também acho. Suba aqui.

Ela subiu e assim que colocou seu pé fora da escada, foi envolvida num abraço apertado. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele, não podia chorar, não naquele instante.

− Remo, o que aconteceu, foi ótimo.

− Eu sei. Esperei quinze anos por isso novamente.

− Nós dois.

− E agora, eu só quero estar com você.

− É muito cedo para falarmos disso.

− Não, não é.

− É sim.

− Por que você continua fugindo? É toda aquela história de Héstia? Eu posso lhe contar, posso lhe contar o que você quiser saber.

− Não, não quero saber nada.

− Mas então o que você quer? - havia uma leve entonação de raiva na voz dele.

− Sabe quando existe algo que você sinta tamanha vergonha que não saiba como lidar direito?

− Claro que sei, eu sou um lobisomem. Acho que você ainda se lembra disso - um pequeno risinho irônico.

Ela continuou séria, não se lembrava dele daquele jeito.

− Eu quero estar com você. - havia uma sinceridade na voz dela que o fez se arrepender de sua pequena ironia.

− Então esteja. Nós podemos resolver isso já, só pergunte o que você quer saber.

− Eu não minto quando digo que não quero saber nada. Eu quero amá-lo sem desconfianças, quero amá-lo de onde paramos. Não quero amá-lo por uma justificativa qualquer.

− Então me ame.

− Ah, eu amo. Amo com todas as minhas forças, amei por quinze anos a distância. Não deixei de amar em momento algum. É por isso que eu quero começar de novo.

− Então vamos começar. Por que você complica tudo?

− Por que eu estou com vergonha. De nunca ter acreditado, de ter te tratado como um lixo, de ter jogado quinze anos da nossa vida junto fora e não adianta, enquanto eu não conseguir lidar com isso, não vou conseguir me entregar completamente pra você.

− Eu posso te ajudar com isso.

− Pode... - ela fez uma pequena pausa - Então me dê um tempo.

− Não. Não precisamos de mais tempo, precisamos um do outro.

− Eu sei. Por isso minha porta vai estar sempre aberta pra você, mas do jeito que você quer. Sem exigências agora, sem necessidades. Apenas casualidade.

− E o amor?

− O amor ressurge com o tempo.

− É tudo sobre o tempo. Sempre.

− Sim. O tempo é nossa maior maldição.

− Deixe-me quebrá-la pra você.

− Eu deixo. Eu vou estar com você. Logo.

− Não. AGORA.

− Remo, eu só preciso entender, preciso lidar comigo mesma, preciso lembrar, recuperar para continuar.

− Não, você não precisa de nada disso.

− Preciso sim, não tente entender meu coração. Eu estou aqui me abrindo pra você, admitindo meus erros, pedindo um tempo para que você me perdoe, para que eu mesma me perdoe.

− PARE COM TODA ESSA BESTEIRA. - a voz dele levantou - NÓS ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA GUERRA, NEM SABEMOS SE ESTAREMOS AQUI AMANHÃ. Então... - ele se acalmou - pare com essa bobagem e volte para o lugar de onde você nunca deveria ter saído.

Forçou seus lábios de encontro aos dela com violência, por instantes ela não reagiu. Surpresa demais para tentar qualquer coisa. Aos poucos amoleceu, entreabriu os lábios, e enlaçou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Ele ergueu com uma força tirada de um lugar por ela desconhecido e levou-a até a cama que havia montado naquele dia, deitou-a com delicadeza e ocupou o espaço ao lado dela.

A blusa dela sumiu e ela parou tudo, para colocar a mão dele no lado esquerdo do peito, sobre seu coração.

− Só você, mais ninguém esteve aqui em todos esses anos. Só você.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando fundo nos orbes cor de chocolate e disse:

− Eu te amo. - colando seus lábios em um beijo delicado.

Ela afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele, mordeu-o com gentileza e depois de tocar o lóbulo da orelha com os dentes, sussurrou baixinho:

− Eu também.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry praticamente não agüentou esperar para falar com Sirius. Assim que ele viu os primeiros raios de sol passando pela janela, o garoto pulou da cama e trocou de roupa. Ele passara a noite toda em claro, pensando em todas as coisas que tinha que fazer, em tudo que tinha que descobrir, em todos os mistérios que encarava.

Ele passou pela sala comunal, que estava deserta aquela hora da manha e assim que passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, ele se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade. Sabia que seria muito difícil encontrar alguém, mas preferiu não correr o risco de esbarrar em um dos professores e estes lhe questionarem onde estava indo.

Ao chegar no jardim, Harry estava pensando em como apertaria o nó do Salgueiro Lutador para que conseguisse entrar na Casa dos Gritos quando se lembrou que Sirius sempre acordava cedo de manha e levava Lily pra brincar no campo de quadribol. Torcendo para que o padrinho estivesse lá, ele despiu a capa e praticamente correu na direção do campo, suspirando aliviado ao ver os dois no gramado.

− Sirius – Harry chamou o padrinho quando já estava bem perto dele. Este sorriu ao ver o afilhado.

− Eu estava contando para Lily da vez que seu pai pegou o pomo num jogo e quase matou a sua mãe sufocada – Sirius disse sorrindo, fazendo Harry sorrir por um instante. Lily apenas brincava com uma miniatura de jogador de quadribol que estava em sua mão.

− Como estão as coisas? – Harry perguntou sem jeito, sentando ao lado do padrinho. Este parou de sorrir no mesmo instante.

− Se você quer saber notícias da Perla, então eu receio que saiba o mesmo que você, ou seja, nada.

− Dumbledore não disse nada? Nem a ministra?

− Perla está incomunicável. Ninguém entra, ninguém sai de Azkaban. Nem mesmo sei se corujas estão podendo entrar lá. Colocaram tudo que é tipo de feitiço para que Voldemort não consiga libertar os poucos comensais que ainda estão presos.

− Mama – disse Lily, atraindo a atenção de Sirius, que a pegou no colo.

− Eu também sinto falta da "Mama" – ele abraçou a pequena garota, que encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry sentiu a coragem de perguntar qualquer coisa a Sirius se esvair, mas o padrinho percebeu que ele queria algo – Mas você não veio atrás de mim pra saber notícias da Perla, não é?

− Na verdade, eu queria saber dela – respondeu Harry, tentando encontrar as palavras certas – Mas não como ela está. Tem algo que tem me incomodado e eu acho que você pode me ajudar a esclarecer.

− E o que seria?

− _Sectumsempra _– disse Harry, encarando Sirius com firmeza. Este, porém, continuou olhando o afilhado sem entender o que ele tinha dito.

− Continuo na mesma, Harry.

− Perla quando te salvou de Hades... ela usou um feitiço contra você. _Sectumsempra._

− Esse é o nome do feitiço que ela usou? – Harry confirmou – Sinceramente Harry, ela poderia ter usado esse, Avada ou qualquer outro, que eu não me lembraria. São coisas que eu simplesmente me propus a esquecer.

− Eu fiquei intrigado por que vi o nome desse feitiço em um livro...

− Aposto como foi num de Arte das Trevas – respondeu Sirius despreocupado, colocando Lily no chão e se levantando.

− Na verdade foi num de Poções.

− Poções? Mas você mesmo não disse que era um feitiço? – estranhou Sirius, que estava mais preocupado em admirar a filha que tentava andar no gramado, fazendo-o rir – Ela não é uma graça? Eu tinha esquecido como é difícil para os bebês andarem. Agora eu entendo por que sua mãe brigou tanto comigo quando eu te dei uma vassoura no seu aniversário de um ano.

Harry sorriu. Ele gostava de ouvir coisas sobre seus pais. Coisas sobre o tempo em que eles ainda conseguiam ser felizes. Mas logo se lembrou do motivo que o trouxera ali. Ficou pensando durante quase um minuto se devia insistir no assunto, já que Sirius parecia não dar muita importância. Mas acabou decidindo que agora que começara, iria até o final.

− O livro de Poções era do Snape.

A frase foi o suficiente para Sirius fechar a cara e parar de prestar atenção na filha, encarando Harry com uma expressão interrogativa.

− Eu tinha esquecido meu livro, então a professora Thais me emprestou um que estava guardado na sala. E foi quando eu abri na página da poção que eu tinha que preparar que eu vi escrito no alto da página: _Sectumsempra_.

− Como sabe que esse livro era do Snape?

− A professora Thais me disse... – Sirius abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Harry completou – Mas ela não me deixou ficar com ele. Disse que iria devolvê-lo. A essa hora, já deve estar com ele.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, o que irritou Harry. Ele esperava que o padrinho pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas logo percebeu que se não perguntasse, não teria nenhuma explicação.

− Hermione procurou sobre esse feitiço e não encontrou nada a respeito dele. Se Perla o conhecia e Snape também, eu pensei que talvez fosse uma coisa da época de escola de vocês, que talvez você...

− Eu não o conhecia.

− Então como Perla o conhecia? E Snape?

− Quanto ao Ranhoso eu não faço a menor idéia, provavelmente em algo de Arte das Trevas avançado, talvez o próprio Voldemort o tenha ensinado.

− E quanto a Perla?

− Provavelmente o próprio Snape a ensinou – respondeu Sirius, desviando o olhar de Harry para Lily, que continuava tentando andar, totalmente sem jeito.

− Como assim? Você está brincando, não é? – Harry simplesmente não conseguia admitir que aquilo fosse verdade. Mas ao ver que Sirius continuou sério e sem encará-lo, ele percebeu que só podia ser verdade – Mas como isso é possível?

− Tem muitas coisas sobre sua madrinha que você não sabe, Harry. E uma delas é o fato que Perla passou exatos três anos estudando pra muitas matérias com Snape... principalmente Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

− Eu não posso acreditar. Com tantas pessoas com quem ela podia estudar, por que ela foi estudar junto com ele?

− Perla nega, mas eu acredito que no início foi pra me provocar. Eu e ela tínhamos brigado feio no terceiro ano e como sempre implicávamos com o Ranhoso, ela foi justamente pedir ajuda a ele. E acabou fazendo isso ate o sexto ano.

Harry ficou em choque. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, ele concluiu que não era pra tanto. Perla mentiu pra Sirius e todos os amigos para proteger Snape por que ele tinha salvado a vida dela. Estudar com ele não era nada demais perto disso. Mas uma coisa não fazia sentido.

− Até aí tudo tem sentido, Sirius. Mas se esse é um feitiço de Arte das Trevas, que provavelmente não é muito conhecido, então por que Snape confiaria tanto na Perla a ponto de ensinar ele pra ela?

− Você não prestou mesmo atenção naquela reunião que tivemos logo depois que eu voltei? – Sirius perguntou, voltando a encarar o afilhado.

− Eu entendi que Snape salvou a Perla e a sua afilhada. Por que ele gostava dela.

− Você não entendeu, Harry. Snape não gostava da Perla. Ela é simplesmente a única mulher que ele amou em toda a vida medíocre dele. Se ele viu nesse feitiço um meio de Perla se proteger, acredite, ele teria ensinado isso a ela.

Harry ficou sem resposta. Pra ele Snape não tinha a capacidade de amar nem mesmo uma mosca. Quanto mais alguém como Perla, que era tão diferente dele.

"_Mas como Elizabeth você a achava parecida com ele_" – disse uma vozinha na cabeça do garoto.

− Eu tenho que ir, Harry – disse Sirius, pegando novamente a filha no colo, que disse "papa" para ele – Logo os alunos começam a aparecer pra treinar quadribol e eu não quero que ninguém me veja. Dumbledore não quer que ninguém mais saiba que eu estou pelas redondezas. Se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe como me achar.

Harry apenas acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele observou o padrinho se afastar na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, se perguntando se tinha agido certo ao perguntar a Sirius sobre o feitiço.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry e Sarah estavam parados em frente a gárgula que dava acesso a sala do diretor. Nenhum dos dois tinha a senha para entrar e estavam super impacientes, cada um com a sua teoria sobre o que Dumbledore queria com eles nessa reunião.

− Será que ele ainda vai demorar muito? Eu disse pra Rony e Mione que ia ter aula de Oclumência, mas se eu demorar demais, eles vão começar a achar que eu morri no meio da aula.

Sarah riu, mas foi uma risada de nervoso. Ela não estava nada bem com aquela reunião, principalmente por que ela tinha uma sensação ruim sobre ela. Sentia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo com a sua mãe, mas ninguém queria lhe contar.

Quando eles menos esperavam, a gárgula se abriu, dando passagem pra eles. Ambos subiram a escada com o coração batendo aceleradamente. Finalmente eles iam descobrir o motivo de tanto mistério em torno do que Perla fazia.

Dumbledore os esperava em sua escrivaninha. Ele sorriu ao ver os dois garotos e fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem e sentassem nas duas cadeiras que estavam a frente de sua mesa. Sarah e Harry sentaram rapidamente, esperando com ansiedade o que o diretor iria lhes falar.

− Sei que estão muito curiosos para saberem o porquê de estarem aqui. Mas peço que tenham calma, senão não entenderão tudo que tenho a lhes dizer.

− Diretor, aproveitando que a gente está aqui, eu queria saber se...

− Não, senhorita Montanes, eu não tenho nenhuma notícia de sua mãe.

− Ahn – Sarah fechou a cara e encarou o chão.

− Mas tenho certeza de que ela está bem. Agora vamos aos fatos – os dois olharam pra ele com atenção – Eu tenho uma coisa pra mostrar pra vocês antes de explicar tudo.

Foi então que Harry reparou na penseira que estava em cima da mesa. E no frasco que estava ao lado dela.

− Isso é uma lembrança – mostrou Dumbledore, pegando o frasco – Tirada da memória de Bob Ogden.

− Quem é Bob Ogden? – perguntou Harry, que nunca tinha escutado esse nome antes. Porém, foi Sarah quem respondeu.

− É um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Se eu não me engano do Departamente de Execução da Magia – ela respondeu, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Harry – Mamãe me apresentou ele algum tempo atrás. E eu nunca esqueço um nome.

− Sarah está certa. Ele realmente era do Departamento de Execução da Magia. E foi Perla quem conseguiu extrair essa lembrança dele. Uma pena que ele tenha morrido a alguns meses atrás.

− Eu não sabia disso – disse Sarah, sem jeito.

− Isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu preciso que vocês vejam essa recordação para então explicar a missão de vocês.

Dumbledore abriu a garrafinha e despejou o conteúdo na penseira, que girou e refulgiu, nem líquido, nem gasoso.

− Sabe como funciona uma penseira, Sarah? – a garota confirmou – Então Harry, você vai primeiro, depois a senhorita.

Harry se inclinou, inspirou profundamente e mergulhou de cara na substancia prateada. Sentiu seus pés deixarem o escritório, foi caindo e então, inesperadamente, se viu piscando sob um sol ofuscante. Antes que seus olhos se acostumassem, Dumbledore e Sarah estavam ao seu lado.

**(Cena Adaptada de Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço - créditos para titia JK Rowling)**

Eles estavam de pé em uma estrada rural limitada por cercas altas, sob um luminoso céu de verão, azul miosótis. Uns três metros a frente deles estava um homem baixo e gorducho que usava óculos de lentes grossas. Estava lendo um letreiro de madeira que se projetava do lado esquerdo da estrada. Harry sabia que aquele só podia ser o Ogden e quando perguntou a Sarah se era mesmo ele, esta confirmou. Em questão de segundos, o homem saiu andando com rapidez pela estrada.

Os três o seguiram. Quando eles passaram pelo letreiro de madeira que Ogden estava lendo, Harry olhou para as duas setas. Na que apontava para o lado de onde tinham vindo estava escrito "Great Hangleton – 8km". Na que apontava para onde Ogden tinha seguido dizia "Little Hangleton – 1,6km".

Depois de muito andarem, eles passaram por uma trilha estreita, limitada por cercas altas. O caminho era torto, rochoso e esburacado. Sarah quase caiu, mas foi amparada a tempo por Harry.

O caminho desembocou em um arvoredo, cujas arvores projetavam sombras profundas, escuras e frescas e no final, semi-oculta por elas, estava uma casa cuja parede era coberta de musgo e haviam caído tantas telhas que em alguns pontos a trave era visível. Cresciam urtigas a toda volta e as janelas eram pequenas e cobertas de sujeira.

− Alguém mora nesse lugar? – Sarah perguntou incrédula, ao ver o estado da casa.

Porém Dumbledore não respondeu. Ele continuou andando e Harry e Sarah o seguiram. Eles viram Ogden se aproximar cautelosamente da casa, a varinha em punho, parando em frente a porta, onde havia uma cobra morta pendurada.

Então eles ouviram um farfalhar e um estalo e um homem caiu de pé da árvore mais próxima em frente a Ogden, que pulou tão rápido para trás, que se atrapalhou nas pontas do casaco e tropeçou.

_"Você não é bem-vindo"._

O homem a frente deles tinha cabelo espesso tão coberto de sujeira que era impossível distinguir a cor. Faltavam-lhe vários dentes na boca. Seus olhos eram pequenos e escuros e olhavam em direções opostas. Ele poderia ter parecido cômico, mas não; e Harry não pôde culpar Ogden por recuar vários passos antes de falar.

− Er... bom dia. Eu sou do Ministério de Magia

_"Você não é bem-vindo."_

− Eu sinto muito... eu não estou entendendo - disse Ogden nervosamente.

Harry não compreendia o que Ogden não conseguia entender. Para ele era tudo tão claro.

- Estou certo em pensar que você o entende, não é mesmo, Harry? disse Dumbledore. Harry estranhou a pergunta.

- Claro que, sim - disse Harry como se fosse claro para todos o que o outro homem estava dizendo.

- Por que eu não entendo a língua que ele está falando? – Sarah perguntou, olhando de Dumbledore pra Harry.

Harry olhou novamente pra cobra pendurada na porta e então entendeu.

− Por que ele está falando a língua das cobras.

O homem em trapos estava avançando em Ogden quando uma voz lhe chamou.

_"Morfin!"_

Um homem mais velho saiu apressadamente da casa, batendo a porta atrás dele. Este homem era mais baixo que o primeiro, e tinha proporções esquisitas; os ombros eram muito largos e os braços muito longos, os olhos de um castanho vivo, cabelos espessos e curtos, e a face enrugada. Ele parou ao lado do homem que ele chamara de Morfin, que apontava sua varinha para Ogden.

− Ministério, é? - disse o homem mais velho, enquanto olhava para Ogden.

− Correto! - confirmou Ogden olhando o recém-chegado - E o senhor eu presumo que seja o Sr. Gaunt?

− Claro - disse Gaunt. Ele disse em língua de cobra para que Mofin entrasse na casa. Este olhou para o mais velho querendo discordar de sua ordem, mas acabou concordando. Depois que Morfin entrou, ele se voltou novamente para Ogden - O que você quer?

− Eu estou aqui para ver o seu filho, Sr. Gaunt. Era ele, não? Morfin?

− Sim, era Morfin - disse Sr. Gaunt indiferentemente - Você é puro-sangue? - ele perguntou, repentinamente agressivo.

− "Não interessa" - disse Ogden friamente, mas o velho homem não se alterou com a resposta – "Será que poderíamos conversar dentro de sua casa?"

− Dentro de minha casa? Eu não recebo ninguém que apareça sem avisar.

− Nós lhe enviamos uma coruja – Insistiu Ogden.

− Eu não uso corujas - disse Gaunt - Eu não abro cartas.

− Então, você não pode reclamar que não tenha recebido nenhuma advertência de visita - disse rapidamente Ogden - "Eu estou aqui por que aconteceu uma séria violação das leis da Magia nas primeiras horas desta manhã.

− Certo, certo, certo! - disse Gaunt - Entre logo.

A casa parecia conter três comodos minúsculos. Havia duas portas no cômodo principal que servia de sala e cozinha. Morfin estava sentado em uma poltrona imunda ao lado do fogão a lenha, enquanto enrolava uma cobra viva entre seus dedos finos. Em pé, ao lado de uma panela que fumegava no fogão estava uma garota cujo vestido cinzento e rasgado era da cor da parede de pedra encardida as suas costas. Seus cabelos eram escorridos e sem vida. O rosto pálido, comum e desprovido de beleza.

− Minha filha, Merope - disse Gaunt de má vontade, quando Ogden olhou com curiosidade para ela.

− Bom dia - disse Ogden, no que Merope não respondeu - Bem, Sr. Gaunt, Indo direto ao ponto, nós temos razão para acreditar que seu filho, Morfin, executou magia em frente a um trouxa ontem à noite.

Ouviu-se um estrondo ensurdecedor. Merope tinha derrubado uma das panelas.

− Pegue! - Gaunt berrou a ela - Isso, fica grudada no chão como se fosse uma desprezível trouxa, pra que serve sua varinha, seu saco de estrume?

− Sr. Gaunt, por favor! - disse Ogden em uma voz chocada, enquanto Merope que já tinha apanhado a panela, visivelmente corada, tornou a soltá-la, tirou a varinha do bolso, apontou à panela, e murmurou um feitiço apressado e inaudível que fez a panela voar para longe dela, bater na parede oposta, e rachar ao meio.

Morfin deixou sair uma risada. Gaunt gritou.

− Conserte isso, sua insensata, conserte!

− Sr. Gaunt - Ogden começou novamente - como eu disse, a razão para minha visita...

− Eu o ouvi na primeira vez! - gritou Gaunt - E o que tem demais?

− Morfin quebrou uma lei da magia - disse severamente Ogden.

− Morfin quebrou uma lei da magia - Gaunt imitou Ogden. Morfin riu novamente - Ele ensinou para um trouxa imundo uma lição. E daí, isso é ilegal?

− Sim - disse Ogden - Receio que sim.

Ele puxou de um bolso interior um rolo pequeno de pergaminho e entregou ao Sr. Gaunt.

− O que é isso então, a sentença dele? - disse Gaunt, aumentando sua voz furiosamente.

− É uma convocação para comparecer a uma audiência no Ministério.

− Convocação! Convocação? Quem você pensa que é, chamando meu filho para uma audiência?

− Eu sou chefe do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia - respondeu Ogden.

− E você pensa que nós somos ralé, pensa? - irritou-se Gaunt, avançando em Ogden, com um dedo amarelo sujo apontado ao tórax dele - Rale que irá correndo ao Ministério quando ele chama? Você sabe com quem você está falando, seu pequeno sangue ruim imundo, você sabe?

− Eu tinha a impressão que eu estava falando Sr. Gaunt - disse Ogden, parecendo cauteloso, mas mantendo sua postura.

Com um uivo de raiva, Gaunt correu para a filha dele. Durante um segundo, Harry pensou que ele ia estrangular ela, a mão dele voou à garganta dela; mas ele apenas arrastou-a até Ogden pela corrente de ouro que estava no pescoço dela.

− Veja isto! - ele berrou a Ogden, balançando o cordão de ouro pesado, enquanto Merope ofegava e tentava respirar.

− Eu estou vendo!- disse Ogden apressadamente.

− Slytherins! - gritou Gaunt - Salazar Slytherin! Eu, Servolo Gaunt e meus filhos, Merope e Morfin, somos os últimos descendentes vivos dele, o que me diz disso?

− Sr. Gaunt, sua filha! - disse Ogden em alarme, mas Servolo já tinha libertado Merope; ela cambaleou, massageando o pescoço.

**(Fim dos Créditos)**

− Acho que é o bastante – disse Dumbledore para Harry e Sarah e no instante seguinte, eles estavam de volta ao escritório do diretor – Então, prestaram atenção em tudo que viram? – Ambos confirmaram – O que acharam de importante nessa lembrança?

− Merope é a mãe de Voldemort – disse Harry, deixando Dumbledore intrigado – Ele me disse na câmara secreta que o Servolo do seu nome era por causa do seu avô. E depois de ver o senhor Gaunt quase estrangulando a própria filha pra mostrar que ele era o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, não foi difícil concluir.

− Morfin e Servolo foram presos um tempo depois. Merope enganou Tom Riddle com uma poção do amor. Só que quando ela estava grávida dele, ela decidiu parar de usar a poção. Ele a abandonou. O resto da história, vocês conhecem – disse Dumbledore, seu olhar indo de Harry para Sarah – E você, Sarah? Alguma coisa que tenha percebido?

− Fora que esses Gaunt eram uns porcos miseráveis e que eu não me admiro deles serem os parentes de Voldemort? Só o cordão.

− O cordão? O cordão que Merope usava? – Harry perguntou e Sarah confirmou – O que tem ele?

− Minha mãe tem um igual.

− Perla tem um igual?

− Na verdade, Perla tem exatamente o mesmo cordão que Merope usava – tanto Harry, quanto Sarah se assustaram – Deixe me explicar. Quando Merope estava perto de dar a luz, ela vendeu esse cordão na Borgins & Burkes. Os avós de Perla o compraram e o deram de presente a seu filho, que por sua vez deu de presente a mãe verdadeira de Perla.

− Que deixou com ela assim que ela nasceu – completou Sarah e Dumbledore confirmou – Essa parte da história eu sabia, mas jamais poderia imaginar que se tratava de uma herança de Slytherin.

− Nem mesmo Perla sabia até pouco tempo atrás – continuou Dumbledore – Ela descobriu durante umas pesquisas, que após a Fundação de Hogwarts, os quatro maiores bruxos daquela época, Rowena, Helga, Godric e Salazar, criaram um amuleto, um cordão para onde eles canalizaram a maior parte de seus poderes. Eles queriam com isso, manter seus poderes eternos, mesmo depois de suas mortes, passando os de geração em geração.

− E o que aconteceu?

− Sua mãe lhe contou sobre a ambição de Salazar, a câmara secreta e todo o resto? – Sarah balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Depois que Salazar rompeu com os outros três fundadores, ele tentou fazer o que Voldemort tentou fazer a alguns anos atrás e que tenta novamente agora.

− Um mundo somente de sangues-puros – disse Harry.

− Um mundo de maldade. Um mundo cheio de Arte das Trevas. E sim, um mundo só de sangues-puro – continuou Dumbledore – Os outros três fundadores se uniram para impedi-lo. E graças ao poder dos três unidos, juntamente com os amuletos, eles conseguiram derrotar Salazar.

− Isso quer dizer que... se tivermos esses amuletos, conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort? – perguntou Harry, se empolgando com a idéia.

− Perla acredita nessa teoria... mas – completou ele ao ver a expressão de alegria no rosto de Harry – É apenas uma teoria.

− Suponhamos que essa teoria seja verdade – disse Sarah, andando de um lado ao outro da sala – Isso quer dizer que se tivermos os cordões que pertenceram a Godric, Helga e Rowena, conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort?

− Correto.

− Ótimo. Então tudo que temos que fazer é encontrar esses cordões – Sarah disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Dumbledore sorriu com a ingenuidade da garota.

− Perla esteve nessa busca por dois anos. E ela não encontrou nenhum.

− Como assim, minha mãe não encontrou? Se eles eram dos fundadores, tudo que temos que fazer é encontrar seus descendentes. Provavelmente, eles _ainda_ terão os cordões.

− Sarah – Dumledore falou calmamente, tentando acalmar o animo da garota – Você não entendeu uma coisa. Salazar foi derrotado, mas ele deixou o seu amuleto para seus descendentes. E com toda certeza ele alertou sobre os outros amuletos. Se qualquer um dos descendentes dele fossem atrás dos outros e os encontrassem, se tornariam o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

− E...?

− E Godric, Rowena e Helga também sabiam disso. Por isso que eles criaram meios para que esses cordões nunca estivessem ao alcance dos descendentes de Slytherin. Por isso que a linhagem deles simplesmente desapareceu.

− Como assim? Eles não deixaram descendentes?

− Eles deixaram, Harry. A linhagem deles prossegue por muito tempo. Mas em um determinado instante, ela simplesmente desaparece. Deixa de existir. Provavelmente, os decentes sabiam ou sentiam que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Devem ter trocado de nome, sobrenome, aparência e sabe se lá mais o que.

− E quando essa linhagem desaparece? – perguntou Sarah, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

− Justamente no ano de nascimento de Voldemort.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla escrevia rapidamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela sabia que seu tempo era curto, que suas chances de escapar eram mínimas, pra não dizer inexistentes, mas precisava avisar sobre o que estava acontecendo. O barulho ao redor era ensurdecedor. Gritos misturados com feitiços. Tudo estava um caos.

Ela tomou um susto ao ouvir a tentativa de abrir a porta da sala onde estava, rabiscando levemente o pergaminho onde escrevia. Sabia que os feitiços que lançara nela não iam duram muito. Seu tempo estava no fim.

Se apressou o máximo que pode para terminar de escrever o bilhete. Fechou e lacrou e em seguida o colocou preso na pata da Fênix que estava parada na janela.

− O mais rápido que você conseguir - ela disse com dificuldade em falar. Em seguida a fênix se afastou. Não demorou nem cinco segundos e a porta cedeu. E juntamente com ela, os joelhos de Perla cederam.

Ela esperava pela morte que era eminente. Segurou com força no cordão que estava em seu pescoço, rezando mentalmente pela proteção das filhas, de Sirius e Harry enquanto esperava pela maldição imperdoável.

Foi quando uma gargalhada cruel cortou suas orações. Ela evitou a todo custo olhar para o bruxo que estava parado a sua frente. Conhecia bem aquela risada. Sabia a quem pertencia.

− Então, nós encontramos de novo, Perla Montanes.

Perla olhou para frente e viu. Os olhos ainda eram de um vermelho intenso. As narinas pareciam ainda mais com as de uma cobra. E o rosto transparecia uma maldade maior do que ela tinha visto na última vez em que se encontraram.

Essa foi a última visão que ela teve, antes de sentir tudo escurecer e seu corpo cair no chão.

**

* * *

**

OBS: Tem um trecho de Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço nesse capítulo, como vcs devem ter percebido. Eu fiz umas pequenas adaptações pra encaixar no contexto. Porém, a fic continua sendo pós quinto livro.

**N/A:** Caraça, quantos séculos que eu não posto um capítulo. Dessa vez eu simplesmente me superei. Mas tipo, desde o último capítulo que eu postei, aconteceram mtas mudanças em minha vida. Eu mudei de cidade, comecei a trabalhar e fiquei altamente sem animo pra voltar a escrever, pois tinha saído o último livro do HP. Muita coisa daria pra eu aproveitar, pois algumas coisas que aconteceram tanto no sexto e sétimo livro batiam com as idéias que eu tinha. Mas mesmo assim, o desanimo foi grande. Mas... sempre tem aquele incomodo ne... aquele q diz, você passou 4 anos desenvolvendo uma historia, tem mais de 500 paginas de historia escrita e agora vai simplesmente abandona-la? Então, eu aproveitei que estou de férias, li todas as 3 histórias e tomei coragem de terminar de escrever esse capítulo que eu comecei a mais de um ano atrás. E aqui está ele. Não vou colocar agradecimentos a quem ainda tem comentado, podem ter a certeza de que sou eternamente grata a vcs por isso. E também não vou pedir comentários, pois não acho justo. Se quem ler esse capitulo, achar q a fic merece um comentário, ele será mto bem vindo. Só quero que saibam q as atualizações não dependerão unicamente deles. Eu estou disposta a acabar com essa fic antes que julho acabe. E espero de coração que isso aconteça.

Agradecimento especial pra Thaisinha, que escreveu uma cena do capítulo e que tem sido a minha maior incentivadora pra continuar.

Obrigada a todos que ainda lêem essa história. Ela é pra vcs.

Bjs

Dynha Black


	24. 22: Encontro Inesperado

**Capítulo 22 – Encontro Inesperado**

Harry chegou pra tomar café-da-manhã no Salão Principal, onde encontrou Rony, Hermione e Gina, que já estavam lá há algum tempo. O garoto parecia bastante pálido e não disse nem uma palavra ao se sentar ao lado de Gina e de frente para os outros dois. Hermione trocou um rápido olhar com Rony, antes de falar com o recém chegado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – ela perguntou, parecendo bastante preocupada – Rony nos disse que você não dormiu bem essa noite.

Harry fuzilou Rony com o olhar. Este encarou a própria comida, além de ter ficado com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Não foi nada, apenas um pesadelo...

- Você não sonhou com Vol...

- Você sabe quem, Mione... – pediu Rony.

- Que seja. Você não sonhou com...

- Não – Harry respondeu antes que a menina pudesse terminar a frase – Quer dizer, ele estava no sonho. Mas não era algo com ele exatamente – ele acrescentou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione – e sim com a Perla.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Gina falou pela primeira vez, desde que Harry chegara. A menina estava muito chateada com o garoto, mas realmente estava preocupada.

- Não. Eu só estou preocupado com ela. Por essa falta de notícia – ele respondeu se servindo de suco de abóbora, para em seguida encarar a namorada – e eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Gina. Tenho sido um perfeito idiota com você esses dias. Mas é que essas confusões envolvendo meus padrinhos estão acabando comigo.

- Tudo bem – a garota sorriu e deu um selinho nele, deixando Rony sem graça – Eu entendo o que você está passando. E a propósito, você esqueceu seu livro de poções outro dia.

Ela tirou o livro de poções da mochila e entregou para o garoto. Harry ficou olhando para ele alguns segundos, antes de colocar na própria mochila.

- Falando nisso, você descobriu alguma coisa com Sirius?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e ia falar algo quando Sarah apareceu, sentando entre Rony e Hermione, com a face pálida e uma expressão de grande preocupação.

- Algum problema, Sarah? – Harry perguntou bastante preocupado. Gina, porém, não gostou nada da nova presença.

- Nada. Eu só tive um sonho ruim essa noite. Queria ficar perto de amigos pra ver se eu me sentia melhor.

- Você sempre fica assim quando tem um sonho ruim? – Gina provocou, deixando Sarah irritada.

- Você também ficaria assim se sonhasse com coisas ruins acontecendo com a sua mãe – a loira respondeu com rispidez.

- Você sonhou com a Perla? – perguntou Harry. Sarah confirmou – Em Azkaban?

- Um ataque?

- Comensais?

- Dementadores?

- Voldemort – disseram os dois juntos, assustando Rony.

- Eu sabia que não tinha sido um sonho – Sarah disse, se levantando da mesa e saído correndo em direção ao jardim.

- Sarah – Harry se levantou e correu atrás dela, deixando Gina morrendo de raiva.

Ele conseguiu alcança-la quando ela já estava bem perto dos portões da escola. Tentou segura-la, mas não conseguiu. Sarah parecia decidida a fazer algo que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que era.

- Onde você vai? O que você vai fazer?

- Harry, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não vou ficar aqui esperando sem saber de nada da minha mãe. Eu vou atrás dela.

- Mas Sarah, você nem sabe onde ela está...

Sarah parou de andar e encarou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

- Então nós vamos juntos – Harry respondeu decidido.

- Vão juntos pra onde? – Sirius perguntou, chegando naquele instante com Lily no colo. A menina no mesmo instante que viu Sarah, pediu colo pra irmã.

- Nós vamos até Azkaban. Saber notícias da Perla.

- E eu posso saber como vão fazer isso? – Sirius perguntou rindo, achando que os meninos tinham perdido a noção do que estavam dizendo, deixando os dois ainda mais nervosos e irritados – Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Sarah e eu tivemos um sonho... o mesmo sonho...

- Não foi um sonho. Eu acredito que o que vimos realmente aconteceu.

- E o que foi que vocês viram? – Sirius perguntou ainda achando graça de tudo.

- Um ataque em Azkaban. Voldemort... ele cercava a Perla.

Sirius ficou em silêncio olhando de Sarah pra Harry e de Harry pra Sarah esperando que algum deles dissesse que estava brincando.

- Olha, eu tenho certeza de que vocês estão imaginando coisas... – ele parou de repente e olhou pra filha que estava no colo de Sarah.

- O que foi, Sirius? – Sarah perguntou, estranhando ele ter parado de falar.

- Lily acordou de madrugada chorando... e não parou desde então.

Foi então que Sarah percebeu que os olhos da irmã estavam molhados e que lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Nesse exato instante, Hermione chegou correndo com Rony e Gina atrás. Ela trazia a edição do dia do Profeta Diário, que entregou para Harry. Esse leu e passou para Sirius.

- O que diz? – Sarah perguntou, deixando as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Ataque em Azkaban essa madrugada. Sem sobreviventes.

"_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music do ya  
Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah"_

Sarah quase deixou Lily cair, no que foi amparada por Gina e Hermione. Sirius deixou o jornal cair no chão. E sem conseguir olhar para ninguém, ele caminhou lentamente em direção ao portão.

- Sirius – Remo gritou o amigo, correndo em sua direção. Thais vinha com ele, mas parou junto com Sarah e os outros. Remo o alcançou quando ele estava em frente ao portão – Sirius...

- Ela está viva, Remo. Ela tem que estar viva. Eu preciso encontrá-la.

- Não diga besteiras. Você sabe que não tem nada que possa fazer. Além disso, Dumbledore quer falar com você.

- Eu não vou perder Perla de novo... eu não posso – ele disse, perdendo as forças e quase caindo, no que foi amparado por Remo.

Sirius se deixou ser levado por Remo. E os outros os seguiram.

"_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah"_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dumbledore só quis receber Sirius, Sarah e Harry e pediu que os outros esperassem do lado de fora. Era difícil dizer qual deles estava pior. Os três choravam e tinham em seus rostos a mesma expressão: esperança de que não fosse verdade.

- Eu receio ter que dizer que os fatos que saíram no profeta são verdadeiros. Nessa madrugada houve um ataque em Azkaban. Somente aqueles prisioneiros que eram comensais foram libertados. Todos os outros foram mortos. E isso inclui aqueles que estavam de guardas lá.

Sarah aumentou o choro.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"_

- Porém, eu tenho duas notícias a dar que talvez amenizem um pouco as coisas – os outros três olharam pra ele ao mesmo tempo – Eu recebi uma carta de Amélia essa manhã. A ministra me informou que eles vasculharam todo o prédio. Mas não encontraram o corpo de Perla.

- Isso quer dizer que ela está viva! – disse Sarah, se enchendo de esperanças.

- Eu realmente não sei – continuou Dumbledore – Isso pode ter duas explicações. E nenhuma delas é favorável a Perla.

- E que explicações são essas, diretor? – Sirius perguntou, também se enchendo de esperanças.

- A primeira de que ela está morta e eles ou levaram o corpo ou o desintegraram.

- E a segunda? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

- A segunda talvez não seja muito melhor que a primeira – o diretor suspirou antes de continuar – Se eles não a mataram, então eles a levaram.

- Mas isso significaria que ela está viva.

- Mas não por muito tempo, Sarah. Se Voldemort a levou, ele provavelmente a manterá viva até a razão que o fez leva-la desaparecer.

- Ele a usará contra nós – falou Sirius, dando um soco na mesa.

- Ou então ele a usará para obter informações sobre algo que ele procura – continuou Dumbledore, olhando para Sarah e Harry que entenderam o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Ou seja, mesmo que ela esteja viva, ainda estará correndo risco de vida – continuou Sirius – Nesse caso, temos que encontra-la o mais rápido possível.

- Isso não será tão fácil. Eles não deixaram pistas em Azkaban para onde iam. E não temos nem por onde começar uma busca. Mas sim, Sirius. Estamos numa corrida contra o tempo. Isso significa que teremos que dar início a missão de vocês dois o mais rápido possível – o diretor disse encarando Harry e Sarah.

- Eu sabia! – Sirius gritou – Sabia que Perla tinha deixado uma missão pra vocês dois.

- Mas você negou isso várias vezes quando o Lupin perguntava, então como tinha certeza? – estranhou Harry. Sirius riu.

- Eu conheço a Perla. Ela não treinou a Sarah pra trancá-la em Hogwarts com a desculpa de queria protegê-la. Eu sabia que só poderia ter outro motivo pra ela estar aqui.

Sarah sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Ela sentiu uma ponta de felicidade ao se dar conta do quanto Sirius conhecia Perla.

- Sarah? Perla lhe disse onde estavam as anotações dela, não foi?

- Sim Dumbledore. Estão no diário. Ela sempre escrevia tudo nele.

- Vejo que ela não perdeu essa mania – Sirius riu novamente – Você está com ele?

- Não. Mamãe disse que o escondeu na antiga casa. Ela tinha medo de deixá-lo a vista, então achou melhor esconder pra não cair em mãos erradas.

- Então temos que procura-lo. Ele é nosso ponto de partida.

- Mas para isso teremos que ir até a antiga casa dela, Harry – continuou Sarah – E acho que não vai ser fácil sair do castelo e ir até lá sem chamar muito a atenção.

- Sarah tem razão. Mas eu posso ir pra vocês e procurar!

- Na verdade Sirius, eu ia pedir que você acompanhasse os dois. Receio que sozinho você não consiguirá encontrar. Perla teve ter feito algum tipo de feitiço para que somente Sarah ou Harry pudessem encontrar o diário, do contrário não daria essa missão aos dois. Mas eu também acho arriscado eles irem sozinhos.

- Mas, como iremos sair do castelo sem que chame muito a atenção? – Harry perguntou, achando que isso seria totalmente impossível.

- O Dia das bruxas! – disse Sarah, que começou a andar de um lado ao outro da sala – Claro, sempre tem as visitas a Hogsmeade e depois o banquete. Duvido que alguém vá sentir a nossa falta.

- Sarah tem razão. O dia das bruxas é o melhor dia pra sair do castelo – completou Sirius, se lembrando de algumas coisas de seu passado, quando ele e Tiago sempre davam um jeito de escapar da escola. Harry, porém, sentiu que pra ele as coisas não seriam tão fácil – Mas ainda faltam algumas semanas até lá. Nesse tempo Perla pode...

- Só nos resta esperar, Sirius. Não temos alternativa – respondeu Dumbledore, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em cima da sua mesa – A propósito, antes que eu me esqueça. Eu recebi isso da Perla. Ela escreveu e me mandou durante o ataque.

_she tied you to a kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

Ele mostrou a carta para eles. Harry e Sarah trocaram olhares e em seguida encararam Sirius. Este pegou a carta e leu em voz alta para eles.

_Dumbledore,_

_Provavelmente quando você receber está carta, o pior já tenha acontecido comigo. Voldemort e os comensais conseguiram desfazer os feitiços que protegiam Azkaban. Eles estão atacando todos que vêem pela frente, tentando libertar os comensais que estão presos. Lutei contra dois deles e consegui escapar do terceiro. Porém, minhas forças se esvaíram. Consegui me esconder numa sala no último andar. Fiz alguns feitiços na porta, mas ela não vai resistir muito até que eles me encontrem. Minhas chances de escapar daqui com vida são inexistentes. Mas, eu já aceitei esse fato. E sei o quanto ele será doloroso para meus entes queridos. Então, por favor, eu lhe peço que não deixe nenhum deles fazer nenhuma besteira. Proteja-os por mim._

- Tem um grande borrão aqui – disse Sirius, parando de ler – Provavelmente ela se assustou com algo.

_Os comensais me encontraram. A porta não vai resistir por muito mais tempo. Não deixe Sarah e Harry se esquecerem da missão deles. Diga a todos que os amo. E sempre estarei olhando por eles. Diga a Sirius que eu sempre estarei com ele. E que aqueles que amamos não nos deixam com a morte. Eles continuam vivos em nossos corações. Ele vai entender o que isso significa. E obrigada Dumbledore, por tudo que sempre fez por mim e por eles._

_Perla_

- A carta está toda marcada por lágrimas – completou Sirius, deixando o pergaminho em cima da mesa do diretor.

Nenhum deles conseguiu se encarar. Cada um tinha um jeito diferente de enfrentar a mesma tristeza. E Sirius foi o primeiro que não agüentou e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nem uma palavra.

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Após sair da sala do diretor, Sirius pegou a filha, que estava com Thais, e foi para o quarto que Perla ocupara quando era professora na escola. Ele sabia que todas as coisas de sua mulher tinham permanecido lá desde que ela fora presa pela ministra.

Ele entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, colocando a filha no chão. Observou cada canto do aposento, fechando os olhos em seguida para tentar sentir a presença dela naquele lugar.

- Por que é tão difícil ficar sem você? – ele resmungou fazendo Lily o encarar. Sirius apenas sorriu pra filha e deitou na cama.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_

O perfume de Perla ainda estava ali, em tudo que via e tocava. O único porta-retratos que estava na mesa de cabeceira tinha uma foto dela com Sarah. E mesmo sendo Elizabeth quem estava na foto, isso não fazia diferença pra ele. Era a mulher por quem ele era apaixonado. E nem mesmo sua aparência mudaria isso.

- Mama – Lily chamou e quando ele olhou pra filha, viu que ela estava encostada em frente a cama, com duas bonecas na mão.

- Deve ser muito difícil pra você ficar sem ela, não é? – ele perguntou, pegando a pequena garota no colo e se sentando na cama – Por que pra mim é simplesmente insuportável.

- Mama – ela falou de novo, mostrando uma das bonecas que estava em sua mão, que tinha os cabelos platinados.

- Essa é a mamãe? – Sirius perguntou e Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. Sirius riu – E essa outra, quem é?

- Bebe.

- Ah, é o bebê? O bebê da mamãe? – Lily confirmou, passando a mão no cabelo da segunda boneca, que era um pouco menor que a primeira e tinha cabelos escuros – E quem é o bebê da mamãe?

A garotinha riu e apontou pra ela. Sirius sorriu, um sorriso que não aparecia em seu rosto a muito tempo.

- E cadê o papai? – ela apontou pra ele – Sabia que você é o melhor presente que a vida me deu? Você e a mamãe. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse você agora aqui comigo.

Lily ficou em pé no colo de Sirius e se esticou ao máximo, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Pra uma menina que mal fez um ano de idade, você é muito espertinha. Só podia ser minha filha mesmo.

Lily sentou no colo dele e ficou arrumando as duas bonecas. Sirius colocou a mão na cabeça dela e ficou fazendo carinho no pouco cabelo que ela tinha.

- Eu conheço a sua mãe a muito, mas muito tempo. Uns trinta anos, eu diria. E a gente já ta junto a quase uns 25 anos, sabia? E de casado são quase 16 anos. Engraçado é que a gente nunca teve uma lua de mel. Na verdade a gente sequer ficou um dia inteiro juntos desde que a gente casou. O máximo que conseguimos foi uma noite. E é graças a ela que você existe.

Ele colocou o dedo no nariz dela, que riu. Em seguida ela pegou a boneca loira e entregou pra ele.

- Eu vou ficar coma mamãe é? – ela entregou a outra boneca pra ele – E com o bebê da mamãe? – Lily riu. Sirius aproveitou e deu um beijo na testa dela – Um dia nós todos vamos ficar juntos. Eu, você, a mamãe, a Sarah e o Harry.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Sirius deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Ele ficou surpreso de ainda ter lágrimas, já tinha chorado tanto aquela manhã, que achava praticamente impossível que conseguisse fazer isso novamente.

- Não, papa – Lily disse ficando de pé novamente.

Sirius estranhou a resposta dela. Pensou por um instante que aquilo não era o que a filha desejava. Mas então ele compreendeu o que ela queria dizer, quando ela passou a pequena mão pelo rosto dele, enxugando a lágrima que escorrera.

- Você não quer que o papai chore mais, não é? Eu não vou. E sabe por que? Ele deitou na cama e a deitou ao seu lado – Por que a mamãe está bem. E logo ela vai vir ficar com a gente. Perla sempre escapou. Não vai ser dessa vez que ela não vai conseguir.

Lily fechou os olhos e abraçou as duas bonecas. Sirius fez o mesmo, só que abraçou a filha.

_Hallelujah,__ hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sarah andou durante horas sem destino por todo o castelo. Deixou que as suas pernas a guiassem pra qualquer lugar. Tinha chorado tanto, sentia-se tão fraca, que tudo que queria era não ter que pensar em nada, fazer nada e falar com ninguém.

No meio do caminho, ela cruzou com Draco Malfoy. O loiro ao reconhecer quem era, não perdeu a oportunidade de perturbá-la. Mas Sarah estava tão "perdida" que não deu a menor atenção para o que o loiro tinha falado. Este, contudo, não se deu por satisfeito e foi atrás dela, parando em frente a garota.

- O que é isso? Nova tática de agir contra mim? Isso não vai me afetar, Montanes. Eu vou continuar no seu pé, mesmo que você me ignore.

- Não enche o saco, Malfoy – ela respondeu, empurrando o garoto para o lado e continuando a andar.

- Está assim por causa de sua mãezinha? – provocou o loiro. Sarah parou de andar – Eu esqueci, devia ter dar os meus pêsames.

Sarah virou na mesma hora apontando a varinha para Draco, que apenas riu, sacando a varinha dele.

- Quer mesmo me enfrentar? – perguntou rindo, mas Crabbe o chamou – Que é?

- Temos aula do Snape agora.

- É verdade – respondeu o loiro, guardando a varinha, apesar de Sarah continuar com a dela apontada pra ele – Nós não podemos chegar atrasados na aula dele. Você não vai? – ele perguntou pra garota, já que Corvinal e Sonserina estavam fazendo aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas juntas, enquanto Grifinória fazia com Lufa-Lufa, já que Snape não aceitou o antigo esquema de Perla.

- Não... me... enche... Malfoy.

- Que seja. Problema seu – o garoto saiu rindo. Sarah encostou-se à parede e guardou a varinha.

Sentiu que precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Dumbledore tinha sido claro quando disse que deviam apressar logo o início da missão. E ela precisava ser bem sucedida. A vida de sua mãe dependia disso.

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you_

Ela decidiu ir pra biblioteca. Assim poderia começar pesquisando sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. Não sabia o que sua mãe já tinha descoberto sobre eles. Mas não podia ficar de braços abertos até colocar as mãos no diário dele para ter alguma informação.

- Madame Pince... onde eu posso encontrar livros sobre os fundadores da escola? – ela perguntou a bibliotecária, que a olhou com desconfiança.

- Você não deveria estar na aula?

- Eu não tenho aula agora – Sarah mentiu com uma expressão bem convincente, pois Madame Pince acreditou que a menina estava falando a verdade, sem contestar.

- Na última prateleira. Perto da Sessão Reservada. Mas se você que conhecer a história da escola pode ler "Hogwarts, uma História". Eu tenho um exemplar dele bem aqui...

- Eu já li esse livro. E na verdade, queria algo mais específico. Mas obrigada – ela respondeu, caminhando na direção que a bibliotecária tinha lhe indicado.

Sarah pegou todos os livros que ela achou que poderiam ter alguma informação importante. Começou a folhear um por um, anotando todos os dados que pareciam importantes.

Nem mesmo ela se deu conta de quanto tempo ficou ali. De quantos livros olhara. De quantas coisas anotara. Só se deu conta de que estava a horas na biblioteca, sem comer e que á anoitecera, quando Severo Snape apareceu e a acordou.

- O que? – ela semi abriu os olhos pra querer quem atrapalhava o seu sono – que foi que eu fiz?

- Sarah, já é tarde – Severo sentou ao lado dela, empurrando alguns livros pro lado – Você não foi a minha aula, não apareceu na hora do almoço e muito menos na do jantar. Madame Pince veio me avisar que você estava aqui e que por sua causa ela não podia fechar a biblioteca.

- Por Merlin, eu perdi a hora – ela passou a mão várias vezes pelo rosto, numa tentativa de ficar com os olhos abertos.

- O que tanto você estudava? – ele perguntou, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho com as anotações da menina. Sarah tomou o papel antes que ele tivesse tempo de ler alguma coisa.

- Coisa minha – ela juntou todas as suas coisas e empurrou os livros para um canto da mesa.

- Se você diz... contudo, devo avisa-la que deverá cumprir detenção comigo no final de semana – ele disse, levantando e dando as costas para Sarah, que se assustou.

- Detenção?

- É a punição que dou aos meus alunos que faltam a minha aula sem uma justificativa plausível.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não preciso assistir suas aulas... que só estou aqui por que... – ela se calou ao se dar conta de que ia falar da mãe. Lágrimas se formaram novamente em seu rosto.

- Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com ela – Severo se aproximou dela, ficando frente a frente com ela – Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem.

Sarah não disse nada. Apenas abraçou o homem a sua frente. Tudo que ela precisou o dia todo foi de palavras que a confortassem. E ela encontrara o conforto que precisara naquele momento.

- Snape? – ela ficou o rosto a centímetros do dele – Você sabe que ela está viva, não sabe?

- Por que acha isso?

- Por que eu sempre escutei dizerem por aí que minha mãe foi a única mulher que você amou. Você não ficaria frio e calmo desse jeito se algo de muito ruim tivesse acontecido com ela.

_but remember when I moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Severo não disse nada. Simplesmente não conseguiu mentir para a garota que estava tão próxima dele. Sarah entendeu que o silêncio dele realmente significava que sua mãe estava viva. E isso pra ela era o suficiente.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela tocou os lábios de Severo. Ele recebeu aquele gesto com surpresa, não esperava aquela atitude da menina, mas também não recuou. O toque demorou alguns segundos e quando Sarah o finalizou, ela não deu tempo para que ele dissesse nada, pois saiu correndo.

Ele levou o dedo aos lábios e se lembrou da mesma atitude, que outra pessoa a muito tempo atrás , tomara com ele.

− Eu posso te ajudar a descobrir, Perla. - respondeu Severo parando em frente a garota e enxugando suas lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que o garoto a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Perla estava tão atordoada, quem nem seu deu conta do que estava fazendo. Quando percebeu, ela já tinha puxando Severo, selando seus lábios nos dele.

Demorou algum tempo para Perla perceber o que estava fazendo. Quando se deu conta, terminou com o beijo no mesmo instante. Severo a olhava com uma expressão de quem não tinha entendido nada do que tinha acontecido. Em seguida, ela saiu correndo.

- Perla…

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla sentiu a cabeça pesar e uma dor muito grande se apoderar de todo o seu corpo. Tentou prestar atenção no ambiente ao redor, antes de abrir os olhos, tentando identificar onde estaria, mas tudo estava quieto e ela apenas sentiu uma leve brisa passando pelo seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu uma dor ainda maior. Observou tudo ao redor e a única conclusão que poder chegar é de que estava em uma floresta. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela ficava, mas algo nela a fez parecer estranhamente familiar.

Seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados. Seu corpo estava encostado no tronco de uma árvore. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava a sua varinha. E tudo que se lembrava, antes de abrir os olhos e se encontrar naquele lugar, era de Voldemort aparecendo em Azkaban. Todo o resto, era uma grande lacuna em branco.

- Finalmente você acordou – ele escutou uma voz um pouco distante, mas logo pode descobrir de quem era, pois a pessoa falara havia parado em frente a ela.

- Preferia não ter que acordar, a fazê-lo e descobrir que ainda estou no mesmo pesadelo, Voldemort.

Voldemort riu. Uma risada cruel, que fez um calafrio percorrer o corpo de Perla.

- Logo você vai descobrir que está num belo sonho – ele falou, ficando bem perto da mulher – E vai desejar estar nele.

Perla não disse nada. Apenas encarou o chão tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Ela não tinha como avisar a ninguém sobre seu paradeiro, por que ela mesma não sabia onde estava. Não podia tentar escapar. Alem de ser praticamente impossível, ela estava sem a varinha.

Voldemort, percebendo o conflito dela, se afastou um pouco e chamou um de seus comensais que estava por perto. Este ao se aproximar, tirou o capuz, revelando ser uma mulher de meia idade, os cabelos eram grisalhos, ela era muito magra e sua face ainda conservara os horrores de Azkaban.

- Eu queria lhe apresentar a sua avó, Perla – ele disse, apontando para a velha, que encarava Perla com um sorriso no rosto.

_Well maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

- Por favor, não suje meu nome, milord. Eu jamais teria parentesco com uma _sangue-ruim_ com essa – ela ficou bem perto de Perla, analisando-a de cima a baixo – Bem se vê que ela é a cara daquela vadia que enganou o meu filho.

- Percebeu quem é ela, Perla? – continuou Voldemort, rindo novamente – Emilie Dinckley. Condenada a prisão perpétua em Azkaban por matar o próprio filho. Seu pai.

- Aquele verme teve o que mereceu por sujar o nome da família – Ela colocou a mão na testa de Perla, que sentiu uma forte dor e gritou.

Várias cenas passavam na mente de Emilie. Ela viu Perla com os pais adotivos, se divertindo com Lílian, rindo com os marotos, se casando com Sirius. Viu Perla reencontrando a afilhada logo após a morte dos Bones, Sirius escapando de Azkaban, Sirius e ela se reencontrando... ela viu um filme da vida de Perla em câmera rápida. Todos os momentos em que ela foi feliz. Todos os momentos que marcaram a sua vida.

- Ela tem uma filha, milorde. Tem pouco mais de um ano - Emilie disse depois de um tempo, tirando a mão da testa de Perla, que respirava com dificuldade, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma corrida.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

- Tem certeza disso? – Voldemort perguntou, ligeiramente desconfiado.

- Você sabe que eu não me engano. E além do mais, foi como se eu tivesse vendo novamente. A mesma sensação de felicidade ao ver a criança. Até nisso ela e aquela maldita da Helena se parecem.

- E então, Montanes – Voldemort ficou novamente perto de Perla, colocando uma de suas mãos no pescoço dela – Vai me dizer agora onde está o amuleto.

- Eu... não sei... do que... você está... falando... – Perla respondeu com dificuldade.

- O cordão sua idiota. O maldito cordão que aquele infeliz do meu filho deu pra desgraçada da sua mãe – Emilie avançou em Perla, a varinha em punho.

- Não – Voldemort disse sem nem encarar a outra mulher.

- Você me disse que quando tivesse o que quer, me daria o prazer de matar essa bastarda!

- Lord Voldemort sempre cumpre o que promete. Mas eu ainda não tenho o que eu preciso – ele colocou o rosto bem perto do de Perla, falando em seu ouvido – mas talvez uma pobre criança indefesa saiba me dizer onde ele está.

- Não chegue perto dela! – Perla gritou com todas as forças que ainda possuía.

- Você me fará chegar até ela... Perla – ele disse, se afastando – Você pode brincar um pouco com ela, Emilie.

- Com prazer – respondeu a velha senhora, ficando de frente pra loira – _Crucio_.

Perla sentiu uma dor lasciva em seu corpo. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes, tentando suportar a dor. E foi numa dessas vezes que ela viu. Debaixo de um capuz, de um dos comensais. Ela viu aqueles olhos que ela tanto conhecia. E sabia exatamente a quem pertenciam.

Foi naquele instante que sua esperança se esvaiu. E ela gritou. Gritou muito alto quando recebeu novamente a maldição _Cruciatus_.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que os capítulos não iam demorar a sair. E olha que esse ainda demorou um dia a mais do que eu tava esperando, tudo graças a uma forte enxaqueca que começou ontem e não terminou até hoje. Sobre o capítulo, devo dizer que foi um dos mais tristes e melancólicos que eu já escrevi até hoje. Algumas partes não ficaram como eu tinha imaginado, mas, eu espero que estejam boas. Quando eu tava escrevendo o capítulo, tocou uma música da minha playlist que eu simplesmente não consegui tirar dela enquanto eu não terminei de escrever. E apesar da letra não ter a ver com o capítulo, eu acho que a melodia dessa música, principalmente a versão que eu tenho, passa toda a melancolia que eu quero nesse capítulo. A música se chama "**Hallelujah**" e a versão que eu tenho é da **Kate Voegele** (pra quem assiste One Tree Hill, ela é a Mia e canta essa música num dos últimos episódios). Mas a versão do Jason Castro do American Idol também é linda.

Obrigada a Tha e Gabi pelos comentários. E a todos que eu sei que estão lendo a fic, mesmo que não comentem (as estatísticas do ffnet não me deixam mentir). Obrigada por vocês ainda lerem, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem atualizações. Vou continuar não pedido comentários. Quem achar que a fic merece, sinta-se a vontade. Do contrário, obrigada pela visita e não percam os próximos capítulos!!

**Tha**: Por que será que você gostou da cena? Hehehe. Prometo que vou tentar colocar mais cenas dos dois. Mas eu não quero matar ninguém de susto não, só deixar o povo curioso pra ver se eles voltam a ler a fic. E sim, você vai voltar a escrever e nós vamos terminar nossas fics. E vamos escrever muito mais. Espero eu tenha gostado da cena da Lily que você tinha me pedido. E obrigada por toda a força, apoio e incentivo. Beijos

**Gabi**: Você ta recebendo outro email de alert do fanfiction e julho nem acabou. Tava vendo como eu sou boazinha e quando posso cumpro com as minhas promessas? Fico feliz que você ainda leia a fic. Sua opinião pra mim é master importante. E não fique brava comigo, mas eu ainda vou dar uns sustos de vez em quando... hehehehe. Beijos.


	25. 23: Dia das Bruxas

**Capítulo 23 – Dia das Bruxas**

Perla sentia que despertava, aos poucos, ainda que não desejasse. Cada parcela do seu corpo estava moída de dor e a posição desconfortável em que acabara por adormecer não contribuíra muito para atenuar a sensação de fadiga em seus músculos. Ela abriu os olhos com um breve gemido, piscando diversas vezes até sua visão entrar em foco.

À medida que tudo desanuviava e a mente se mantinha mais alerta, ela tomou exata consciência de onde realmente estava e de tudo o que havia acontecido até então. Num gesto involuntário, forçou-se a se libertar das cordas que a prendiam, mas isso só fez com que elas se apertassem ainda mais contra seu corpo. Trincou os lábios para reprimir um grito de dor e relanceou ao seu redor.

Faltava pouco para a alvorada e seus algozes ressonavam tranquilamente. Num pensamento irônico, ela jamais imaginaria que Voldemort tivesse hábitos tão normais como esse.

Ela forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos. Sentia uma enorme vontade de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. E esquecer de tudo aquilo que estava passando. Queria sonhar. Sonhar que estava novamente nos braços de Sirius. Aos poucos ela foi fechando os olhos. E já estava quase perdendo a consciência novamente quando sentiu uma mão em seu rosto. Perla sorriu.

- Sirius... – mas quando ela abriu os olhos, não era o marido que estava a sua frente. Rapidamente seu sorriso se desfez – Severo.

Perla o encarou com desprezo e virou o rosto, mantendo seu olhar no chão. Mas Severo não se afastou dela, pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais próximo, fazendo com que seus rostos quase se tocassem.

- Perla, eu...

- Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra, Severo. Eu acreditei em você, eu te defendi, eu fiz as pessoas que me amavam me odiarem por sua causa. Eu achei que você tinha mudado. Mas não. Você continua o mesmo. E até pior, por que eu não sou a única quem acreditou que você tinha mudado.

- Você não entende... talvez nunca vai entender – ele respondeu, acariciando levemente o rosto dela. Seu olhar demonstrava uma grande tristeza, algo que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Por que você não me faz entender?

- Por que não é a hora. E nem o lugar – o tom de voz dele deixou de ser calmo – Agora o que importa é que você saia viva daqui.

- Não perca seu tempo com isso. É totalmente impossível.

- Não é, Perla – ele segurou no rosto dela, forçando-a a encará-lo – Eu não posso te soltar ou tudo estaria perdido. Mas... – Severo diminuiu ainda mais seu tom de voz, não passando de um sussurro – Você pode conseguir isso sozinha.

- Eu que estou sendo torturada e você que enlouquece... – ele colocou o dedo sobre o lábio dela.

- Você se lembra do dia que enfrentou a Emma? O dia que ela morreu? – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Você fez uma coisa. Algo que nem eu mesmo esperava que você fosse capaz. Consegue se lembrar?

- Foi a muito tempo...

- Perla, faça um esforço – o tom de voz dele havia aumentado. Severo olhou assustado ao redor, mas tudo continuava silencioso como antes – Lembre-se do que você fez aquele dia. Você estava sem varinha e Emma ainda tinha a dela.

Perla fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar daquele dia. Tinha sido uma data que ela fizera questão de não lembrar, pois desde aquele dia, as coisas entre ela e Sirius passaram a ser diferentes.

Aos poucos, porém, as imagens daquele dia começaram a voltar. Primeiro um pouco confusas. Mas depois ela conseguiu se lembrar de cada detalhe, cada gesto.

− _E agora Perlinha? O que vai fazer sem sua varinha? Vai implorar pela vida, como fizeram seus tios? Ou melhor, como fizeram os Evans?_

_Perla foi tomada de um grande ódio que invadiu todo o seu corpo. Num minuto ela esqueceu de toda a dor que estava sentindo nos locais onde tinha sido atingida pelos feitiços de Emma. Uma grande aura dourada envolveu a garota, deixando Emma assustada. Perla fixou os olhos na varinha de Emma, que em segundos, saiu voando pelos ares._

− _Agora Emma, a luta é só entre eu e você! - falou Perla, avançando pra cima de Emma e lhe dando um soco no rosto. Emma sorriu, apesar de estar com a boca sangrando e avançou para cima de Perla._

- Eu não sei como fiz aquilo – ela abriu os olhos – eu não faço a menor idéia de como fiz aquilo. Eu estava cansada, com raiva...

- Você estava com ódio.

- Que seja. A questão é... eu não consigo fazer isso. Eu não posso. Estou fraca, cansada, não vejo nem por onde tentar.

- Você ainda não entendeu, Perla – Severo sussurrou no ouvido dela – Se você não sair daqui com vida, eu não vejo como a sua filha também possa escapar. Ele irá atrás dela depois que te matar.

Ela sentiu o sangue ferver. Teve vontade de gritar, de dizer que ele estava errado. Mas sabia que não. Aquela mulher, aquela que Voldemort apresentou como sua avó não tinha procurado por suas lembranças a toa. Ele agora sabia que ela tinha uma filha. E sabia que seu desejo era matá-la.

Severo se afastou da mulher. Ele sabia que tinha feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Agora só dependia dela. E de mais ninguém.

Perla fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em Lily. Ela precisava proteger a filha, mas não sabia como. Seus pensamentos vagaram para longe. Para o dia que ela descobrira que finalmente seria mãe.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu a porta da casa, sentindo um tremor percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Todo o seu destino, toda a sua vida iria mudar simplesmente por causa do que dizia aquele papel em sua mão.

Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Um sorriso que há muito tempo não era visto em seu rosto.

- Perla? – Thais desceu as escadas, estranhando a presença da amiga na casa – Tão cedo aqui... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A coisa mais perfeita que poderia acontecer, Thais – Perla sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente de Natal, o que deixou a morena ainda mais intrigada.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu estou grávida, Thais.

Thais a olhou com surpresa. Perla simplesmente deveria estar perdendo o juízo. Talvez estivesse em uma de suas crises, quando ela afirmava que ainda estava vivendo no passado, quando nenhuma das mortes das pessoas que amava tinha acontecido. Talvez ela estivesse apenas pensando que estava no dia que descobrira que estava grávida. O dia da morte de Lily.

- Perla, isso já aconteceu a muito tempo atrás... - a morena segurou em suas mãos e falou com a maior paciência e tranqüilidade que conseguiu.

- Você não está entendendo, Thais. Está acontecendo – a loira entregou a Thais o papel que estava em suas mãos – Eu não estou louca, nem estou tendo qualquer surto. Eu apenas estou grávida.

A morena pegou o papel e logo concluiu que Perla realmente estava falando a verdade. Ela só não conseguia entender como isso era possível.

- Mas Perla, como isso... – foi então que uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça – Aquele dia... o seu reencontro com Sirius?

Ela confirmou e sorriu ainda mais. A morena também deu um sorriso enorme, em tempo onde as más notícias caiam do céu e as boas pareciam trancadas dentro de cofres e protegidas a sete chaves, o que Perla havia lhe dito era certamente algo maravilhoso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla mal conseguia andar. Suas pernas pesavam e a escadaria que ela descia parecia interminável. Antes mesmo de chegar ao lugar onde aquele arco com véu ficava, ela já identificara quem era a pessoa parada em frente a ele. E isso só tornou os seus temores ainda maiores. Ela não queria que aquilo fosse verdade. Apesar de saber que não teria como ser mentira.

- Remo – ela chamou o homem que estava parado em frente ao véu, assim que terminou de descer as escadas. Sua voz transmitia grande sofrimento – Por favor, me diz que não é verdade.

- Perla?!? – Remo não conseguia acreditar que a sua grande amiga, aquela que há anos ele pensava que estava morta, estava parada a sua frente, perguntando por Sirius.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a abraçou com muita força. Perla levou a mão discretamente a barriga. Apesar de ter feito um feitiço pra esconder a barriga de gravidez, ela conseguia sentir tudo que o bebê fazia. E naquele momento, o bebê chutava com muita força, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Por um breve instante ela sorriu. Por que nem tudo estava perdido. Dentro dela crescia o melhor presente que a vida lhe dera. Um filho. Dela e de Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla fazia muita força. A dor era muito grande, mas ela já tinha passado por coisas piores. Mas pelo menos aquela dor teria sua recompensa.

Ela quase desmaiou, quando ouviu um choro de bebê. Mas reuniu as ultimas forças que lhe restavam para segurar o pequeno embrulho que o médico lhe entregava.

- É uma menina – ela ouviu ele falar. Perla apenas sorriu. Durante toda a gravidez, ela não quis saber o sexo do bebê. E agora ele estava ali, em seus braços, sua filha, o motivo de maior alegria de sua vida.

Naquele instante, a porta da sala de parto foi aberta com violência e Sarah entrou quase derrubando todos que estavam a sua volta, tentando conseguir chegar até sua mãe. Algumas enfermeiras tentaram impedir que ela se aproximasse, mas Perla disse que estava tudo bem.

- É uma menina – ela disse olhando pra Sarah, quando esta parou em frente a Perla e olhou com lágrimas nos olhos o bebê que a mãe segurava.

Sarah passou um dedo pela testa do bebê, que foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, com muita dificuldade, até conseguir manter eles abertos.

- Ela tem os olhos azuis – Sarah disse, fazendo Perla sorrir ainda mais.

- Como os olhos do pai.

- E você já sabe o nome que vai dar pra ela?

Perla olhou de Sarah para o bebê, antes de responder.

- Lily. Lílian Alice Black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu os olhos novamente. Ela não podia permitir que lhe tirassem a maior alegria de sua vida, aquela por quem ela tanto lutara pra ter. Tinha que ter algum jeito de sair dali. Estava sem varinha, mas como Severo mesmo havia lhe lembrado, ela já fizera magia antes sem varinha, numa época que seus conhecimentos em magia eram bem menores. Logo, precisava descobrir um meio de conseguir realizar novamente esse feito.

Ela reuniu todas as poucas forças ainda existentes em seu corpo em um único pensamento: se livrar das cordas que a prendiam e escapar daquele lugar. Ela poderia aparatar em qualquer outro lugar, desde que saísse do alcance dos comensais. E de Lorde Voldemort.

A princípio, nada aconteceu. Mas ela continuou tentando, forçou sua memória para que pudesse se lembrar de cada acontecimento ruim, de cada pessoa querida que tinha sido retirada de seu convívio por culpa daqueles assassinos que a mantinham prisioneira. Foi quando seu corpo começou a formigar e uma áurea dourada surgiu a sua volta. Ela sentiu o aperto em seu braços e pernas diminuir e quando se deu conta, as cordas que a prendiam estavam no chão.

A parte mais fácil ela tinha conseguido. Porém, vinha a mais difícil. Escapar com vida e _principalmente,_ sem varinha.

A loira reuniu o resto de suas forças e levantou. Olhou ao redor e a primeira impressão que teve foi de que ainda não tinham reparado nela. Ela não viu sinal de nenhum comensal ao redor. Respirando fundo, ela começou a correr o mais rápido que pode, mas isso era muito pouco. Suas pernas estavam fracas. Não chegaria muito longe e não tinha forças suficientes para conseguir fazer uma aparatação bem sucedida.

Foi quando sentiu um feitiço passar de raspão pelo seu braço. Eles a haviam descoberto muito antes do que ela gostaria.

Perla se escondeu atrás de uma árvore para escapar de um segundo feitiço. Porém, não pode escapar de ouvir a gargalhada fria e cruel que fez com que todos os pêlos de seu corpo ficassem arrepiados.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir escapar de mim? – a voz fria foi ouvida pela mulher e quando a mesma se deu conta, estava cara a cara com seu agressor. Atrás deles, vários comensais apontavam as respectivas varinhas em sua direção.

- Vamos nos livrar dela de uma vez por todas, milorde! – disse um dos comensais, avançando. Porém, Voldemort o impediu.

- Já disse que ninguém toca nela. Quer dizer, até conseguirmos a sua garotinha. Depois ela não vai servir pra mais nada – sua voz não possuía nenhum tipo de emoção. Era como se fosse um cadáver falante.

Mas ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Precisava escapar de qualquer jeito ou não teria como proteger Lily.

_- Você se lembra do dia que enfrentou a Emma? O dia que ela morreu? – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Você fez uma coisa. Algo que nem eu mesmo esperava que você fosse capaz. Consegue se lembrar?_

Era o que precisava fazer novamente. Mesmo que seu corpo não agüentasse depois. Precisava reunir o resto de forças que ainda tinha.

Mais uma vez ela pensou na filha. E em Sarah. Em Sirius. Em Harry. Thais, Remo, Dumbledore... e Snape. Todos contavam com ela. Todos acreditavam nela. E ela simplesmente não podia decepcioná-los.

A aura dourada novamente cobriu seu corpo. Foi tão rápido que foi impossível para Voldemort detê-la. Assim que ele se deu conta do que Perla estava fazendo e se preparava para impedi-la, Perla aparatou.

Suas costas bateram em algo duro e áspero, o que a fez concluir que devia estar em cima de um terreno cheio de pedras. Um de seus braços pendeu para o lado e sua mão tocou em algo molhado. Água. Só poderia estar em uma cachoeira.

- Perla – uma voz a chamou, mas ela não conseguiu identificar a quem pertencia e tampouco tinha forças para abrir os olhos – Minha filha! Você está bem?

"Não, eu não estou" – ela pensou, mas não pode compartilhar seus pensamentos com o recém chegado, pois logo em seguida, perdeu os sentidos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry caminhava a passos apressados em direção ao campo de quadribol quando sentiu uma pontada em sua cicatriz. Ela começou a arder de um modo que ele nunca havia sentido antes, fazendo-o diminuir o passo, até parar completamente de andar.

Era uma ardência diferente de todas as que ele já tinha sentido antes. Porém, da mesma forma que ela apareceu, sumiu sem deixar vestígios, deixando Harry ainda mais cismado. O que significaria aquela dor?

- Harry? – Gina interrompeu seus pensamentos – Está tudo bem com você?

- Ahn? Ah, claro, Gina. Tudo bem. Só preocupado com a partida de quadribol – ele mentiu, o que não convenceu a ruiva.

- Preocupado com quadribol? Harry, é sonserina. Grifinória nunca perdeu uma partida desde que você entrou pro time.

- Eu sei... é só que...

- Ainda é aquela história da sua madrinha, não é? – Ela o abraçou e Harry agradeceu mentalmente por esse gesto da ruiva – Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Obrigado, Gina – Ele afastou a ruiva, sorrindo pra ela – Olha, eu tenho sido um péssimo namorado esses últimos tempos...

- Eu tenho escutado muito isso.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu realmente não quero te deixar mal com os meus problemas!

- Tudo bem, Harry – Gina sorriu – Nós nos vemos hoje depois do jogo pra irmos a Hogsmeade juntos, certo?

- Certo – ele sorriu e deu um selinho nela – Vai ser uma ótima tarde. Estamos mesmo precisando passar um tempo só nós dois.

- Ótimo. Vou avisar a Mione, assim ela vai só com o Rony. Quem sabe os dois não se entendem? – ela riu e deu outro selinho nele e continuou andando.

Harry continuou parado onde estava. Ele ainda estava preocupado com a ardência em sua cicatriz. Mas a idéia de curtir uma tarde sem preocupações ao lado de Gina era muito confortante.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Como era esperado, Grifinoria derrotou Sonserina por um placar de 190 a 40. Após o jogo, todos correram para Hogsmeade, querendo aproveitar ao máximo o passeio no povoado. Harry, contudo, preferiu tomar um banho rápido no vestiário do campo de quadribol, trocando de roupa para encontrar com a namorada. Porém, ao sair do vestiário, ele deu de cara com outra garota.

- Ah, aí está você. Estamos atrasados!

- Do que você está falando, Sarah? – ele ficou assustado e tentou pensar rapidamente se tinha marcado algo com a garota, não se lembrando de absolutamente nada.

- Nós vamos procurar o diário hoje, esqueceu? – Sarah deu um tapa na testa dele e saiu arrastando o garoto.

- Mas... eu não posso. Vou a Hogsmeade com a Gina.

- Harry, isso pode esperar. Encontrar o diário da minha mãe não – ela continuou arrastando Harry em direção aos portões de entrada de Hogwarts – Além do mais, Sirius está nos esperando. A chave do portal será acionada em um minuto.

- Chave do portal? – Harry olhou para os lados com grande aflição, implorando para que Hermione ou Rony aparecessem para lhe ajudar – Mas eu tenho que falar com a Gina.

- Eu já te disse que isso pode esperar. A chave de portal não. Anda logo – ela saiu correndo e Harry não viu outra alternativa senão segui-la.

Ao chegarem em frente aos portões da escola, eles encontraram Sirius, que segurava uma bota velha. Este não disse nada aos recém chegados, apenas fez sinal para que eles encostassem na bota e cinco segundos depois, os três foram transportados para a antiga casa de Perla.

- Eu pensei que Dumbledore tinha bloqueado o uso de chaves de portais em Hogwarts – Harry perguntou, tentando inutilmente arrumar o cabelo.

- Ele bloqueou. Mas fez uma exceção para nós – Sirius respondeu, respirando fundo enquanto olhava tudo ao redor.

- Então, por onde começamos? – Sarah perguntou e na mesma hora recebeu olhares interrogativos de Sirius e Harry.

- Como assim, "por onde começamos", Sarah? Eu pensei que você soubesse onde a Perla escondeu o diário dela.

- Sirius, tudo que mamãe me disse foi que ele estava aqui, mas ela não me deu a localização exata, se é que você me entende.

- Vamos levar horas desse jeito – respondeu Harry, olhando inutilmente para o relógio – Gina vai me matar!

- Você parece disco arranhado! – Sarah respondeu andando de um lado ao outro da sala de estar – Vamos nos dividir, assim será mais rápido. Harry, você fica com o primeiro andar... eu e Sirius vamos olhar lá em cima.

- Ok – Harry respondeu e encarou o padrinho que olhava para um ponto da casa, onde não havia nada, com muita concentração – Algum problema, Sirius?

- Não... é que... essa casa... ela me traz recordações demais...

- Então é melhor não pensar nelas agora. Precisamos achar esse diário o mais rápido possível – disse Sarah, subindo as escadas em seguida.

Logo os três procuraram incansavelmente o diário por todos os lugares possíveis da casa, porém, nenhum deles conseguiu encontrar o menor sinal de onde Perla poderia ter escondido o objeto.

- Eu cansei – disse Sarah, se jogando em cima de um sofá, gesto que foi repetido por Harry. Sirius ficou olhando os porta-retratos que estavam em cima de uma mesinha.

- Sirius, você era a pessoa que ela mais confiava no mundo. Será possível que não existe um lugar secreto nessa casa onde esse diário possa estar?

- Se você esqueceu, eu e sua mãe ficamos alguns anos sem nos falarmos. E o pouco tempo que tivemos juntos não foi perdido em palavras – ele sorriu ao responder e em seguida, pegou um dos porta-retratos onde havia uma foto de Perla com Almofadinhas, o cachorro que ela tinha.

- Eu também tive tão poucos momentos com ela, que não tivemos absolutamente tempo nenhum pra ela me contar algo do tipo – Harry se justificou, encarando Sarah, que fechou os olhos e deu um grande suspiro.

- Precisamos descansar um pouco e colocar as idéias em ordem – ela abriu os olhos e encarou Sirius - enquanto fazemos isso, acha que tem alguma possibilidade de você nos contar alguma história de vocês dois?

- O que você quer saber? – Sirius respondeu, sentando entre a menina e o afilhado.

- Qualquer história. Algum evento, algo romântico, não sei... algo que vocês dois tenham passado nessa casa e que tenha sido muito marcante.

- Harry não vai querer ouvir nada disso.

- É claro que eu vou! Eu não conheço praticamente história alguma da minha madrinha. Por que não iria querer saber?

- Ok. Vocês venceram – ele respirou fundo e olhou pra foto do porta-retratos que ainda estava em suas mãos – Deixa eu pensar. Bom, teve uma vez, que a Perla cismou que eu estava traindo ela... idéias malucas da cabeça dela – ele completou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Sarah – ela vivia tendo essas idéias... sabem como é, eu não tinha boa fama na escola, ela bonito, chamava a atenção das garotas... e então nesse dia ela deu um ataque...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius abriu a porta da casa e deu de cara com Perla andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro. Esta, ao ver o namorado, o encarou com uma expressão séria e continuou seu ritual de andar.

- Ei pequena, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto. A garota fechou ainda mais a cara.

- E não quero falar com você!

- Ótimo. Continue então o que você estava fazendo e quando abrir um buraco no chão me chame pra te resgatar.

- SIRIUS!

- O que? – ele continuou encarando a garota com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto. E como conseqüência, acabou levando uma almofada na cara.

- Você é um insensível.

- Pê... você diz que não quer falar comigo e eu sou o insensível? O que foi que eu fiz pra você ficar assim? – ele perguntou, se aproximando lentamente da namorada.

- Isso são horas de chegar? – Sirius riu.

- Perla, eu estava trabalhando!

- Até essa hora?

- Pequena... se você se esqueceu... eu estou na Academia dos Aurores... o lugar onde você começa e não tem hora pra sair.

- E quem me garante que você não estava com uma garota por la?

- É claro que eu estava com uma garota lá... uma não, várias – ele teve que desviar pra não ser acertado por uma segunda almofada – Eiii... desse jeito você vai acabar me machucando!

- Várias garotas, SIRIUS BLACK?

- É claro... Alice estava lá, Lily também...

- E a Danna Powell também estava lá?

- É claro que a Danna estava lá, ela também trabalha la... – ele parou pra pensar um pouco, intrigado com a pergunta de Perla – mas o que ela tem a ver com essa sua crise?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou tendo uma crise – ela ficou frente a frente com ele – Em segundo, eu sei que você fica paquerando essa garota!

- Ei... eu não fico paquerando ela... admirando pode até ser... mas paquerando, aí já é demais – Perla se afastou dele, fazendo o rir – Perla, ela é bonita, todos os caras normais olham as garotas bonitas.

- Você não se enquadra na categoria "normais".

- É claro que não, eu sou um deus – ele riu ainda mais – Mas isso não me impede de admirar o que é belo.

- Ótimo. Volta pro ministério e vai ficar com a Ana – ela respondeu e saiu andando rápido em direção as escadas.

- É DANNA – ele gritou, fazendo Perla subir as escadas correndo.

Sirius contou até dez e subiu atrás da namorada. Procurou a em todos os lugares, mas não viu o menor sinal dela. Já estava começando a pensar que talvez ela tivesse aparatado, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do teto.

O maroto sorriu e logo concluiu que ela só podia estar no sótão. Ele foi até a parede onde ficava a porta que dava acesso ao andar superior, que era muito bem escondida e praticamente imperceptível. Abriu a porta o mais devagar possível e subiu as escadas.

Ao chegar no andar superior, deu de cara com Perla sentada em uma poltrona muito velha e gasta, com cara de criança que tinha acabado de perder o brinquedo favorito. Ele sorriu e foi na direção da garota, ajoelhando em frente a ela.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que é a única pra mim? – Perla evitou olhar pra ele antes de responder.

- É que... é difícil competir com tanta garota bonita que fica perto de você.

- Pequena, você não tem que competir com ninguém. Não mais. Você já me tem, esqueceu? Eu não entendo de onde vem toda essa sua insegurança – Perla balançou os ombros. Sirius se levantou e levantou Perla, segurando seu rosto – Você não tem por que ficar assim. Podem existir um milhão de garotas maravilhosas lá fora. Mas é pra você que eu volto todas as noites.

Perla deu um sorriso fraco e Sirius aproveitou para beijá-la.

- Será que a Danna beija tão bem como você? – Perla começou a dar tapas no peito do maroto, mas ele logo a segurou e a beijou novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- O sótão! – Sirius deu um grito, pulando do sofá – É claro, só pode estar lá. Era onde Perla guardava todas as coisas antigas dela!

- Mas eu não vi nenhuma entrada pra sótão nesta casa!

- Por que ela é totalmente escondida, Sarah! – Sirius respondeu, subindo as escadas quase correndo, no que foi acompanhado por Harry e Sarah – Perla me disse uma vez que a entrada do sótão foi escondida pelos pais dela pro caso dos Stoller, os tios dela, aparecerem por aqui, nunca acharem nada de valor deles. E principalmente, não acharem as coisas de Hogwarts da Perla.

Sirius parou em frente a uma parede no final do corredor. Ele agachou em frente a parede e puxou uma tábua do chão. Após tirar essa tábua, ele puxou o que aparentemente era uma parede e na verdade era uma porta.

- Claro que tem um toque de magia nisso. Só não sei como Perla fez isso e não foi advertida pelo Ministério!

Os três subiram a escada que dava pro porão e deram de cara com um aposento grande, cheio de caixas empilhadas por todos os cantos, móveis de criança, uma bicicleta pequena e diversos outros objetos.

Os três se encararam e começaram a procurar em todos os cantos, em todas as caixas que encontraram. Até que em um determinado instante, Sarah foi puxar uma caixa de uma pilha e acabou derrubando uma caixa de outra pilha, que ao cair no chão, se abriu.

- Olha, acho que encontrei o material de Hogwarts da mamãe. Pode ser que esteja aqui.

Na mesma hora os outros dois pararam ao lado dela pra verem o conteúdo da caixa. A primeira coisa que encontraram foi um chapéu preto, que sempre era usado nas datas comemorativas da escola. Em seguida encontraram um casaco.

- Eu não sabia que mamãe tinha sido da Lufa-Lufa – Sarah disse ao reconhecer o emblema do casaco.

- Mas ela não foi – respondeu Sirius, pegando o casaco da mão da garota – Se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza na vida é que Perla foi da grifinória.

- Mas se ela era da grifinória e não tinha irmãos... então, de quem é esse uniforme? – Harry perguntou e saiu olhando os outros pertences da caixa. Ele encontrou mais vestes, todas da lufa-lufa.

- Isso é totalmente estranho – respondeu Sarah, quando avistou um porta-retrato. A menina o pegou, mas não reconheceu ninguém da foto, porém, reconheceu que um dos integrantes dela usava a veste da Lufa-lufa – Olhem, pelo visto essa é a dona das vestes.

Sirius pegou o porta retratos e olhou a garota da foto, no entanto, não a reconheceu.

- Não faço a menor idéia de quem seja – ele passou o porta-retrato para Harry, que também analisou atentamente.

- Ela eu não sei, mas tenho a impressão de ter visto esse cara em algum lugar.

Sirius pegou novamente o porta-retratos da mão do afilhado e observou mais atentamente. Três pessoas estavam na foto, que era uma foto trouxa. Uma delas era a garota com as vestes da Lufa-lufa. Havia também uma outra garota ao lado da primeira que ele tinha certeza de que nunca tinha visto na vida. No entanto, ao observar atentamente o homem que estava ao lado da primeira garota, uma luz se fez em sua cabeça.

- Não é possível...

- O que não é possível? – Sarah perguntou.

- Esse cara... esse da foto... ele é o pai da Perla... William Montanes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla forçou várias vezes até conseguir abrir lentamente os olhos. Suas pernas e braços estavam dormentes e ela não sentia absolutamente nenhuma parte de seu corpo do pescoço pra baixo. Também não fazia a menor idéia de como escapara de Voldemort e viera parar numa cama que ela também não fazia absolutamente a menor idéia de onde estava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, ela forçou inutilmente um movimento de seu corpo, o que a fez sentir uma dor enorme e a impediu de conter um grito baixo.

Logo, um senhor apareceu em seu campo de visão e colocou a mão repetidas vezes em sua testa, antes de sorrir e olhar com ternura pra ela.

- Finalmente você acordou.

- Acordei? – Perla sentiu uma enorme dificuldade de pensar e colocar as idéias em ordem – quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quase duas semanas. É uma sorte você estar viva – O senhor respondeu, sentando na cama ao lado dela.

- Não sinto meu corpo – ela tentou mais uma vez movimentar seu corpo no que foi impedida por ele.

- Eu lhe dei uma poção anestésica. Seu corpo estava praticamente destruído. Por mais que seu cérebro ainda esteja funcionando, seu corpo precisa de muito descanso.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Quem é você? – ela perguntou, forçando seus olhos a ficarem abertos.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Perla – ela ficou ainda mais assustada ao perceber que ele sabia seu nome – Quanto a primeira pergunta...você veio até mim. E quanto a segunda...eu... eu sou seu pai.

* * *

**N/A: **A long long time ago... in a far galaxy...

OPS... errei de filme... hahahaha

Enfim... adivinha quem resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e postar de novo? Pois é, euzinha mesmo.

Se alguém ainda lê isso aqui, tenham certeza de uma coisa... um dia essa fic termina!

Até lá então...!!!

Beijos

Dynha Black


	26. 24: Quando um Passado Esquecido Retorna

**Capítulo 24 – Quando um Passado Esquecido retorna ao Presente**

- Não é possível...

- O que não é possível, Sirius? – Sarah perguntou.

- Esse cara... esse da foto... ele é o pai da Perla... William Montanes.

- Tem certeza disso? – Harry perguntou, pegando o porta-retratos novamente da mão do padrinho.

- É claro que eu tenho certeza – ele respondeu, procurando outros objetos na caixa, mas não encontrou nenhum objeto pessoal, além do porta-retratos. Todos os outros faziam parte do material de Hogwarts.

Sarah saiu do sótão, deixando Sirius e Harry sozinhos. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção em onde a garota tinha ido.

- Olha Sirius, tem um anuário de Hogwarts – Harry pegou o livro com capa preta e pôs-se a folheá-lo – Hermione achou o anuário de quando você e Perla se formaram... foi assim que começamos a buscar pela Perla.

- Bons tempos aqueles... – Sirius sorriu, se lembrando de alguns bons momentos que tinha passado com os marotos e com Perla.

- Olhe – Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos, alguns minutos depois – É ela. A garota da foto.

- Helena Reynolds? Não, isso é mais do que impossível?

- O que foi? – Sarah voltou ao sótão, trazendo um porta-retratos – Peguei isso lá embaixo, só para confirmarmos. Não tem a menor dúvida. O cara da foto é mesmo o pai da mamãe.

Harry deu uma olhada no porta-retratos trazido por Sarah e confirmou o que ela disse. Em seguida, encarou o padrinho, que estava muito abalado.

- Sirius, algum problema? Você sabe quem é essa Helena Reynolds?

- A mãe da Perla.

- Mas a mãe dela não era trouxa? – Harry estranhou a resposta, assim como Sarah.

- A verdadeira mãe da Perla. Ela era adotada – Sarah fez cara de quem não acreditava no que ele tinha dito – Ela nunca te contou? – a menina negou – Pois Perla era adotada.

- Então, a verdadeira mãe da Perla conhecia o pai adotivo dela? Como isso é possível?

- Isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria muito de saber, Harry – Sirius respondeu – Mas infelizmente, eu não tenho essa resposta!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Quem é você? – ela perguntou, forçando seus olhos a ficarem abertos.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Perla – ela ficou ainda mais assustada ao perceber que ele sabia seu nome – Quanto a primeira pergunta...você veio até mim. E quanto a segunda...eu... eu sou seu pai.

- Isso é loucura. Você só pode ser louco – respondeu Perla, tentando mais uma vez levantar, sem sucesso – Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos.

- William Montanes não era seu pai biológico.

Perla ficou ainda mais assustada ao escutar o nome do pai vindo daquele estranho.

- Como sabe o nome dele?

- Eu já te disse, Perla – ele respondeu com calma, sentando em frente a mulher.

- E eu já te disse que meu pai está morto. Não só William, como meu verdadeiro pai também.

- Tem tanta certeza disso, Perla? – ela relutou um pouco, antes de responder.

- Foi o que Dumbledore me disse. Que ele foi assassinado pelos próprios pais.

- Nem mesmo ele sabe a verdade, então, certamente ele me julga como morto.

- Isso não é possível. Você não pode ser... – ela parou de falar ao se dar conta do nome que ia dizer.

- Scott Dinckley, Perla... seu verdadeiro pai.

A loira continuou olhando pra ele, esperando que ele dissesse que estava brincando. Porém, ele continuou sério.

- Isso definitivamente é impossível. Você foi dado como morto desde quando eu nasci. Se você estivesse vivo, digo, se Scott estivesse vivo, ele não teria ficado escondido durante todo esse tempo. E não teria vindo atrás de mim somente agora.

- Como eu disse antes, você veio atrás de mim e não o contrário – Perla ia protestar, mas ele fez sinal para que ela o deixasse continuar a falar - E sim, ficar escondido durante todo esse tempo foi o que me permitiu ficar o tempo todo de olho em você.

- Você tem me espionado? – ela se alterou e sentiu uma grande dor na cabeça.

- Não faça esforço. Como já te disse, é um milagre você ainda estar viva. Precisa descansar, minha filha.

- Não me venha com essa de _minha filha_ – ela respondeu, tentando novamente se mexer e não obtendo sucesso – Não é por que você está me dizendo que é meu verdadeiro pai, que vou acreditar em você. Você pode muito bem ser um comensal da morte disfarçado.

- Nesse caso, você não me deixa outra alternativa.

Perla ficou intrigada sobre o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas não demorou muito e ela teve sua resposta. O senhor que se dizia seu pai saiu de seu campo de visão e quando voltou, trazia consigo, um objeto metálico, que Perla imediatamente reconheceu como sendo uma penseira.

- Isso é uma pen...

- Penseira – Perla completou o que ele ia falar, mas continuou encarando-o como se ele estivesse fora de suas faculdades mentais – Não sou tão burra assim.

- Nunca disse que era – ele respondeu e pôs se a procurar outra coisa pela casa.

Foi quando Perla parou pra reparar no ambiente ao redor. Estava numa cabana, do tamanho da casa de Hagrid. Não haviam muitos móveis além da cama onde ela estava deitada. O lugar era escuro e sombrio, o que dava a impressão de não ser habitado por alguém a muito tempo.

Quando o senhor voltou para o seu campo de visão, ele trazia cinco garrafinhas pequenas. Perla ficou analisando sua fisionomia, mas não conseguia encontrar nada nele que lhe fosse familiar. Exceto talvez pelos olhos. Eles eram cor de mel, exatamente como os seus.

O senhor levou a varinha a têmpora por cinco vezes e cada conteúdo prateado que saiu, ele colocou em uma das garrafinhas. Em seguida colocou as cinco o mais perto possível de Perla, assim como a penseira.

- Só tem um jeito de te provar que o que eu estou falando é a verdade. Essas cinco garrafas contem cinco memórias das mais importantes que possuo. E eu preciso que você veja cada uma delas.

- Podem ser memórias de outras pessoas – ela argumentou, tentando irritá-lo, mas contrariando suas expectativas, ele sorriu.

- Acredite se quiser. Eu não tenho outro jeito de te provar. Ainda assim, quero te mostrar essas lembranças.

- Se você insiste tanto – ela respondeu. Ele então abriu a primeira garrafa e despejou o conteúdo na penseira, colocando-a de frente pra Perla, de modo que ela pudesse enxergar.

- Essa é a primeira... o dia que eu me apaixonei por Helena.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Primeira Lembrança)_

Scott se divertia ao ver os amigos brincando de azarar um menino mais novo que era da Lufa-Lufa. Ele nunca fazia o trabalho sujo, sempre deixava isso para os amigos. Mas ele se divertia só em ver as brincadeiras que eles faziam com o mais novos de outras casas.

- Que tal mais uma, Scott? – um dos garotos olhou para ele, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

Mas a brincadeira não durou por muito mais tempo, pois uma monitora da lufa-lufa apareceu e ficou chocada com a cena.

- Como vocês têm coragem? – ela entrou na frente do aluno da lufa-lufa, impedindo que eles continuassem.

- É melhor você não se meter, esse é um assunto nosso – respondeu o garoto que tinha falando segundos antes com Scott.

- Pois se vocês não pararem com isso agora mesmo, eu vou dar uma detenção a cada um de vocês! – a menina mostrou a insígnia que estava presa no seu uniforme.

Foi quando Scott parou para reparar na garota. Ela não aparentava ter mais de quinze anos, possuía os cabelos loiros que iam até a metade das costas. E os olhos eram de um azul muito intenso.

- Nós continuaremos isso depois – gritou um dos meninos da sonserina, se afastando junto com os outros – Você não vem, Scott?

- Vão indo... – ele respondeu e continuou encarando a garota a sua frente, que agora conversava com o aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

O menino acenou pra ela confirmando que estava bem e com sua ajuda, levantou e saiu de perto dos dois.

- Eu confesso que estou intrigada para saber o nome da monitora mais corajosa que já conheci – Scott falou com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu. A garota bufou.

- Não é da sua conta – ela respondeu, dando as costas para o menino.

- Pois se você não me contar, eu acabarei descobrindo pelos meus meios. Então, você poderia me poupar o trabalho!

A garota olhou para ele com um olhar de raiva e saiu andando sem dar nenhuma resposta. Scott apenas sorriu e seguiu na direção que os amigos tinham ido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Segunda Lembrança)_

- Helena Reynolds.

- O que? - a garota olhou para trás para ver quem lhe chamara. Fechou a cara na mesma hora e continuou andando – o que você quer?

- Eu te disse que ia descobrir seu nome, mesmo você não querendo me contar – Scott respondeu, com um grande sorriso no rosto, seguindo a garota – Monitora, melhor aluna da sua turma, extremamente elogiada pelos professores... ah, é claro, defensora dos mais fracos.

- Agora que você já descobriu isso tudo, será que pode me deixar em paz? – ela respondeu, parando de andar e encarando o sonserino.

- Não é essa a minha intenção!

- E qual é a sua intenção, afinal de contas? – ela perguntou com raiva, mas Scott não se intimidou.

- Gostei de você! – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Ah, por favor – Helena virou novamente e continuou andando. Scott foi atrás dela, andando mais rápido e parando em frente a garota.

- Não é todo dia que eu conheço uma garota com tantas qualidades. E o que é melhor ainda, uma garota tão corajosa, capaz de enfrentar cinco sonserinos apenas pra defender um aluno de sua casa.

- Pois eu vou te dizer um defeito que eu tenho. Eu sou filha de trouxas – ela disse, empurrando ele pro lado e voltando a andar.

- E quem disse que isso é um defeito? – ele gritou. Ela parou de andar e voltou até onde ele estava.

- Não são vocês mesmos, os sonserinos, quem dizem que os filhos de trouxas são piores que vocês que são sangue puro? Como é mesmo que vocês nos chamam...

- Sangue-ruim.

- Exato – ela mencionou voltar a andar, mas Scott segurou seu braço – Você quer me soltar?

- Helena – ele continuou segurando-a e a trouxe pra mais perto dele – Eu não me importo com isso. Eu estou dizendo que realmente gostei de você. E estou gostando cada vez mais.

- Me solta – Helena pediu novamente.

- Acho que vai ter que ser pelo método da força bruta.

Ela o encarou, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Scott a segurou com mais força ainda e a beijou. O beijo não durou muito tempo, pois a garota conseguiu se soltar e deu um belo tapa no rosto dele, saindo correndo em seguida.

- Você ainda vai ficar comigo, Helena – ele gritou, massageando o local onde a menina lhe batera.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Como você conseguiu conquistá-la, se ela te odiava? – Perla perguntou ao terminar de ver a segunda lembrança.

- Eu mudei. Eu parei com as brincadeiras que fazia com os meninos da minha sala. Passei a ser o mais estudioso, o mais dedicado. Tudo pra conseguir a atenção dela. Meus amigos ficaram furiosos comigo, mas valeu a pena. Depois de meses, Helena entendeu que eu estava apaixonado por ela e nós ficamos juntos.

- O romance de vocês parece com o da Lily com Tiago – Perla riu ao se lembrar dos amigos e de como eles também demoraram a ficar juntos.

- Bem diferente de você e Sirius...

- Como... como.... você sabe... sobre mim... – ela ficou assustada.

- Perla, acha mesmo que eu passei esses anos todos alheio a sua vida e a tudo que acontecia nela?

- Mas...

- É melhor você ver a terceira lembrança – ele despejou o conteúdo da terceira garrafinha na penseira.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Terceira Lembrança)_

Helena segurava o pequeno embrulho que Madame Pomfrey lhe entregara. Ela sorriu ao ver a filha abrir os olhos. Eles eram tão brilhantes que lembravam o brilho das pérolas.

- Helena, eu tenho que levá-la – Dumbledore pediu com toda a calma, apontando para o pequeno embrulho nas mãos da loira.

- Só mais um pouco – ela implorou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Scott sentou ao seu lado e os dois ficaram admirando a filha – Ela é tão linda.

- Ela se parece com você – ele disse pra namorada, que sorriu. Em seguida, ela pediu pra ele segurá-la, tirando logo depois, um cordão que estava em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei, Dumbledore, que pra própria segurança dela, é melhor que ela não tenha nenhuma lembrança nossa – ela fechou os olhos, apertando com força o cordão que agora estava em suas mãos. Uma aura dourada a envolveu – Mas, eu sei que um dia, essa menina vai vir pra Hogwarts. E quando isso acontecer, eu quero que você saiba quem é ela e lhe dê a maior proteção que puder. Até lá... – ela pegou o cordão e o prendeu no pequeno bebê, que ainda estava no colo do pai – Ela vai ficar protegida pelo meu feitiço.

- Como quiser, Helena. Mas agora, eu tenho que levá-la – Helena assentiu e Dumbledore pegou o bebê no colo do pai, que começou a chorar na mesma hora – E quando eu voltar, nós faremos o feitiço.

Helena e Scott viram Dumbledore sair com a própria filha, com lágrimas nos olhos, que não paravam de escorrer.

- Helena, como a gente foi permitir isso?

- Ela precisa ter uma chance, Scott. Você sabe o que pode acontecer a ela, se ela continuar conosco.

- Mas eu não consigo aceitar essa idéia de que nunca mais vamos vê-la. E se escaparmos com vida? E se meus pais forem presos? Se nos deixarem em paz? Nunca saberemos quem é ela, nunca saberemos que a tivemos.

- È o único jeito. Dumbledore está certo. È melhor apagar as nossas mentes. O sofrimento será menor – ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas – E se um dia conseguirmos escapar com vida, então nós nos lembraremos e a encontraremos.

- O cordão? – ela confirmou – Helena, tem uma outra coisa que podemos fazer por ela.

- O que?

- William.

- O que o meu irmão tem a ver com isso?

- Você me disse que a esposa dele estava grávida, certo? – ela confirmou – Eu posso falar com ele. É claro que ele vai entender o que eu estou sentindo, ele está perto de ser pai também. E ele pode encontrar uma família pra ela, de tal maneira que ele consiga ficar de olho nela por nós.

- É perigoso, Scott. Ninguém sabe que Bill é meu irmão. Ninguém sabe a verdade sobre mim.

- E ninguém sabe que tivemos uma filha. É perfeito. Quando você entrou pra Hogwarts, você deixou de ser uma Montanes pra ser Reynolds e ninguém sabe disso. Ninguém vai associar você ao Bill.

- Eu não sei... – ela fechou os olhos, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. Mas a todo momento, era o rosto de sua filha que vinha a sua mente – Vá. Converse com ele. Mas o mais rápido que puder. Antes que Dumbledore volte.

Scott sorriu e deu um beijo em Helena, antes de sair correndo da enfermaria.

Ele conseguiu sair do castelo, graças a uma capa da invisibilidade que possuía. Assim que chegou a Hogsmeade, ele aparatou em um bairro trouxa em Londres. Sabia que o irmão de Helena morava ali por perto, mas não tinha idéia de onde era exatamente, só tinha o endereço que Helena lhe dera da última carta que tinha recebido dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, que lhe pareceram horas, ele encontrou o apartamento, mas logo descobriu que se tratava da casa de um amigo dos Montanes. Este, apenas lhe disse que eles estavam num hospital perto dali, pois a senhora Montanes estava tendo o bebê.

Scott andou mais um pouco até encontrar o hospital. Entrou rapidamente e não teve muita dificuldade em encontrar com William. Este estava sentado na recepção, com a cabeça baixa e não reparou na chegada dele.

- Bill... – William apenas levantou a cabeça rapidamente e ao ver quem era, baixou novamente.

- O que você quer?

- Eu preciso de um grande favor seu – ele respondeu, sentando ao lado de William. Foi quando ele percebeu que o outro tinha lágrimas no rosto - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Isso só pode ser algum tipo de maldição – William respondeu, encarando Scott – Sempre que você aparece na minha frente é por que alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu. Um dia é pra dizer que Helena corre perigo por sua causa. E agora o que você quer?

- Eu não quis criar nenhum problema pra Helena...

- Mas criou... – William enxugou o rosto e continuou encarando Scott – Me diz logo o que você quer? Se você ainda não percebeu, eu não estou num bom momento.

- O que aconteceu, Will... você nunca... eu nunca te vi assim... Helena sempre disse que você...

- Minha mulher acabou de dar a luz... – ele respondeu, com raiva no rosto – e adivinha? O bebê nasceu morto. Agora me diz, como eu entro naquele quarto e digo isso pra ela? Não entende que esse bebê era a coisa que Sarah mais queria na vida?

- Eu acho que posso te ajudar... – Scott disse, tendo uma idéia, deixando William intrigado – Helena acabou de ter um bebê... uma menina. Mas eles a tiraram de nós – William fez menção de perguntar o motivo, mas Scott o impediu – Não tenho tempo pra te contar toda a história. O fato é que, nossa filha está sendo deixada num orfanato trouxa. Eu vim até aqui te pedir para ficar com ela ou para arrumar uma família pra ela.

- E como isso me ajuda, Scott?

- Pense Will... você pode adotar ela. E dizer a Sarah que é o filho de vocês.

William levantou da cadeira e ficou encarando Scott como se ele tivesse lhe dito um absurdo. Mas em seguida, ele pensou melhor.

- É claro. Essa menina... eu a adotaria, mesmo que meu filho estivesse vivo... Sarah nem precisa saber de nada.

- Então, você vai fazer?

- Onde eu a encontro? Como vou saber quem é ela?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Você induziu meu pai a me adotar e mentir pra minha mãe?

- Perla, pensa que foi por um bom motivo – ele colocou a mão no rosto da filha, que o virou na mesma hora – Entenda. Foi a melhor solução. Will te adotou e não teve coisa que o fez mais feliz na vida dele. Até onde eu sei, sua mãe nunca soube que você era adotada. Eles te quiseram e te criaram como filha, como a coisa que eles mais queriam no mundo!

- Ah claro. Minha mãe sequer me dava atenção. Tudo era dinheiro e a empresa. Aposto como ela sabia que eu era adotada.

- Você não entende. Sarah veio de uma família humilde, ela foi rejeitada pela família, por querer ficar com William, que tinha menos ainda. Eu vi o quanto aqueles dois ralaram pra que você tivesse a vida que você teve. Pra você nunca passar necessidade de nada e ter tudo que queria. Um erro deles, talvez, tenha sido não te dar a atenção que você merecia. Mas, eles sempre te amaram. Sempre. Veja isso, antes de tirar qualquer conclusão.

Scott pegou a quarta garrafa e a despejou na penseira.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Quarta Lembrança)_

- Mas eu tô com medo...

William se ajoelhou no chão, ficando da mesma altura que a filha.

- Meu amor, eu vou estar segurando atrás pra você não cair.

- Mas e se eu cair? As outras crianças andam em bicicletas com rodinhas. Por que eu tenho que andar sem? – a pequena garota colocou os braços na cintura. Ela tinha apenas quatro anos, os cabelos eram loiros e estavam preso em duas "Maria-chiquinhas".

- Por que você é bem mais esperta que elas. E também, se você cair, o seu pai vai apanhar muito – Sarah respondeu, sorrindo pra filha, que também sorriu.

- Então tá bom – ela foi em direção a bicicleta e subiu nela – Anda, papai!

- Tem certeza disso, Bill? – Sarah perguntou, bastante aflita – Ela só tem quatro anos.

- Na minha irmã, as primeiras coisas apareceram bem antes dela ter a idade da Perla – William respondeu a esposa, fazendo sinal pra Perla de que ele já ia.

- Eu não sei por que toda essa preocupação em saber se a Perla vai ou não... – ela baixou o tom de voz - fazer essas esquisitices. Se você não teve isso, só a sua irmã.

- Mesmo assim, eu quero tirar a dúvida – ele deu um selinho na esposa e foi na direção da filha, que o esperava sentada na bicicleta.

William ficou segurando a bicicleta enquanto Perla pedalava. Até que chegou um momento, que ele largou a bicicleta, deixando a filha seguir sozinha. Ela conseguiu por um tempo e ele já estava começando a achar que ela ia manifestar algum sinal de magia, quando Perla perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

- Tudo bem com você? – um homem que Perla não conhecia, parou perto dela e a ajudou a tirar a bicicleta de cima dela.

- Eu to bem... – ela respondeu timidamente.

- Ah, pelo visto, foi só um ralado no seu joelho – ele colocou a mão no joelho de Perla, mas na mesma hora, Sarah e William chegaram ao local. Sarah pegou Perla no colo na mesma hora.

- Eu só estava vendo se estava tudo bem com ela – o homem se defendeu ao ver a reação de Sarah.

- Sarah, leva a Perla pro carro, eu já encontro com vocês – A loira concordou e saiu andando com Perla em seu colo.

- Mamãe, o papai me deixou cair – a pequena menina encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

- Eu vi, meu anjo. E nós duas vamos bater muito nele quando chegarmos em casa – Sarah respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo da filha.

- O que você quer? – Will perguntou assim que a esposa tinha se afastado o bastante para não ouvir o que ele estava falando.

- Eu queria ver a minha filha, Bill.

- Scott, você e Helena abdicaram dela desde o nascimento...

- Nem por isso ela deixa de ser minha filha.

- Pelo contrário, ela nunca foi sua filha – Will respondeu e acenou pra esposa, que o esperava no carro com a menina – Sarah não sabe a verdade e nunca vai saber. Nem ela e nem Perla.

- Perla. É um bonito nome.

- O que você quer, Scott? – Scott olhou para o chão e em seguida encarou William.

- O bruxo que matou Helena sabe que nós tivemos uma filha. Eu tenho medo que ele a encontre.

- Ele nunca vai encontrá-la. Nunca ninguém soube da minha relação com Helena. Ela rompeu com a nossa família quando resolveu ir pra Hogwarts. Escolheu outro nome, outra vida.

- Mesmo assim... tenha sempre cuidado, Will. Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. Devo isso a Helena.

- Nada vai acontecer com a minha filha. Nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida pra protegê-la, ninguém vai encostar um dedo sequer nela.

- Eu vou estar por perto...

- Eu realmente espero que não esteja... se Helena morreu e você conseguiu escapar, tem uma explicação. Provavelmente eles sabem que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai atrás da sua filha. E isso não pode e não vai acontecer. Ninguém vai tirar a minha filha de mim. Ela é uma Montanes. Eu irei protegê-la do meu jeito e você nunca mais aparecerá em nossas vidas.

William deu a conversa por encerrada. Ele pegou a bicicleta da filha, que ainda estava no chão e saiu na mesma direção que a esposa tinha seguido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Meu pai era irmão da Helena...?

- Era.

- Como eu nunca soube, como ninguém nunca soube?

- Como você mesma viu, Helena rompeu com a família quando decidiu ir pra Hogwarts. Ela foi contra a vontade de todos. Escolheu outro nome, outra vida. Os Montanes nunca a perdoaram por isso.

- Minha mãe... Sarah... ela sabia sobre bruxaria. Se a família do meu pai era tão contra bruxaria, então, por que ela me deixou ir estudar em Hogwarts.

- A família de Will e Helena não era contra bruxaria...

- Então... por que eles eram contra Helena ir pra Hogwarts? – Perla estava confusa. Sua cabeça fervilhava e ela ainda tentava a todo custo mexer qualquer parte do seu corpo, sem obter sucesso.

- Por que eles estavam se escondendo, Perla. E protegendo Helena.

- Escondendo? Protegendo? De que? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

- Perla... você nunca se perguntou por que Voldemort quis tanto matá-la depois que descobriu que era filha de Helena?

- Por que ela escondeu isso dele... e ele a matou... logo, queria me matar!

- E por que razão ele não fez isso até hoje, se você estava justamente em poder dele, antes de chegar aqui?

Perla não soube responder. Ela sempre se perguntou isso. Voldemort tivera inúmeras oportunidades pra matá-la, mas nunca o fez. Ele a torturava, mas nunca a matou, nem nunca deixou que ninguém fizesse o serviço, apesar de Bellatrix e da mãe de Scott terem lhe implorado para fazê-lo.

- Eu não sei...

- Por causa disso – ele mostrou um cordão que carregava no pescoço e que até então, Perla não tinha reparado.

- Como isso pode estar com você? Eu o deixei com Sirius...

- Preste bem atenção... – ele ficou mais perto dela, de modo que ela pudesse ver o cordão com mais clareza.

- É um texugo...

- Exato. É um texugo e não uma cobra. E isso quer dizer...

- Que esse é o cordão de _Helga Hufflepuff_!

- Exato.

- E como você o conseguiu?

- Não tem a menor idéia, Perla? – ele perguntou e ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça – Pense, minha filha, pense. O que foi que você descobriu em suas pesquisas?

- Como sabe que eu andei pesquisando sobre isso?

- Como eu já te disse antes, eu não estou tão alheio a sua vida, como você pensa. Mas me diga, o que você descobriu sobre os herdeiros em suas pesquisas?

- Eles desaparecem. No ano em que Voldemort nasce.

- E você sabe o motivo? Conhece a história dele?

- Dumbledore uma vez me mostrou como eram os Riddle. E a mãe de Voldemort, ela tinha o cordão de _Salazar Slytherin_.

- Exato. E pouco antes dela dar a luz, ela o vendeu a Borgins & Burkes.

- Merope morreu no parto, Voldemort foi pra um orfanato e os seus pais compraram o cordão de Salazar.

- E me deram de presente.

- Ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

- Perla... os herdeiros são de certa forma... conectados. Assim como é em Hogwarts, a escola tem a separação de casas, mas no final é Hogwarts, uma escola. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Griffindor e Hufflepuff eram unidos, até Slytherin querer ter mais poder que os outros. Houve uma quebra entre eles, mas os outros três continuaram unidos e continuaram sentindo o que aconteceu com os herdeiros de Salazar.

- Continuo sem entender...

- Quando Merope engravidou de Voldemort, os outros sentiram que o pior bruxo de toda a história da bruxaria estava pra nascer. Então eles se esconderam. Saíram do mundo da magia, trocaram de nomes, passaram a viver como trouxas e até mesmo casaram com trouxas.

- Não seria mais fácil eles terem se unido e acabado com ele?

- As coisas não são tão simples assim. O fato é que, todos se afastaram, todos tentaram proteger seus futuros herdeiros, para quando chegasse a hora e o momento, estes enfrentassem Voldemort, o herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Como pode saber disso tudo? – Perla estava mais do que curiosa. Ela tinha suspeitas da verdade, que ela queria por tudo no mundo, que não fossem reais.

- Helena me contou tudo isso, antes de me dar isso – Scott apontou para o cordão em seu pescoço – A família dela não queria que ela fosse pra Hogwarts, por que sabia que ela não estaria preparada pra enfrentar o pior. E que ela acabaria revelando sua verdadeira identidade pra ele.

- Helena era herdeira de Helga? – Perla perguntou e Scott confirmou – Isso é loucura.

- Não, não é, Perla. Na família de Helena só apareceu uma pessoa com o dom da bruxaria. Essa pessoa era o herdeiro. Ela era a filha mais nova. William não despertou dom pra magia e muito menos a irmã dele.

- Meu pai não tinha irmãos... quer dizer, fora Helena.

- Ah sim, ele teve... ela foi a primeira a ser assassinada. Quando Voldemort descobriu que a família Montanes era descendente direta de Helga Hufflepuff, ele matou a filha mais velha, achando que ela pudesse ser a herdeira. Helena ainda estava em Hogwarts, quando isso aconteceu.

- Meu pai nunca me contou isso.

- Ah, ele não contaria. Voldemort matou os pais dele e a irmã mais velha. Na época, Bill não morava com eles. E depois que ele descobriu que Helena estava em Hogwarts, concluiu que só podia ser ela a herdeira.

Perla ficou calada. Ela não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava escutando.

- Minha mãe é profetisa. Ela consegue saber tudo da sua vida só de tocar em você. Foi assim que ela conseguiu trazer a minha memória e a de Helena de volta. E descobriu que tínhamos uma filha.

- Por isso ele a matou... por que sabia que existia outra herdeira? – Scott confirmou.

- Voldemort matou Helena e foi embora. Ele queria saber onde encontrar a nossa filha. Meus pais quiseram me matar, mas não tiveram coragem. Eles me deixaram viver. E disseram a todos que eu tinha morrido. Logo, eu não tive outra alternativa, a não ser me fazer de morto. Senão os prejudicaria.

- Você ainda se importou com eles?

- Eram meus pais, Perla. E salvaram a minha vida. Eu estava em dívida com eles. Acho que você sabe o que isso significa.

Ela na mesma hora se lembrou do dia que Severo Snape salvara a sua vida.

- Por isso que Voldemort nunca me matou? Ele sabia que eu era a herdeira de Helena. A herdeira de _Helga Hufflepuff_?

- Ele tentou te matar... antes de saber quem você era.

- Isso é impossível...

- Pense, Perla... ele procurou durante anos pela herdeira de Helena. Não a encontrou. Mas... encontrou Will...

- O QUE?

- Ele tentou te matar no dia que ele matou seu pai... mas foi quando ele percebeu que talvez você fosse a menina que ele procurava.

- Ele não matou meu pai.

- E como seu pai morreu, então?

- Ele teve um ataque cardíaco. Eu mesma vi.

- Tem certeza disso?

- É claro que eu tenho... – Perla confirmou, sem ter muita certeza do que estava falando.

- Então me conte como foi...

- Eu estava com insônia... eu tinha tido um pesadelo no dia anterior... sonhei que ele morria... então, eu fiz como sempre fazia quando tinha um pesadelo. Eu fui pro quarto dele e de mamãe. Ele me acalmou, me deitou na cama e disse que ia pegar um copo de água na cozinha... ele desceu, mas estava demorando demais, então eu resolvi ir atrás...

- E então...?

Perla fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar... mas tudo era um grande vazio. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada do que tinha acontecido.

- Eu não sei... não lembro de mais nada!

- Está na sua cabeça, Perla. Você bloqueou isso e só você pode trazer de volta.

- Ele estava demorando... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dela – E eu resolvi ir atrás...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla desceu da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, com um pouco de dificuldade. Apesar dos cinco anos recém completados, ela ainda era muito baixa e tinha que se esticar toda pra conseguir abrir a maçaneta da porta. Ela chamou pelo pai, mas não obteve resposta. Olhou pra mãe, que ainda dormia e resolveu sair do aposento.

No corredor, ela chamou novamente pelo pai e mais uma vez, não obteve resposta. Ao chegar na escada, ela viu que ele estava na sala, o copo de água que ele fora buscar em sua mão. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Conversava com um homem, que não aparentava ter mais de vinte e poucos anos. Este, olhava para Will com um bastão de madeira apontado pra ele.

A menina não entendeu a cena. Começou a descer a escada e chamou pelo pai mais uma vez.

- Papai?

A atenção do homem desviou de Will para Perla. Ele sorriu ao ver a garotinha. Porém, Will não teve a mesma reação.

- Perla... volta pro quarto.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e ia voltar quando viu um clarão verde. O homem tinha voltado a sua atenção para o pai. Em seguida, ele caiu no chão.

- PAPAI – Perla gritou e já estava na metade das escadas, quando o homem que atacou seu pai apareceu ao final da escada.

Ela sentiu um medo como nunca tinha sentido antes. O homem subiu as escadas e parou em frente a ela.

- Como vai, garotinha? – ele perguntou, mas ela não respondeu. Ele riu. Uma risada que deixou Perla com os pêlos da nuca em pé.

Foi quando ele notou o cordão que ela usava. Na mesma hora ele o reconheceu.

- A herança de Slytherin – Perla não entendeu o que ele quis dizer – Então você é a herdeira de Helena... eu devia ter imaginado que aqueles dois não a afastariam tanto assim...

- Perla – ele escutou a voz da mãe da menina a chamando da porta do quarto.

- Não hoje. Nós dois teremos nosso encontro daqui a algum tempo. E quem sabe até lá, você escolha o melhor lado – ele disse, antes de aparatar.

- Aí está você – Sarah começou a descer as escadas e encontrou Perla no meio da escada – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela a pegou no colo – Céus, você está gelada. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Papai... – Perla apontou pra sala, onde ela viu o marido caído. Sarah gritou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Como eu pude me esquecer disso? – Perla falou, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Foi um choque muito grande, Perla. É só você pensar, só tinha cinco anos.

- Aquele desgraçado matou meu pai. Ele deveria ter me matado também. O que ele queria estava lá comigo, ele podia ter me matado, ter pegado e ido embora.

- Você ainda não entendeu a natureza desses cordões, não é?

- Eles só podem ser dados, nunca tomados – ela respondeu, entendendo o motivo de Voldemort não a ter matado aquela época.

- Exatamente. Voldemort só poderia pegar aquele cordão de você se você o desse a ele. Se ele pegasse a força de você, o cordão se destruiria – Scott respondeu, se afastando da filha – E tem mais uma coisa. A pessoa que recebe o cordão de outra, cria um vínculo com essa pessoa. Passa a sentir as coisas que a pessoa que o deu sente.

- Por isso eu criei um vínculo com Helena. Por que ela me deu o cordão...

- Da mesma forma que ela criou comigo quando me deu esse cordão. E que eu criei com ela quando dei o de Slytherin pra ela.

- Por que ela me deu o de Slytherin e não o de Hufflepuff?

- O de Hufflepuff estava comigo. É claro, ela podia ter me pedido pra dar ele a você, eu daria sem problemas. Mas acho que de certa forma, ela quis te afastar da verdade.

Perla suspirou.

- Eu preciso me mexer.

- Na verdade, você precisa descansar. Foi muita informação pra sua cabeça em tão pouco tempo. Você ainda está muito fraca.

- Eu preciso ir pra Hogwarts. Sirius corre perigo, ele está com o cordão de Slytherin. Voldemort sabe que eu tenha uma filha, sabe de Lily, sua mãe viu isso em mim.

- Então minha mãe está com ele? – ela confirmou – Isso nos dá um grande problema. Com certeza agora que ele sabe que você tem uma filha, vai querer ir atrás dela.

- Ele vai matá-la...

- Na verdade, acredito que ele vai usá-la contra você... pra conseguir o cordão.

- Que está com Sirius... eu preciso sair daqui agora – Ela tentou novamente se mexer, mas a dor em sua cabeça aumentou.

- Perla, não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Está muito fraca. Se tentar aparatar novamente, acredito que seu corpo não vá agüentar. Você estava fazendo magia sem varinha, estava usando seus poderes de herdeira pra fugir de Voldemort e vir até mim.

- Como sabe que eu estava com ele?

- Eu sei de tudo que acontece na sua vida – ele respondeu, se aproximando novamente dela – você precisa descansar. Sei que está preocupada com a segurança da sua filha e de seu marido. Mas no momento, você não pode fazer nada por eles, a não ser descansar e recuperar suas forças.

- E até lá? – ela perguntou, fechando os olhos.

- Até lá, vamos torcer para que Sirius se mantenha vivo. E faça o mesmo com Lily.

* * *

Ae.... eu de novo. Dessa vez, não demorei nem um mês, muito menos um ano...

**Obrigada por ainda lerem e principalmente, ainda comentarem essa fic!**

Capítulo chato? Eu gosto, apesar dele ser triste. Mas foi tão legal escrever sobre os pais da Perla e principalmente, adorei fazer a Perla pirralha. Talvez eu faça mais cenas dela pra postar no blog...

Tem umas coisinhas que ficaram pra trás nesse capítulo... por exemplo, cadê a quinta lembrança??? Hohoho... aguardem cenas do próximo capítulo.

Sobre o blog... é meu mais novo brinquedo. Digamos que eu adoro tanto essa saga que resolvi escrever umas coisinhas a mais, que não vão virar partes de fics. E por que? É lógico que eu comecei a escrever essa saga por q mtas pessoas me incentivaram (e a grande maioria nem lê isso mais!). Mas terminar isso virou questão de honra pra mim. Eu fui passar as três fics pro computador e, acreditem ou não, tem mais de mil páginas escritas. Isso se tornou uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida e eu não vou deixar isso de lado por nada no mundo! Então, quem gostar e sentir vontade de ler, passa por lá de vez em quando, que terão novidades. O endereço ta no meu perfil.

Enfim, até o próximo cap... só posso adiantar que...**a fic ESTA ACABANDO**!!!!

Bjos

Dynha Black


	27. 25: Presente de Natal

**Capítulo 25 – Presente de Natal**

Sirius, Sarah e Harry voltaram para Hogwarts, cada um mais desanimado que o outro. E todos com a mesma pergunta martelando na cabeça: "Qual era a ligação de William Montanes com Helena Reynolds?".

Dumbledore os recebeu com entusiasmo, mas sua alegria se desfez ao saber que eles não tinham encontrado o diário.

- Eu pensei que Perla tinha lhe dito onde encontrar – ele falou para Sarah, que balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Ela disse que tinha escondido na casa, mas não disse onde. E... eu pensei que Sirius pudesse encontrá-lo.

- E por que eu poderia encontrá-lo?

- Você morou naquela casa alguns anos com a minha mãe. Não é possível que ela não tenha te dito nada, nenhum lugar secreto... quer dizer, fora o sotão!

- Tem quase vinte anos que eu não vivia naquela casa. E os últimos dias que passei lá com a sua irmã, não tive muito tempo pra ficar investigando a casa, pois estava ocupado trocando fraldas.

- Ei – Harry parou entre Sarah e Sirius – Parem com isso, parecem até o Rony brigando com a Hermione – Dumbledore sorriu, fazendo todos rirem – O que realmente importa é que não encontramos o diário, mas encontramos outra coisa.

- É verdade, Harry – respondeu Sirius, sentando em frente a Dumbledore – E acho que só você pode nos explicar.

- E do que se trata? – Dumbledore perguntou. Os outros três trocaram olhares, antes de Sarah tirar um objeto do bolso e entregar ao diretor.

- Encontramos isso na casa da mamãe. Guardado no sótão – a garota lhe entregou a foto que tinha tirado do porta-retratos - Vocês os conhece?

- William e Elizabeth Montanes e Helena Reynolds.

- Então, estávamos certos em pensar que você os conhecia? – perguntou Sirius. Dumbledore confirmou.

- Vocês realmente acharam que eu deixei Helena abandonar Perla e não procurei saber que família a adotou? Porém... – ele parou de falar e examinou atentamente a foto.

- Porem...? – insistiu Sarah.

- Fico me perguntando como os Montanes poderiam ter uma foto com Helena, se até onde eu sei, Will não fazia a menor idéia de quem eram os verdadeiros pais da Perla.

- Então você também não sabe nada sobre isso?

- Não sei, Sarah... mas não é muito difícil criar suposições.

- E quais seriam elas? – Harry perguntou, ficando ao lado do padrinho.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado que Scott e Helena não abririam mão de sua filha a qualquer estranho. Eles relutaram muito em entregá-la e só concordaram por que viram que era a única saída – ele levantou e começou a andar pela sala – Quando Helena veio para Hogwarts, foi contra a vontade dos pais. Ela me disse que Reynolds não era seu verdadeiro sobrenome e que só estava usando-o por segurança.

- Então você acha que...

- Eu tenho _quase_ certeza de que tanto Will, como sua irmã Elizabeth, eram irmãos de Helena.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com força. Eram muitas informações ao mesmo tempo e ele não sabia se daria conta de processar tudo, principalmente quando ainda não tinha a menor notícia de Perla.

Ele deitou na cama e ficou se perguntando se a mulher saberia de tudo aquilo que Dumbledore tinha falado em seu escritório mais cedo. Se seria mais um segredo que ela teria guardado dele. Mas duvidou muito que ela soubesse. Perla lhe dissera várias vezes que jamais tinha tocado nas caixas do sotão. Que eram coisas dos pais e que ela nunca teve curiosidade em saber o que eles guardavam lá. Tudo que sabia era que os materiais de Hogwarts que ela não usava mais, eram colocados lá por sua mãe. Mas depois que ela morreu, Perla deixava tudo em seu quarto.

Alguém bateu na porta repetidas vezes, mas ele não teve a menor vontade de levantar para abrir.

- Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você era folgado – Thais abriu a porta com um feitiço e entrou no quarto, com Lily em seus braços.

- E eu o quanto você é educada – ele respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Bom, como eu não vim questionar sobre a minha boa educação, estou deixando Lily aqui e saindo...

- Por que?

- Por que o que?

- Que você está deixando a Lily aqui? – questionou Sirius, abrindo os olhos desta vez.

- Por que até onde eu saiba, ela é SUA filha e não minha! – a morena respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você sempre brigou comigo que queria ficar com ela... e bla bla bla... e agora simplesmente quer deixá-la comigo.... tem uma razão aí e eu quero saber qual é.

- Você é tão inconveniente...

- E você quer ficar a sós com o Remo – Sirius sorriu marotamente, se levantando e pegando a filha no colo.

- Eu não... Ah, Sirius Black, você não presta! – ela deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

- Eu sei.

- Não sei como a Perla pode casar com você – ela falou sem pensar, pra só depois se dar conta de suas palavras – Me desculpe. Eu não quis falar...

- Tudo bem, Thais... você não precisa ficar sem falar na Perla. Na verdade, eu até gosto.

- Ela vai voltar, Sirius. Eu sei. Perla aprendeu muita coisa durante todos esses anos. Coisas que você nem faz idéia. Ela não ia... bem, ela não ia ser derrotada tão facilmente.

O maroto sorriu e a abraçou.

- Acho bom você correr pro seu quarto, senão o Remo vai ficar cansado de ficar te esperando e aí adeus pra sua noite.

Ela deu outro tapa no ombro dele e quando já estava saindo do quarto, ele a chamou.

- Sim...?

- Você por acaso sabe onde o diário da Perla está?

- Aquele que parecia um livrinho e que ela fez diversos feitiços nele pra caberem mais e mais páginas? Que contém toda a história dela desde que ela começou em Hogwarts? – ele acenou afirmativamente – Não faço a menor idéia. Não o vejo há anos.

Sirius viu todas as suas esperanças de encontrar o diário morrerem com saída da morena do quarto.

- É Ly... agora é só você e o papai aqui – ele colocou a menina sentada na cama e deitou ao lado dela.

- Papá – ela chamou, tentando subir em cima dele. Ele a colocou sentada em cima de sua barriga.

- Mamãe está viva, não está? – ela não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu – eu sabia que ela estava. Se ao menos eu soubesse onde...

- Péto.

- Perto? – a menina sorriu novamente – assim eu espero – ele encarou a filha que ainda sorria – Sabe, você é tão esperta, podia me ajudar com uma coisa.

- Ly e papá?

- Isso. Ly podia ajudar o papai a encontrar o diário da mamãe?

A garota ficou séria por um instante, o que fez Sirius acreditar que ela não podia fazer nada. Mas em seguida ela sorriu e colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Ly e papá.

Sirius fechou os olhos, acreditando que ele veria o lugar onde o diário estava escondido, porém, nada aconteceu.

- Lily, isso não ta dando certo... – ele abriu um dos olhos, mas Lily o fechou.

- Quéto papá, quéto.

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parado sem nada acontecer. Começou a pensar em Perla e onde ela poderia estar. E acabou adormecendo. E se lembrando de mais um momento com ela.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius aparatou no jardim da casa de Perla, fazendo Almofadinhas começar a latir. Ele olhou de cara feia para o cachorro, que não se intimidou e latiu ainda mais alto.

- Um dia, eu acabo com você! – ele resmungou, antes de entrar na casa.

Ele procurou pela namorada no andar inferior, mas não a encontrou. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais dela, onde ele sempre ficava com Perla.

- Perla – ele a chamou assim que entrou no quarto.

A garota estava sentada na cama, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de profundo mau humor.

- Pequena, você não está brava comigo, não é? – ele sentou em frente a ela – Eu sei que estou atrasado de novo, mas você sabe como é, além do meu trabalho no quartel, eu ainda tenho as missões da Ordem. É só por esse motivo que eu me atrasei. Juro que nenhuma Danna Powell ou qualquer outra garota é responsável pelo meu atraso.

- E quem te falou que eu estou assim por sua causa? – ele ficou surpreso com a resposta – O mundo não gira ao seu redor, sabia, Sirius Black?

- O seu mundo gira ao meu redor – ele respondeu e puxou a namorada pra perto dele, mas a expressão no rosto dela não se alterou – Perla, eu posso saber o que está acontecendo?

A loira se levantou, foi até a penteadeira que havia no quarto e voltou trazendo um exemplar de um jornal local, que ela jogou em cima da cama de modo que Sirius pudesse ler. Ele passou rapidamente os olhos pelo jornal e voltou a encarar a namorada.

- Pê...

- Foi no bairro trouxa vizinho ao nosso. Ataque em massa. Tem idéia de quantas pessoas morreram? É questão de tempo até eles chegarem aqui.

- Perla, eles não vão chegar aqui...

- Quem te garante isso? Acha que só por que você é auror, os comensais vão ter medo de atacar a minha casa ou as casas dos meus vizinhos?

- Pequena, você sabe que temos proteção extra aqui. Não só por você, mas os pais de Lily moram na casa ao lado, já se esqueceu? Nada vai acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver por perto.

- E quando você não estiver? – Sirius respirou fundo, antes de responder.

- Eu sempre vou estar. E olha, eu tive uma idéia. Amanhã mesmo vou pedir no departamento de controle de Flú pra incluírem a sua lareira com as do Ministério. Assim eu paro de ir em casa deixar a minha moto, antes de vir pra cá e chego mais rápido aqui.

Perla parou em frente a ele, passando a mão por seu cabelo. Em seguida, lhe deu um selinho.

- Eu sei que você está fazendo tudo que pode por mim. Mas mesmo assim, eu tenho medo. Não só por mim, mas por você também. Me dá um desespero todos os dias de manhã quando te vejo indo pro quartel. Fico me perguntando se é a última vez que vou te ver.

- Você não vai se livrar tão facilmente de mim – ele se levantou e a abraçou.

- Em todo caso, tem algo que eu queria te mostrar.

Ele ficou intrigado, mas não disse nada. Perla afastou a cama de casal para o lado e puxou uma tábua do chão, retirando de dentro uma pasta de couro preta.

- Eu fico pensando em quantos outros lugares secretos essa casa tem – ela riu.

- O sótão foi obra da minha mãe. E isso é do meu pai. Talvez ainda tenha uma obra minha escondida por aí – ele riu – Mas tudo que está aqui dentro é muito importante e eu preciso te mostrar.

Ela entregou a pasta pra ele e fez sinal para que ele abrisse.

- Pê, o que é isso? – ele perguntou ao abrir e se deparar com uma série de documentos.

- Certidão de casamento dos meus pais, testamento dos dois, documento de propriedade dessa casa e da empresa, minha certidão de nascimento e registro de adoção... e...

- Testamento, Perla? – ele pegou o último documento.

- Eu não sei o que pode acontecer comigo amanhã, Sirius. E se alguma coisa acontecer...

- Nada vai acontecer com você.

- Você não pode prever. E se acontecer, eu preciso que você tenha isso. E que cuide de tudo por mim. Meus pais deram a vida deles pra conseguir isso tudo. É tudo que eles me deixaram.

- Me desculpa, Pê – ele abraçou a namorada – Eu sei o quanto isso é importante pra você. É que, só de pensar na possibilidade de te perder, eu já fico louco!

- Então eu acho bom você estar sempre por perto pra me proteger. Por que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, eu juro que volto pra te assombrar – ele riu e deu um selinho nela.

- Eu já disse que não vou deixar você se livrar de mim tão facilmente, lembra?

- É por isso que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, pequena – ele respondeu e a pegou no colo, colocando-a na cama em seguida - Nada, nem ninguém vai conseguir nos separar.

- Nem mesmo a Danna Powell? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Sabe, a Danna é muito bonita... – Perla deu um tapa no peito dele – Você é única, Perla. Única.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius acordou assustado. Olhou ao redor e viu a filha dormindo ao seu lado. Tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos anteriores e ficou intrigado com o que tinha acontecido. Levantou rapidamente da cama e abriu a cortina, constatando que já era de manhã.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que tivesse dormido tanto. Sentiu que tinha apagado pouco depois de Lily colocar a mão em sua testa e que em seguida, tinha sonhado com Perla. E então, tinha acordado. Para ele, tinham se passado apenas alguns minutos e não horas.

Então, ele se lembrou do motivo que o fez pedir a ajuda de sua filha. E do que tinha sonhado. E tudo fez sentido.

- Eu te amo, Lily – ele pulou na cama e deu um beijo na cabeça da filha – E eu preciso arrumar alguém pra cuidar de você. Papai tem uma missão a cumprir!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harry acordou assustado. Sentiu que tinha sonhado com alguma coisa importante, mas por mais esforço que fizesse, não conseguia se lembrar sobre o que era.

O garoto deu um pulo da cama e trocou o pijama pelo uniforme de Hogwarts. Puxou o cortinado da cama de Rony, a fim de acordar o amigo, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que o mesmo não estava na cama.

Ele saiu do quarto e desceu rapidamente as escadas. E ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver Rony e Hermione conversando baixo em um canto da sala comunal.

- Você acordou cedo – ele disse pra Rony, se aproximando dos amigos.

- E você foi dormir tarde – Rony respondeu com agressividade, deixando Harry intrigado.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – ele perguntou pra Hermione, que olhou de Rony pra ele, antes de responder.

- Onde você esteve ontem, Harry?

- Em Hogsmeade, como todo mundo – ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares – Por que?

- Eu acho que a pergunta certa, Mione, é com quem ele estava ontem – Harry encarou os dois, sem saber o que responder – Por que não foi com a Gina.

- Olha, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o que, Harry? Que você estava com a Sarah? – Rony deu um passo a frente, tentando intimidar Harry.

- Eu não...

- Nós não a vimos em Hogsmeade também – Hermione colocou a mão na frente de Rony, impedindo que este avançasse mais – E Gina disse que você combinou com ela e simplesmente desapareceu.

- Eu _realmente_ posso explicar...

- Quando você começou a namorar com a minha irmã, eu te dei a maior força. Mas se você quer ficar com a Sarah, então, termine com ela antes. Gina está sofrendo por sua causa.

- Nesse ponto eu concordo com o Rony... sabe, você devia...

- Será que vocês dois podem calar a boca e me escutar? – Harry pediu num to mais alto do que pretendia, atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam na sala comunal – Primeiro, eu não tenho nada com a Sarah. Não nesse sentido que vocês dois estão pensando.

- Gina pensa que tem – Rony disse, mas o Harry o impediu de prosseguir.

- Eu sei que tenho agido estranho nos últimos dias. E eu tenho me sentido péssimo por isso. Vocês dois são meus melhores amigos e acho que merecem saber a verdade.

Harry contou pra eles tudo sobre a sua missão junto com Sarah, desde a conversa com Perla no dia de seu julgamento, até a visita que tinham feito em sua casa no dia anterior.

- Então é por isso que você tem andado tão distante e distraído – contrariando as expectativas de Harry, Hermione sorria – E a gente pensou tanta besteira a seu respeito.

- Eu espero que vocês dois me desculpem. Não é justo com vocês o que eu estava fazendo – Harry continuou encarando Rony – Mas, foi a primeira coisa que a minha madrinha me pediu na vida. Eu só quis honrar o voto de confiança que ela me deu.

- Harry, eu entendo tudo isso, esse lance com a sua madrinha... mas eu acho que você devia contar a Gina o que está acontecendo...

- Nisso eu vou ter que concordar com o Rony... de novo – Hermione ficou sem graça e encarou os sapatos. Já Rony, ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Eu não quero mais ninguém se preocupando comigo, Mione. Talvez seja até melhor pra Gina.

- Mas Harry... – Hermione ia argumentar, mas parou ao analisar a frase que Harry tinha acabado de falar – Você acha que é um dos herdeiros, não é?

- É claro que ele não acha isso, Hermione – Rony respondeu,olhando dela para Harry – Acha?

- Quase certeza.

- A profecia, não é? – perguntou Hermione e Harry confirmou.

- A profecia dizia que eu teria que matar Voldermort, certo? Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...

- Mas isso não significa que você seja um dos herdeiros...

- O único jeito de acabar com Voldemort são os herdeiros se reunindo novamente – Rony olhou feio para Harry, quando este disse o nome de Voldemort – Ou seja...

- Você só pode ser um dos herdeiros. E precisa dos outros – Hermione concluiu e Harry confirmou.

- A grande questão é, onde eu vou encontrar os outros dois herdeiros?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Thais parou Sarah, quando ela estava saindo do castelo. Lily estava em seu colo.

- Vou dar uma volta com a minha irmã no jardim! – a loira respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Você se esqueceu que tem aula, mocinha?

- Diz isso pro Sirius. Ele me pediu pra tomar conta dela – Sarah respondeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Você não quer que eu leve a minha pequena e doce irmãzinha pra assistir aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, não é? Isso a traumatizaria pro resto da vida!

- É claro que não. Mas, onde o Sirius se meteu? – Sarah balançou os ombros.

- Ele só disse que tinha que sair.

- E por que não deixou a Lily comigo? Ele sabe muito bem que você tem aula!

- Ele disse algo sobre... você estar ocupada com o Remo! – Sarah sorriu ainda mais, deixando Thais totalmente sem graça.

- Eu juro que um dia eu ainda acabo com Sirius Black! - ela respondeu, com o rosto corado – Sinceramente, não sei o que a Perla viu nele!

- Bom, tem quem diga que eu sou muito parecida com ele!

- Não sei qual dos dois é pior... – as duas riram.

- Vou entender isso como um elogio!

- E eu vou te dar um desconto hoje, por que eu realmente não posso ficar com a Lily, pois tenho que dar aula. Mas quando Sirius voltar, diz pra ele escolher o lugar que ele quer ser enterrado, por que eu vou matá-lo!

- Pode deixar – as duas riram novamente.

Thais se afastou, deixando Sarah sozinha com Lily. A loira caminhou pelos jardins de Hogwarts e acabou parando no campo de quadribol, onde colocou Lily no chão e se sentou no gramado. Ela sabia que a irmã adorava brincar ali.

Ela não se deu conta de quanto tempo passou enquanto ela ficou ali, rindo da irmã, que tentava correr no campo e sempre acabava caindo.

- Quando somos crianças, não nos damos conta das coisas estúpidas que fazemos – Uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou pra trás e deu de cara com Severo Snape. Porém, não o respondeu – Você sabe que punição eu costumo dar aos meus alunos por faltarem as minhas aulas, certo, senhorita Montanes?

- Detenção – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da irmã, que ainda tentava correr pelo gramado.

- Então estou certo em dizer que você terá que cumprir detenção comigo por ter faltado novamente a minha aula.

- Pois dessa vez, terei que dizer que você está errado – ela se levantou e encarou Severo pela primeira vez.

- Como?

- Eu fui liberada das aulas de hoje – ele fez uma expressão de quem não tinha acreditado – Pode perguntar ao professor Flitwick. Eu pedi a ele pra ser liberada, por que não tinha ninguém pra cuidar da minha irmã e ele me dispensou das aulas de hoje.

- E por onde anda o pai dessa menina que não pode tomar conta dela? – ele perguntou com desprezo. Não tinha gostado nenhum pouco da resposta da garota.

- Teve que sair.

- Continua o mesmo irresponsável de sempre.

- Bom, você pode discutir isso com Dumbledore. Foi ele quem pediu pro Sirius sair.

Severo fez novamente uma expressão de desprezo, virou as costas e saiu andando. Sarah se xingou mentalmente.

Ela não conseguia entender o que se passava na sua cabeça. Há algumas semanas atrás, ela tinha beijado o professor e saído correndo. E desde então, vinha evitando encontrar com ele de todas as formas possíveis. E justamente no dia que ele a pegou desprevenida, ela agira com total indiferença, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu sou louca... eu sou louca... eu sou louca – ela disse em voz alta, sentando novamente no gramado.

- Sabia que falar sozinha é realmente um sinal de loucura? – Draco apareceu no campo e sentou ao lado da loira.

- Senhor, o que eu fiz pra merecer tamanho castigo? – ela disse, olhando para o céu. Draco gargalhou.

- Acho que você realmente é maluca, sabia?

- Malfoy, eu definitivamente não estou com humor pra falar com você agora!

- Ótimo. Nós podemos ficar em silêncio, eu não ligo – foi a vez de Sarah rir.

- Anda, me diz, o que você quer aqui? O Harry não está aqui pra você perturbar e... eu não to legal, então, se puder dar meia volta e me deixar aqui com a minha irmã...

- Eu não posso...

- Malfoy, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não seja esse menino arrogante. Eu já te disse, você não vai conseguir nem ao menos um xingamento decente da minha parte. Não estou com cabeça nem ao menos pra isso. Então, se quiser me azarar, pode azarar e ir embora, eu não ligo.

- Eu não quero te azarar – ele respondeu, achando graça de tudo que a menina tinha falado.

- Então pode ir embora?

- Eu já te disse que não posso.

- E eu posso saber por que não?

- Por que eu tenho treino de quadribol agora – ele mostrou a Nimbus 2001 que estava ao seu lado.

- Droga – ela respondeu, se levantando – Ok, você venceu, Malfoy. Eu estou de partida.

- Você pode assistir o treino, se quiser...

- Assistir o time da Sonserina treinar? Só se eu fosse maluca.

- Você já é meio louca mesmo...

- Mas ainda não perdi completamente a sanidade! – Ela respondeu e Draco sorriu.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Montanes? Quando você está longe do Potter, até que é uma garota legal.

Sarah sorriu e pegou Lily no colo.

- E sabe de uma coisa, Malfoy? – ela disse, quando já tinha se afastado um pouco do garoto - Quando você não está perto dos seus amiguinhos sonserinos, até que é um garoto legal.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius abriu a porta apressadamente e andou a passos largos até a escrivaninha a sua frente, colocando o livro que estava em sua mão sobre ela. O velho homem a sua frente sorriu.

- Então você conseguiu encontrar o diário da Perla?

- Perla me deu tocas as dicas de onde guardava as coisas importantes há muito tempo. Eu só tinha me esquecido delas.

- É uma sorte que sua memória não tenha sido afetada depois de tanto tempo – Dumbledore sorriu novamente e pegou o diário.

- Na verdade, não foi bem sorte... – Sirius disse no exato instante que Dumbledore ia abrir o diário. Este parou na mesma hora e encarou o moreno – Lily me ajudou.

- Lily?

- É, você deve saber que ela é sensitiva? – Dumbledore confirmou – Pois ela fez uma coisa estranha comigo, ela fechou meus olhos, colocou a mão na minha testa. E quando eu me dei conta eu tinha dormido e acordado no dia seguinte. Mas... eu tive um sonho. Sonhei com Perla me mostrando o lugar onde ela guardava os documentos importantes. Então, eu pensei, será que o diário dela não está lá? Fui até lá e o encontrei.

- E tudo graças a isso que Lily fez com você?

- É... quer dizer, vai ver que ela só me fez dormir e eu estava pensando tanto em onde este diário poderia estar, que acabei sonhando... – Sirius encarou Dumbledore, que continuava com a mesma expressão no rosto – quer dizer, tudo pode ser uma grande coincidência, não?

- Eu diria coincidência até demais. E particularmente, eu não acredito em coincidências, Sirius.

- Pode ter sido a sensitividade da Lily então?

- Sirius... você sabe o que é realmente um sensitivo? – Sirius fez sinal de sabia um pouco – Ele apenas tem sentimentos mais aguçados. Pressente quando coisas boas e coisas ruins estão para acontecer. Porém, eles não são capazes de fazer ninguém ter visões sobre coisas passadas ou futuras. Somente as profetisas conseguem fazer isso.

- Profetisas?

- Exato. E eu até hoje só conheci uma em minha vida. E justamente isso me leva a considerar a hipótese de que talvez Lily não seja uma sensitiva e sim uma profetisa.

- E por que você pensaria que a Lily pode ser uma?

- O fato da única profetisa que eu conheci ser a bisavó dela – Dumbledore respondeu, deixando Sirius em choque – A mãe de Scott conseguia ver toda a história de uma pessoa só de tocar nela.

- Mas a Perla não tinha isso...

- Sirius, vamos deixar esse assunto um pouco de lado. Nosso interesse maior é esse diário!

- Sobre ele... eu acho que você não vai querer ler a primeira parte. É do período que ela estava em Hogwarts e 99,99% do que está escrito é sobre mim – Dumbledore o encarou com curiosidade no olhar – Eu dei uma folheada. Perla adorava escrever sobre mim.

- E a segunda parte?

- Então, parece que após a gente formar, ela deixou o diário um pouco de lado. Tem algumas mortes relatadas, aniversários, casamento do Tiago e Lily, da Alice com Frank... acredito que não tenha nenhuma informação muito útil pro que estamos procurando. Porém... – Sirius se levantou e folheou as páginas do diário que estava em cima da mesa – As últimas partes parecem ser somente sobre as pesquisas da Perla. Eu li um trecho onde ela dizia que... onde ela estava praticamente convencida de que tinha encontrado um dos herdeiros... e que ela suspeitava que fosse o de Godric Griffindor...

- Harry?

- Então você também acredita nisso?

- É só uma suspeita, Sirius – Dumbledore se levantou – Porém, uma suspeita muito forte. Ele tem demonstrado algumas características que me fariam acreditar que ele é realmente um dos herdeiro.

- Como o que?

- Como o fato dele ter feito magia sem varinha. Sim, eu sei que bruxos muito poderosos também conseguem, mas lembre-se de que ele ainda é um garoto – Dumbledore completou, quando Sirius ameaçou retrucar. Ele se levantou e retirou um objeto de uma das prateleiras – E o fato de Harry ter tirado essa espada do chapéu seletor. Reconhece?

- A espada de Godric Griffindor – Sirius sorriu ao ver a espada – Mas ela costumava ficar no salão de troféus – Dumbledore o encarou novamente com curiosidade – Não se esqueça que eu e Tiago a roubamos de brincadeira uma vez.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido disso – ele respondeu, colocando a espada novamente em cima da prateleira onde ela estava – Eu dei a vocês uma semana de detenção, não foi?

- Na verdade foi um mês, mas eu cumpri com prazer.

- Bons tempos... – Dumbledore ficou sério e voltou a analisar o diário – Receio que seja melhor esse diário não ficar com Sarah e Harry.

- E por que não? A missão não foi passada pra eles pela Perla?

- Tem muitas coisas aqui que nem Harry, nem Sarah, estão preparados para ler. Então, é melhor que você fique com isso.

- Eu?

- Exato, Sirius. E receio que terei que te pedir um favor.

- Que seria?

- Você vai procurar qualquer informação importante para esta missão neste diário. E me dirá, se encontrar.

- Tudo bem. Pra mim, vai até ser bom. Conhecer um lado da Perla que eu não convivi. Mas e quanto a você? Tem alguma idéia do que fazer pra encontrar os herdeiros?

- No momento, a minha preocupação é descobrir se Harry é realmente um dos herdeiros.

- E como pretende descobrir isso?

- Eu irei a Godric Hollow's.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Natal chegara em Hogwarts com força total. A neve cobria o castelo do lado de fora, deixando todo o jardim da cor branca. O lago estava congelado, as estufas praticamente haviam desaparecido sob a neve e as lendárias árvores de Natal decoradas pelo professor Flitwick enfeitavam o Salão Principal.

Como não haveria comemoração natalina na Toca, Sirius, Remo, Thais, Sarah, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina resolveram comemorar o Natal na casa dos gritos, sendo que a última só foi por que Rony e Hermione a obrigaram. Eles estavam tentando a todo custo fazer com que Harry e Gina voltassem, mas a ruiva ainda não acreditava que o ex- namorado não tinha nada com Sarah.

- Feliz Natal, tia Thais – Sarah a abraçou com força.

- Pra você também, querida – ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo da menina – Então, como você está?

- Nem eu mesma sei... – ela respondeu sem encarar Thais – Você sabe como o Natal sempre foi uma data importante pra mim. Sempre passamos juntas, eu, você e ela. Esse vai ser o primeiro Natal sem...

- Ela está aqui, mesmo que não esteja fisicamente – Thais a abraçou novamente – Ela está em nossos corações. E portanto, não podemos ficar tristes hoje, senão a deixaremos triste também.

Sarah sorriu e se afastou. Thais aproveitou para se sentar, estava se sentindo muito cansada.

- Pra mulher mais linda que eu conheci – Remo colocou uma taça de vinha a sua frente.

- Vinho?

- Você sempre adorou vinho no Natal. E esse é justamente aquele que sempre tomávamos.

- Pois acho que dessa vez terei que recusar essa tradição – ela afastou a taça, deixando Remo intrigado.

- É por causa dessa sua indisposição, não é?

- Ahn?

- Você não tem andado bem esses dias, eu percebi. Está mais cansada que o normal.

- Épocas natalinas me entristecem – ela respondeu, sem encarar o namorado.

- Eu sei que dar aulas em Hogwarts é bem cansativo. Mas em breve o semestre acaba.

- Assim eu espero – ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, passando a mão levemente em sua barriga.

Enquanto isso, Hermione insistia para Gina falar com Harry.

- Não, não e não.

- Gina, você é muito cabeça-dura, sabia? Dá uma chance pro Harry.

- Não, não e não.

- Gina, ele não tem nada com a Sarah. Ele só está ajudando ela a resolver umas coisas da Perla.

- Pois ele me parece muito ocupado com ela – a ruiva apontou pro local onde Harry conversava animadamente com Sarah e Rony.

- O seu irmão também está lá!

- Rony e nada dão no mesmo – ela respondeu cruzando os braços – E quer saber de uma coisa, Mione? Você devia parar de se preocupar comigo e resolver de uma vez a sua situação com o Rony.

- Que situação?

- Ah Hermione, por favor! – Gina se afastou e foi conversar com Thais e Remo, deixando Hermione sozinha.

- Rony, sua irmã é uma tremenda cabeça-dura – ela disse ao se aproximar dos outros três.

- Tem a quem puxar – Harry respondeu e ele e Sarah riram.

- Harry, você também podia ir lá falar com ela!

- Eu já tentei, Mione. Ela não quer falar comigo! – Harry respondeu, fazendo Hermione olhar de cara feia para Sarah.

- Ei, eu não fiz nada. Já disse pra ela que Harry é como meu irmão mais novo e que seria incesto eu ter alguma coisa com ele!

- A Gina ainda é muito imatura, Sarah – Rony estufou o peito e se aproximou mais de Sarah – Ela não entende que você precisa de alguém mais... experiente.

- Então me avise quando você sair das fraldas, Rony – a loira respondeu, se afastando. Harry começou a rir e Hermione olhou Rony com raiva.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Ronald Weasley!

- O que foi que eu fiz, Hermione?

- Garotos – ela bufou e se afastou deles.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa, Harry?

Harry apenas riu mais uma vez e os dois começaram a falar de quadribol.

- Não gosta de Natal, Sirius? – Sarah sentou ao lado do moreno. Este, colocou a filha, que estava em seu colo, no chão, antes de responder.

- Eu costumava amar Natal... era sempre a minha época especial do ano.

- Mas te lembra demais a minha mãe, não é?

- Nós sempre tivemos histórias no Natal. A primeira vez que realmente ficamos juntos foi no Natal. A nossa primeira vez também foi. Sempre acontecia algo de bom nessa época que nos aproximava cada vez mais. É impossível passar um Natal sem pensar nela.

- Eu nunca passei um Natal sequer sem ela – Sarah deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

- Ei, você não precisa ficar assim.

- É que... eu me sinto tão sozinha... eu vejo a tia Thais com o Remo, e sei que quando a mamãe voltar, por que ela vai voltar, você e ela vão ficar juntos e com a Lily serão uma família... e eu serei apenas...

- Ei... – Sirius segurou o rosto dela – Eu jamais te expulsaria das nossas vidas só por que você não é minha filha.

- Mas...

- Sarah... eu te juro, pra mim, não tem a menor diferença entre você, a Lily ou o Harry. Eu amo os três como meus filhos, eu faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um de vocês. Junto com a Perla, vocês são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Você se lembra quando me perguntou se eu era seu pai?

- Lembro.

- Eu não menti quando disse que não era, assim como não menti quando disse que nada no mundo me daria mais orgulho do que ser seu pai. Nada me dá mais felicidade do que ver a mulher maravilhosa que você está se tornando. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Sarah. Pra mim, você é minha filha também e nada, nem ninguém, me faria sentir diferente em relação a você!

A loira o abraçou com força. Era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento pra suprir a falta que sua mãe fazia. De um pai. Apenas de um pai.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo, Sirius Black.

- Eu to longe de ser, mas, eu tenho me esforçado. Sua irmã, Lily, ela tem me ajudado...

Sirius parou de falar ao olhar para o local onde ele tinha deixado a filha minutos atrás. Ela não estava lá.

- Lily? – ele olhou tudo a volta e não a viu em nenhum lugar – Alguém viu a Lily?

- Calma, Sirius – Thais falou, se aproximando dele – Ela é só uma garotinha. Deve estar aqui em algum lugar. Provavelmente escondida, ela adora brincar assim.

- Lily? – ele chamou mais uma vez, saindo do quarto para procurá-la.

- Ok, vamos procurá-la.

Todos procuraram pela garota, mas não a encontraram em nenhum lugar.

- Ela não está aqui – Sirius disse, o desespero estampado em seu rosto.

- Será que ela não saiu e está em Hogsmeade? – Harry sugeriu, mas Thais negou.

- A única saída pra Hogsmeade é onde eu estava com Remo, nós a teríamos visto passar.

- E se ela foi pro jardim do castelo? – sugeriu Sarah, saindo correndo em seguida.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Perla...

- Eu não agüento mais – respondeu a loira, se apoiando no pai.

- Minha querida, eu não posso continuar aparatando com você de lugar em lugar sempre que achamos que os comensais estão por perto. Você ainda está muito fraca. Eu preciso te levar pra Hogwarts. É o único lugar onde você estará segura.

Perla olhou para o portão a sua frente. Sabia que o castelo estava ali dentro, mesmo ela só conseguindo ver uma construção praticamente destruída a sua frente. As medidas de segurança adotadas por Dumbledore incluíam esconder o castelo até mesmo dos bruxos.

- Eu não vou conseguir passar pelas medidas de segurança. Não tenho mais forças.

- Não tem nenhum jeito que você consiga se comunicar com alguém lá dentro?

- O patrono...

- O patrono?

- E como os membros da ordem se comunicam com ele...

- Então faça...

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada feliz.

- Tente, minha filha, por favor. Não podemos ficar aqui fora por muito tempo. Não é seguro.

Ela respirou fundo e pegou a varinha que o pai lhe estendia.

- _Expecto patronum_ – somente um vapor prateado saiu da varinha.

- Perla, você tem que se esforçar.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não tenho mais forças? – ela respondeu com rispidez, mas Scott não desanimou.

- Suas filhas estão lá dentro. Seu marido está lá dentro. Será que você não sente a menor vontade de vê-los mesmo estando tão perto deles?

- Isso é golpe baixo...

- É a verdade, Perla...

A loira levantou novamente a varinha e quando murmurou o feitiço, foi uma bela raposa que saiu e passou pelos portões a sua frente. Em seguida, ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Se Dumbledore não ver isso, então é o fim.

Scott ajudou a filha a se levantar e continuou olhando pra frente, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Eles já estavam começando a perder as esperanças, quando o portão fez um barulho. Logo em seguida, o castelo apareceu em seu campo de visão.

Alguns minutos depois, os pesados portões se abriram. Perla e Scott passaram por eles e no instante que se viram no jardim do castelo, os portões voltaram a se fechar.

Ela caminhou o mais depressa que pode, se apoiando no pai. Mas pela segunda vez, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela caiu no chão. Scott a estava ajudando a se levantar, quando uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

- Mama.

Perla deu de cara com Lily, parada a poucos metros de distância dela. Ela sorriu e abriu os braços. Lily tentou correr e quase caiu, mas acabou conseguindo chegar na mãe, a abraçando com força.

- Lily – ela começou a chorar, enquanto olhava pra filha.

Não demorou muito e vozes começaram a chamar pela garotinha. Perla olhou na direção que as vozes tinham vindo e encontrou o olhar de Sarah. A garota ficou paralisada ao ver quem estava com a irmã. Harry chegou em seguida e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver a madrinha. E praticamente arrastou Sarah até ela.

- Harry. Sarah – os dois ajoelharam no gramado pra que ela pudesse abraçá-los.

- Mãe, eu não acredito, você está aqui! – Perla sorriu. E ouviu um novo grito. E quando se deu conta, Thais estava praticamente em cima dela.

- Eu pedi tanto, pedi tanto pra você voltar e você está aqui...

- E desse jeito eu vou acabar sufocando – Perla disse, fazendo Thais a soltar – Eu também estava com saudades de você!

Remo a abraçou em seguida. E foi quando ela viu. Parado a poucos metros de distância, Sirius a encarava, não acreditando no que via.

Perla se apoiou em Remo e Thais e foi até ele. Eles se encaram por alguns segundos, antes de Perla quase cair novamente, no que foi amparada por Sirius.

- Pequena...

- Sirius – ela respondeu e colocou a mão no rosto dele – Eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

- Você não vai se livrar fácil de mim, lembra? – ela sorriu.

- Perla - outra voz a chamou, se aproximando de onde todos estavam.

- Dumbledore – ela disse e se virou para ver a pessoa que estava junto com o diretor – Severo.

Foi a última coisa que ela disse, antes de fechar os olhos e perder a consciência nos braços de Sirius.

* * *

**N/A**: Aeeeeeee... mais um capitulo saindo quentinho do forno. Céus, essa fic é grande demais viu, eu escrevo, escrevo e escrevo e as coisas não terminam... e só uma coisinha: não, a Perla NÃO morreu. Ela ta fraca, coitada, só desmaiou... por enquanto... hohohoho. Uma coisa sobre essse capítulo, ele tem cenas que eu _particularmente_ adoro! Bom, vocês já sabem que eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Snape, mesmo todo mundo odiando ele (e isso foi bem antes de HP5, HP6 e HP7 sairem!). E eu não sei explicar por que, mas meio que comecei a gostar de um novo personagem que nunca tinha dado nada por ele. Alguém sabe qual é?

Enfim, hoje é um dia com novidades. Tem fic nova estreiando no pedaço. Pra quem tiver curiosidade, "**Quando ele disser Adeus**", minha mais nova obra. Trata-se de uma fic James/Lily, que não é continuação de "Ela Disse Adeus", mas ambas tem histórias parecidas. Só que dessa vez, eu cansei de fazer o James ser o canalha da história e resolvi fazer a Lily assumir essa posição. Estranho? Então vá ler pra saber o resultado!

Outra novidade está no blog. **Cena inédita de o Diário de Perla**. E eu acho bom terem curiosidade de ler, por que essa cena será citada no próximo capítulo.

Capítulo dedicado a todo mundo que ainda lê essa fic. E aguardem... **só mais 4 capítulos**!!!

**sango7higurashi:** Bom, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim dessa saga. vc não tem idéia do como isso é importante pra mim. Infelizmente, um dia ia ter que acabar né, ainda mais que eu já tô enrolando com essa fic a mais de 4 anos, então, tá mais do que na hora dela acabar. Mas eu sou tão apegada a Perla, tão apegada, que não consigo parar de escrever coisas sobre ela. Então, sempre que der e a inspiração vier, eu vou fazer cenas dela com Sirius que não estão na fic e vou postar no blog. Eu poderia até fazer outra fic, mas é melhor eu não assumir esse compromisso e não dar conta de novo. Então,é só checar o blog de vez em quando, que tentarei colocar cenas la. E vou tentar colocar cenas do Tiago/Lily tb, já que vc sentiu falta disso. Bjs

**Taay:** Presente de aniversário? Bom, já tô atrasada, mas Feliz Aniversário atrasado! Eu fico feliz em saber que vc ficou feliz com capítulo novo. Estou tentando, juro, estou tentando não demorar nas atualizações, mas nem sempre isso é possível. Mas, só de saber que vc está lendo já é um incentivo pra continuar. Bjs.

**Myke Marauder:** Obrigada. Eu realmente estava precisando voltar...hehehe. Sentia falta do fandom e principalmente dessa fic. Essa saga sempre foi meu xodó, então, eu não podia deixar ela sem um final certo? Então continue lendo, que continuarei escrevendo. Bjs.

**Maluh Weasley Hale**: Prontinho, mais um cap pra vc. Bjos.

**li:** sim, eu li sua review. E eu espero que vc não fique triste quando ver mais uma atualização. Me desculpe por demorar, mas tanta coisa aconteceu nesses últimos tempos. Mas eu fico chocada comigo mesma quando vejo o tempo que demoro pra atualizar. Estou fazendo o possível pra isso não voltar a acontecer, ok? Bjs.

* * *


End file.
